Uma quase morte
by Lena Swan
Summary: Edward era um dos Volturi. Bella era uma bem sucedida mulher que visitava a Italia a trabalho. O que aconteceria se ele a quisesse matar mas não conseguisse? E se eles se apaixonassem?Ele a mataria mesmo assim?Afinal ele era um Volturi, um vampiro mortal
1. Entrando no castelo

Estava um lindo dia na cidade de Montepulciano na Itália. Eu estava bastante excitada pois iria visitar lugares a muito desejados por mim. Eu morava em Forks uma pequena cidade nos EUA, com meu pai Charles. Não estava acostumada a viajar para longe, mas aquela seria a primeira vez.

Tentei convencer algumas amigas a irem comigo mas ninguém se importava muito com os lugares que eu queria conhecer, lugares históricos. Minhas amigas só queiram visitar lugares turísticos. E também eu ia a trabalho.

Eu estava com 25 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos compridos pela cintura. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e camisa branca por baixo do sobretudo preto. Eu sabia que chamava atenção dos homens pelo meu corpo esguio e bem feito, apesar de não ser muito alta.

Mas para mim sempre era estudo e apesar dos poucos namorados que tive nada tinha sido muito sério.

Minha mãe vivia me dizendo : _ Bella , eu não sei o que há de errado com você. É tão bonita, mas não consegue se acertar com ninguém. Você estuda e trabalha demais. Tente se divertir mais garota.

Agora podia dar uma risadinha lembrando disso. Ah sim, eu iria me divertir muito aqui, mas não da forma como ela estava pensando.

Depois do vôo cansativo fui para meu quarto do hotel luxuoso que a empresa em que trabalhava proporcionou . Tomei um bom banho de espuma e coloquei um vestido vermelho bem sensual , sapatos pretos e sobretudo por cima. Será que teriam homens interessantes neste coquetel, pensei.

O coquetel fazia parte da viagem a trabalho , na verdade era a única coisa do trabalho que deveria fazer, depois estaria livre para visitar onde quisesse.

Recebi muitas recomendações de minha secretária para ir bem arrumada e foi o que fiz. Afinal aqueles seriam importantes executivos da empresa inaugurando um prédio inteiro reformado e antiqüíssimo.

Ao chegar no lugar fiquei pasma . Realmente estava muito bonito. Parecia mais um castelo antigo com vários becos ao redor. Todos aguardavam no salão principal de entrada e já serviam alguns coquetéis e drinks, tudo de alto nível.

Senti o olhar dos homens em mim quando tirei o sobretudo e pedi para guardarem, afinal lá estava um clima agradável, diferente de fora que estava bem frio. Falei com algumas pessoas da empresa a quem conhecia pela Intranet Coorporativa e também fui apresentada a outras. Estava bem agradável mas já estava um pouco cansada. Foi então que os vi.

Eram três. A primeira; uma mulher trajando um vestido longo preto deixando a vista seus ombros muito brancos como algodão.

Ela tinha cabelos louros presos no alto da cabeça num coque. Era maravilhosa. O segundo; era alto e forte, tinha os cabelos escuros um pouco compridos na altura do queixo, também era muito branca sua pele e estava no melhor estilo Black tie. Lindo , foi a palavra que pensei.

E então começou a falar com uma voz de veludo maravilhosa. Mas eu não prestei atenção . Meus olhos estavam presos no terceiro homem.

Era mais alto que o outro e não tão forte, mas dava para perceber que tinha músculos bem feitos. Seus cabelos eram de um bronze envelhecido e estavam um pouco desarrumados para cima como se tivesse levado uma lufada de ar.

Será que era gel? Também estava de Black tié, mas tinha uma capa preta por trás, achei um pouco extravagante mas ele era simplesmente lindo. Seu rosto perfeito e claro como mármore tinha um sorriso enquanto passeava seu olhar pelo saguão.

Foi quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Senti de imediato uma atração que jamais senti antes. Foi tão forte que não consegui desviar o olhar , nem mesmo quando uma de minhas conhecidas pegou meu braço dizendo: _ Meu Deus, os homens daqui são realmente maravilhosos . e riu. Eu ri também . E ele voltou seu olhar para mim, sorrindo. Também sorri para ele e pude perceber que seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitos.

O outro homem parou de falar . Ele dizia algo como, agora vocês irão conhecer as partes internas do castelo , partes muito antigas que priorizamos por conservar. No final da turnê vocês sairão pela saída dos fundos onde existe um expresso que os levará para outra parte da cidade. Portanto não esperem voltar por aqui. Quem não puder ir , ou tiver alguém esperando é melhor visitar depois de aberto a público.

Na mesma hora agradeci por ter vindo de táxi. Eu não queria perder isso por nada neste mundo.

Acompanhamos os três e percebi que somente algumas pessoas ficaram e quase a maioria seguiu com eles. A moça que conhecia por foto ainda continuava do meu lado exclamando algo como : _ Eu vou onde ele quiser... Será que é casado ?....

Ficamos então conversando sobre outros assuntos quando percebi que já tínhamos andado um bocado. Meus pés já estavam doendo quando chegamos numa antecâmara linda, muito luxuosa.

Fiquei tão emocionada de conhecer um lugar assim que não percebi alguém diferente ao meu lado.

_ Boa noite.

_ Boa ....eu disse. E me ratificando . noite.

Ele riu.

_ Gostaria de me apresentar . Meu nome é Edward Cullen , trabalho para a empresa que reconstruiu este lugar.

_ Muito prazer. Eu disse. Me refazendo do susto. _ Eu trabalho para a empresa que financiou a reforma.

_ Isabella Swan . Falei rápido estendendo a mão. Não acredito que esqueci de me apresentar também. Não consegui me lembrar ao fitar aqueles olhos estranhamente dourados.

Ele pegou a minha mão apertando-a e percebi que estava de luvas.

_ Espero que esteja gostando de como estamos fazendo diferente neste monumento histórico.

_ Você esta se referindo a longa caminhada?

_ Sim. Queríamos deixar vocês impressionados.

_ Ah conseguiram. Isto aqui é lindo. Eu disse olhando pra cima. Podia ter uns 50 metros acima.

Quando baixei o olhar tomei um susto. Seus olhos não eram mais dourados e sim negros e fitavam meu pescoço. Percebi que passava a língua nos lábios e os fechou apertando a parte de baixo com os dentes. Dei um sobressalto quando ouvi um grito. Olhei rapidamente para ver de onde vinha e não acreditei no que vi.


	2. Escapando do perigo

_**Gente é a primeira vez que posto algo. Então ficaria feliz se me dessem algumas criticas Ok? Vou ficar aguardando....**_

_______________________________________

Não. Eu não estava bêbada. E mesmo se estivesse jamais conseguiria imaginar uma cena daquelas. Por todo lado que olhava via o terror. Pessoas sendo atacadas por outras e todas muito bem vestidas. Ouvi os gritos das vítimas e percebi que estavam sendo mordidas , senti cheiro de sangue e comecei a cambalear quando eu mesma comecei a gritar.

Alguém me pegou pelo braço com tanta força que eu achei que tinha deslocado.

Então ouvi outro alguém dizer: _ Não Marcus, esta é minha. Deixe-a.

_ Edward você tem que parar com essa mania de escolher sua vítima no início. Isso ainda vai acabar mal . E então soltou meu braço. Senti uma dor grande e sabia que iria ficar roxo. Automaticamente me agachei no chão. Mas sabia que não estava sozinha. Senti sua presença mais perto de mim quando consegui pegar em minha bolsa o spray de pimenta que meu pai me deu . Foi muito rápido. Espirrei o máximo que pude no seu, agora não tão lindo rosto e saí correndo. Malditos sapatos altos pensei.

Corri o máximo que pude e quando parei vi que estava num beco diferente .

Encostei na parede e comecei a chorar baixinho.

Meu Deus , o que foi aquilo. Todas aquelas pessoas morrendo, o sangue escorrendo. Pude ver e sentir que tinha sangue no meu vestido vermelho , mas não era meu. O gritos e os gemidos de dor. O barulho de ossos quebrando. Não . O que realmente aconteceu aqui.

Será que é algum quadro de televisão em que eu fui pega? Não. Não era. Me lembro da moça que conversava comigo caída no chão e o seu olhar não era de quem estava fingindo. O que eu ia fazer ? Para onde ir. O que eram eles? E foi então que deixei escapar num sussurro a palavra: _ Vampiros...

_ Sim.

Ouvi ele dizer.

Não tinha jeito, pensei . Vou morrer. De que adianta correr agora depois que vi o que eles seriam capazes de fazer. Mas acho que o senso de auto proteção era maior. E comecei a correr. É claro que ele veio atrás. Parecia até que estava me dando uma vantagem , foi quando tropecei em algo e caí. Ele rapidamente me pegou no colo antes de eu encostar no chão dizendo.

_ Não quebre este lindo pescoço agora.

Sua voz era maravilhosa, aveludada. Seu cheiro era uma mistura de jasmim e sol numa tarde de verão. Eu estava impressionada. Agora que estava mais perto dele o seu rosto a centímetros do meu, percebi o quanto era lindo . Perfeito pensei. E num ato de desistência puxei meus cabelos pro lado e expus o meu pescoço branco como neve.

_ Vamos o que esta esperando . Acabe logo com isso.

Disse torcendo minhas mãos de medo.

_ O que? Ele disse. Você esta me dando permissão? Parecia realmente atônito.

Que estranho. Ele disse.

_ Qual o problema? O spray de pimenta afetou seus olhos ?

Falei isso com a voz embargada, porque quem estava chorando era eu.

_ Não. Eu não consigo ler você. Eu pensei que fosse porque a sala estava cheia, mas não. Eu nunca me enganei.

Fiquei olhando pra ele sem acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Ele disse estas palavras de uma forma tão natural que não parecíamos presa e predador. Eu ainda estava no seu colo.

_ Tem alguma coisa errada. Ele disse me colocando no chão. Você tem algum problema físico?

_ Merda. Estou aqui quase morrendo e você me pergunta se tenho problemas físicos.

_ É que estou impressionado, eu posso ler a mente de quem eu quiser menos a sua.

Parei para pensar nesta situação. Não havia dúvidas. Eu realmente tinha algum problema, mas não era físico. Era mental, algo com minha mente. Neste momento soube que as coisas poderiam mudar se eu usasse isso a meu favor.

_ É! Minha mãe sempre diz que eu sou estranha.

_ É mesmo? Interessante....De todos os humanos que conheci, sem exceção, todos eu podia ler. Mas você....Disse isso chegando mais perto como se com isso puder melhorar....

Então eu a vi.

_ Edward, o que esta fazendo? Ainda não acabou com esta?

Ouvi a voz de sino da mulher mais linda que eu já vi na vida. Sua pele branca e seus cabelos pretos reluziam enquanto ela andava em nossa direção. Seu corpo era escultural.

_ Ah não Tanya. Agora não. Ele falou se virando para ela.

_ Esta bem . Ela respondeu. Mas teremos um convenção em uma hora. Você sabe, para finalizar tudo e limparmos a área.

Disse enquanto saia rindo.

Eu engoli em seco. Tentei me concentrar no lance do meu bloqueio de mente. Pense Bella, pense . Ache algo a seu favor. Percebi que ele ainda olhava pra ela, também quem não olharia, ela praticamente rebolava enquanto saia. Fui dando um passo de cada vez pra trás. Bem devagar para ele não perceber . Me virei e comecei a correr novamente. Desta vez tirei os malditos sapatos. Mas não fui muito longe. Bati num peito que mais parecia uma parede. Caí para trás batendo a cabeça no chão. Levantei a cabeça e vi onde tinha batido. Um cara com cabelos louros de calça jeans e jaqueta de couro me olhava. Não , mas ele também não era humano. Alguém podia ao menos chamar a polícia.

Vi que seu olhar também era escuro. Ele me puxou pelo braço e me agarrou de costas pra ele, com o braço no meu pescoço. Quando ele me virou vi que o outro andava em nossa direção.

_ Caramba garota, o que há de errado contigo? Não era pra ficar te salvando e sim te matando. _Solta ela James que deixo você sair daqui com vida. Ele disse rosnando.

_ Rá....Acha mesmo que eu ia perder a sobra de vocês ? Vocês se acham os todos poderosos com suas artimanhas para enganar os humanos. Mas um dia isso vai acabar e será o fim dos Volturi.

_ Já disse James solta ela . E além do mais ela não é sobra. Eu a escolhi dentre todas...Só que não consegui concretizar ainda.

Disse isso e se agachou soltando um rugido. O outro soltou também atrás de mim. Neste momento queria que ele pudesse ler minha mente e ver como estava com medo.

Senti o louro me apertando mais, estava quase ficando sem ar quando percebi que o de cabelos cor de bronze foi bem rápido , passou por trás do louro e arrancou sua cabeça.

Quase morri de susto mas fiquei um pouco mais aliviada.

Olhei para meu " defensor " e disse:

_ Obrigada.

_ Não há de que. Agora, onde estávamos?

_ Hum você estava decidindo se ia me matar agora ou ia me estudar primeiro, afinal como você mesmo disse eu acho que sou a única que você não lê.

Devo ser doida mesmo fazendo ironia nesta hora. Mas surtiu efeito. Ele puxou sua capa de trás das costas e entregou a mim dizendo: _ Coloque isso e se cubra, se passarmos por mais alguém finja não estar com medo, Ok?

_ Ok. Eu disse rápido antes que ele mudasse de idéia. _ Mas posso saber onde vamos?

_ Direto para os meus aposentos. Aqui não estou conseguindo raciocinar.

Ah, o que? Ele ia me levar pro quarto dele . Aí Meu Deus, o cara mais lindo que eu conheci na vida estava me levando pro seu quarto , a grande oportunidade, só com um pequeno imprevisto, o fato dele ser um vampiro e querer me matar.

Saí dos meus devaneios quando ele disse:

_ Chegamos. Viu não foi tão longe assim.

_ Foi sim . Meus pés estão me matando. ... me lembrei que estava descalça. Ele percebeu e disse: _ Desculpe , não percebi que você estava descalça do contrário teria te trazido no colo.

_ Ah não tem problema. Esta capa tampou tudo né? Eu disse com um sorriso morto.

_ É verdade. Disse olhando para minhas pernas agora a vista quando tirei a capa.

Devo ter corado porque ele se virou rápido e abriu a porta do quarto me mandando entrar.

______________

_**Não se esqueçam de mim...Estou aguardando ....**_


	3. Guardando segredo

_**Estarei bem aqui aguardando as reviews....**_

**______________________________________________**

Era o quarto mais luxuoso que eu havia entrado. Todo decorado com móveis estilo LuisXV , com uma estante que mais parecia uma biblioteca cheia de livros, com direito a escada e tudo. Eu ri na mesma hora pensando que seu dono não precisava usá-la. Ele viu meu riso e perguntou o que foi?

_ Esta escada....É para suas vítimas? Falei rindo.

Ele riu também e respondeu.

_ Eu tento parecer humano, ou melhor , ter hábitos humanos na maioria das vezes. E não , eu não trago nenhuma de minhas vítimas aqui.

Achei aquilo estranho, mas deixei pra lá e continuei apreciando o local. O teto era alto e todo trabalhado com gesso e figuras pintadas. Podia jurar que era ouro que reluzia. O lustre de cristal era imenso e pendia no meio do quarto quase em cima da cama. Uau, que cama, imensa com lençóis vermelho sangue. Pensei , deve ser para não sujar. E outra risada. Acho que estava em choque , como podia estar rindo com um vampiro do meu lado sedento de sangue.

_ O que foi agora? Ele parecia realmente curioso.

_ Nada. É que é tão bonito. Não podia ter lugar mais bonito para morrer....

Ele fechou a cara um pouco e então foi minha vez de perguntar. Mas antes que eu falasse algo ele já foi dizendo: _ Ainda não decidi se vou mesmo te matar.

Um lampejo de esperança passou pelos meus olhos. Graças a Deus pensei. Meu plano esta dando certo.

_ Só tem um probleminha nisto. Ele falou olhando pra mim e pude ver seus olhos dourados de novo. _ Ninguém nunca saiu vivo daqui com este segredo.

Oh sim. Ele estava pensando em me deixar ir. Eu não ia morrer hoje. Calma Bella , calma respira. Então eu disse no meu melhor sorriso:

_ Você não sabia? Sou ótima com segredos.

_ Garota você realmente é hilária. Queria poder ler sua mente agora. Não esta mais com medo?

Não quis me lembrar disso. Estava concentrada demais tentando parecer , sexy eu acho, para que ele tivesse pena e me deixasse ir.

_ Não.

Menti.

_Afinal de contas não é todo dia que se entra num quarto assim.

_ Ah me desculpe, que grosseria. Quer se sentar ? E apontou para uma das poltronas numa pequena saleta perto da janela .

_ Sim, preciso mesmo. Como disse meu pé esta me matando.

Ficamos ali conversando. Ele perguntando tudo sobre mim, o que eu fazia , onde morava, o que mais gostava. Ao passo que ia respondendo, percebia que o medo me abandonava vagarosamente. E podia notar o homem lindo que estava sentado na minha frente. Percebia seus gestos, sua voz, sua articulação ao falar. E percebi também que era muito culto quase podia dizer, nobre. Sim ele era um cavalheiro, isso eu não podia negar.

Ele nem sequer me machucou por eu ter espirrado o spray de pimenta nele. Lembrando disso minha boca formou um sorriso.

_ O que foi ? Ele perguntou confuso.

_ É que você não ficou bravo com o fato de eu ter espirrado spray dentro dos seus olhos.

_ Isabella eu não senti nada, foi como água.

_ Bella , eu disse. E ele não entendeu. _ Pode me chamar de Bella. É assim que meus amigos me chamam.

Ele me jogou um olhar estranho. Levantou e foi até a janela admirando a vista pro jardim. Ficou lá muito tempo parado. Eu não disse nada, apenas esperei. Como estava tarde e eu estava cansada fiquei pestanejando abrindo a boca. Ele viu e disse:

_ Bella, esta decidido. Eu não posso mais te ...mat...morder. Ele parecia escolher as palavras agora. _ Vou te levar para casa escondido. Não posso ler sua mente mas de tanto ouvi-las sei quando alguém é honesto ou não. Sei que você vai guardar segredo, você é digna de minha confiança.

Fiquei tão feliz que o sono foi embora. Então notei que precisava ir ao banheiro. Perguntei constrangida.

_ Tem algum banheiro aqui neste andar?

_ Novamente grosseiro de minha parte achar que uma dama não precisa ir ao banheiro. Me perdoe. É aquela porta menor ali. E apontou para a porta.

Me levantei devagar para não parecer desesperada. Mas quando a porta fechou e eu me vi sozinha, comecei a chorar novamente. Desta vez chorava de alívio. Que experiência foi esta que passei. Mas agora estava acabado, ele ia me levar para casa. Quando me aliviei e não tinha mais lágrimas, me olhei no espelho. Nossa estava um horror, sorte que a maquiagem era a prova d'agua, assim era só limpar dos lados. Dei um jeito no cabelo , ajustei o vestido e voltei para o quarto.

Ele não estava. Ué , onde será que ele foi , pensei. Meu Deus não o deixe mudar de idéia. Não ele não parecia ser alguém sem palavra.

Olhei ao redor . Como queria deitar na cama e dormir um pouco mas estava muito agitada pra isso. Olhei para a escada e uma vontade súbita de pegar um daqueles livros me dominou. Devem existir a anos, não, séculos. Será que tem alguma primeira edição que eu conheço?

Subi na escada com cautela. Queria ir no último andar mas quando ia pegar um ouvi um barulho e quase caí . Rapidamente ele me ajudou a descer.

_ Desculpe se te assustei . Eu estava ali no closet, pensando em o que eu poderia ....Te emprestar para você usar enquanto fica aqui. Mas não achei nada além de camisas e calças masculinas.

_ Camisa esta bom . Falei simplesmente sem olhar para ele .

_ Ok. Vou pegar então.....E olhou para a escada. _ Você queria pegar algum em especial? Perguntou apontando para os livros.

_ Sim. Eu disse . Vi que você tem várias primeiras edições , mas uma me chamou a atenção . O morro dos ventos uivantes.

_ Ah este, sim eu tenho. Vou pegar .

Pisquei o olho várias vezes quando o vi voar pros livros e trazer a edição pra mim.

_ Uau...eu disse ...Você voa. Er...Obrigada. Disse agradecendo o livro que ele colocava na minha mão.

_ Sim, também posso levitar.

_ Sério? Interessante, é algo que eu possa fazer? Quer dizer, juntos?

_ Sem problemas. Quer tentar agora?

_ Quero.

Então ele chegou perto de mim. Tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito de baunilha (acho que é o mais próximo aroma existente) no meu rosto. Tirou as luvas e me segurou as costas me puxando para perto de si. Minha respiração ficou impossível. Meu coração disparou e ele se afastou.

_ O que foi? Perguntei contrariada.

_ Você ainda esta com medo de mim. Natural depois de tudo que eu fiz. E do que você viu.

_ Mas você não fez nada além de me defender dos outros. Se estou aqui agora é por sua causa.

_ Bella eu sou um monstro. Você deve ter medo de mim. Ainda não sei se consigo me controlar, então preciso te levar para casa o mais rápido possível.

______________________________________

_**Reviews, reviews...please**_


	4. Conhecendo o vampiro

_**Gente mais um....Tenho mais um pronto, mas estou aguardando as reviews....É minha primeira vez portanto preciso de ajuda viu?**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

_ Não. Eu não sinto que seja assim. Você poderia ter atacado outras pessoas, mas não.

Eu disse chegando perto dele.

Ele deu um passo para trás e disse:

_ Agora mesmo sentindo o seu cheiro, ouvindo seu coração pulsar o que eu mais quero é....Não sei o que aconteceu. Talvez o fato de não te ouvir tenha causado um impacto maior que minha sede por você, nunca passei nada igual nestes meus 108 anos.

_ O que ? Você tem 108 anos? Com esta cara de 20? Falei pra ele rindo.

_ Era quase a idade que eu tinha quando me transformaram. Tinha 27 para ser mais exato.

_ Agora entendo porque você é tão....tão ...cavalheiro. Isso. Você é de outra época.

_ É tão ruim assim? Ele disse chegando perto de novo.

_ Na verdade não. É que garotas da minha idade não estão acostumadas a cavalheirismos e galanteios.

Ele estava de novo junto a mim e suas mãos passaram por minhas costas de novo.

_ Então como bom cavalheiro que sou tenho que avisar que , bom é preciso uma aproximação maior para fazer alguém levitar.

_ Também não precisa tanto, pode me segurar, é melhor do que me deixar cair..

Ui....Soltei um gritinho quando percebi que meus pés não tocavam mais o chão. O toque de suas mãos era frio, mas por sobre o vestido não era tanto. Quando chegamos perto do teto ele parou, quer dizer, nós paramos. E por instinto coloquei minhas mãos nos seus ombros para me segurar. As suas ainda estavam nas minhas costas descendo agora para minha cintura.

_ Edward , isso é incrível. Este tipo de coisa não existe. Falei levantando minha cabeça e olhando nos seus olhos.

_ Existem sim, no meu mundo.

E aos poucos ele foi descendo . Quando senti meus pés no chão fiz um biquinho.

_ O que foi? Ele perguntou.

_ Eu queria ficar lá pra sempre. Eu disse.

_ Não sei , Acho que perdi as forças ali. Foi a primeira vez que você disse meu nome.

Disse me olhando nos olhos.

Naquele momento percebi algo diferente. Ele tinha deixado de ser uma coisa, para ser alguém , passou a ser Edward. Ele percebeu também e o clima ficou tenso. Suas mãos ainda estavam na minha cintura. Eu agora fitava seus olhos dourados lindos e ele fitava os meus. _ Linda . Ele disse. Fiquei ofegante de novo. Desta vez ele não se afastou, levou sua mão até meu rosto e passou a mão nas minhas bochechas dizendo:

_ Você fica linda quando cora.

Eu realmente estava corada , sentia todo o sangue do meu corpo indo pro rosto. A sua proximidade me deixava eufórica. Nem sei como pude sentir medo antes. Aquele ser magnífico não podia ser capaz de me fazer mal. Podia?

_ Queria ler sua mente agora para saber porque seu coração disparou.

_ Você sabe que não é medo. Eu disse. _ Quer uma prova ?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Posicionei meu rosto pra frente e dei um beijo em seu rosto. Voltei para fitá-lo . Sem reação. Então era isso . Eu estava me derretendo e ele só pensava em me levar para casa. Baixei a cabeça dizendo:

_ Cadê aquela camisa? Preciso tomar um banho, posso?

Não sei o que ele entendeu com aquilo, mas esboçou um sorriso. Estava pensando que ia ser fácil assim? Não, eu era a mais estranha das mulheres. Ele saiu de perto e foi em direção ao closet . Voltou alguns minutos depois com uma camisa branca. Acho que foi proposital era meio transparente, mas não liguei. Peguei a camisa de suas mão e falei :

_Vou precisar de pelo menos uma hora.

Ele não pareceu surpreso, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Se virou para a porta e disse:

_ Vou arrumar alguma coisa para você comer enquanto toma banho. E também tenho que ver como estão as coisas por lá. Levarei exatamente uma hora.

_ Tá bom .

Disse caminhando para o banheiro. Olhei aquela banheira luxuosa e pensei, é não tenho nada melhor para fazer, um banho de espuma seria ótimo. Deixei a banheira enchendo e comecei a verificar os detalhes do banheiro.

Como era possível que tudo fosse tão luxuoso e limpo. Peguei a toalha e senti o cheiro. Hum , perfumadas. Será que eles mesmos lavavam suas roupas. Muito improvável. Mas como ele havia dito os Volturi eram um povo muito antigo, acumulando fortunas e heranças ao longo dos séculos. Eu mesma se tivesse um século de existência poderia estar rica. Se trabalhasse muito , é claro. Pensei nesta possibilidade, será que ele me transformaria num deles?

Ele havia dito que a transformação ocorre quando a pessoa é mordida e também bebe o sangue do seu mordedor. Disse também que a dor da transformação é muito intensa e que não vale a pena pois depois você descobre que virou um monstro. Me arrepiei só de pensar em matar alguém. Eu não matava nem mosca. Mas devia ser interessante ficar forte e invencível.

Com estes pensamentos loucos terminei o banho. Me enxuguei com a toalha perfumadíssima. Coloquei a camisa , Por baixo estava usando minhas calçinhas e o sutiã que vim com o vestido. Agora o vermelho das peças ficou ainda mais gritante. Pensei " Bem conveniente esta merda de conjunto vermelho."

Fechei a camisa até o último botão. Dobrei um pouco as mangas porque ficaram enormes. Ok, estava pronta . Segurei o ar nos pulmões e sai do banheiro aliviada por tirar aquele vestido respingado de sangue.

Ele estava lá. Com uma caixa grande na mesa. Quando cheguei perto vi que era o que ele tinha arrumado para eu comer. Tomei um susto quando vi muitas frutas, pães, chocolates e até uma garrafa de vinho.

_ Vinho? Eu perguntei.

Eu acho que estava mesmo precisando de uma taça para relaxar.

_ É , costumo tomar também. Apesar de não apreciar a comida humana gosto das bebidas.

Abriu a garrafa sem dificuldade com os dentes. Não sei como. Serviu duas taças e meu deu uma.

Bebi de uma vez. Estava mesmo com sede. Olhei para ele e me envergonhei. Ele me olhava com olhar reprovador.

_ Bella. Este é um 1915 da melhor safra e você bebe de uma vez? E o que é pior sem brindar?

_ Ah é? Perguntei...E o que nós iríamos brindar ?

_ A nossa louca amizade. Falou rindo.

_ Então brindemos a isso , porque não é todo dia que acontece, né? Falei também rindo.

________________________________

_**Vou postar o outro daqui a pouquinho...Sorry e não esqueçam : Make me happy**_


	5. A intimidade

_**Acho que vocês estavam esperando por esta intimidade né? Rsrsrsrs ....Eu também...**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

Ficamos assim conversando mais sobre nosso gostos , nossas diferenças.

Já nem lembrava o porque estava ali. E muito menos do medo que senti dele antes. Agora era só Edward, o vampiro lindo , sentado ao meu lado. Acho que já tinha bebido mais do que devia, comi um pouco também, mas como ele mesmo não havia comido nada fiquei meio que solidária.

De repente me senti muito a vontade . Cruzei as pernas uma por cima da outra e percebi seu olhar. Não desviei do seu rosto e continuei dizendo;

_ Estou te dizendo, eu não consigo dançar. De forma nenhuma.

_ É porque não teve um bom professor. Ele afirmava. _ Já sei ....Levantou colocando algo no DVD para tocar... Era Clair de Lune , eu fiquei entorpecida pela música , era uma de minhas favoritas. Ele estendeu seu braço me puxando.

_ Não Edward , eu não sei.

_ Deixa eu tentar pelo menos?

Assenti, ele me puxou para junto. Só que agora estava diferente. Ele agora era o Edward, sabia que ele não ia me matar. Sabia quase tudo sobre sua vida e ele da minha.

Me deixei levar pelos seus passos e parecia que estávamos flutuando. E estávamos mesmo.

Ele levitava comigo. Os rodopios e o vinho começaram a fazer efeito naquela atmosfera estranha. De repente o que era medo se tornou desejo. Senti o seu corpo se apertar mais ao meu.

Uma das mãos na minha cintura me puxando, a outra segurava minha mão. Ele soltou e a levou direto em minha nuca por baixo dos cabelos. Me arrepiou toda. Seu hálito gelado respirava acima das minhas orelhas. E meus lábios de encontro a seu peito. Ele agora estava só com a camisa e calça do smoking, tinha tirado o paletó e o colete, e eu podia sentir melhor seu peito.

Estávamos de volta ao chão mas eu ainda me sentia levitar. Quando percebi sua intenção.

Ele parou de girar e me olhou nos olhos, eram dourado cintilante. Lindos, fiquei maravilhada com a proximidade da sua boca. Queria senti-la , queria beija-la. Acho que ele leu meus pensamentos desta vez , porque me segurou com mais força na cintura e com delicadeza a outra mão segurava minha nuca me trazendo pro beijo.

Seu lábios eram gelados, porém macios. Quando sua língua encontrou a minha penetrando minha boca soltei um gemido, acho que isso o estimulou porque ele começou a ficar mais urgente.

Sentia meu corpo todo pulsando com aquele beijo. Seus lábios ficaram ferozes, suas mãos começaram a passear por todo meu corpo. Eu sentia que ia desmaiar diante de tantas descobertas em lugares que eu nem sabia que podia sentir, quando senti um gosto diferente nos meus lábios.

Era sangue. Ah não ! Pensei, e agora?

Ele sentiu também e sua reação foi inesperada pra mim.

Ele me puxou pela cintura até a parede ao lado da cama, literalmente batendo minhas costas lá. Doeu um pouco mas eu estava entorpecida demais. Só conseguia pensar de vez em quando se o sangue em nossas bocas era meu ou dele.

Subitamente ele colocou minhas pernas em sua cintura e rasgou de uma vez só a calcinha que eu usava. Tomei um susto com isso. Afinal não estava esperando esta reação. Ele pareceu não perceber e começou a desabotoar as calças , como estava difícil comigo e minhas pernas em sua cintura ele subiu um pouco mais meus quadris e eu ouvi o barulho de algo rasgando. Ele devia estar furioso pois rasgou as calças tão rápido que eu nem vi.

Neste instante ouvimos uma batida na porta. Acho que ele fingiu não ouvir porque demorou alguns minutos antes que ele deixasse minhas pernas de volta no chão. Minha respiração era alta e eu estava descontrolada. Ele também, mas se recompôs rapidamente . Me olhou com um olhar que eu classifiquei como divertido dizendo:

_ Bella meu amor, você pode se esconder no banheiro? Vou ver quem é expulsa-lo e voltar para você antes que você tenha tempo de fechar a porta .

_ Hum não demora então....

Foi o que eu consegui dizer.

Era Tanya. A linda mulher que eu vi lá embaixo. Podia reconhecer aquela voz numa multidão. O que será que ela queria. Será que eles tinha algum tipo de relacionamento?

Não sei como foi possível, mas fiquei com ciúmes do meu vampiro. O que eu estava fazendo? O que eu estava pensando? Como eu ficaria depois de ir embora? Nunca mais ia vê-lo. E estava a beira de me entregar a ele. Eu só podia estar doida mesmo. Resolvi que quando ele chegasse seria diferente. Eu não ia ate o fim com isso, era loucura e os meus sentimentos?

Ouvi a porta bater já esperando pela sua entrada. E agora eu estava só de sutiã por baixo da camisa branca, sem calçinha. Corei com este pensamento . Mas ele não entrou no banheiro. Então eu tinha que sair.

O encontrei com a cabeça entre as mãos sentado na cama. Achei estranho este gesto tão humano num vampiro. Quase ri. Mas ia perguntar primeiro.

_ Ah pelo visto eu ia ficar para sempre no banheiro.

Ele não me olhou . Apenas disse _ Desculpe.

_ Quem era? Perguntei mas já sabia a resposta.

_ Era Tanya. Não sei se ela notou alguma coisa, mas ficou estranha de repente pensando num muro todo branco. As pessoas fazem isso quando querem me esconder algo.

Vi que ela ficou muito chateada e bateu a porta quando saiu.

_ Ah...Vocês tem algo.....

Não pude terminar a frase.

_ Sim e não. Ele respondeu . _ Pra mim ela é somente amiga, mas já fomos algo mais no passado. E ela não se conforma que acabou. Na verdade ela mesmo foi quem terminou tudo. Alegando meu desinteresse. Mas veja Bella , consegui conversar com você numa noite mais do que conversei com ela em meio século. Entende?

Acho que podia entender.

Mas ela era tão bonita. Qualquer um aturaria suas faltas para te-la. Não falei nada , mas continuei com ciúmes.

Fiquei encabulada dele não continuar onde estávamos. Então me deitei na cama esticando as pernas. Era tão bom. Estava morta de cansada.

_ Você deve estar cansada amor. Durma um pouco . Vou ficar aqui velando seu sono.

De repente me lembrei que estava sem calçinha, aquilo me sobressaltou e me deixou excitada. Sentei de novo na cama e olhei pra ele com meu olhar de felina.

_ Mas amor eu não quero dormir , eu quero....

Não consegui terminar . Ele estava quase do meu lado . Mais um pouquinho e podia tocá-lo.

_________________________________________

_**E aí ? Estão gostando? Espero que sim....Aguardando suas reviews....**_


	6. Brincando com fogo

_**É disso que eu tô falando. Preciso mesmo de críticas e tudo mais. Bjs **_

_**Cara eu não sei quanto a vocês mas comecei a ler umas 10 fics de uma vez....louco né?**_

_____________________

Levantei os braços e puxei meu cabelo para cima prendendo num coque , num movimento mais normal pra mim do que respirar. Não sei o que deu nele mas ao ver meu pescoço nu ele se transformou.

Pude ver seus olhos ficarem escuros de novo , sua boca se escancarou com os dentes a mostra.

Ele se jogou em cima de mim quase me sufocando. Com o movimento a camisa subiu quase até minha cintura e o senti crescer nas minhas pernas embaixo da calça que ele havia vestido para atender a porta.

Começou a me beijar de novo a boca, sua língua de novo brincando com a minha. Me ergueu de novo e novamente colocou minhas pernas em sua cintura , ouvi outro rasgar de pano e soltei um gemido quando vi que ele não estava mais com nada.

Novamente ele me encostou na parede só que desta vez mais gentilmente. Ele segurava minha perna agora e beijava minha boca. Meu cabelo ainda estava preso. Ele soltou o coque puxou meus cabelos para baixo ao mesmo tempo que rapidamente me _penetrou._

Soltei um grito agudo de dor com a investida brusca dele.

Ao ouvir meu grito ele parou.

Ainda estava dentro de mim pulsando. Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Ele viu e sentiu também . Se afastou um pouquinho dizendo:

_ Bella....Hurr

Soltou um pigarro . Sua voz estava rouca.

_ Bella!!!

Falou de novo agora com a voz um pouco mais normal.

_ Você ....é ....virgem....

Não foi uma pergunta.

Mais uma vez ele me puxou para a cama . Nem preciso dizer o quanto frustante foi para mim .

Ele secou minhas lágrimas sem falar nada . Ficamos um tempo ali parados sem nos olhar. Ele fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu a eternidade ele começou.

_ Bella você devia ter me impedido. Eu não sabia. Eu não posso ler sua mente, como iria saber .

O que era aquilo. Ele estava se desculpando.

_ Eu fui um cafajeste. Um insano. Fazer isso com você desta forma. Você deve ter sonhado com esta noite várias vezes e olha o que eu fiz. Isso não tá certo. Eu tenho que reparar este erro . Tenho que reparar este erro de alguma forma. Acha que seu pai me aceitaria como genro?

_ Peraí. Esta me pedindo em casamento ? Cala a boca . Você esta estragando tudo o que construímos aqui esta noite.

_ Mas Bella você sabe como eu sou. Não foi certo, eu pensei que você já tinha....

_ Não . Nunca transei é verdade. Mas não sou nenhuma santa. A verdade é que ninguém tinha me deixado assim até hoje. Era isso , por isso que eu estava esperando. Alguém como você . Me despertando assim. Mas agora já era, você conseguiu estragar tudo Edward Cullen . Não quero sua pena . Você é muito antiquado.

Levantei e fui ate o banheiro. Peguei o roupão que havia visto lá e o vesti. Mas perfumado que a toalha.

Quando saí dei de cara com um Edward mais relaxado. Ele falou me olhando:

_ Agora sou eu quem precisa de um banho.

E se fechou no banheiro. Após um vinte minutos ou mais ele saiu. Meu coração parou de bater.

Era a cena mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Ele estava enrolado na toalha com o corpo ainda úmido . Pude ver seus músculos do peito e do abdomem perfeitos, sua pele branca agora reluzia como vários brilhantes juntos ao passar pelo raio de sol que saia da janela .

Estava com os cabelos molhados e os sacudindo num movimento bem infantil . Achei graça. Ele também . Mas quando passou por mim em direção ao closet pude ver a tatuagem que ele tinha nas costas. Era incrivelmente bela, quase viva com todas aquelas cores na pele branca. Eu não entendi bem o que era, parecia uma fênix ou então um homem sem rosto com grandes asas. Queria tocá-la.

Entrei no banheiro de novo eu estava pegando fogo com aquelas imagens.

Como eu desejava este homem. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Minha barriga tinha várias borboletas voando. Enlouqueci, pensei.

Preciso tomar um banho, gelado.

De repente ele me tirou dos meus pensamentos dizendo:_ Bella, vou sair ....E trazer alguma coisa pra você comer.

Mas já tinha tanta coisa , eu pensei. Então, num movimento rápido sai do banheiro pingando, deixando o chuveiro ligado atrás de mim. Parei do lado da porta e chamei seu nome .

_ Edward, não me deixe aqui sozinha.

Ele se virou para olhar e viu que eu estava nua. Podia sentir seus olhos passear pelo meu corpo e senti que corava. Não deixei a pose e continuei o encarando.

_ O que pensa que esta fazendo ? Ele disse desviando o olhar do meu corpo.

_ Nada. Só estou com medo de ficar sozinha.

_ Ah Bella, você assim sem nada para .... E desviou novamente o olhar.

Então, subitamente levantei os braços e prendi meu cabelo para trás , como havia feito antes e ja´sabia qual seria a reação. Deixei meu pescoço nu para que ele visse e virei um pouco para que ele tivesse um angulo melhor.

Vi que seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Pude perceber que eles mudaram de cor exatamente no momento em que ele viu o sangue pulsar lá. Ficaram escuros. Então ele fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em minha direção. Mas parou perto da cama. Hã? O que ele estava fazendo?

Só vi quando ele arrancou o lençol vermelho da cama e literalmente voou para cima de mim me cobrindo com a peça.

_ Nunca mais faça isso de novo. Ele disse rosnando para mim.

________________________________________________________

_**Esse foi menorzinho, mas tem mais....Ei vocês leitores invisíveis, eu sinto vocês....deixem uma msg para a autora....**_


	7. O amor move montanhas e roupas também

_**Ah esse cap me fez muito feliz....Tive que lembrar de respirar ....**_

___________________________________________________

Fiquei tão surpresa com sua atitude que resolvi me controlar. Agora seus olhos estavam em um dourado claro quando ele me fitou. Eu já estava quase chorando quando ouvi ele dizer:

_ Bella, não podemos confundir as coisas , meu desejo e seu desejo são diferentes, você sabe.

Não eu não sabia, queria gritar, mas fiquei calada esperando ele falar mais alguma coisa.

_ Venha aqui. E me pegou no colo enrolada no lençol. Vamos secar este cabelo, vou pegar uma toalha.

Quando vi que desapareceu no banheiro desatei a chorar. Meu Deus o que estava acontecendo comigo? Um turbilhão de emoções passava pela minha mente. Medo, desejo, descoberta e principalmente, paixão. Como poderia viver sem ele agora?

Quando voltou e viu que eu estava chorando correu para o meu lado me perguntando o que aconteceu.

_ Nada! Eu disse, estou em choque , eu acho.

_ Compreensível, foi uma noite difícil para você. Mas agora esta tudo bem ...Errr...quero dizer, eu não estou mais com tanta sede e quando a noite chegar posso te levar para casa com vida. Esta é minha prioridade agora.

Com vida, ele disse. Mas que vida seria agora? Sem ele, com estas lembranças a me assombrar para sempre. Então, não aguentei e disse:

_ Edward, vida...Você disse. _Que vida eu vou ter agora? Com estas lembranças?

Acho que ele entendeu errado, pois começou a se desculpar de novo por ter me possuído daquela forma.

_ Bella, eu sei que não fui cavalheiro, eu sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas vou reparar de alguma forma o que fiz e...

_ Você não entendeu...Eu disse. _Não me preocupo com minha virgindade, o que eu quero dizer é o que vou fazer agora para te esquecer...

Falei entre lágrimas...Ele pareceu entender desta vez e me puxou para junto do seu corpo. Beijou meus cabelos e depois meu rosto e também minhas lágrimas dizendo:

_ Ah minha Bella , o que vou fazer com você...

Ficamos assim abraçados por um tempo, até que adormeci. Sonhei que estava em casa a salvo. Via em meu quarto todas as coisas que me deixavam segura. Mas estava faltando algo. Sim uma lembrança de um dia estranho. Sim agora eu lembrava, faltava alguém. Mas quem?

Pensei na minha mãe, mas Rene estava bem ao lado de Phil, seu marido atual . Pensei em meu pai, ele também estava bem , no seu quarto dormindo. Eu podia ouvir os roncos. Mas então....Um anjo....Sim era ele, eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim. Mas o que? Ele foi embora....Então comecei a gritar :

_ Edward não !!! Não vá...Eu preciso de você , eu te amo....Não....

E acordei com ele me puxando para seu peito de mármore.

_ Calma Bella , foi só um pesadelo... Ele disse enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas... Será que eu não ia parar de chorar na frente dele?

_ Pesadelo...eu disse. _Que mais parece realidade. Falei e levantei indo pro banheiro.

Já era de noite, eu tinha dormido quase o dia todo e resolvi colocar meu vestido sujo mesmo. Afinal era hoje que iria embora. E quem queria ficar sensual para começar de novo com aquele turbilhão de emoções.

Lavei meu rosto, dei um jeito no cabelo e peguei a escova e pasta de dente que trazia na bolsa. Graças a Deus pelo menos isso eu tinha. Quando sai do banheiro dei de cara com Edward estranho, me olhando diferente. Passei por ele sem encarar muito e sentei na cadeira de mogno ao lado da estante.

_ O que foi? eu perguntei.

_ Eu estava pensando... Ah...Não sei se você vai concordar comigo. Mas será que .....bom você já esta sem dar notícas a quase dois dias e bem, já devem estar preocupados mesmo. Então....será que ...bem...você não quer ficar mais uns dias...digo mais um, se for o caso.?

Ele estava realmente desconcertado falando isso. E continuou...._ É que ainda não sei como reparar o mal que te fiz...e bem você aqui do meu lado, fica mais fácil pensar no que fazer...Já que casar comigo você não vai querer....Ele falou abrindo o sorriso torto que eu amava.._Então, o que você acha?

Fiquei pasma. O que ele estava propondo? Eu queria pensar com clareza. Em como todos deviam estar preocupados. Mas se não fosse por ele, ou sei lá, por eu ser estranha, minha família iria sofrer para sempre minha quase morte, então me deixei levar pelo seu entusiasmo.

_ Ah é...e porque você acha que eu não quero me casar com você? Hein? Falei isso fazendo beiçinho.

- Porque sou muito velho para você, é claro. E abriu um sorriso chegando perto onde eu estava, sentando ao lado da cadeira no chão.

_ Bom, acontece que daqui a uns anos eu serei a velha aqui. E você vai continuar sendo assim...tão...

Eu não quis terminar a frase e baixei meu olhar para ele não ver a tristeza.

_ Então tá. Mas uns dias com você e é só o que me resta. Ele disse levantando meu queixo para olhar nos meu olhos, ficando de joelhos na minha frente. Não pude resistir , daquele angulo podia ver o inicio do seu peitoral e um pouquinho do seu abdomem, pois a camisa estava aberta ate o umbigo. Ah não!!! O fogo de novo a me subir nas veias. Ele pareceu ter percebido o palpitar do meu coração, pois começou a me olhar mas sério e enlaçou minha cintura.

_ Bella , por favor controle-se. Eu não sei se resisto a cada batimento do seu coração assim.

Disse numa voz baixa e controlada.

_ Eu não sei o que me dá...Desculpe...

Eu disse tirando as suas mãos da minha cintura.

Ele colocou elas de novo e perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

_ Então o que você disse no sonho ...é verdade?

Ei, eu não lembro do que digo nos sonhos, afinal estou dormindo.

_ O que eu disse?

Falei tentando controlar minha respiração, como numa situação de caça em que você é a presa e não quer ser descoberta pela respiração alta.

_ Disse que me ama...

Falou isso com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos cintilando.

Não. Eu não disse isso , disse? É eu realmente amava aquele ser com toda força do meu coração.

Agora não tinha mais jeito, meu coração disparou de vez e por mais que eu tentasse controlar, estava impossível. Ele percebeu e disse com uma voz tão rouca que quase não ouvi.

_ Eu também te amo Isabella Swan.

________________________________

_**Calma tem mais.....Reviews please**_


	8. A mordida

_**Gente preciso saber se esta bom ok?**_

____________________________________

Não havia nada que pudesse me prender agora, ele me amava, eu ouvi.

Dane-se se ele era vampiro, dane-se se tinha sede do meu sangue. Não me importava que ele tivesse tirado minha virgindade de forma brusca. Agora a Bella romântica estava totalmente acordada e não tinha como voltar atrás. Estas palavras soaram como uma benção ao nosso amor, proibido, mas ah...que se dane.

Agarrei seu pescoço beijando com toda fúria sua boca e tentando arrancar de seus lábios um beijo. Minhas mãos passando pelos seus braços e colocando os dele em mim. No começo ele resistiu um pouco, mas depois seus beijos ficaram mais ardentes, mais intensos.

Pude perceber ele me levantando da cadeira e me levando para a cama e me deitando nela. Na mesma hora em que me deitou me puxou de volta nos braços e me colocou na parede onde tinha acontecido antes. Eu não entendi direito o que ele queria com aquilo apenas o fitei e vi que ele estava sorrindo.

_ Se vamos fazer isso, que seja do lugar onde paramos.

Disse sorrindo e voltando a me beijar me deixando sem fôlego.

Era agora, não tinha mais volta ele estava decidido, pude sentir suas investidas pelo meu corpo, me fazendo arrepiar e me tirando o ar.

Eu agora também estava investindo para ele tentando tirar sua blusa. Queria poder rasgá-la mas apenas comecei a abrir os botões.

Quando consegui tirar, fiquei boquiaberta com a textura da sua pele, era tão macia. Era fria, mas não me incomodava. Passei a mão nos seus ombros e no seu peito, descendo ate o seu abdomem, tive vontade de beijar ali, mas fiquei com vergonha. Ele percebeu meu olhar e disse:

_ Isso não esta certo, eu também quero apreciar a vista.

E então começou a desfazer o nó que prendia o vestido atrás da minha nuca devagar olhando pra mim e dizendo.

_ Desta vez vou fazer direito.

E começou a beijar meus ombros, meus braços. Eu estava corada, pois estava só de sutiã mas deixei me levar pelo clima . Puxou as alças do sutiã ate deixar meus ombros nus. Com um movimento rápido ele colocou a mão atrás nas minhas costas e abriu o fecho.

Foi muito rápido, então não tive como reclamar. Me livrei da peça e ele sorrindo apenas deixou um som, mas parecido com um AHhh sair de sua boca quando viu meus seios. Nossa, fiquei com tanta vergonha que me escondi com as mãos. Ele não ligou e continuou me beijando com minhas mãos ali. Apenas fez um gesto rápido e puxou meu cabelo pra trás deixando meu pescoço a mostra. Enrijeci.

Será que ia acontecer de novo?

Desta vez ele chegou seus lábios perto, mas não beijou. Acho que estava sentindo o cheiro, não sei. Me mexi um pouco e isso fez com seus lábios encostassem na pele do meu pescoço. Ele baixou a cabeça rápido parando todos os movimentos. E me disse entre dentes:

_ Bella, por favor fique quietinha agora. Não se mexa.

É claro que fiz o que ele mandou. Estranho o que senti, mas pude perceber ele se enrijecendo no meio das minhas pernas. Será que uma coisa estava ligada a outra? Lembrei de quando ele disse que as vezes em que tinha estado com uma humana desta forma ele sempre a matava. Gelei. Não podia morrer antes de me entregar a ele definitivamente. Então falei:

_ Edward , por favor. Não me morda antes de eu ter você de novo ...em mim...

Fiquei encabulada com as palavras, mas era verdade. Parece ter despertado ele de novo para mim , pois levantou o olhar, ainda estava um pouco escuro, mas trazia um sorriso diferente no rosto.

_ Bella sua doida...

E me puxou novamente me beijando a boca. Não sei bem o que foi aquilo mas ficamos nisso por horas e sempre que ele encostava a boca no meu pescoço ele parava, respirava, se controlava e começava tudo de novo.

Ficou um pouco irritante pra mim, no começo, pois queria que ele finalizasse logo o ato. Meu corpo pedia isso. E quando achava que ele ia investir ele parava. Já estávamos completamente nus e eu já não aguentava mais aquilo, quando de repente ele me segurou no colo entrelaçando minhas pernas na sua cintura. Parei de respirar. Era agora. Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse:

_ Isabella. Quero pedir permissão para te possuir novamente, mas desta vez com todo amor que eu puder te dar.

Ai quase morri. Acho que estava quase desmaiando e só pude assentir com a cabeça e olhar para baixo pro seu peito. Mas ele não ficou satisfeito, puxou meu queixo pra cima e disse:

_ Posso?

E o senti bem perto de mim, quase introduzindo.

Senti minhas bochechas corando. Ele estava me fitando agora. Esperando uma resposta. É ele não podia ser humano mesmo, nenhum homem conseguiria fazer isso, eu acho. Olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos e disse:

_ Sempre que você quiser...

E foi o suficiente. Ele investiu em mim devagar me arrancando um gritinho de dor .Ele parou e eu percebi que ele estava tentando entender o que eu sentia. Puxei ele mais pra dentro informando o que eu realmente queria. Ele entendeu e começou a investir novamente, só que devagar e mais forte , mantendo o ritmo um pouco acelerado depois. Naquele momento esqueci de tudo, a emoção era tão forte. Já não sentia dor, mas sim um prazer muito forte que eletrizava todo o meu corpo.

Ele me puxava pela cintura pra cima e pra baixo e nossas bocas jamais se soltavam. Eu não queira correr o risco dela parar no meu pescoço e atrapalhar tudo. Sentia meu corpo estático e com vontade própria. O prazer que estava sentindo era tanto que soltava gritinhos e gemidos sem querer, tentava fechar a boca pra não gritar, eu acho, mas não conseguia era mais forte do que eu. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o meu corpo me puxando de encontro ao seu.

Quando percebi que algo maior estava por vir agarrei suas costas com minhas unhas e se ele não fosse feito de mármore provavelmente teria machucado. E foi então que senti. Sua boca beijando meu pescoço e seus dentes apertando minha pele. Não entendi no começo o que ele estava fazendo mas depois percebi que ele não tinha me furado com seus dentes apenas fez pressão o que me deu mais prazer ainda. Como se fosse possível. Ele parou de morder meu pescoço e me olhou nos olhos dizendo:

_ Vamos amor, quero ver seu rosto quando chegar a hora. Não. Não abaixe a cabeça. Quero olhar pra você, Bella.

AHHHHHHHH....Era demais seu olhar de desejo. Senti que também chegava a hora pra ele e fiz como ele pediu não parei de olhar nos seus olhos nenhum minuto.

_ Ah Edward....Eu...acho...que. Eu ...ahhhh...eu vou....

_ Eu te amo Isabella. Mas eu sinto muito...

E senti seus dentes cravarem meu pescoço.

Não senti muita dor porque foi exatamente na hora em que estava gozando. O mais estranho foi que me deu mais prazer. Sempre ouvi dizer que prazer e dor andavam juntos, mas isso era realmente estranho. Ele me segurou me apertando enquanto eu queria tentar sair. Já não estava tão bom assim. Percebi que ele ainda estava dentro de mim , só que mais calmo. Ele segurava meus braços agora e me impedia o movimento com seu corpo colado ao meu na parede. Pensei ,vou morrer.

_____________________________________

_**E aí? Vocês esperavam por isso? Alguém ficou surpreso com a mordida . Me contem pois tem muito mais. Façam a autora feliz.....**_


	9. Sim eu tenho ciúmes

Mas vou morrer feliz, estou realizada. Achei ate graça no momento em que imaginei contando minha primeira vez para minha melhor amiga Angela.

Não, mas eu não ia contar. Tudo se passou rápido demais, desde o momento em que meu corpo começou a arquejar de prazer e o dele também e sua mordida no meu pescoço. Ele ainda estava lá se refazendo. Quando puxou os dentes senti meu corpo desfalecer e então saiu de dentro de mim. Senti sua língua passar no ferimento e senti cosquinhas .

Que estranho. Podia jurar que estava repuxando a pele. Mas a sensação ainda continuava, parecia que ao tirar seus dentes ele havia tirado também o meu ar. Não conseguia respirar. Ele me carregou no colo e me levou para a cama me deitando :

_ Calma amor. Já vai passar, isso faz parte do predador que sou. Tente respirar, por favor.

Sua voz parecia um pouco despreocupada.

Mas eu estava preocupada, ele não disse que não ia me morder? Ou pelo menos tentar? Mas mordeu. Não doeu muito mas essa sensação estava muito ruim.

Tentava respirar mas não conseguia, já nem sentia a ferida no meu pescoço. Acho que estava morrendo porque ouvi ele dizer:

_ Isabella meu amor, me perdoe. Mas agora você é minha. Não posso ler seus pensamentos mas seus sentimentos agora são meus.

O que ? Não estava entendendo, acho que iria perguntar mais tarde. Agora só pensava em respirar. Já estava melhorando e então pude dizer:

_ O que foi isso? Você não conseguiu se controlar?

Disse com uma voz fininha.

_ Amor eu te disse que isso fazia parte. Só não sabia se conseguiria não sugar seu sangue no momento exato. E foi o que eu fiz. Me perdoe. Não sei se posso fazer isso de novo com você. Tão frágil.

_ Bella...Ele continuou. _ A milhões de anos minha espécie vive assim. Eu não posso ser diferente, apenas posso tentar melhorar pra você. Quando passo a língua no ferimento ele se fecha quase que por milagre, mas essa sensação de falta de ar vem do veneno nos meus dentes que deixam a presa quase paralisada. No seu caso foi mais intenso. Já aconteceu isso com outras mas não achei que fosse acontecer com você. Você é diferente em tudo.

_ Mas... vo...você me mordeu mesmo. Não acredito.

Falei com raiva.

_ Você sabia do risco. Eu não conseguiria finalizar isso aqui se não fosse assim. Acredite. É uma necessidade. É como para você fazer tudo o que fizemos e parar no final ,sem chegar ao ápice. Sei que e difícil para você entender, não estou te pedindo isso. Só tente imaginar como foi para mim. Estou morrendo por dentro, Bella.

E seu olhar era de tanta tristeza que me fez amolecer. Peguei sua mão e beijei dizendo;

_ Tudo bem amor. Já nem me lembro da dor. Quem sabe da próxima vez você consiga não me morder.

Parece que ele levou uma espetada. Saiu da cama dizendo:

_ Não. Não vai haver outra vez. Que parte da minha mordida você não entendeu? Eu consegui não sugar seu sangue, mas tenho certeza que se o fizer novamente não será assim.

Falou isso e foi em direção a porta. Parou perto do closet e vestiu algumas roupas que estavam no chão.

_ Onde você vai ?

Perguntei com medo de saber a resposta.

_ Vou me alimentar. Volto daqui a uma hora, tempo suficiente para você colocar sua cabeça para funcionar, porque não sei até quando conseguirei ser o bom samaritano.

E saiu batendo e lacrando a porta por fora. Aonde ele pensou que eu fosse? Meu lugar era aqui.

Não acreditei em nenhuma palavra dele, pois como ele dizia antes, nem a primeira parte seria possível, afinal eu não estava viva?

Eu sou paciente , pensei. Será? Ou doida de morrer. Fiquei assim rindo e corando lembrando dos momentos anteriores.

Ele tinha razão. Tinha sonhado com esta noite várias vezes, qual garota normal não faria? Mas não, a minha primeira vez não podia ser normal. Tinha que ter algo estranho e sobrenatural.

Me levantei rápido com este pensamento e lembrei da mordida, queria ver no espelho. Quando fiquei em frente percebi que ficou apenas uma linha vermelha, quase uma meia lua superficial. Muito louco, eu senti ele cravar os dentes e agora nada.

Voltei para o quarto. E agora o que iria vestir? Fiquei assim nua passeando pelo quarto. Fui até a " caixa de comida " e comi um pãozinho e um pedaço de chocolate. Estava voltando pro banheiro para procurar a tal camisa e ouvi a porta se abrindo.

Encontrei o roupão e vesti ele mesmo. Quando passei pela porta tomei um susto. Não era Edward que estava ali, mas sim Tanya. Me olhava com os olhos escancarados. Engoli em seco. Sabia que ela não era confiável. Cadê ele que não chega?

_ Não acredito no que estou vendo.

Ela disse com a voz de sino. _ Você ainda esta ...viva!!! O que deu nele ? Falou mais pra si do que pra mim.

_ E..Ele não consegue me ler. Falei gaguejando.

_ O que?

_ Ele não consegue ler meus pensamentos.

_ Ah....Então é isso. Você tornou-se uma experiência pra ele .

Disse isso jogando a cabeça pra trás numa gargalhada.

Fiquei um pouco irritada com isso.

Queria jogar na sua cara que ele havia dito que me amava. Mas me contive. Não queria irritá-la. Apenas fiquei observando ela chegar mais perto de mim.

Enrijeci ao toque do seus dedos no meu rosto. Ela puxou meu queixo pro lado para ver meu pescoço.

Viu a cicatriz da mordida e passou a mão por cima. Me retrai com o toque e ela me olhou nos olhos dizendo:

_ O que esta acontecendo aqui? Ele te mordeu, mas não te matou. Por acaso ele pretende te deixar viva?

Falou isso com raiva e apertou a mão no meu pescoço.

Senti o ar difícil de passar por lá. Afinal ela não estava apertando muito só me fazendo ficar sem fôlego. E então me soltou. Levei as mãos direto para onde haviam estado as suas. Ela me olhou e disse:

_ Acho melhor você desaparecer daqui antes que eu mesma resolva te matar.

E ouvimos o barulho da porta. Ele entrou , quando nos viu, e eu ainda tinha as mãos no pescoço , veio rápido pro meu lado dizendo:

_ Bella , o que esta acontecendo aqui ? Ela te machucou?

Falou olhando para Tanya com raiva. _ Tanya , você não devia ter invadido minha privacidade . Devolva agora mesmo as chaves.

_ Ah Edward você sabe que não preciso delas para entrar aqui. Ela disse sorrindo maliciosa.

_ Não se trata disso. O que estou dizendo é que não quero você aqui de novo . Quanto as chaves , você nunca teve educação mesmo ....esquece.... Saia por favor. Não quero usar força com você.

Disse isso olhando para mim e acariciando meu pescoço no lugar onde ela tinha apertado.

Ela percebeu seu olhar para mim e disse crispando os olhos agora negros:

_ Ah isso não vai ficar assim . Você acha que pode me trocar por esta humana frágil? Você deve me implorar para guardar segredo seu idiota.

_ Não vou implorar nada. Eu não sou o único com humanos aqui não é mesmo Tanya?

Falou isso parecendo tocar numa ferida antiga.

_ Idiota.... Ela resmungou e saiu voando pela porta.

Ele se virou para mim de novo bastante preocupado.

_ Bella , ela te machucou amor?

Eu estava assustada demais para responder.

Sentia aquele medo todo voltar para mim , dele , dela, dos outros, deste lugar , apenas pude dizer:

_ Edward eu quero ir para casa.

______________________________________________

_**E aí ? Não pensem que o melhor já passou. Eles ainda vão se tocar muito só que de um jeito bem diferente....Bjs**_

_**Respondendo a uma pergunta ( Miss Asther) : O Aro não vai aparecer por enquanto. Vou ficar só no Marcus . Quem sabe mais tarde**_?


	10. O início das mudanças

Seus olhos ficaram tristes. Ele deixou os braços caírem e disse :

_ Esta bem . Eu trouxe algumas roupas para você . Vista-se que iremos agora embora.

Roupas? Mas como ele sabia meu tamanho? Peguei a sacola da sua mão e fui direto pro banheiro respondendo um obrigada .

Havia de tudo ali . Calçinhas, sutiãs, calças, saias , blusas e um casaco branco que eu achei uma graça. Tudo do tamanho certo. Me resolvi pelas calças jeans e uma blusa simples de algodão preta.

Coloquei o casaco branco e olhei pros meus pés. E o sapato... quando ia perguntando ele apareceu na porta dizendo :

_ Eu trouxe sapatos também , mas não sabia o que você queria.

Quando olhei pra mesa vi quatro caixas.

Ele abriu as tampas mostrando. Um par de tênis, sapatilhas na outra, sandálias na terceira e por ultimo uma bota preta de salto não muito alto . Peguei a bota e fiquei admirando , era de couro linda.

_ Puxa você tem bom gosto. Eu disse. _ a propósito , onde conseguiu isso tudo?

_ Ora Bella . Numa loja onde mais? Já te disse que temos hábitos humanos.

_ Mas deve ter valido uma fortuna isso tudo. Obrigada.

Ele chegou perto de mim beijando minha testa dizendo:

_ Tudo do melhor para a melhor mulher que já tive na vida.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com esta frase. Ele era mesmo muito fofo. Me sentei na cadeira colocando as botas . Ele sentou na outra e começou a dizer:

_ Bella, enquanto estive fora andei pensando. Será que poderíamos nos ver de vez em quando. Você sabe , ainda tenho que reparar o mal que te fiz.

Olhei para ele surpresa . Mal? Que mal? Ah o negócio da virgindade e tal. Abri um sorriso quando imaginei ele indo até minha casa em Forks. Ele viu e perguntou o que foi.

_ Edward, mas eu moro nos EUA e você esta aqui. É muito longe até para um vampiro.

_ Eu sei. Tenho um casal de amigos que mora em Salt Lake City é quase perto de Portland. Parou de falar quando viu minha surpresa. _ Sim , eles também são vampiros.

Fiquei realmente surpresa.

Será que existiam tantos outros por aí? Senti até um calafrio com esta idéia.

Então ele disse algo que me deixou um pouco feliz. Que estes amigos tinham uma alimentação especial. Só se alimentavam de sangue de animais. Se intitulavam vegetarianos. Achei graça disso. E ele por fim terminou dizendo;

_ Há algum tempo venho mudando meu jeito de ver as coisas. Sabe , quando se trata do monstro que você é , você fica meio obcecado . Comecei a procurar por vítimas que realmente achava que não fariam falta neste mundo. Pessoas ruins, como assassinos e bandidos. Houve até uma vez que salvei um senhora do bandido . Ele falou rindo. Pena que ela não tenha resistido ao susto quando me viu chegar voando e quebrar a cabeça do cara.

Eu ri . _ Ela não sobreviveu por que?

_ Ah ela foi levada pro hospital , é eu chamei a ambulância , mas ela teve um infarto coitada.

_ Edward , não acredito, coitada. Falei rindo. Será que foi o susto da ação ou ela achou que um anjo estava caindo céu? Pelo menos ela deve ter tido uma morte tranqüila com seu rosto em seu ultimo pensamento.

Ele riu também. E depois disse sério.

_ É Bella . Parece que eu estava esperando por você a alguns anos. Para finalmente me transformar em algo ,pelo menos um pouco melhor. Eu nunca concordei com os Volturi em fazer o que eles fazem aqui. Eu sei que algumas vezes já vazaram informações e alguns políticos desconfiaram, afinal são tantos corpos. Mas eles sempre dão um jeito. Você sabe né? O dinheiro compra tudo, até o silêncio. Na verdade eles não sabem o que somos, acham que fazemos experiências biológicas aqui.

_ Então por tudo isso que já venho mudando minha forma de ver o mundo , eu me decidi. Vou com você para os EUA e tentar viver como estes meus amigos. Não estou te pedindo para mudar sua vida , seus hábitos, só queria sua companhia no começo, pois sei que vai ser difícil.

Ele disse isso com aqueles olhos dourados maravilhosos me fitando .

Como eu poderia negar? Alguma garota poderia? Levantei e me coloquei de joelhos no chão a sua frente dizendo:

_ Pode contar comigo meu amor. Sempre soube que não vim ao mundo por acaso. Sabia que tinha algo diferente para mim guardado no meu futuro. E ficarei realizada se puder te ajudar a ser , alguém realmente melhor...

Ele se levantou me puxando para cima e me deu um beijo suave nos lábios .

_ Então vou comprar as passagens de ida para nunca mais voltar . Ele disse abrindo uma gaveta na mesa e pegando um celular.

Ainda estava me recuperando do beijo e da sua aproximação quando vi o celular na sua mão. E então me lembrei que estava sem dar notícias minhas a quase dois dias. Charlie devia ter acionado até o FBI agora .

_ Edward, antes de você ligar me dá aqui. Preciso fazer uma ligação, se não vou ficar órfã antes da hora.

Ele me passou o telefone assentindo com a cabeça.

Fiz a chamada internacional esperando atenderem .

_ Alo. A voz de Charlie do outro lado.

_ Pai!!! Eu soltei um grito com seu nome. _ Estou tão feliz em falar contigo. Não. Esta tudo bem. Eu sei, devia ter ligado mas houve um imprevisto. Eu cai na rua e fiquei desacordada desde o dia que cheguei, eles disseram que foi uma espécie de coma. Você sabe como sou desastrada. Não pai. Já estou indo, hoje mesmo. É, só vou sair do hospital e ir direto para casa, ok? Me aguarde aí amanhã de manhã ou a noite, vai depender da passagem...Tá bom, também pai, também.

E meus olhos estavam molhados.

Não gostava de mentir , mas era melhor para ele e eu tinha esse segredo para guardar. Estendi o telefone para ele que me olhava triste. Perguntei o que foi . Ele se limitou a dizer:

_ Fiquei pensando em quantas filhas eu não deixei voltar para casa, para seu pai.

_ Ah Edward meu amor. Veja que bom! Eu sou a primeira que você deixa ir. É o começo de uma nova vida pra você. Pense nisso todas as vezes que tiver dificuldade.

Ele me olhou e eu vi paixão nos seus olhos.

_ Eu te amo Isabella Swan, meu anjo humano.

_______________________________________________________________

_** Ei pessoal !! Não vão ficar ansiosos, tenhos mais dois para postar hoje....**_

_**Críticas, sugestões e devaneios são bem vindos....Trazem inspiração....**_

_**By**_


	11. A prisão

Ele ligou para a agência de viagem e reservou as passagens.

Começou a arrumar as malas soltando um " Mas que droga " de vez em quando . Eu fiquei rindo vendo ele amontoar toda aquela roupa na cama. Perguntei se ele iria levar aquilo tudo e ele disse que iria doar quase tudo, já que ia ser uma vida nova ele queria roupas novas também , mais alegres , foi o que entendi ele dizer.

Me lembrei que tinha que passar no hotel para fechar a conta e pegar as minhas coisas e documentos que estavam lá. Falei com ele a respeito que concordou que era melhor então ficarmos por lá esta noite.

Ouvi alguém bater a porta mas fiquei aliviada ao ver que era um dos empregados do castelo.

Observei bem e percebi que era humano, será que ele não percebia o que acontecia aqui?

O homem pegou as malas de Edward e ouvi ele dizer " mas senhor tem certeza, vai doar isso tudo mesmo " , " Sim Paulo, pode levar, fique com o que quiser . Pode vender também alguma coisa mas quero que doe uma parte esta bem?" Achei bonitinho aquilo . Então me lembrei das toalhas perfumadas, agora eu entendia. Ele fechou a porta e se virou para mim.

_ Não sei se vou sentir saudades daqui, talvez dos meus livros. Talvez em outra ocasião eu venha aqui buscá-los. E então? Esta pronta para deixar o castelo?

Peguei minha bolsa e disse virando nos calcanhares :

_ Sim estou pronta para voltar a realidade. Ele riu. Eu também.

Saímos do quarto e começamos a andar pelo corredor, ele segurava minhas mãos apertando um pouco, pude sentir que estava tenso.

Não passamos pela antecâmara do horror mas meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca naqueles corredores. Agora sentia uma sensação estranha.

Será que eu poderia viver com todas aquelas mortes na minha cabeça? Como voltar para a empresa que eu trabalho e dizer " Ah não, eu estava lá mas não vi nada de errado. O que? Estão todos mortos. Que horror!!" Como isso seria possível?

Então lembrei dos gritos, do sangue , da moça que eu havia conversado no chão ensangüentada com as mãos no pescoço. Arfei. Ele percebeu e me olhou. Não! Eu gritava internamente. Eu não poderia viver com isso.

Novamente lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Me agachei no chão pois parecia que ia vomitar com todas aquelas lembranças. Ele me puxou e disse:

_ Bella o que houve ? Por que você esta chorando?

Não respondi e não olhei para ele.

Minha dor era forte agora. Quando levantei a cabeça e vi seus olhos dourados preocupados pensei, será que eu posso fazer isso tudo por você , pelo nosso amor? Ele não entendeu. Ficou me olhando desconfiado e disse:

_ Droga, fico tão inseguro por não ler sua mente. Estou tão acostumado que ainda não consigo lidar com o fato de você simplesmente não me falar.

Então eu consegui falar :

_ Edward , eu....Aquelas pessoas todas....o meu trabalho...o que vou fazer ?

Ele entendeu.

Neste momento chegamos no portão dos fundos.

Podia ver várias pessoas transitando normalmente por ali. Como se fosse uma espécie de visitação.

Alguns entravam e pediam informações, então liam um grande aviso " Inauguração do castelo reformado em 30 de novembro " Também li . Aquilo me fez arrepiar .

Então haveriam novas mortes? Ah não, isso eu realmente não ia deixar acontecer. Limpei as lágrimas e falei:

_ Edward isso não pode acontecer de novo. E apontei para o aviso.

Ele leu e abaixou a cabeça dizendo _ Não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito Bella.

Soltei sua mão.

Olhei para o portão, só mais alguns passos e eu estaria na rua, livre .

Livre para ir onde quisesse. Talvez no posto policial mais próximo. Talvez na embaixada americana que eu sabia, ficava a duas quadras dali.

Meu corpo se moveu. Me vi passando pelo portão sozinha sem ele.

Não olhei para trás. Parei em frente ao chafariz que ficava em frente. Não sentia sua presença.

Olhei para o céu. O sol estava lá mas encoberto pelas nuvens, será que ele podia sair ao dia sem ser notado? Olhei para trás e o vi ainda parado no portão . Ele ainda olhava para baixo, para suas mãos.

Foi a decisão mais difícil que eu tomei na vida.

Por um lado, todo meu ser fazer a coisa certa, estar do lado dos meus, do lado humano.

Mas aquela criatura parada ali, tão bela, havia me dito que queria mudar.

Que não queria mais fazer o mal.

Era certo deixar uma fagulha da mudança se despedaçar desta forma? E se talvez ele pudesse convencer os outros? Eles não eram da mesma espécie?

Vi um casal passando de mãos dadas trocando juras de amor. Por que a minha vida tinha que ser diferente em tudo? Por que eu não pude me apaixonar por alguém normal? Juntei o ar nos pulmões e gritei :

_ Edward...

Ele parecia desperto de um transe.

Levantou a cabeça e me fitou. Vi ele dar um passo para trás.

Hã? O que ? Mais outro passo. Já não o via direito.

Caminhei em sua direção.

Como estava um pouco escuro perdi o foco. Dei uma corridinha de leve, mas não o encontrei.

Gritei mais uma vez . " Edward" .

Nada.

Vi os seguranças me olhando e algumas pessoas também. Como ele desapareceu tão rápido? Fiquei desesperada, não podia voltar pelo mesmo caminho. Podia ser perigoso. Mas assim a luz do dia parecia tudo tão normal. Eles tinham até empregados e tudo o mais.

Me decidi e fui atrás. Voltei pelo mesmo caminho. Quando virei a esquina para subir as escadas alguém chamou meu nome. Me virei assustada pois sabia que não era Edward , mas era voz de homem.

_ Isabella não é? A voz de novo. Me virei e vi o homem que havia visto junto a Edward no dia do coquetel.

Não respondi.

_ Posso falar com você um minuto. Ele perguntou chegando bem perto.

_ Onde esta .... Minha voz saiu muito trêmula e nervosa.

_ Ele esta bem. Por enquanto. Vai depender de você. Venha aqui . E se virou .

Eu o acompanhei até uma varanda de onde podíamos ver o jardim e algumas pessoas transitando.

Aquilo me deixou mais calma como se eu não estivesse sozinha. Quando ele se sentou em um dos bancos me olhando pude notar que ele era ainda mais bonito visto de perto e a luz do dia.

Suas mãos bateram no espaço ao lado do banco como que pedindo para eu me sentar ao seu lado. É claro que fui extremamente grossa e fiquei de pé.

_ O que você quis dizer com por enquanto? O que vocês vão fazer com ele?

Eu disse num tom de voz que me surpreendeu. Ele abriu um sorriso e disse:

_ Ah o amor. Que belo sentimento é. Faz com que as pessoas se tornem ao mesmo tempo corajosas e ....v u l n e r á v e i s.

Ele fez questão de quase soletrar esta última palavra. Eu estremeci. _ Você vai esquecer o que aconteceu aqui . Ele continuou. _ Vai esquecer que conheceu meu irmão. Que viu e sabe do que se trata este castelo.

Eu parei de respirar.

Irmão? Mas Edward não mencionou irmãos, nem família. Eu quase gritei.

_ Me deixe vê-lo.

_ Impossível.

_Por favor . Falei com as lágrimas escorrendo.

_ Edward sempre foi diferente de nós, mas desta vez ele passou dos limites. Portanto se quiser sair daqui com vida espero que vá agora. Tenha certeza que só estou deixando isto acontecer porque sei que ele me odiaria para sempre se fizesse algo contra você. Sei que ele confiou em você, do contrário não estaria do lado de fora do portão quando a vi.

Levantou-se ficando bem em frente a mim me fitando com aqueles olhos dourados quase tão parecidos com os que eu amava tanto.

De repente senti algo súbito.

Meus braços se levantaram sozinhos , minhas pernas deram um passo para frente em sua direção. Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos seus.

Fiquei tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração.

Meus dedos tinham vida própria e estavam tocando sua pele. Mas antes que eu pudesse beijá-lo ele me segurou me empurrando gentilmente com as mãos.

Soltei um gemido. Parecia que tinha despertado de um sono. Corei de raiva. Ele havia....me hipnotizado? Era isso? Por que se ele tivesse deixado eu não sei o que mais eu faria. Ah não!!! Quase cuspi quando falei.

_ Você me hipnotizou ...Seu monstro....Seu idiota...

Ele respondeu com um sorriso nos labios.

_ Exatamente. Para você saber do que somos capazes por aqui. Ou você achou que só ele tinha poderes? Devo dizer que foi realmente muito difícil para mim não deixar você concluir o que seu corpo queria, mas não podia fazer isso com ele , não é mesmo?

E continuou com o olhar escurecendo.

_ Devo pedir que saia agora mesmo. Agora sua voz era alta e rude. _ E não volte nunca mais. Pegue. Ele ia querer que eu lhe desse isto.

Me deu algo que não segurei e voltou em direção ao corredor deixando o pacote no banco.

Antes de desaparecer falou mais uma vez:

_ Lembre-se só depende de você a segurança dele. Eu sou o único por aqui que o defende...

E agora?

Agora sim queria ter morrido naquela noite.

Seria tão mais fácil. O que eu iria fazer? Peguei o pacote e o abri. Dinheiro? Era isso. Muito dinheiro, o suficiente para que eu pudesse ficar sem trabalhar durante ....meses? Não anos.

E então lembrei de algo que Edward havia dito " O dinheiro compra tudo até o silêncio" .

Fiquei furiosa. Será que ele realmente havia sido capturado ou se deixou capturar? Ele passou o tempo todo dizendo que iria reparar o mal que me fez. Então era isso? Ele estava me calando? Com dinheiro? E muito. Não ele não seria capaz. Eles realmente o aprisionaram . Mas como? Ele não podia ler o pensamento de todos? Sim ele podia. Estava fora de cogitação alguém chegar perto dele, que ele não soubesse as intenções.

Idiota.

Fui uma idiota!

Peguei o pacote e comecei a andar de volta para o portão dos fundos. As lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos mas eu não ligava.

Estava atordoada, cansada, confusa.

Consegui sair o mais rápido possível dali , peguei um taxi e dei o endereço do hotel.

Entrei no quarto batendo a porta e me jogando na cama.

Deixei as sensações daqueles últimos dias me invadirem . Senti a dor rasgando meu peito, me deixei ficar assim por algumas horas chorando e sentindo tudo o que tinha vivido. Adormeci de tão exausta que estava. E comecei a sonhar:

_______________________________________________________________

_**Gente...Chegou na parte que eu mais gostei de escrever....Uma viagem muito louca da minha mente...Espero q vcs gostem....**_

_**Reviews....please...**_


	12. A conexão

_**Me perdoêm pela forma itálica mas tinha que dar um ar meio "surreal" a isto. Espero que curtam....**_

_____________________________________________________________

_ _Edward, por que você me deixou?_

__ Não Bella. _

_V__ocê sabe que eu jamais te deixaria meu amor. Estou preso. Marcus me prendeu no momento em que você estava do lado de fora do castelo._

_ Ele se aproveitou de meu sentimento de insegurança por você estar chorando e chegou perto de mim sem nada no pensamento. Só ele consegue fazer isso. Somos irmãos de sangue e quando nos tornamos vampiros ele aprendeu a usar isso para que eu não lesse sua mente. _

_As vezes conseguia, as vezes não. Mas eu não estava pensando em mais nada além de você ....Vi como você me olhava e sabia que estava confusa, querendo se afastar de mim... _

_Sabia que ele faria de tudo para não me deixar ir. Tanya deve ter falado para ele de nós dois. Fui um idiota Bella, te colocando em perigo desta forma e agora se enfim podemos nos comunicar é porque ele fez algo a você que a fez dormir ou estar em coma...._

_Apesar de ter sido a única coisa que gritei para ele quando me levaram. " Marcus, por favor se ainda tem alguma consideração por mim, deixe a ir viva." Mas...._

__ Não Edward, não estou em coma nem ferida. Estou no quarto do hotel, dormindo ....eu acho....Mas como isso aqui é possível, digo, esse nível de conversação?_

__Lembra quando disse que não podia ler sua mente mas que seus sentimentos eram meus? _

__ Sim , lembro._

__ Então é exatamente este tipo de comunicação a que eu me referia._

__ E eu vou me lembrar disso quando acordar?_

__ Essa é a questão. Como você é diferente em tudo, eu não sei._

__ Mais ou menos. Eu quase gritei _ Ele usou comigo aquele poder dele e_...._Não consegui terminar, mas porque eu estava tocando neste assunto?_

__ Ele o que? Ele fez isso aquele covarde, ele abusou de você Bella?_

__ Não! Ele parou a tempo. Disse constrangida._

__ Bella, não se culpe amor. O seu diferencial esta na mente e não no corpo , seu corpo somente obedeceu o que ele queria. Se você estivesse alheia a presença dele com certeza ele não conseguiria. _

__ E o que vamos fazer então? Como posso salvá-lo? E se não me lembrar deste sonho? Vou ficar achando que você me deixou._

__ Amor, preste atenção, mesmo que você não se lembre de tudo alguma coisa você vai lembrar, como num sonho real._

_ Alguns relances. Então veja agora onde estou . Na ala norte do castelo bem embaixo, onde ficavam os escravos. É muito perigoso para você então preciso que você contate meus amigos ; Jasper e Alice, eles poderão nos ajudar. _

_O número deles é : 55-90-44093210 conte tudo com detalhes e diga lhes a palavra crepúsculo caso eles duvidem de você. Entendeu amor? _

__ Sim. Sempre fui boa com números mas algo me diz que não vou conseguir lembrar. _

_Ah Edward, estou com tanto medo. Eu preciso de você aqui....eu..._

Acordei assustada com o barulho do telefone.

_ Sim , respondi numa voz sonolenta.

_ Senhora, boa noite estão ligando da agência para confirmar duas passagens para Forks, devo confirmar?

_ Confirme só uma por favor.

_ Ok, Boa noite.

_ Boa noite e obrigada.

_ Não há de que.

Me espreguiçei na cama.

Nossa dormi horas , já era de noite. A passagem era para amanhã as 10:oohs. Percebi que estava com fome. O melhor a fazer agora era tomar um bom banho e sair para comer alguma coisa. Estava precisando ver gente e de ar puro.

Me levantei tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma saia preta de algodão, uma blusa azul de lã , coloquei as botas o sobretudo e saí.

Pedi informações na recepção do hotel de algum restaurante próximo ao castelo.

Peguei um táxi .

Pedi para ficar num restaurante com ares aconchegantes, bem ao lado do castelo.

Peguei uma mesa do lado fora assim podia respirar o ar puro que vinha da noite.

Não estava muito frio, portanto pedi um vinho. Pedi ao garçom um masso de cigarros. Fazia tempo que não fumava, mas estava muito nervosa. Que droga!!!

Fiquei ali relembrando das ultimas horas. Sim, eu havia sido uma idiota acreditando nele. Engraçado como agora ele parecia mais distante como um sonho antigo.

Será que poderia continuar minha vida depois desta viagem? Parecia tudo muito normal agora.

Chegar em Forks, falar com meu pai, com Ângela, voltar para o trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não só os acontecimentos horrorosos haviam me marcado, os bons também.

Ah sim, porque havia sido bom, disso eu nunca poderia me enganar, jamais existiria homem na minha vida medíocre, igual a ele. Isso eu teria que superar mais do que as mortes daquelas pessoas.

Sim, eu faria algo por isso também. Eu sabia que não poderia ir a público com toda esta historia, mas existiam outros caminhos, políticos e jurídicos . O que eu poderia fazer para impedir toda esta matança?

Se eles queriam se alimentar então que caçassem para isso pelo amor de Deus.

Voltei para o quarto do hotel bem tarde.

Não queria ficar lá sozinha mas não tinha outro jeito , a partir de agora eu era sozinha naquilo tudo, jamais poderia conversar com alguém sobre isso .

Me preparei para dormir e então liguei para Charlie para tranqüilizá-lo da minha volta amanhã.

Ele ficou contente dizendo " Ei Bells você faz muita falta aqui garota. Nunca mais vou deixar você ficar tanto tempo longe." Eu ri lembrando disso. Ele não era possessivo, nunca foi, será que estava pressentindo algo?

Adormeci.

__ Eu te disse amor que não ia lembrar. Falei quase como num choro_.

__ Calma amor. As vezes demora um pouco, já aconteceu isso antes. Confie em mim. _

__ Como você pode ter tanta certeza? _

__ Eu li num livro antigo a historia de Esme e Carlisle. Ela estava quase morrendo num hospital, ele era vampiro, eles se amavam. Só que ele não sabia como ela estava doente pois a família havia separado os dois. Quando ela entrou em coma e chamou por ele, ele foi diretamente para onde ela estava e transformou lhe salvando a da morte. Diz no livro que eles ainda continuam por aí. _

__ Eu não sei. Eu nem lembrei que sonhei. _

__ Talvez isso faça você lembrar. E chegou perto de mim me dando um beijo na boca. _

_Eu não sei como mas senti como se fosse real. _

_Não estávamos mais no quarto do hotel, estávamos agora numa praia deserta, só eu e ele._

_ Era o por do sol. Lindo de doer. Fizemos amor nus deitados na areia. _

_Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e só existisse eu e ele, aquele mar azul claro, o por do sol, o som de gaivotas voando. Uma cena de cinema pensei. E quando acabamos eu perguntei._

__ Essa imaginação foi sua ou minha? _

__ Foi nossa ...Ele disse. _ A praia foi minha, o por do sol foi seu ....e assim podemos moldar como quisermos...Não é demais? Falou para mim sorrindo._

__ Não sei, isso parece surreal demais. Como se estivéssemos infringindo alguma lei da natureza, sei lá , contra Deus, eu acho._

__ Aí Bella, até aqui você me surpreende. Façanhas do amor! Se os humanos soubessem como se comunicar com os seus desta forma é tão fácil. Basta estar em sintonia, como ondas de rádio sabe?_

__ E você acha que desta vez eu vou lembrar?_

__ Tenho certeza amor. Sua mente pode não lembrar mas seu corpo vai....Falou_ _isso rindo muito alto. Eu ri também porque sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. E como se isso já me causasse tanta dor por não tê-lo fisicamente, eu o puxei e comecei a beijá-lo novamente como que me preparando para os momentos de ausência. _

_Fizemos amor de novo, já era de noite e a lua estava imensa no céu . _

_Queria não acordar nunca mais. Ficar ali para sempre._

_ Eu tinha certeza que aquilo tudo que estava sentindo não poderia ser esquecido, mas e se eu fosse tão diferente que nem as lendas seculares pudessem ser comparadas a mim? _

__ Eu te amo meu anjo...._

_Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi ele dizer._

_________________________________________

**_Eu sei...Muito doido né? Mas e esse casal é em algum momento normal? rsrsrsrsrs_**

**_Deixem os comentários....por favor ...galera_**


	13. A flor

O despertador tocou.

Já eram 8:00hs, tinha que arrumar tudo correndo para ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

Um lampejo de tristeza passou pelos meus olhos. Impossível ir embora sem antes ir até lá. Acho que para ver se realmente foi real tudo aquilo. Sim daria tempo.

Me arrumei rápido pegando tudo e pedindo um taxi.

Parei numa cafeteria perto do castelo . Fiquei lá deslumbrando aquele monumento histórico e lembrando de tudo que vivi ali.

Pareciam anos, uma vida toda, que estranho. Já estava chamando o taxi quando o vi. Corri o mais rápido que pude para ele não entrar nos portões e gritei:

_ Paulo. É claro que ele olhou desconfiado porque não me conhecia.

_ Eu...Eu sou Isabella Swan, sou amiga do senhor Edward Cullen....disse numa voz nervosa estridente.

_ Ah. Muito prazer senhorita, mas o Sr Cullen nunca mencionou seu nome. Perdão em que posso ajudá-la?

_ Eu queria que entregasse isto a ele por favor. E peguei o pacote que Marcus havia me dado entregando a ele.

_ Senhorita, acho que será impossível. O Sr Cullen me chamou a dois dias dizendo que iria viajar e que não voltaria por um bom tempo, me pediu para doar algumas coisas inclusive. Acho que sua intenção era não voltar.

_ Ah!!! Exclamei surpresa. Então quer dizer que ele não voltou?

_ Não. Me disse devolvendo o pacote. _ Foi um prazer conhecê-la, até logo.

_ O prazer foi meu. Já ia me retirando quando virei novamente e falei : _ Sr Paulo, humm, sem ofenças, mas sem o Sr Cullen aqui, não seria melhor arrumar outro emprego?

_ Que estranho a senhora dizer isso porque esta noite sonhei com o Sr Cullen me dizendo a mesma coisa. Mas de qualquer forma obrigada. Adeus.

Fiquei ali paralisada, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer.

Será que ele ainda estava lá dentro preso?

Será que Marcus estava dizendo a verdade?

Bom isso não importava agora. Tinha visto como ele era forte e o que ele poderia fazer, nenhuma prisão do mundo conseguiria impedi-lo se quisesse sair.

Droga, vou perder o avião. Corri e chamei um taxi sem olhar para trás.

Já estava no avião e me acomodei na poltrona sentindo o sono chegar. Era melhor dormir um pouco mesmo, assim o tempo passaria mais rápido.

__ Edward, você esta aqui no meu sonho? _

_Nada, só silêncio. _

_Tentei chamá-lo mais uma vez e nada._

_ Me reportei a nossa praia deserta. Fiquei ali por um tempo. _

_Estranho como sem ele eu conseguia fazer o que quisesse. _

_Vamos testar isso pensei. Tirei a roupa e me atirei no mar. A água quase quente me banhou e me envolveu de tal forma que eu comecei a chorar._

_ De repente senti uma mão fria no meu ombro. Me virei com os olhos encharcados e os vi, meus preciosos olhos dourados me fitando com tristeza. _

__ Calma amor, vai dar tudo certo._

__ O que aconteceu? Por que você demorou? Eu achei que tinha perdido isso também._

__ Não. Aconteça o que acontecer sempre teremos isso. _

_Nos beijamos apaixonadamente e então me afastei dizendo. _

__ Edward, não esta dando certo. Eu não sou igual aos outros. Eu não vou lembrar nunca._

__ Eu sei que vai. É só questão de tempo amor. E baixou o olhar. Eu percebi e disse._

__ Você não tem tanta certeza assim, não é? É como tudo mais que diz respeito a mim, você nunca soube que existia alguém que não pudesse ler. Que quisesse matar mas que não conseguiu sugar o sangue. Que conseguisse lembrar dos sonhos. Encontrei com o Sr Paulo hoje e sei que você o alertou nos sonhos. Eu sou um desastre, sou uma aberração da natureza. _

_As lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas faces. Ele me abraçou dizendo:_

__ Eu não quero te pressionar amor. _

_Sim eu estive com o Paulo, nada mais natural conseguirmos uma conexão depois de anos de convivência e afeto mútuos. _

_Quando ele foi para lá era só um menino e hoje já é um homem. Ele sabe o que eu sou, mas não importa para ele, cuidei dele da forma que consegui e ele ficou grato guardando segredo estes anos. Por isso ninguém nunca encostou um dedo nele ou em qualquer outro empregado do castelo. Todos foram escolhidos por mim desde crianças. Eu lhes dei oportunidades, uns aproveitaram outros não. Já nem estão entre nós. _

_Se ele pôde ouvir meu apelo no sonho ele não irá pensar duas vezes antes de pedir para sair do castelo. Sabe por que? _

_Porque ele não tem dúvidas. Sabe que se falei foi para seu bem. É como respirar para ele, automático, não precisa decidir ou pensar a respeito, apenas fará. _

_Esta barreira que você tem que transpor. Você me ama eu ouvi e senti. Mas quanta parte de você aceita este amor irracional por mim? Quanta parte de você não acha melhor ficar assim longe? Pense um pouco Bella. Pense nisso. E me deu um beijo suave nos lábios._

Acordei com a voz da aeromoça dizendo para apertar os cintos que já iríamos pousar.

Graças a Deus estava chegando em casa. Poderia deixar tudo para trás agora e passar uma borracha. Guardar o mais fundo possível no meu coração este amor que me fazia perder o ar só de pensar a respeito.

Sim, eu conseguiria.

Pousamos sem problemas.

Peguei um taxi e mais alguns minutos estaria em casa.

Que alivio. Quando cheguei Charlie já estava me esperando. Larguei as malas e corri para seu abraço. Eu nunca havia feito isso, mas diante das circunstâncias eu precisava.

_ Oi Bells. Calma garota.... Disse numa voz embargada e emocionada.

_ Ah pai que saudade. Ei você ta magro hein? Já sei , não jantou direito estes dias né?

Tudo correu muito natural.

Charlie perguntou pela viagem o que eu prontamente tive o cuidado de inventar antes.

Deixei as malas no quarto e me atirei na cama. Estava cansada mas não queria dormir.

Fiquei perambulando pela casa a tarde toda, sempre arrumando alguma coisa para fazer.

Quando me dei por satisfeita e vi que tudo estava limpo fui tomar banho. Depois resolvi arrumar algo para comermos. Depois do jantar dei boa noite ao Charlie que parecia muito feliz em me ver em casa novamente .

Fiquei olhando pela janela do meu quarto, era tão acolhedor ali.

Mas e agora , depois de saber do perigo lá fora, como poderia voltar a olhar aquela floresta com segurança? Sim porque a casa era quase no meio da floresta, era assim que vivíamos aqui.

Ele teria gostado eu pensei. Que ele? Você enlouqueceu? Não tem mais ele.

Resolvi ir dormir.

Acordei com o sol na minha cara. Levantei bem disposta e escancarei a janela.

Ah que bom um dia de sol, aqui só chove . Tomei um banho e coloquei uns jeans velhos, uma camisa branca e um casaco por cima, afinal aqui era sempre frio , com ou sem sol. Coloquei minhas botas de caminhada e desci. Meu pai já havia saído.

Quando ia ligar para ele o telefone tocou.

_ Bom dia Bells, não quis te acordar. Vim pescar mas estarei de volta ao anoitecer. Algum problema para você? Eu já tinha combinado com eles então achei melhor...

_ Não tem problema pai...Disse cortando suas desculpas. _ Vou ficar por aqui ou fazer uma trilha, sei lá.

_ Ei , tome cuidado. Existem ursos acordados nesta época.

_ Pode deixar, não pretendo ir longe mesmo. Só quero respirar ar puro.

_ Ok, qualquer coisa me liga.

_ Tá bom, o meu celular ta carregando já que não pude levá-lo pra Itália.

Peguei algumas coisas na cozinha , coloquei na mochila e sai.

Eu gostava de fazer caminhadas. Apesar de as vezes escorregar um pouco ou tropeçar em algo, eu não desistia.

Quando cheguei no lugar que queria arrumei as coisas e me sentei olhando ao redor.

Sim ali era meu lugar.

Aquela era a minha clareira.

Muito verde em volta , arvorés centenárias me acolhendo, um rio fino passando a alguns metros de distância. O cantar dos pássaros, o barulho do vento, os raios de sol que ali eram mais fortes. Sim eu estava protegida ali.

Minha mãe havia me mostrado aquele lugar, era único.

Só eu e ela sabíamos.

Ela costumava brincar comigo dizendo : _ _Bella, eu mandei fazer isso aqui para você. Porque nenhum outro lugar combina com você. E eu boba dizia: _ Mas mãe isso já estava feito quando eu nasci. _ Oh não Bella, eu descobri este lugar nos meus sonhos, mas ninguém acreditou em mim. Eu sabia que existia, mas só você se dispôs a vir comigo. Então ele agora é seu, como eu pedi que fosse. Disse sorrindo. E eu ficava maravilhada._

Mas agora era diferente, havia alguém que eu queria que conhecesse este lugar mágico também.

Mas ele não viria.

Queria muito que Renee estivesse aqui, sei que ela não iria me deixar chorar calada, mas seria bom desabafar um pouco.

Senti as lágrimas turvarem meus olhos mais uma vez e pensei , vou chorar tudo que puder desta vez , porque será a ultima, esta ouvindo ? É a ultima vez que vou me permitir chorar assim .

Me contorcia de dor enquanto os espasmos me encontravam.

Fiquei assim chorando por quase uma hora e senti o sono me preencher. Eu já havia dormido aqui várias vezes mas hoje não estava me sentindo segura para isso, afinal de contas Charlie disse que os ursos estavam soltos.

Mas foi mais forte do que eu.

Me permiti dormir.

_ _Bella , o que houve esta noite não consegui te encontrar._

__ Não sei. Talvez porque estivesse realmente muito cansada. _

__ Que saudades. Falou me abraçando. _ Que lugar é este?_

__ É a minha clareira. Falei com um brilho nos olhos. _ Eu queria que você realmente estivesse aqui. Aqui é diferente. Na praia era como se fosse surreal, mas aqui, esse lugar existe mesmo, eu estou deitada nele. É o lugar mais precioso do mundo para mim. _

__ Em breve estarei aqui com você. Pessoalmente, eu juro. Ele disse me olhando nos olhos apaixonadamente._

__ Como você pode estar tão certo? Você sabe o que eu disse antes de dormir? Que jamais choraria de novo por você. Esta acabado, posso sentir meu ser investindo nisso. _

__ Hoje vai ser diferente. Eu descobri uma forma de fazer você lembrar. Espere aqui . _

_Disse isso e virou-se entrando na mata. Voltou em seguida com uma flor na mão. Mas que flor era aquela que eu não conhecia? _

__ Edward, não é hora para romantismo amor. Temos um problema aqui para...._

__ Shiiiiiiiiiiii!! Ele colocou um dedo na minha boca me calando. _

__Estou dizendo que hoje quando você acordar vai lembrar. Confia em mim? Precisa fazer sua parte e deixar o nosso amor vivo no seu coração, de novo. _

__ Mas ele está aqui. Falei colocando a mão no peito. _ Eu sinto. _

__ Eu sei amor, eu sei....A propósito esta flor só existe na nossa praia, é uma orquídea. Seria impossível ela florescer aqui , é muito frio. Mas o frio vai ajudar agora......Foram as ultimas palavras que ouvi, queria gritar dizendo que não estava pronta, que queria ficar mais com ele, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo....dizer quanto eu o amava...._

_____________________________________________________________

**_Ei tem alguém aí? Vcs estão gostando? _**

**_Como demorei vou colocar três caps que já terminei....Preciso de críticas se não vou surtar....Bjs_**


	14. Conhecendo vampiros amigos

Acordei com lágrimas nos olhos.

Olhei para o relógio e calculei automaticamente que seria impossível estar com lágrimas nos olhos a pelo menos duas horas. Me convenci que as lágrimas eram de agora. Do sonho que eu tivera.

Hum, pensei, no mínimo sonhei com ele de novo.

Quando isso iria acabar, até nos meus sonhos agora?

E então me lembrei do sonho que tive em que falei alto que o amava. E o quanto aquele sonho tinha, de uma certa forma, nos empurrado para a sinceridade total, e quando ele disse que também me amava.

Senti as lágrimas chegarem de novo. Não!!! Bella você prometeu.

Tenho que acabar com isso, ou então vou ter que me internar.

Levantei rápido.

Arrumei as coisas dentro da mochila e já estava me virando para pegar a trilha quando vi a flor mais linda que eu já vira na vida.

Mas como?

Cheguei perto devagar como se um suspiro mas intenso pudesse fazê-la se despedaçar.

Ela estava em cima da pedra. Era branca com nuances que iam do rosa ao lilás. Procurei pela raiz. Nada, só o caule.

Tentei me lembrar se já tinha visto alguma assim por ali. Não. Mesmo porque ninguém conhecia este lugar para deixá-la aqui. E se as coisas tivessem mudado e os turistas tivessem vindo para este lado ? Mas ela não sobreviveria.

Fiquei com medo de tocá-la, ela parecia de plástico. Olhei em volta. Nenhum vestígio de alguém. Que droga, pensei, agora estou imaginando coisas e estiquei meus dedos para tocá-la.

Era de verdade. Peguei –a com todo cuidado possível e automaticamente levei-a perto do rosto para exalar seu perfume.

Mas não foi possível. Quando a peguei meu corpo todo se estremeceu....

Choques percorrendo meus braços, minhas pernas que iam até meu peito me deixando sem ar.

O que é isso? E deixei ela cair com o susto.

Não! Voltei a pegá-la, e exalei o máximo que pude.

Foi o suficiente.

Sentei na pedra estarrecida com a flor na mão. Se alguém tivesse me visto neste momento diria que meus olhos estavam petrificados. E realmente estavam , eu fitava um ponto ao longe, mas não era para lá que eu olhava e sim para dentro de mim.

Consegui lembrar de tudo o que havíamos feito nos sonhos como se fosse um filme passando na minha cabeça, cada detalhe, cada fala. E o mais estranho era que mesmo estando como espectadora podia me sentir como a atriz, falando e sentindo tudo.

E lembrei do ultimo, da flor, em que ele prometera que desta vez eu lembraria. _ Meu Deus, como ele fez isso? Foi o que consegui dizer. Estava realmente impressionada, já tinha ouvido historias de pessoas que se amavam e se encontravam fora do corpo, alguma coisa parecida com almas de outro mundo ou sei lá, objetos se materializando...

Mas isso era real.

Ela era real, eu a sentia, eu a estava segurando. De repente me levantei rápido, não tinha tempo a perder.

Me deu vontade de dormir novamente e dizer que tinha conseguido. Mas não teria tempo e também não estava com sono. Tinha que correr.

Procurei um papel e caneta na mochila e anotei o telefone dos amigos dele, não podia correr o risco de esquecer pelo caminho.

Voltei o mais rápido que consegui, ora tropeçando em algo, ora escorregando.

Quando cheguei em casa estava exausta. Bebi quase uma garrafa de água. Peguei o telefone e me sentei discando calmamente o numero que ele me dera. Charlie não iria entender esta ligação mais iria mentir dizendo que foi a trabalho. Estava pensando nisso quando ouvi a voz de sino do outro lado:

_ Alô!

_Alô. Boa tarde, poderia falar com ....Alice? Falei com a voz tremula.

_ Sim sou eu, quem gostaria?

_ Eu sou Isabella Swan, amiga de Edward Cullen e....bom é uma longa história. Ele só disse para pronunciar a palavra crepúsculo que vocês saberiam que eu estava falando a verdade.

_ O que? Você disse " Crepúsculo" ? Ela disse quase gritando. E soltou outro grito :

_ Jasper venha aqui !!!!

_ Er...eu ...será que posso me encontrar com vocês em algum lugar? Eu disse tão baixo que achei que ela não ia ouvir.

_ Mas é claro. Amigos de Edward são nosso amigos. Desculpe , estou me recuperando do choque desta palavra. E....Bom vou passar o telefone aqui para o meu marido e ele.....Até logo

_ Até...

_ Boa tarde, o que ouve? Minha esposa mencionou nosso amigo Edward e a palavra crepúsculo, que imagino que a senhora não saiba o que significa.

_ É verdade. Ele apenas disse para mencioná-la que vocês saberiam que estou falando a verdade. E...

_ Moça. Desculpe meu nome é Jasper Halen . A senhora onde esta para ser mais exato?

_ Em Forks. Uma cidade ao...

_ É eu sei. Desculpe, não queria ser rude mas diante a urgência da situação, será que, bom a senhora se incomodaria se mandássemos um veículo ir buscá-la neste exato momento?

_ É senhorita. E não....também tenho urgência....mas se quiser posso ir com meu próprio carro.

_ Não. Não se incomode. Precisa descansar na viagem para contar-nos tudo , ok?

Estremeci. É claro que ele já havia percebido que eu era humana, do contrário para que me mandar descansar?

_ Está bem. A propósito eu sou Isabella Swan.

_ Desculpe, ficamos atordoados aqui.

Continuamos conversando mais um pouco enquanto ele dava instruções para alguém vir me pegar. Passei o endereço pedindo para desligar pois teria que informar imediatamente aos meus que iria viajar.

E foi isso que fiz.

Liguei para o celular do Charlie que soltou um palavrão quando atendeu dizendo que havia perdido o peixe, me desculpei e menti informando da minha viagem.

Ele pareceu não gostar muito mas acreditou que era a trabalho.

Subi correndo e fiz uma mala com as melhores roupas que eu tinha. Não tinha certeza quanto tempo iria ficar, para onde iria. Será que iria voltar para a Itália? Peguei meu passaporte e taquei dentro da bolsa. Olhei para a flor que eu levava por toda a casa comigo. Incrível, ainda estava inteira, ainda mais agora que a tinha colocado num copo com água.

Já estava pronta e aguardando quando a limousine parou em frente a porta da minha casa.

Mas o que? Eu tinha que me acostumar com a vida rica que os vampiros levavam. O motorista me cumprimentou e eu fiquei o observando e por fim decidi que ele era humano, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Acho que ele estranhou o fato de eu levar uma flor num copo d'agua mas não comentou nada.

A viagem foi tranqüila e eu realmente não estava com sono, mas demorou muito e agradeci não ter ido dirigindo.

Quando chegamos em frente a uma mansão luxuosa de Salt Lake City não me surpreendi, estava esperando por algo assim ou maior. Mas estava realmente ansiosa.

Algumas pessoas que classifiquei como humanos vieram me ajudar a sair do carro. Já estava travando uma luta interna se deixaria ou não uma senhora de idade pegar o copo em minhas mãos quando ouvi sua voz.

_ Pode deixar Dominique. Eu seguro o copo para a senhorita Swan. Ela disse com a tão conhecida voz de sino dos vampiros do sexo feminino.

_ Ah. Obrigada. Eu disse meio sem graça. _ Depois você vai entender o porque disso.

_ Na verdade Bella , eu já sei. Falou olhando nos meus olhos e me dando um abraço. _ _Tudo bem, não precisa ter medo. Eu sei que seremos grandes amigas.

Achei estranho , mas me decidi por perguntar depois.

Ela realmente me deu uns calafrios ao me abraçar, mas acho que por ser frio seu abraço. Por que ela não me dava medo algum, pelo contrário, ela tinha os cabelos espetados na altura do queixo mais curtos atrás. Era baixinha e magra e andava como se estivesse dançando. Ela era tão linda. Como todos eles. Senti uma sensação boa quando ela disse que seríamos grandes amigas, acho que seria impossível não o ser .

Entramos na casa e ela me apresentou a seu marido Jasper.

Ele estava ao telefone mas pude notar que ele também era muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos louros até o queixo , não era muito alto , mas também não era baixinho, corpo musculoso e o sorriso lindo. Será que todos os vampiros são assim, belos?

Ele me tirou de meus pensamentos quando falou.

_ Me perdoe. Estava terminando de acertar algumas coisas para nossa viagem. Muito prazer em conhecê-la .

_ Vocês vão viajar? Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

_ Nós vamos. Ele disse com o olhar muito sério. _ Sente-se por favor. Não há tempo para cerimônias. Gostaria que começasse a nos contar tudo desde o começo, por favor.

Então a baixinha chegou ao meu lado dizendo:

_ Jasper, não seja grosseiro. Deixe ao menos ela ir ao toalete , comer alguma coisa e se refazer da viagem.

Agradeci olhando para ela com um sorriso mas apenas disse:

_ Pode deixar Alice. Eu sou a mais interessada em que vocês saibam de tudo o mais rápido possível.

Ela me olhou com olhar meio triste e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá na minha frente.

A casa era realmente espetacular, a sala tinha um estilo contemporâneo, com tons de marrons escuros, marfins e branco. Pude ver que foi decorada com bom gosto e requinte . E com vários aparelhos eletrônicos de ultima geração.

Não me prendi muito a isso quando vi o quadro na parede da outra sala.

Levantei num sobressalto os assustando.

Perdão eu disse. Posso? Perguntei olhando e apontando para a outra sala.

Quando cheguei perto do objeto quase o toquei.

Era um quadro lindo exatamente da mesma praia em que me lembrava ter ido com ele nos sonhos.

Alice veio atrás de mim me perguntando o que era. Eu disse que conhecia este lugar apontando para o quadro.

E ela pegou um porta retrato em cima do piano perguntando se eu conhecia a pessoa no retrato.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Era uma foto dele, lindo como sempre tocando piano.

Ela me abraçou me puxando de volta para a parte maior da sala enquanto Jasper esperava ansioso para saber de tudo.

__________________________________________________________________

_**Não acabou . Tem mais um....Mas por favor deixem reviews....mesmo que não sejam boas ok?**_


	15. De volta a Itália

Comecei a narrativa com minha ida a Itália, pela empresa que eu trabalhava.

Editei os momentos de horror, mas sempre informando a postura dele querendo realmente me matar. De vez em quando eles se olhavam, meio que horrorizados. E também de vez em quando Alice soltava um gritinho de horror. Ela perecia estar ouvindo eu narrar um filme de terror.

Eu disse como ele ficou curioso por não ler meus pensamentos e como isso me salvou.

Contei praticamente tudo, dos nossos desejos, de alguns momentos juntos, mas quando chegou uma certa hora estava muito envergonhada para continuar. Ouvi Jasper dizendo:

_ Tudo bem Bella, não se envergonhe do amor de vocês que agora entendo é muito forte.

Percebi o olhar de adoração de Alice para ele e me encorajei a continuar.

Contei mais alguns detalhes, de Tanya e do que ele havia falado quando citou os amigos.

Das mudanças que queria na sua vida. Quando terminei esta parte pude ver Alice quase chorando, acho que se fosse possível para uma vampira ela teria feito.

Quando contei nossas conexões nos sonhos eles ficaram pasmos. Pude perceber seus olhares desconfiados e então me levantei e peguei a flor no copo ainda viva.

_ Então como sabia que seria difícil acreditar em mim eu fiz questão de trazer a flor que ele deixou para mim. Na cidade que eu moro jamais teria condições climáticas para florescer uma igual. Lá é muito frio. Ele disse que trouxe da ....Parei e apontei para o quadro de novo.._ Da nossa praia....eu sorri sem vontade.

_ Uau, isso dava um bom livro . Disse Alice sorrindo. _ Mas o final tem que ser feliz!

Notei que ela pronunciava estas palavras fitando um ponto longe, como se estivesse meio perdida.

_ Bella, Alice pode prever o futuro e ela fica constantemente angustiada pois não consegue mais ver o de Edward, acho que é a presença dos Volturi. Do contrário ela teria previsto isso que nos contou.

_ Não é verdade Jasper. A muito tempo que eu não vejo o futuro dele de propósito. Estava muito horrível, sempre envolvendo sangue e morte demais. Ela disse numa voz baixinha.

_ Mas creio que era isso que ele queria mudar Alice quando disse que queria vir para cá ficar com vocês. Eu disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu também dizendo.

_ Então temos que ajudar não é amor? E se virou para Jasper.

_ Eu estou com uma única dúvida nesta historia toda. Como eles conseguiram prende-lo? Eu mesma vi o que ele era capaz de fazer, sua força, sua rapidez. Perguntei atônita.

_ Pelo que você contou Bella, ele esta preso onde os escravos ficavam. Estes escravos foram transformados em vampiros mas continuam agindo como escravos, pelo menos pensam que são. Eles formam uma corrente em volta da vítima, como se seus braços fossem correntes de aço , devem ter pelo menos uns dez. E mesmo para alguém tão forte como Edward seria impossível se desvencilhar. E uma vez que teria que matá-los também, acho que isso estaria fora de cogitação para ele. Disse Jasper já se levantando.

Fiquei imaginando a cena. Então era por isso. Como fui idiota em pensar que ele não queria mais me ver. Levantei também dizendo:

_ E o que quer dizer a palavra crepúsculo nisso tudo?

Ele se olharam. Jasper chegou perto de mim me olhando nos olhos.

_ A morte dele.

Estremeci. Não! Isso não poderia acontecer. Tínhamos que impedir.

_ Então acho que quanto mais rápido partimos melhor . Falei exausta.

_ Bella, não sei se é uma boa idéia você nos acompanhar nesta viagem. Pode ser muito perigoso. Jasper falou.

_ Não Jasper. Se Alice não consegue ver o futuro dele e só eu posso me comunicar com ele em meus sonhos , porque não? Eu disse quase chorando, não ia agüentar ficar ali esperando.

_ Acho que ela tem razão Jasper. Disse Alice tentando dar um sorriso.

Agradeci por ela estar me ajudando.

Então ficou decidido que eu iria somente para a Itália mas que não chegaria a entrar no castelo.

Arrumamos nossas coisas e eu tive que deixar minha flor para trás. Não poderia levá-la no avião. Alice pediu para Dominique cuidar dela mas eu sabia que quando voltássemos ela estaria morta, tão frágil sem o resto, sem raiz. Era assim que eu me sentia sem ele. Sem raiz agora. Sem alguém para me dar forças.

Pegamos o avião na manhã seguinte e tive que ligar mais uma vez para Charlie informando que iria socorrer alguém que ficou com muito trabalho por lá na Itália. Ele chiou um pouco mas reforcei que queria um futuro promissor na empresa e que logo seria promovida.

O avião pousou sem problemas novamente.

______________________________________________

_**To be continued....**_


	16. Alice

_**Continuação...**_

______________________________________________________

Fiquei surpresa quando vi um conhecido da empresa desembarcar na Itália. Ele também me viu e veio em minha direção.

_ Oi Isabella. Só esta voltando hoje?

_ Ola Mike. Na verdade surgiu um imprevisto e não consegui ir embora . Menti , que chato pensei.

_ Eu vim para cá pois me pediram para investigar algumas coisas. Não sei bem o que aconteceu mas parece que houve um acidente envolvendo algumas pessoas de nossa empresa. Algumas não deram notícia até hoje. Mas fico feliz que você esteja bem .

Falou isso me olhando de cima abaixo. Não gostei é claro. Sabia que ele dava em cima de mim, mas não ia muito com a cara dele. Então somente respondi.

_ Boa sorte, nos vemos por aí.

_ Bella. Ele disse me olhando agora nos olhos. Você estava no coquetel de inauguração do castelo?

_ Não. Eu menti rapidamente baixando os olhos para ele não ver que me pegou de surpresa.

_Ah . Então acredito que gostaria de ir no dia da inauguração. É no final desta semana. Gostaria de me acompanhar? Seus olhos brilhavam mas eu não sabia porque.

Porque os homens sempre arrumavam alguém para acompanhá-los? Eles não conseguiam ir sozinhos em lugar nenhum? Já ia dizendo que de jeito nenhum quando vi Alice chegando ao meu lado dizendo.

_ É claro que ela vai. Até trouxe um vestido especial para esta ocasião, não é mesmo Bella? Ela disse piscando um dos olhos para mim. Minha boca escancarou. Eu ia discordar quando percebi que ela tramava alguma coisa. Me recompus rapidamente.

_ É verdade Alice. A propósito este é um colega da empresa onde trabalho, este é Mike Newton. Mike esta é Alice, uma grande amiga minha. Disse isso olhando para seus olhos dourados. Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

_ Esta decidido então . Te pego as 8:00 , onde você esta hospedada?

_ É melhor me encontrar no portão do castelo as 8:30hs, combinado? Eu disse.

Ele fez que sim. Se despediu beijando muito tempo minha mão. Quando ele saiu eu voltei a respirar.

Que saco, Alice tinha que ter um ótimo plano para que eu ficasse agüentando Mike Newton a noite toda.

Ela me explicou então que queria que eu estivesse presente para identificar o caminho mais rápido até Edward, já que eu sabia exatamente onde era.

Só teríamos que convencer Jasper. Isso seria difícil.

Fomos o caminho todo tentando.

Quando chegamos no hotel cinco estrelas e vi Alice pedindo dois quartos cheguei perto dela e pedi, muito constrangida para ficar no mesmo quarto que eles. Ela não entendeu mas apenas sorriu .

Eu aleguei que não queria ficar sozinha e mais perto deles. Ela sorriu de novo dizendo que eu era uma boba e que não precisava ficar constrangida já que eles não dormiam mesmo e da forma como Jasper estava preocupado nada mais iria acontecer.

Soltei uma gargalhada baixa e ela uma alta.

Quando chegamos na suíte presidencial imensa me arrependi um pouco, afinal só teria um banheiro? Agradeci muito quando vi outro banheiro e resolvi que por ser menor seria o meu, pelo menos daria um pouco de privacidade pro dois.

Gritei para ela que iria tomar um banho e ouvi um sim abafado.

Percebi que ela ainda estava tentando convencer Jasper a me deixar ir. Ele devia mesmo ser muito amigo de Edward para saber como ele se sentiria. Ele jamais teria permitido se soubesse.

Mas Alice podia ver o futuro, o meu pelo menos e ela não me via morta. Foi com este pensamento que terminei o banho.

Coloquei uma calça preta de tecido grosso, uma camisa grossa de lã, calcei minhas botas, eu quase não as tirava mais dos pés. Terminei e saí do banheiro. Encontrei Alice já arrumada, ela estava muito bonita de calças jeans escuras, uma blusa de lã vermelha e botas de cano alto como as minhas , mas de saltos muito altos e finos.

Olhei para eles e soltei um risinho. Ela viu e perguntou o que era.

_Eu não me imagino usando estes saltos finíssimos e altos.

_ Ah mas vai sim. Ela disse isso soltando uma gargalhada.

_ O que ? Você viu isso no meu futuro? Tem certeza que é o meu? Perguntei rindo nervosamente.

Continuamos assim, ela falando de sapatos, vestidos e moda e eu soltava um Ah não de vez em quando. Foi assim que Jasper nos encontrou quando entrou no quarto. Ele sorriu também quando viu que estávamos pelo menos nos divertindo um pouco.

Ele parecia em pouco preocupado. Foi com uma voz tensa que disse:

_ Tudo bem Bella. Ela já me convenceu. Você pode ir. No começo achei que ela só queria uma ocasião para usar e ver você usando uma roupa de festa , mas depois me convenci de que ela tem razão. Mas você tem que prestar atenção em tudo que eu disser e ficar sempre ao meu lado. Vocês duas. Ouviram?

_ Sim senhor. Disse Alice caçoando. Eu ri abafado. Ela também.

_ Muito bem , já que vocês me convenceram , temos dois dias para combinar tudo. Chamei mais dois casais de amigos nossos e eles devem estar chegando amanhã. Então tenho que finalizar algumas coisas , Ok? Bella você vai ficar bem ouvindo estas historias de moda da minha esposa? Disse num tom mais ameno.

_ Claro Jasper fique tranqüilo. Falei rindo. _ Mas se ela me cansar de tanto experimentar roupas eu te juro que pego um taxi e me jogo dentro do castelo.

Ele saiu rindo.

Fiquei olhando para ela , realmente era muito fácil amar aquela garota. Ela correu para pegar uma mala, abriu rapidamente com um solavanco. Eu até esqueci que ela era uma vampira antes dela fazer isso. Jogou a mala na cama e esparramou as roupas dizendo; _ Então, quantos até eu chamar o taxi para você se jogar lá?

_ Alice me poupe o trabalho e me diga qual eu escolhi ....Disse rindo.

_ A droga, vocês são uns chatos mesmo.

Continuamos com aquele clima de brincadeira quando minha barriga roncou. Ela ouviu e perguntou o que eu tinha comido. Quando ouviu nada quase me arrastou para o restaurante do hotel .

Quando senti o cheiro saboroso das comidas percebi que realmente estava com fome.

Ela ficou me vendo comer rindo de vez em quando e me contando sua historia com Jasper, como eles haviam sido transformados e como haviam conhecido Edward.

Ela disse que estavam , ela e Jasper numa festa muito elegante da alta sociedade, mas eles ainda não conheciam Edward.

Ela trajava um belo vestido verde musgo e eu ri com ela contando os detalhes do vestido mais do que a historia. Tive que pedir para ela continuar o que ela atendeu prontamente.

Segundo ela, Marcus, o irmão de Edward tinha uma certa obsessão por ela. Quando ele a viu chegar na festa acompanhada de Jasper ficou furioso.

Edward não entendeu o que se passava na cabeça do irmão mas conseguiu ler que o objeto de desejo era ela e sabendo dos poderes do irmão ficou quase que acompanhando cada movimento seu pelo salão.

Jasper percebendo os olhares de Edward para Alice entendeu mal e começaram uma discussão. Edward se explicou dizendo que ele estava enganado. Pediu desculpas e se retirou.

Mas Marcus aproveitou a discussão dos dois para hipnotizá-la e levá-la com ele.

Quando Jasper procurou por Alice e não a encontrou ficou louco e foi atrás de Edward o encontrando do lado de fora do prédio. Quando perguntou pela amada Edward falou o que sabia e juntos resolveram procurá-la.

Só conseguiram achar porque era Marcus, seu irmão e Edward sabia exatamente para onde ele levava suas vítimas, o castelo Volturi.

Quando Edward captou os pensamentos do irmão tomou um susto.

Não era o de sempre. Ele realmente a amava, mas ela já era casada e diferente dele, ela não estava gostando . Era uma marionete em suas mãos. Percebendo aquilo tudo e por se tratar de seu irmão, Edward distraiu Jasper pedindo para ele ir a outro lugar enquanto ele ia por outro, assim seria mais rápido.

Edward podia ouvir os pensamentos de Jasper dizendo que se ela sofresse algo não poderia se perdoar.

Foi assim então que Edward chegou no lugar onde estavam, brigou com o irmão e a salvou dele. E olha que eles estavam nos finalmente. Ela disse isso envergonhada, acho que se pudesse corava. Então se deu início uma grande amizade, mas Jasper nunca perdôou Marcus.

E agora eles iriam se ver novamente. Inclusive Alice a quem tanto Marcus queria.

_ Não entendi uma coisa Alice. Se Edward sabia das intenções do seu irmão , ou seja, que ele realmente te amava, porque ele não o ajudou? Ele acabou ficando contra.

_ Edward sempre foi muito ético. Ele jamais aceitou o poder do seu irmão de fazer valer a vontade dele. Mesmo que por amor.

_ Ah !!! exclamei. Que saudades dele ....Eu disse olhando para o prato a minha frente. _ Eu que...

_ Boa noite! Não pude deixar de vir falar um oi diante de senhoritas tão bonitas.

A voz de homem e humano me despertou de minha tristeza.

_ Boa noite! Disse Alice sorrindo somente por educação.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho.

Apenas olhei para ele, vi que era um homem de mais ou menos 32 anos, muito bonito com cabelos grisalhos e grandes olhos azuis. Usava terno e exalava um perfume muito bom. Se fosse em outra ocasião poderia ter dado alguma condição ao sujeito mas diante da situação apenas respondi :

_ Boa noite e com sua licença. E me levantei para ir ao toalete.

Sabia que Alice já havia previsto o que eu ia fazer . Se ela quisesse teria se levantado ao mesmo tempo.

Quando voltei o homem estava sentado a mesa conversando animadamente com Alice.

Ah não o que é isso agora?

_ Alice estou cansada vamos subir? Ela parecia despertar de um sonho ao responder.

_ Esta bem. Foi um prazer Sr Daniel Montepulciano. Adeus.

O que? Ele tinha o nome da cidade? Que estranho.

Me limitei a dar boa noite.

Quando chegamos eu só tive tempo de escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa, quase falando num sussurro:

_ Alice vou dormir aqui nesta salinha, por favor não deixe nada me acordar, quero ficar o maior tempo possível com ele.

Ela respondeu um" eu hein**"** muito alto do outro lado da suíte e outro "esta bem**".**

Achei graça. A vampira estava perplexa conosco, mas ela mesma não era sobrenatural o suficiente para não achar estranho?

Adormeci assim sorrindo .

_____________________________________________________

_**E então? Prometo que vai ficar mais emocionante nos próximos caps....Será que eles vão conseguir resgatar Edward? Aguardem queridos...**_

_**Bjs...**_


	17. Quanto mais vampiros melhor

**_N/A - Letras em itálico = conexão de Edward e Bella nos sonhos_**

**_NC - 16 anos Contém lemons_**

___________________________________________________________

_Ele já estava me esperando. _

_Estávamos na clareira. Ele estava de pé somente de calças brancas sem camisa, os pés descalços, trazia na mão uma outra flor igual aquela. Seu cabelo voava com o vento e milhares de reflexos saiam de sua pele exposta tocada pelo sol. A mais linda cena que eu vi na vida, ou melhor, nos meus sonhos . Seus olhos dourados fitavam os meus quase cintilando também. _

_Fui caminhando devagar ao seu encontro, notei que meus cabelos também voavam, também estava descalça, com um vestido branco longo de malha fina. Estava nua por baixo. Cheguei bem perto sorrindo , toquei seu cabelos. Ele me ofereceu a flor colocando atrás de minha orelha puxando os cabelos para prende-la. Sorri e estremeci com seu toque em meu pescoço de leve. _

_Ele sorriu também e me puxou pela cintura me olhando de baixo pra cima. Parece até que me queimou porque comecei a arfar. Minha testa pousou no seu queixo, ficamos assim de olhos fechados por um momento, apenas sentindo a eletricidade do outro. Então senti seus braços me levantando. Me colocando gentilmente na relva molhada. Não liguei, eu pegava fogo, seu toque frio era um alívio. A relva também. Deitou por cima de mim segurando o peso do seu corpo, mesmo assim me fazendo perder o fôlego. Beijou profundamente minha boca e então afastou-se dizendo:_

__ Eu senti tanta saudade....Quero muito você, mas não queria que fosse assim aqui. Queria que fosse real. _

_Entendi o que ele quis dizer mas estava tão excitada que não me importava com isso, como ele podia?_

__ Vamos para nossa praia então....Foi o que consegui dizer. _

_Nem terminei a frase e estávamos lá deitados na areia. Era incrível como ele fazia tudo o que eu pedia. _

_Ele tomou meus lábios de novo num beijo profundo. _

_Sua mãos passeavam por cima do vestido leve me fazendo arrepiar e arfar a cada toque mais forte. Seus lábios traçavam uma linha que ía desde minha boca até os meus seios. Meus dedos se prendiam em seus cabelos puxando-os. A cada gemido dele eu ficava mais excitada e entregue. Quando senti ele puxar o vestido para cima me deixando nua parei de respirar. Sentia sua ereção e puxava ele para dentro de mim sussurrando isso em seu ouvido. Nos entregamos aquele desejo mortal. Desta vez ele não mordeu meu pescoço como fazia sempre me causando um pouco de dor e aquele desconforto com a falta de ar._

_Quando terminamos eu caminhei em direção ao mar com ele do meu lado._

__ Amor. Você não gostou muito hoje né? Perguntei embaraçada._

__ Por que você diz isso? Ele parecia surpreso._

__ Você não me mordeu como faz sempre. Falei mergulhando minha cabeça na água do mar para que ele não me fitasse. Percebi seus braços me puxando pra cima, pra superfície. Ele trazia um sorriso no rosto. _

_Eu sorri também jogando o cabelo pra trás como uma "sereia" teria feito. Ele arregalou os olhos dizendo:_

__ Uau. Isso foi demais! Vou me afastar um pouco, então você pode fazer isso de novo e levantar até que eu veja mais....Disse isso olhando e afastando os cabelos que caiam sobre meus seios . Eu ri os cobrindo de novo. _

__ Estou falando sério amor. O que aconteceu?_

__ Não sei....Ele disse. Acho que não precisei disto hoje. Estava extasiado demais, agradecido demais com a sua presença, não senti necessidade, mas o que foi? Sentiu falta por acaso?_

_Joguei um pouco de água no seu rosto e saí correndo para areia, com ele logo atrás. Me joguei no chão tacando areia para todo lado. Ele riu bastante da cena e deitou ao meu lado. Eu ria também quando falei:_

__ Não posso dizer que não senti falta. Eu aceitaria morrer quantas vezes fossem necessárias para estar com você. _

_Ele me olhou sério. _

__ Não diga mais isso, nunca mais. Quando chegar a sua hora eu estarei lá para te transformar, se você quiser assim, é claro. _

__ Eu quero. _

_Quase gritei. _

__ Mas não quando chegar minha hora. Não quando eu for uma velha de cabelos brancos._

_Ele riu de novo. Apenas disse:_

__ Quando te vi hoje sabia que você tinha conseguido, mas me conte como esta tudo?_

_Então fiz um relato rápido de como tinha sido conhecer seus amigos. De como eu estava gostando da amizade de Alice e tudo o mais. Dos nosso planos, somente omitindo que eu iria entrar no castelo. E ainda mais acompanhada. Ele se sobressaltou um pouco quando disse que seria no final da semana e que estávamos esperando pelos outros. _

_Ele levantou e fez o mesmo comigo. Pela primeira vez ele me segurou quase me machucando._

__ Bella ! Prometa que você não vai entrar no castelo._

_Então era isso ele descobriu. _

__ Desculpe amor, mas __**só**__ eu posso informar a eles como chegar até você. _

__ Não. Jasper é muito bom com isso. E tem o Emmett , ele é muito forte...e você não precisa ir....prometa Bella, prometa ...por favor .... Ele estava gritando e eu estava chorando..._

__ Sinto muito não posso! Então fiz uma força enorme para acordar._

_Quando vi que não deu certo me transportei para a clareira. Mas fui sozinha. Fiquei esperando por ele que não veio. Fiquei ali chorando baixinho. Quando senti alguma coisa me mexendo, era algo frio...._

Acordei com Alice me cutucando.

_ Desculpe Bella, você pediu para não te acordar mas não mencionou o fato de você estar chorando muito. Fiquei preocupada.

_ Ah Alice. E estendi os braços para ela me abraçar. Ela ficou assim fazendo carinho no meu cabelo então me puxou dizendo:

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Ele descobriu que eu vou entrar....Ficou furioso.. Queria que eu prometesse , mas não consegui...e então o resto você já sabe.

_ Vai dar tudo certo Bella, pelo menos para nós. Só não consigo ver o futuro dele. Desculpe.

_ Tudo bem, você não tem culpa dele estar tão impregnado com os Volturi.

_ Bella querida. Ele é um Volturi.

As vezes eu esquecia disso.

Ele era mortal.

Mas ia mudar, já estava mudado e a primeira prova estava aí, ele não tinha me mordido. Fiquei mais satisfeita com isso e me levantei para tomar um banho, já estava de manhã.

Quando saí do banho resolvi por colocar roupas mais leves hoje, estava menos frio.

_Bella , já esta pronta? Ouvi a voz de sino de Alice.

_ Sim . Estou aqui. Falei indo para a sala central da suíte.

Então estavam todos lá.

Os dois casais de amigos que iriam ajudar também.

Primeiro os dois com aparência de serem mais velhos vieram falar comigo.

O homem se chamava Carlisle. Era loiro alto muito lindo, trabalhava como médico. Fiquei realmente impressionada ao imaginar um vampiro abrindo e fechando alguns humanos.

A mulher era Esme. Ela também era linda, era um pouco mais alta que Alice e quase do meu tamanho . Seu olhar era de um dourado tão intenso que pensei que ela estivesse usando lentes de contato cor de ouro. Então lembrei da história linda que Edward havia me contado ter lido em um livro, será que ele teria ido procurá-los?

O outro casal era mais jovial . O homem não era tão alto mas era muito forte e musculoso. Logo percebi que era o Emmett que Edward havia falado. Ele também era muito bonito com cabelos bem curtinhos loiros.

Já a mulher, esta sim era de suspirar. Ela conseguia ser tão ou mais bonita que Tanya. Era loira e seus cabelos iam até a cintura, tinha um corpo extravagantemente perfeito. Era Rosálie . Senti que ela me olhava desconfiada.

Uau ! Todos lindos!! Me senti um pouco inferiorizada mas eles estavam ali para ajudar.

Relaxei quando acabaram as apresentações.

Estava olhando pela janela da suíte quando ouvi alguém bem grande chegar perto e falar :

_ Ei ....Não esta com medo está? Porque se estiver pode esquecendo, com o garotão aqui você esta segura. Me virei para olhar e vi Emmett me olhando com os olhos dourados engraçados.

_ Não é isso. Falei sorrindo tentando parecer melhor.

_ É que ele não quer que eu vá e nós brigamos por isso.

_ Ah o Jasper contou desta coisa aí, de vocês , isso é muito para minha cabeça sabe. Mas quando você for lá de novo dá um recado pra mim, fala para ele parar de ser cabeçudo e deixar com a gente sua segurança pelo menos uma vez , né?

Eu ri.

Ele era engraçado. Ficamos ali, ele me fazendo rir cada vez mais.

Fui relaxando realmente com eles ao meu lado.

Descemos todos para tomar um ar frio e também dar uma caçada como havia classificado Emmett.

Fiquei um pouco rígida com aquela situação mas sabia que todos só caçavam animais.

Foi com esta sensação de segurança que voltei para o quarto. Também estava alimentada. A minha caçada tinha sido ali mesmo no restaurante do hotel.

Disquei uma ligação para casa avisando que estava tudo ok.

Percebi que tinha uma ligação perdida do Mike Newton no meu celular, não me dei ao trabalho de ligar de volta. E se fosse algo sobre a empresa? Bem eu estava de férias o que eles poderiam querer comigo?

Fui para o sofá da salinha bocejando.

Fiquei um pouco apreensiva, como ele devia estar?

Pedi para Alice ficar me vendo de vez em quando e se eu estivesse chorando para me acordar. Isso não podia fazer bem para uma humana como eu, afinal dormir não era a parte em que se deveria descansar?

______________________________________________________________________

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

_**Toc toc toc ....reviews , reviews, reviews...**_


	18. Uma quase morte concretizada

_________________________________________________

_Não __estava na clareira, nem na praia. _

_Estava de volta ao dia do coquetel. _

_Tinha uma súbita lembrança do que iria acontecer. Podia prever o futuro, este futuro. Mas não, não corri, não fui embora, não avisei ninguém. Fiz exatamente as mesmas coisas. Todos os homens olharam quando tirei o sobretudo. Ele me fitou sorrindo. Tinha a ligeira sensação que já o conhecia._

_Ele veio falar comigo, era lindo, seus olhos eram dourado cintilante. Ou não? Não, eram escuros. Ele estava vindo pra cima de mim. _

_Eu vi e ouvi o que acontecia ali. Todas aquelas pessoas....morrendo....o sangue. _

_Ele me alcançou, eu me senti estremecer , seus olhos fitaram os meus e agora eram negros, sua boca escancarada cheia de dentes. Podia jurar que os vi crescendo mais._

_Ele segurou meus dois braços pra trás, com a mão livre tirou o cabelo do meu pescoço jogando pra trás. _

__ Lindo ! Ouvi sua voz aveludada. _

_Senti seu hálito fresco no meu pescoço. Me sentia dele. Irrevogavelmente dele. Sentia que não me importava morrer por ele, por isso. Ao menos teria o toque da sua boca em mim. _

_Ele rasgou meu vestido de cima para baixo me deixando nua e me cobriu com a capa que usava. Encostou seu corpo o máximo que pode no meu e eu senti seus dentes cravarem no meu pescoço. _

_Soltei um grito de dor. Senti meu sangue saindo, esvaindo de meu corpo. Sentia meu corpo amolecer, quase não doía. Ele se contorcia em mim. _

_Ainda pude sentir suas mãos largando meus braços e pegando minha cintura. Parecia que eu estava oca, sem nada por dentro. _

_Ele tirou os dentes de mim e então comecei a sentir algo como se tivessem amarrado um fio no meio do meu peito e outro no meu pescoço. Ar....Não consegui respirar, era tão fácil, só encher os pulmões. _

_Nada. Não podia. Ia desmaiar. Não! _

_Eu ia morrer. _

_Era isso. Estava morrendo. Ele ainda me segurava nos seus braços, um olhar estranho agora, quase triste, culpado. _

_E então a vida se esvaiu de mim completamente. _

Acordei assustada gritando .

Alice estava do meu lado agora me acalmando.

Eu contei a eles o sonho que tive. Ninguém falou nada por um bom tempo.

Quando alguém falou tinha uma voz emotiva, era Rosálie:

_ Acho que deu para perceber o que ele quis mostrar. Ele quis te mostrar como seria sua morte se ele a tivesse consumado. Então deixe de ser egoísta e não vá . Pronto.

Vi Emmett dando um empurrãozinho nela mas não me importei, apenas disse:

_ Você tem razão eu não vou.

_ Bella, mas você esqueceu que só você sabe o caminho? Disse Alice olhando de cara feia para Rosálie.

_ Eu sei Alice mas o que senti hoje foi ....eu sou covarde . Falei isso e comecei a chorar.

Esme chegou ao meu lado acariciando meus ombros dizendo:

_ Você não é covarde Bella. Do contrário você não estaria aqui conosco. Olhe em volta.

Todos rimos.

_ É verdade Bella. Disse Emmett e continuou.

_ Eu queria poder dormir que eu ia agora mesmo dar umas bolachas naquele convencido sem vergonha, como pode fazer isso com a nossa nova amiga? E todos rimos de novo.

Eu ainda estava exausta e ainda eram 3:00 hs da madrugada.

Falei para todos que estava com sono e que iria dormir de novo.

Inclusive afirmando a eles que ele podia me assustar a vontade que eu não ligava, ia assim mesmo.

Deitei , apaguei as luzes mas o medo me consumia. Não consegui parar de lembrar da sensação horrível daquele sonho.

É . Já tinha tido a minha cota boa, nada mais justo que os céus me enviassem a cota ruim através do meu anjo particular, um vampiro. Comecei a contar carneirinhos, não cheguei nem no décimo ....

_Quando me vi na clareira suspirei aliviada. _

_Mas onde ele estava? _

_Caminhei até o riozinho afim de beber um pouco daquela água. _

_Renée sempre dizia que aquela água era benta, mágica. _

_Me virei para voltar e me assustei um pouco. _

_Ele estava lá, em cima de um galho na arvore, me espreitando como se fosse me atacar. _

_Tentei identificar a cor dos seus olhos mas não consegui, estava longe. De repente ficou claro para mim, aquilo era um sonho e eu podia fazer o que quisesse, até mesmo voar. Experimentei dar um salto de onde estava perto do rio para perto dele. Deu certo._

_Eu caí no tronco ao lado dele que tomou um susto e quase caiu. Podia ver seus olhos agora e não gostei. Então falei com a voz embargada:_

__ Edward meu amor, é você?_

_Ele não respondeu .__ Apenas se agachou mais no galho. _

_Saltei para o galho dele ficando quase em frente. Ele se esquivou para trás. Não desisti, fui pra cima dele tentando beijá-lo. Ele percebeu e saiu do galho pulando no chão. _

_Fui atrás e consegui alcançar seu braço. Ele não puxou, apenas ficou de costas pra mim. Eu fiz um movimento e fiquei de frente pra ele. Ele não me olhou. _

_Cheguei o mais próximo possível sem encostar nele. E pronunciei as palavras mágicas:_

__ Eu te amo Edward Cullen. Não importa o que acontecer ou o que você fizer, te amarei para sempre. _

_E o abracei. Ele aceitou. Ficamos parados uma eternidade. _

_E então ele começou a chorar. _

_Fiquei surpresa porque pelo que eu sabia vampiros não choravam. Sim mas ele estava e no meu ombro. Senti tanta pena dele, o abracei mais forte. Conforme seu choro ia se intensificando ele ia se dobrando e eu com ele. Ele já estava quase agachado, um joelho no chão, o outro um pouco esticado. Eu não desgrudava dele nem um minuto, lhe abraçando, falando palavras de conforto, lhe acariciando os cabelos. _

_Então ele me fitou. Seus olhos agora eram dourados de novo. Ele ficou me olhando apenas. _

_Depois de alguns minutos ele falou:_

__ Desculpe por aquilo. Eu não tinha o direito de te mostrar algo que não aconteceu, que eu mesmo não deixei acontecer. Mas estou com tanto medo de te perder. Eu não posso mais viver sem você. Disse isso me abraçando. _

__ Eu sei. E sinto o mesmo. Mas não posso deixar de lutar sabendo que serei o elemento surpresa. _

__ Então tome cuidado. Fique sempre ao lado de Rosálie, ela conhece Tanya como ninguém. E eu sei que ela será a primeira a tentar te matar. E quanto a Marcus este ficará atrás de Alice. Então diga para Jasper não desviar o olhar um minuto dela. Ele também pode usar contra você, mas como te disse sua mente funciona como um escudo intransponível até mesmo para ele. Basta pensar em algo como nós dois juntos. _

_E ficou assim me dando instruções de como agir, de como eles agiriam, o que dizer para Jasper, para Emmett, para Carslile enfim para todos. _

_Senti que estava prestes a__ acordar. _

_Queria me despedir, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tê-lo em mim, mas percebi que ele não iria ceder a preocupação. _

_Era natural, ele estava muito preocupado com o bem estar de todos. _

_Nos beijamos longamente e ele selou um beijo em minha testa que me fez acordar. _

Quando abri os olhos tomei um susto. Seis estátuas me olhavam assustados.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Não percam o próximo capítulo....e não esqueçam de me fazer feliz ......**_


	19. A grande noite

_______________________________________________________________________

_ O que é isso gente? Perguntei angustiada com os olhares em mim.

_ Ficamos angustiados, você fala dormindo. Começou a dizer coisas como que para cada um de nós. Disse Alice me olhando.

Que estranho pensei. Ele queria isso mesmo .

Então comecei a relatar o sonho nos mínimos detalhes, omitindo somente a parte em que ele chorava como criança, não precisavam vê-lo assim. Fora um momento nosso único, de total intimidade que eu jamais revelaria a alguém .

Quando todos ouviram meu relato e o clima já estava mais ameno me levantei para tomar banho e trocar de roupas.

Percebi uma presença feminina ao meu lado. Era Rosálie. Ela entrou no banheiro perguntando:

_ Posso entrar ?

Achei estranho ela querer ficar ali enquanto eu tirava as minhas roupas.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Mas o que ela queria? Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo o que para mim foi extremamente constrangedor.

Ela ficou me olhando entrar no chuveiro e começou a dizer:

_ Não consigo entender o que ele viu em você. Eu realmente nunca gostei de Tanya, mas era alguém a sua altura. Bonita, forte e imortal. Mas você? Foi uma surpresa para mim. Me perdoe a sinceridade mas eu sou assim mesmo. Vai levar um tempo até me acostumar com uma humana em nossa roda de amigos, a não ser que ele tenha outros planos pra você. Mas claro! É isso. Ele vai transformá-la assim que puder, do contrário para que este trabalho todo? Ele poderia ter quem quisesse.

Ela falava aquelas palavras para si mesma, mas me doía lá no fundo.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Não gostava do seu tom , mas ela tinha razão eu tinha que admitir.

Quais seriam os planos dele para mim? Eu não ia ficar para sempre sendo salva ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

Ela continuou:

_ Houve uma época, antes de conhecer o Emmett , que eu era obcecada por ele. Mas do contrário dos outros homens ele nunca me viu assim. Aquilo me fez sofrer muito porque estava acostumada a ser desejada mesmo quando era humana. Então quando percebi que não passaríamos de amigos me libertei dele. Afinal eu nunca o amei, só queria sua aceitação. Quando encontramos Emmett quase sendo morto por um urso me apaixonei de cara e consegui salvá-lo. Portanto o que estou querendo dizer é que , se você vai realmente entrar neste mundo então saiba que não tem volta. Um dia, um de nós vai acabar tendo que transformá-la, mesmo que ele não queira.

Falou entre dentes, se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Fiquei ali parada pensando em como ela era diferente dos outros.

Vesti minha roupa e saí.

Ia procurar Alice , ela me deixava mais a vontade.

A encontrei no saguão do hotel conversando de novo com o humano chamado Daniel Montepulciano. Será que Jasper não ficaria com ciúmes? Cheguei perto e vi que ele me acompanhava com o olhar.

Me cumprimentou e se retirou dando um sorriso para Alice do qual ela retribuía. Desta vez não ia passar e quando já ia abrir minha boca para falar ela disse:

_ Não seja infantil Bella . Ele apenas a admira e sei que no futuro ele te ajudará muito, portanto trate de se comportar e sorrir cada vez que ele sorrir para você. Disse com a voz um pouco nervosa. E depois sorriu.

_ Sim , eu o vi no seu futuro, mas é algo indistinto agora. Só sei que ele te ajuda.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Mas como ele poderia me ajudar? Em que tipo de envolvimento? Queria perguntar mas achei melhor não ficar fuxicando o futuro.

Ja estava anoitecendo.

Era hoje. A grande noite de inauguração.

Nada podia sair errado.

Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle ficaram a noite anterior montando estratégias para conseguirmos chegar ao castelo e libertar Edward sem que os Volturi vissem , ou pelo menos assim nós pensávamos.

Quando chegou a hora comecei a ficar muito tensa.

Já estava pronta. Tinha optado por um vestido preto colado ao corpo e fechado em rendas, mas que deixava uma parte de minhas coxas a mostra através de um decote.

Eram assim as roupas de Alice, cobriam uma parte e deixavam sempre uma a mostra. Como não queria ninguém desejando meu pescoço optei por deixá-lo quase coberto pois o vestido fechava na nuca.

Deixei os cabelos soltos para ajudar no meu disfarce. Quando Alice os viu soltou um gritinho de horror:

_ Ah não Bella , deixe pelo menos eu dar um jeito nestes cachos. E assim ela ficou pelo menos meia hora os enrolando com uma espécie de babyliss. Quando ela terminou fiquei chocada, realmente havia ficado com um ar de festa.

Ela usava um vestido prata de cetim tomara que caia, estava linda com as pernas também a mostra. Quando chegamos na sala pude notar os olhares de todos em mim, então Emmett falou num tom de brincadeira :

_ Acho melhor desfazer isso tudo, se a intenção era não ser notada não vai passar despercebida. E riu alto.

_ Não Emmett, Bella é uma moça muito bonita e de qualquer forma estaria chamando a atenção. Disse Esme sorrindo pra mim. Ela também estava muito bonita com um vestido dourado que realçava mais ainda seus olhos.

_ Obrigada Esme. Foi o que consegui dizer pois estava muito constrangida.

Ou outros entraram na sala e percebi que os homens estavam de smoking .

Mas estava faltando alguém. Era Rosálie. Quando ela entrou na sala minha respiração parou. Ela estava divina com um vestido longo vermelho. Bom se eu estava chamando atenção ia ser pior agora com ela do meu lado, não era isso que Edward queria? Que eu ficasse do lado dela o tempo todo.

Mas acontece que eu não confiava nela e também não podia perguntar isso para ele . Não havia tempo de dormir. Também não podia perguntar para Alice, seria rude da minha parte depois de tudo que estavam fazendo por mim, afinal elas eram amigas também. Respirei e disse :

_ Vamos então? O meu par já deve estar me esperando.

Eu estava com o coração na boca quando chegamos em frente aos portões tão conhecidos por mim.

Descemos do carro e começou nosso plano.

Esme e Carlisle iriam na frente para verificar como estava tudo.

Todos tinham fones disfarçados nos ouvidos e outros presos a roupa discretamente pela parte de dentro, para que pudéssemos nos comunicar a distância. Apesar de eu achar que eles podiam se comunicar tão baixo que nenhum humano poderia ouvir.

Mas a questão é que eu iria direcioná-los.

Tremi em pensar nisso. Jasper pareceu perceber e se colocou a minha frente.

Pegou minhas mãos me olhando nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que nos tocávamos. Estranho quando comecei a sentir uma calma vinda do seu toque. Fiquei com os olhos abertos impressionados o fitando. Ele sorria. E por fim disse:

_ Chegou a hora. Fique calma. Quando sentir que esta muito nervosa venha para o meu lado e me toque , vou tentar fazer isso a noite toda mas não sei até que ponto eu também estarei nervoso. Portanto muito cuidado e cautela. Os fones estão Ok?

- Haha. Eu disse ainda o olhando impressionada. Ele largou minhas mãos e me sentia bem mais tranqüila agora. Que estranhos poderes eles tinham, pensei.

Vi que Mike Newton tinha acabado de chegar. Ele veio direto em minha direção.

_ Ah Bella , desculpe o atraso, peguei engarrafamento. Puxa você esta maravilhosa. Disse isso se aproximando para me dar um beijo no rosto.

Estremeci de pavor com o toque dos seus lábios.

Agora toda a sensação boa de Jasper tinha me abandonado.

Mais que droga, pensei. Não devia ter aceitado vir com ele. Olhei para Alice e ela piscava o olho pra mim.

É, eu tinha que agüentar isso, só mais um pouco e estaríamos livres para fugir. Tornei a olhar para ele puxando sua mão com um pouco de arrogância.

_ Calma Bella. Não precisa pressa. A noite esta só começando. Virei os olhos com esta afirmativa dele.

Ia ser uma longa noite, pensei.

Já tinha bastante gente transitando pelo salão principal.

Alguns estavam parados lendo os textos de citações históricas.

Outros estavam apenas sentados tomando seus drinks. Tudo parecia muito normal.

Emmett e Rosálie também já estavam lá. Faltavam agora só Alice e Jasper. Ficamos num canto ouvindo alguém palestrar sobre o castelo e suas reformas. A música estava baixinha então podia claramente ouvir Carlisle nos indicando que por enquanto estava tudo bem.

Mike tentava investir na sua noite de conquista, mostrando seus feitos na empresa, de como me admirava e como estava feliz por ter a oportunidade de sair comigo naquela noite.

Eu não prestava muita atenção no que ele dizia, apenas confirmava que sim com a cabeça de vez em quando. Então vi quando eles entraram .

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Estão gostando queridos? Espero que sim....Bjs.....**_


	20. O resgate perfeito

Eram três deles.

A mulher loira da noite do coquetel. Estava deslumbrante e todos os humanos olhavam para ela fixionados.

Outro homem que aparentava ter uns 35 anos. Tinha certeza que era vampiro pela tonalidade de sua pele e seus olhos. Era muito bonito também como todos os outros. Será que existia no mundo um vampiro feio ou pelo menos normal?

E ele , Marcus.

Me virei para que ele não percebesse minha presença.

Fiquei de costas o maior tempo possível e agora entendia porque Alice queria que eu fosse com Mike. Ele não parava de falar um minuto, mesmo quando Marcus começou a palestrar sobre seu feito no castelo.

Já estava me estressando com ele , mas era melhor assim do que Marcus perceber que eu estava ali.

Passei despercebida por um bom tempo até que ouvi Emmett me chamando para um canto. Pedi licença ao Mike e fui ao seu encontro. Rosálie não estava com ele. Quando cheguei ele foi logo dizendo:

_ Bella , você tem que me mostrar por onde ir, agora.

Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a andar em direção a parte escura do castelo. Perguntei onde estava Rosálie e ele informou que ela tinha ido cuidar do Mike.

Andamos um pouco até eu encontrar uma porta que eu tinha certeza que daria para a escadaria dos fundos.

Parei , olhei para ele e disse que ali era o lugar. Ele tentou abrir a porta mas não conseguiu de primeira teve que forçá-la. Vi as dobradiças se quebrando quando ele usou a força. Menos um obstáculo, pensei. Quando chegamos a beira da escadaria ele disse:

_ Muito bem . Agora vamos voltar um pouco e avisar aos outros, porque aqui o fone não pega. E além do mais alguém tem que tirar você daqui. Quando voltarmos vai ser um matança só. Ele já estava voltando quando percebeu que eu não vinha.

_ Bella o que você esta fazendo? Ele gritou.

Eu descia as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia com aqueles sapatos de saltos finos. Ele me alcançou num solavanco.

_ Você esta louca mulher? Disse agarrando meu braço.

_ Não Emmett, eu quero vê-lo . Disse gritando e puxando meu braço.

_ Não Bella, tenha calma. Nós vamos conseguir mas não assim.

Ele disse me pegando no colo e me levando de volta.

Quando chegamos na porta quebrada ele me colocou no chão e disse :

_ Agora recomponha-se se não vai dar tudo errado.

Ele estava certo. Eu tinha que ter calma. Voltamos em silêncio .

Ele já estava dando as coordenadas para todos de onde era o local . Percebi Mike dando em cima de Rosálie mas não liguei. Só queria que terminasse logo.

Me sentei ao lado deles fitando o chão quando senti um toque frio no meu braço. Não me assustei porque esse toque me deixou calma, sabia quem era . Levantei a cabeça e vi Jasper ao meu lado.

Ele não me olhava apenas fitava Alice que entrava agora no salão. Então instintivamente procurei por Marcus , não o via. Que bom. Estava tudo caminhando conforme o planejado.

Ela chegou rápido junto a nós.

Ouvi Jasper dizer a Esme para me levar embora. Levantei com um pulo.

_ Não Jazz, por favor deixa eu ficar aqui pelo menos.

_ É muito perigoso Bella. Esme dizia já pegando meu braço.

_ Esme , se for preciso use força.

Foi o que ele disse se virando para acompanhar Emmett, Carlisle e Rosálie que estavam indo em direção ao nosso plano.

Mas não continuou.

Seus olhos pararam quando viu Alice caminhar em direção oposta a deles. Em direção aos aposentos. Ah não! Sabia o que era aquilo, ela também. Corri em sua direção. Esme não conseguiu me segurar com o susto.

_ Alice, olha pra mim. Eu dizia gritando. E ela nem piscava.

_ Alice !

Tentei segurá-la mas ela era muito forte.

Jasper nos alcançou. Ele a sacudiu e ela olhou para ele com um olhar de peixe morto.

Pense Bella, pense.

Olhei em volta.

Eu sabia onde ele estava. Provavelmente nos seus aposentos achando que ela devia estar por perto do castelo.

Comecei a caminhar naquela direção . Sabia onde era.

Ninguém percebeu pois estavam tentando segurar Alice, nem Mike que ficou olhando pasmo Rosálie deixando ele falar sozinho.

Surtiu efeito.

Vi ela se virar para mim me apontando, sim ela viu o que eu ia fazer no momento em que tomei a decisão. Todos me olharam. Ela havia voltado a si. Corri em sua direção de novo.

_ Alice, deixe sua mente adivinhar o futuro de cada pessoa aqui. Então ficará imune.

Ela olhou em volta, eram umas 500 pessoas mais ou menos. Voltou o olhar para mim sorrindo.

_ Mas como você descobriu ? Perguntou. Eu apenas disse : _ Edward....

Consegui convencer Jasper a me deixar ficar. Ele disse que seriam no máximo 15 minutos até estarem de volta.

Fiquei com Esme que ficou me dizendo palavras de consolo.

Vi os cinco caminhar em direção aos fundos. Rezei para que eles voltassem bem e com ele do lado.

Passaram-se 20 minutos e nada. Percebi que Marcus tinha voltado a falar com o publico, convidando todos a entrarem pelos corredores do castelo numa turnê.

Ah não. Esse vampiro idiota vai matar estas pessoas. Lembrei do que Edward disse " Não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito" . Será? Mas o que uma humana normal como eu podia fazer para ajudar?

Pense, Bella, pense. Olhei em volta procurando por uma sala de luz, ou algo parecido. Sim eu tinha visto algo parecido na primeira noite, mas como poderia fazer alguma coisa com Esme ao meu lado.

Não tive escolha, fiquei ali parada, ora pensando em correr , ora pensando em falar com ela dos meus planos.

As pessoas começaram a se movimentar para começar a turnê.

Olhei para ela atônita.

E agora? Vi que ela tentava falar com eles pelos fones. Acho que não conseguiu pois estava com um olhar chateado. Vi Mike Newton sem graça me olhando, virei a cara. Acho que ele entendeu que eu não tinha gostado de vê-lo conversar com Rosálie, porque também virou a cara e começou a caminhar junto a multidão.

_ Esme, eles estão demorando muito, será que acont.....Não consegui terminar .

Neste instante vi Alice passar pela porta dos corredores e suspirei aliviada.

Ela parecia bem. Estava um pouco descabelada mas estava bem . Tentei ver alguém atrás dela. Nada. Ela caminhou em minha direção. Quando chegou perto disse:

_ No escuro só ia ser mais fácil pra eles Bella. Pegou meu braço me puxando e dizendo : _ Vamos.

_ Não Alice. Cadê os outros? Estas pessoas? Eu falava com a voz modificada pela emoção.

_ Os outros estão vindo. Ele esta bem, um pouco fraco, mas esta bem. _ Chame o seu amigo e vamos agora. Ela disse quase gritando.

_ Mike. Gritei, mas ele não me deu bola. Apenas fingiu que não me viu.

_ Idiota. Falei me virando pra ela. _ Vamos.

Quando passamos pela entrada do salão de novo eu a vi, a sala de luz. Num movimento súbito caminhei em direção, desta vez ninguém me impediu. Li a placa de " PROIBIDA A ENTRADA – SOMENTE FUNCIONÁRIOS AUTORIZADOS"

_ Que se dane!!! falei.

Ela veio atrás dizendo :

_ É aqui Bella, se você quer tanto isso venha.

E me direcionou a casa de luz.

Fora bom ela ter ido, do contrário não conseguiria abrir o cadeado que fechava o quadro de luz. Ela fez um pequeno movimento que o quebrou. Abriu a porta procurando por algo. Me olhou nos olhos dizendo:

_ Fiz a sua vontade. Vou ouvir muito por isso . Espero que você tenha consideração e a partir de agora não solte minha mão por nada deste mundo , OK?

Segurei sua mão com força dizendo:

_ Obrigada Alice.

Então tudo se apagou.

Todas as luzes do castelo. Já podíamos ouvir os gritos das pessoas. Não sabíamos se de medo do escuro ou algo mais.

Não importava. Pelo menos tínhamos dado a eles uma segunda chance. Sabia que os vampiros podiam ver muito bem no escuro, mas talvez eles não estivessem preparados para isso.

Podia ouvir barulho de sirenes de polícia e pensei como seria bom atear fogo neste castelo maldito, apesar de ser um monumento histórico. Ouvimos vozes de humanos tentando entrar onde estávamos, mas sabia que eles não iriam conseguir ascender as luzes por enquanto, vi quando ela sem muito esforço puxou a alavanca central quebrando-a , como se fosse de brinquedo.

Ainda segurava sua mão quando chegamos do lado de fora do castelo.

Agora estávamos misturadas as pessoas.

Deu certo. Muita gente saia reclamando, outras gritando. Umas afirmavam que tinham sido roubadas. Uma mulher gritava com sangue na cabeça dizendo que tinha batido em algum lugar. Não conseguia ver Mike. Mas ele devia estar em algum lugar por ali. Alguns policiais caminharam em nossa direção nos examinando.

Alice falou que estávamos bem e somente assustadas e que esperávamos por outros pra ele assentindo. Vi quando Esme chegou junto a nós. Ela correu para nos abraçar nos dando uma bronca. Já tinham se passado mais alguns minutos. Mais algumas pessoas saiam, mas nada deles.

Já estava ficando histérica quando vi um grupo de pessoas carregando alguém.

Sim. Eram eles. Emmett e Jasper o estavam ajudando. Já ía correr mas Alice me segurou. Entendi e me controlei. Quando chegaram bem perto pude fitar seus olhos.

Ele estava com uma aparência horrível. Seus cabelos desgrenhados, suas roupas sujas e rasgadas, mas trazia um sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso torto que eu amava.

Meus olhos se turvaram e não consegui controlar as lágrimas .

Segurei a mão que ele estendeu pra mim. Ouvi sua voz fraca :

_ Bella ....Linda !! E então ele apagou. Tomei um susto. Jasper e Emmett já o seguravam . Segurei seu rosto beijando o diversas vezes e falando entre lágrimas :

_ Edward, que saudade ...

_ Bella temos que ir agora. Ainda não estamos seguros. E ele precisa se recuperar. Temos que sair agora pois vi quando Marcus percebeu que tinha algo errado aqui. Ouvi Carlisle dizer.

Tudo bem. Já estávamos bem agora e eu poderia respirar de novo. Ele estava ali ao meu lado. Não existia felicidade maior. Então relaxei e deixei eles me conduzirem também.

______________________________________________________________________

_**E aí? Como estou me saindo? Deixem reviews....please....Obrigada...**_


	21. O fel dos deuses

Tudo tinha saído perfeitamente bem.

A estratégia que montamos foi muito boa. E ele estava ali a salvo. Todos nós.

Não o deixava nem por um minuto.

Ele já estava deitado no sofá da suíte.

Tinha os olhos fechados mas eu sabia que não dormia. Vampiros não dormem.

Mas queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

Perguntei a Jasper que informou que não sabia muito bem. Então começou a relatar o que aconteceu.

Quando eles chegaram, viram Edward no chão. Os escravos já não o seguravam mais. Estavam apenas brigando entre si. Ele acha que deixaram os escravos sem sangue de propósito para se alimentarem uns dos outros. Edward estava bastante fraco sem se alimentar também.

E o que é pior. Colocaram uma vítima dentro da cela com eles. Edward não deixou que encostassem as mãos nela. Mas depois de alguns dias ele mesmo queria matá-la.

_ Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela Bella, porque quando chegamos não tinha nenhum humano lá. Jasper dizia.

Continuou o relato.

Precisavam matar os escravos. Eles tinham sido criados para matar qualquer um que quisesse libertar o prisioneiro, então travaram uma luta que não foi muito difícil para eles já que os outros estavam muito fracos. Edward tentou ajudar dando cabo de um, mas ele também estava muito fraco.

Voltei meu olhar para ele novamente. Parecia dormir.

_ Mas Jasper, ele não pode dormir né?

Ele fez que que não com a cabeça, mas achava que por ele ter ficado muito tempo sem se alimentar estava fraco como em um sono. E finalizou o relato.

Eu sabia que a minha mente não funcionava igual as outras.

Mas parecia que eu tinha sempre uma grande idéia.

Terminei de ouvir o que Jasper dizia e fui para o lado de Edward, enquanto eles, na outra sala, conjecturavam como fazer para alimentá-lo. Podia ouvir Alice dizendo que ele não aceitaria sangue de animais.

Alguém falou em banco de sangue e ouvi um Urgh geral.

Cheguei perto dele. Seus olhos ainda fechados.

Seu rosto estava sujo. Sua boca aberta parecia me chamar .

Não! Ela pedia algo. Sim.

Fui até minha mala e peguei um canivete que Charlie havia me dado. Nem sei por que trazia aquilo, mas me lembrei dele.

Voltei para o seu lado. Minha respiração estava alta quando peguei meu braço e coloquei o mais perto da sua boca sem tocá-la. Ouvi um grito do outro lado da sala mas não me importei.

E com um movimento rápido abri o canivete e fiz um talho no meu braço deixando meu sangue escorrer para sua boca.

Eles já estavam todos ao meu lado.

Mas eu quem gritava agora:

_ Me deixem fazer isso.

_ Saiam todos pode ser perigoso.

Ouvi Carlisle gritando pegando meu braço.

Puxei com força e encostei mais na boca de Edward.

Vi que ele pestanejava. Suas mãos pegaram meu braço e seguraram firme onde estava o corte. Senti ele sugando meu sangue sem cravar os dentes.

Agradeci intimamente por isso, não queria sentir a falta de ar depois.

Carlisle não nos deixou nem um segundo.

Quando ele achou que era demais puxou meu braço segurando a ferida. Ficou olhando. Ouvi ele dizer que deveria tomar dois ou três pontos.

Não olhei para ele. Só olhava para Edward. Vi quando abriu um pouco os olhos bem devagar. Murmurou alguma coisa que não entendi.

Mas Carlisle sim. Ele me levantou e me tirou dali. Não ofereci resistência pois já estava exausta também.

Ele abriu a maleta de médico na outra sala .

Me deu uma injeção dizendo que era anestesia e pediu para eu ficar quietinha. Deu alguns pontos no local .

Quando terminou esticou minhas pernas no sofá o que agradeci. Comecei a ficar sonolenta. Mas ainda podia ouvir as vozes dos outros na sala ao lado, quando adormeci.

Não nos encontramos no sonho.

Quando acordei de manhã senti uma pontada de dor no braço. Abri os olhos e vi aqueles olhos dourados me fitando novamente. Estou sonhando, pensei. Devo ter dito em voz alta, porque ele chegou perto acariciando meus cabelos.

_ Não esta sonhando amor. Estou aqui mesmo do seu lado. Ele disse com a voz rouca aveludada.

Queria levantar e abraçá-lo mas meu corpo doía. Apenas disse:

_ Então você esta bem ?

_ Sim, graças a você meu anjo ....E beijou a minha testa suavemente.

_ Ah Edward, eu tive tanto medo. Falei com lágrimas já brotando nos meus olhos.

_ Não chore amor. Agora esta tudo bem. Nada no mundo vai conseguir nos separar. Nunca mais.

Fiz menção de levantar o corpo mas ele não deixou. Me pegou no colo e ficou me embalando. Ficamos assim um tempo quando percebi que ainda estava com o vestido da noite anterior.

_ Edward eu tenho que levantar, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa. Disse para ele já me levantando, mas cambaleei e caí em seu colo de novo.

_ Calma Bella, você fez uma coisa louca ontem e perdeu muito sangue. Está fraca e precisa se recuperar, se é banho que você quer eu mesmo posso te dar.

Ele me olhava com o sorriso torto nos lábios. Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Percebi que ele já estava recuperado, seus olhos eram de um dourado fraco. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse se alimentado direito.

Vi quando ele se levantou e me colocou de pé. Eu estava realmente fraca, mas um banho me faria bem, ainda mais com ele ao meu lado. Me apoiei em seu ombro e senti a dor de novo no braço. Ele segurou gentilmente o braço do corte e me olhou.

_ Amor , não sei como você fez isso, mas preciso te agradecer. Você salvou minha vida lá e aqui. Eu não sei se agüentaria ficar mais algumas horas com sede. Mas eu quero te agradecer também por ter confiado em mim, em ter certeza que eu não iria te machucar. Você mostrou que eu posso realmente mudar, já mudei . Eu não me enganei, você é muito especial.

Seus olhos mostravam tanto amor, tanto carinho que não pude evitar as lágrimas que insistiam em descer pelo meu rosto.

Baixei a cabeça para ele não ver. Ele tinha pedido para eu não chorar, mas eu chorava de emoção, tocada por suas palavras. Ele colocou sua mão no meu queixo me obrigando a olhá-lo e me deu um beijo na testa e dois outros nos meus olhos, como se secasse minhas lágrimas. Consegui sorrir com aquilo.

_ Vai mesmo me dar banho? Perguntei sentindo as bochechas corando.

_ Mas é claro. E fez um movimento para me pegar no colo.

_ Cadê os outros? Lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos ali.

_ Eles saíram dizendo que precisávamos de privacidade. Falou isso sorrindo malicioso.

_ Ah tá.

Sorri também e fiquei mais relaxada, não gostaria de ser pega de surpresa no banheiro com ele. Quando imaginei a cena meu coração disparou. Ele percebeu. Parou em frente a porta abrindo-a com o pé. Me olhou e disse :

_ Somente banho amor, nada mais. E me colocou sentada num sofazinho elegante começando a desabotoar o botão do vestido.

Levantei e disse :

_ Ei, eu preciso fazer isso sozinha. _ Fique sentado ali ! E apontei para a banheira.

_ Não amor, você pode cair sozinha.

E continuou a tirar meu vestido. Não insisti mais.

Deixei ele tirar o meu vestido, afinal ele já tinha me visto nua diversas vezes.

Quando a peça caiu e ele me viu de sutiã e calçinha notei seu esforço para não demonstrar o desejo.

Aquilo me deixou inebriada. Como se fosse o seu sinal de macho para mim; a fêmea. Talvez por ter sido tão primitivo eu tenha ficado louca. Me afastei um pouco dele.

Comecei a tirar o sutiã com muita delicadeza tentando ser sensual, será que eu podia? Seus olhos me garantiam que sim. Se tivesse música talvez eu tivesse feito um streap-tease, sorri com esta imaginação e ele interpretou mal. Percebi que sua boca estava entreaberta e ele não se lembrava de fechá-la.

Quando a peça caiu e ele viu meus seios, desviou o olhar rapidamente para o meu rosto como se não estivesse acreditando que era eu, deu alguns passos para trás e sentou na beira da banheira.

Interpretei aquilo como um siga em frente e continuei. Segurei a calçinha nos lados e me virei. Seu olhar me queimava as costas, minhas mãos tremiam diante da situação erótica. Não pensei duas vezes porque poderia desistir, desci a calçinha com as mãos bem devagar também.

Quando estava nua me virei para ele. Senti seu olhar malicioso com o sorriso torto em destaque. Mas ele era um homem forte. Levantou e disse com uma voz rouca:

_ Já acabou Isabella?

Fiz biquinho. Ele não ia ceder. Agora eu estava extremamente corada. Dei língua pra ele e me enfiei no chuveiro. Deixei a água bem quente, queria relaxar um pouco, estava muito tensa naquele momento. Ele que me aguardasse. Sua voz me tirou dos meus devaneios loucos. Ele começou a me perguntar sobre o apagão.

Se ele estava tentando desviar meus pensamentos, conseguiu.

Fiz um pequeno relato de tudo o que aconteceu. Não esquecendo nenhum detalhe, inclusive falando sobre o Mike Newton.

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns minutos. E não falou nada a respeito. Contei como eu e Alice conseguimos apagar as luzes e também como tinha gostado muito de conhecê-la. Falei rindo de quando nos conhecemos e ela disse que seríamos grandes amigas. Ele riu também e perguntou como todos encararam nossas "aventuras noturnas".

Perplexos, foi a palavra que usei. Lembrei do quadro na parede da casa de Alice e Jasper e perguntei se aquela praia realmente existia. Ele afirmou que sim, era uma praia do Brasil na cidade do Rio de Janeiro .

Disse que tinha muita vontade de ir lá desde que tinha dado aquele quadro para Alice e que agora tinha companhia para tal. Fiquei confusa e perguntei sobre o sol. Ele afirmou que a praia era deserta e tinha somente uma casa nela , ele já havia pesquisado a respeito. Prometeu que iríamos para lá na primeira oportunidade.

Terminei meu banho, me enrolei na toalha e fui em direção ao quarto com ele bem atrás. Escolhi uma saia jeans clara e blusa azul marinho, não estava muito frio mas insisti em colocar minhas botas.

Descemos para o restaurante pois eu precisava comer algo.

Perguntei se ele já tinha se alimentado e ele sorrindo falou que tinha tomado o fel dos deuses. Sorri também mas pedi para ele falar sério, ele só respondeu:

_ Ainda não. Vou mais tarde com Emmett e Jasper, eles vão me mostrar como se caça.

Fiquei feliz com aquilo mas não demonstrei. Não queria criar expectativas para ele.

_ Então acho que depois disso podemos ir embora né?

_ Sim. Já resolvemos ir embora amanhã mesmo. Não sabemos como ficaram os ânimos lá pelo castelo.

Não queria pensar nisso agora. Estava tão feliz com sua presença. Apenas disse :

_ Que bom, quero sair daqui o quanto antes.

______________________________________________________

_**Nem precisa dizer o quanto estou feliz por vcs estarem lendo, mas deixem um recado, ok?**_

**_Como demorei um pouco vou postar dois seguidos, espero que gostem._**

_**Até o próximo....Valeu.**_


	22. Edward com ciúmes

Ficamos conversando enquanto eu tomava o café da manhã. Ele sempre sorrindo, ora me servindo, ora me beijando o rosto, as mãos. Tão atencioso. Não tocamos no assunto do resgate. Apenas ficamos matando a saudade com nossos olhares intensos e toques singelos. Singelos até demais, pensei.

Quando seu olhar encontrava o meu eu parava de respirar. Sentia que precisava ficar a sós com ele e matar aquela saudade louca que me invadia o peito. Será que ele sentia o mesmo? Se sim não demonstrava muito. Aquilo estava me deixando confusa. Naquele momento queria tirar suas roupas ali mesmo e fazer amor em cima da mesa, sem me importar que estivessem olhando. Aliás, desde que o conheci não estava me importando com mais nada a não ser estar com ele, em seus braços. Meu olhar devia estar tranbordando isso, porque ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que não se fechava nunca.

Já tinha acabado de comer e fiz menção de levantar quando percebi o olhar de Edward se virando para a mesa atrás de nós. Reconheci o humano que Alice conversava no outro dia .

Edward fez um gesto com a mão para eu não me levantar .

Voltou a cabeça para mim e me olhou nos olhos. Não entendi de imediato mas depois percebi que ele estava lendo a mente de Daniel Montepulciano. O que seria?

_ Eu saio por alguns dias e já tem alguém dando em cima da minha namorada.

Ele disse isso olhando para um ponto perdido no salão.

Eu não disse nada.

Não tinha nada para esconder, apenas fiz um olhar como se não estivesse entendendo nada. Mas fiquei curiosa. Ele não tocou mais no assunto e perguntou se eu queria subir.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele se levantou e ficou atrás de mim para puxar a cadeira, me deu um de seus braços e me ajudou a levantar. Passamos ao lado da mesa de Daniel.

Eu nem olhei para ele mas percebi que Edward sim. Achei aquilo meio forçado mas não sabia o que ele estava pensando, depois eu tentaria perguntar. Apenas disse quando chegamos no elevador.

_ Namorada hein?

_ Por enquanto....Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Nós voltamos para a suíte.

O celular dele tocou e eu descobri que era Alice, acho que ela estava perguntando se eles já podiam retornar ao quarto. Ouvi ele soltando uma gargalhada ao pronunciar alguma coisa que eu não entendi. Quando eles chegaram estávamos no sofá eu deitada com a cabeça nas suas pernas.

Alice veio ao meu encontro perguntando se estava tudo bem. Eu a abracei dizendo que sim. Seria grata a ela para o resto de minha vida.

Carslile pediu para ver o corte e fazer um curativo.

Mandou os outros saírem incluindo Edward mas ele não quis. Ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo. Vi seu olhar surpreso quando viu a extensão do corte. Agora doía um pouco, mas não reclamei.

Já anoitecia e eles tinham que sair para caçar. Resolveram que as mulheres ficariam para me fazer companhia. Edward não queria me deixar sozinha. Então depois de muita discussão Jasper se ofereceu para ficar cuidando de mim e das meninas. Achei bom pois gostava da sua presença.

_ Volto logo amor. Edward disse me dando um estalinho na boca. Arfei com a aproximação dele o que ele percebeu . Chegou bem perto no meu ouvido dizendo :

_ Mais tarde amor. Me espere.

Foi o suficiente para meu coração disparar e me eletrizar. Fiquei ali tentando controlar a respiração enquanto acompanhava até ele sair do quarto com Emmett e Carslile.

Então acho que para me distrair Alice começou a puxar uma conversa boba sobre moda, roupas e maquiagem.

Vi que as outras estavam interessadas mas eu não prestava muita atenção.

Minha cabeça viajava a mil por hora. O que iria acontecer agora?

E de agora em diante que perigo estaria me espreitando? Ele disse "namorada" "por enquanto" o que ele quis dizer? Algo mais sério? Acho que sim, era típico dele. Tentei me imaginar chegando em Forks para apresentar meu namorado. Tinha certeza que ele não passaria despercebido. Até Angie, minha melhor amiga ficaria boquiaberta com sua beleza, mas seria muito estranho.

Será que eles perceberiam algo? E quanto a meus novos amigos?

Estava muito confusa .

O melhor seria conversar com ele sobre isso depois. Ele me acalmaria com certeza.

Senti algo gelado me tocando.

_ Bella? Ta tudo bem? Era a mão de Alice na minha testa.

_ Achei que estivesse com febre. Carlisle disse que isso poderia acontecer por causa daquele canivete sujo. Ainda não sei como você conseguiu fazer aquilo, foi muito corajosa.

_ Ah não foi pensado Alice. Apenas fui lá e fiz. Eu sempre faço isso. Nunca penso nas conseqüências dos meus atos. Sou uma idiota.

_ Não concordo. Você é muito humana, vive de emoção. E no final tudo sempre acaba bem não é? Era Esme também colocando a mão na minha testa para verificar a temperatura.

Alice se sentou ao meu lado pegando minha mão e disse:

_ Eu acho que Edward teve muita sorte em te conhecer. Veja como ele esta mudado.

"Ele me contou sobre a garota que jogaram na cela para que ele matasse. Primeiro ele ficou louco com o sangue pulsando no corpo dela, mas ela lembrava alguém. Lembrava você Bella."

" Então por instinto ele começou a defendê-la dos outros que também estavam sedentos. Quando ele não tinha mais forças para lutar ele gritou para Marcus tirá-la dali. Ficou gritando algumas horas e quando viu que ninguém ouvia e os escravos estavam cada vez mais perto ele começou a levitar com ela. "

"E assim ficou durante quase um dia. Quando Marcus chegou na cela e viu aquela cena, não acreditou. Perguntou o que ele tinha. Que você o havia enfeitiçado e que ele sabia como, pois tinha visto como você era surpreendentemente diferente. Edward disse que no momento em que ele falou isso suas forças voltaram e num movimento súbito ele pegou o pescoço de Marcus através das grades e o ameaçou dizendo que se ele tocasse de novo em você, ele o mataria."

"Marcus estava revoltado. Entrou muito rápido na cela e pegou a garota sem que Edward tivesse tempo de ajudar. Arrastou ela para fora da cela. Então ele a matou na sua frente dizendo que se ele insistisse nisso a próxima seria você."

_Bella, você pode perceber como foi trágico para Edward ver a menina morrendo nos braços do irmão? E pior, imaginando você? Então ele disse que nunca mais encostaria num humano desta forma. E que Marcus agora não era mais seu irmão e sim um assassino impiedoso que ele teria que conter.

"E agora ele esta lá fora caçando a nossa maneira. Estou tão feliz Bella." Disse me abraçando.

_ Mas você esta mesmo quente. Ainda disse tocando mais uma vez na minha testa. Vou ligar para Carlisle.

Aquelas palavras me tocaram fundo.

Eu já tinha certeza que o amava, mas saber da sua mudança de percepção me fez ficar orgulhosa.

Não sabia que eu tinha esse poder.

Sim. Agora eu tinha certeza. As coisas humanas banais não poderiam se colocar entre nós. Nosso amor era mais forte. Nosso amor promovia mudanças, nele e em mim. No sobrenatural ou no natural, estávamos conectados de uma forma esmagadoramente impossível para um casal normal.

Mas nós não éramos normais.

_ Alice, não precisa ligar para Carlisle. Ele me deu um comprimido antes de sair que já vai fazer efeito. Mas preciso de uma coisa. Você pode me fazer ficar ....Sexy? E ri da minha frase.

_ Bella, sua boba. Não precisa ficar encabulada. Venha comigo.

E me puxou para o banheiro.

____________________________________________________________

_**reviews...? Eu nem sei mais o que é isso....Vcs estão lendo mesmo? Te alguém aí? ????**_


	23. A namorada

_**Estou postando hoje porque tive bastante reviews. **_

_**Quero agradecer em especial a Hebe que mandou vários recados...Obrigada pelo carinho...**_

_**Meninas, amo vcs ..Obrigada por n me deixarem sozinhas...Tem muita gente lendo , dá para ver no gerenciador, mas pouca gente deixa recados. **_

_**Vcs estão fazendo a leitora feliz: Patty Atunes, C- Bellinha, Vivian Alves, Keth Masen Cullen, Jules Binoche....Thanks...**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois de muitas provas de roupas decidi por colocar um vestido preto soltinho, mas bem curto, que deixava minhas pernas a mostra. Ele também tinha um decote generoso do meu busto. Alice me deu uns sapatos estilo scarpin pretos dizendo que realçavam minhas pernas.

Quando me olhei no espelho achei que estava bom. Agradeci a ela e pedi para descermos até o restaurante. Queria comer alguma coisa e beber algo.

Estava precisando para relaxar.

Ela assentiu na mesma hora. Também se vestiu colocando um vestido vermelho todo colado ao corpo. Ela era realmente muito bonita.

Descemos até o restaurante.

Percebi que estava mas escuro que de costume e que algumas pessoas estavam dançando. Pedi para sentarmos longe o bastante destas pessoas . Não queria correr o risco de ser convidada para dançar.

Ela riu.

Comi pouco, perdi a fome quando vi Daniel Montepulciano me olhando insistentemente. Será que ele não tinha alguém?

O que eu não comi, eu bebi. Alice já estava me olhando desconfiada dizendo:

_ Bella você quer se embebedar? Esqueceu da produção toda para Edward? Desse jeito você vai cair na cama e não vai levantar nem um braço.

_ Eu estou bem Alice, apenas extravasando um pouco. E tomei mais um gole do vinho que estava bebendo. Quando percebi sua presença virei a taça num gole só.

_ Boa noite Alice. Isabella? Como estão vocês?

A voz de Daniel era baixa agora por conta da música. Ele estava de terno só que sem gravata. Ele era muito elegante e até charmoso, mas meu parâmetro era muito melhor.

_ Estamos ótimas. Vamos embora amanhã, portanto se quiser falar com Bella, tem que ser hoje. Alice disse piscando para mim.

Mas o que?

Ela estava pedindo para ele conversar comigo? Ela ainda tinha dúvidas com relação a com quem eu realmente queria estar conversando? Apenas respondi.

_ E o que tem de tanto interessante para conversar? Perguntei olhando para ele.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

_ Me daria a honra de uma dança?

Já ia dizer que não quando Alice me puxou pelo braço dizendo:

_ Bella, lembra do que te disse outro dia? Não perca esta oportunidade.

Me levantei e tive que me segurar nele para não cair.

Já tinha bebido demais. Não teria condições de dançar assim. Mas ele foi categórico. Me puxou pela cintura me levando pro meio do salão. A música era boa então me deixei levar perguntando;

_ Então o que temos para conversar?

_ Me desculpe. Ainda estou me recompondo do fato de você ter aceitado a dança.

_ Eu não aceitei. Você me puxou.

_ Mas você veio.

_ Só porque estou curiosa.

_ Então não vou demorar para satisfazer sua curiosidade. Eu tenho conversado com Alice desde que percebi vocês duas por aqui. Tenho que confessar que fiquei interessado na beleza de vocês mas, como ela me pareceu bastante inteligente começamos a conversar sobre coisas mais profundas. E o assunto tomou um sentido muito particular no que diz respeito ao castelo dos Volturi.

Ao pronunciar estas palavras ele conseguiu minha total atenção. Me afastei um pouco e olhei diretamente para ele .

_ O que você sabe sobre isso?

_ Isabella, minha família fundou esta cidade. Conhecemos tudo que acontece aqui. Mas o castelo tem algo que eu ainda não consegui descobrir o que é. Só sei que é algo que me prende, que me chama. Não posso evitar. Estou investigando a vida dos Volturi a dois anos, mas não consigo encontrar nada. Quando conversava com Alice e tomamos esta linha de raciocínio, ela disse que você poderia me ajudar, mas que não seria fácil . Pelo que entendi, você e eu temos uma vontade em comum. Você pode me explicar o que é?

Estava surpresa.

Porque Alice não tinha comentado antes? Assim eu não teria que me expor desta forma. E agora, o que eu iria dizer? Não poderia contar o segredo e percebi claramente que ele não o sabia. O que Alice quis dizer com "Ele vai te ajudar no futuro?" Estava confusa. Mas um lampejo de clareza passou pela minha mente. Sim. Ele poderia ajudar a evitar ou exterminar aquelas sentenças de morte. Mas como sem expor o segredo?

_ Percebi que você não quer falar a respeito. Como Alice disse, iria ser difícil. Ou estou forçando algo que não te interessa? Ele perguntou me rodopiando no salão.

Fiquei um pouco tonta. A bebida e o remédio não estavam fazendo um bom efeito. Que droga, porque fui beber, pensei. Ele me estreitou nos seus braços para eu não cair.

_Está tudo bem Isabella? Perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

_ Sim. Só....Acho que bebi um pouco demais. Eu disse corando e baixando o olhar.

_ Vou escrever meu telefone num papel, assim se você ficar sabendo de algo a respeito do que eu citei você pode me ligar, a qualquer hora. Tudo bem?

_ Tudo bem. Não me entenda mal. É que visitei o castelo duas vezes, uma a trabalho e realmente me interessa o que acontece por lá. Mas não acho que estamos autorizados a saber.

_ Eu sabia! Tem algo que acontece por lá que é muito estranho. E encostou a boca perto do meu ouvido dizendo: _ Pessoas somem por lá Isabella. Eu estremeci. Mas não foi com seu sopro no meu ouvido, foi com o toque gelado em minhas costas.

Era Edward.

Sabia que era ele. Me virei para fitá-lo. Ele não me olhava, somente fitava Daniel, que parou a dança na mesma hora. Pude sentir seus braços estremecendo na minha cintura e largando a delicadamente. Me afastei dos dois embaraçada e os apresentei.

_ Edward este é Daniel Montepulciano. Daniel este é Edward Cullen meu namorado.

Edward estendeu sua mão para Daniel que a apertou muito rápido.

_ Boa noite então para vocês dois. E Isabella, deixarei com Alice o papel. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. E se virou caminhando em direção a Alice.

Engoli em seco.

Estava mais tonta ainda com o susto. Senti as mãos de Edward em minha cintura me puxando para uma dança. Senti que estava tenso. Falei para disfarçar o clima.

_ Então amor, como foi a caçada?

Ele me puxou mais para junto dizendo:

_ Até que não foi ruim. Estou bastante satisfeito. O que é muito bom, do contrário este senhor não sairia daqui com vida. Disse olhando nos meus olhos com o sorriso torto que eu amava. Claro que ele estava ironizando.

_ Que bom, porque quero ele com vida. Pode ser bastante útil para mim, você sabe. Eu sei que você estava lendo a mente dele.

Eu disse sem desviar seu olhar e com um sorriso nos lábios também.

Ele respondeu sorrindo também:

_ Claro que sim. Cada um luta com a arma que tem. Mas se fosse pelo pensamento dele eu realmente deveria tê-lo matado. Só não o fiz porque vislumbrei algo além de desejo por você.

Num movimento rápido ele me virou de costas para ele com os braços cruzados em meu peito num ato protetor.

_ Você é minha Isabella Swan. Por mais que eles a desejem.

Parei de respirar. Comecei a sentir o desejo subir por todo meu corpo com aquele movimento . Ele afastou meus cabelos do pescoço e deu um beijo de leve dizendo no meu ouvido:

_ Entendeu?

Eu já estava ofegante mas não desisti. Me virei de frente de novo e disse:

_ Edward, não é o que você esta pensando. Ele quer me ajudar a descobrir o que acontece no castelo. E como eu sei o que acontece lá, acho muito bom juntarmos nossas forças para parar com ....Bom, você sabe.

_ Eu sei, eu sei. Acho que vou ter que aturar ele te ligando de vez em quando né?

_ Não sei. Mas é bom saber que você respeita minha vontade.

Ele me olhou sério agora. Segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

_ Jamais faria algo que desrespeitasse você ou sua vontade. Você esta livre para fazer o que quiser e eu só tenho que escolher se vivo com isso ou não. E como sei que não consigo mais ficar longe de você, então você pode ter o que quiser .

_ Eu quero você....._Agora_! Falei com tanta emoção que a última palavra saiu como um gemido.

Ele entendeu.

Me puxou pelo braço gentilmente e me levou até a varanda do restaurante. Quando chegamos lá ele me trouxe para junto de si e pressionou meus lábios com força. Eu enrosquei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, minha língua procurando a sua num beijo mais intenso. Quando consegui respirar me afastei um pouco, implorando a ele para subirmos. Ele me puxou de novo e ficou dizendo coisas no meu ouvido como " Você esta linda com este vestido" " Não sei se consigo me controlar com você assim" ....Não entendi. Parei para olhá-lo e perguntei:

_ O que esta acontecendo Edward? Do que você não esta conseguindo se controlar?

_ Bella, nós só fizemos amor uma vez e eu quase...Bom, as outras vezes foram nos nossos sonhos e lá eu podia ser normal, quase humano. Mas agora com a sua aproximação, seu coração batendo desta forma. Seu cheiro. Não sei se devo. É muito perigoso, posso te machucar. Você já esta machucada , veja! E apontou para meu braço.

_ Não Edward. Foi tudo muito real nos nossos sonhos. Na nossa praia. Eu sei que você consegue. Falei com uma voz de choro.

_ Talvez algum outro dia amor. Hoje vai ser impossível com este seu corte exalando seu ....perfume....pra mim....me desculpe. E baixou a cabeça.

Vi que ele estava sofrendo. Meu desejo era enorme mas a tristeza em sua voz me fez refreá-lo. Levantei seu queixo e beijei sua bochecha fria depois seus lábios. Fiz ele me olhar e disse:

_ Não tem problema amor. Só estou ansiosa porque ainda não tive o bastante de você. Me perdoe. Vamos esquecer isso e subir. Tenho que arrumar minha mala. E Alice deve estar doida para saber sobre aquela conversa minha com o Daniel.

_ Ah! Então ela sabe? Ela já viu algo ? Viu né? Se não você não tinha dado atenção a ele. Agora entendi porque ele estava pensando em te ligar. Quem sabe eu não ajudo vocês? Ele disse recuperando o sorriso.

_ Isso seria perfeito. Falei com grande alegria. Mas me controlei quando lembrei de Marcus. _ Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser amor. É sua família e ....

Ele não me deixou terminar.

_ Não é mais minha família Bella!!!

Estremeci com o som da sua voz. Era rude. Mudei de assunto.

_ Ei vamos subir? Preciso de um analgésico, estou com dor de cabeça.

_ Claro que precisa Bella. Você não deveria beber assim. É muito frágil.

_ Não sou não. Só quando se trata de você.

_ O que você quiz dizer com isso? Esqueceu que não posso ler sua mente?

_ E como agradeço por isso. Se pudesse ler minha mente agora...Hum...Nas coisas que penso fazer com você.

Senti as bochechas em fogo mas não parei.

_ Edward...As vezes fico confusa...É tudo tão novo pra mim.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada. Me olhou nos olhos e disse.

_ Você me encanta cada vez mais. Como pode pensar em fazer coisas comigo? Eu sou o predador aqui, eu que tenho que pensar em fazer coisas com você...

Eu ri também.

_ Tudo bem. Podemos subir agora?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Antes de pegarmos o elevador ele me direcionou a recepção. A recepcionista não levantou o olhar até ouvir sua voz e quando ela o fitou abriu um largo sorriso:

_ Boa noite senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

_ Boa noite. Gostaria de uma suíte por favor.

_ Por quanto tempo senhor?

_ Só por esta noite.

_________________________________________________________________________

_**Curiosos? **_

_**Reviews.... **_

_**Please!!! façam esta pessoa feliz , viu?**_


	24. A tatuagem

_Gente!!! Que bom que estão gostando, mas ainda tem poucas reviews em comparação aos que estão lendo..._

__________________________________________________________

Meu coração quase saltou pela boca. Não entendi. Ele tinha dito que não iria conseguir comigo machucada assim. Mas uma sementinha de esperança brotou em mim. Não vou criar expectativas, pensei, vou deixar fluir.

Ele pegou o cartão que a moça lhe entregou e se retirou de mãos dadas a mim. Ainda pude ouvir um suspiro da recepcionista quando saímos. Não resisti em falar, acho que para quebrar o gelo.

_ Você sempre faz isso?

_ Isso o que?

_ Isso de deslumbrar as pessoas? Mais especificamente as mulheres?

Ele riu da minha teoria.

_ Não sabia que fazia isso. Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Faz sim. Pode ser até mais poderoso do que ler mentes.

_ Marcus sempre fazia isso com as mulheres, eu nunca precisei.

Notei que sua voz tinha ficado tensa ao tocar no nome do irmão.

_ É diferente. Ele hipnotiza, você deslumbra. Ao ser deslumbrada a pessoa vai porque quer, sente vontade.

_ Ainda não acredito que aquele cretino usou com você. Ele disse abrindo a porta do elevador com um solavanco. Amassou um pouco e não fechava.

_ Edward...E agor....

Não terminei de falar. Ele desamaçou a porta com as mãos como se fosse de papelão. Eu começei a rir, ele também.

Chegamos assim neste clima na suíte.

Era grande também e muito requintada. Pensei que era realmente muito fácil se acostumar a ter coisas boas e caras. Mas não era isso que me atraía nele.

Vi quando ele ligou para Jasper para informar que estávamos em outra suíte. Desta vez não percebi nenhuma gargalhada. Jasper era mais discreto que Alice.

Perguntei pelos outros e fiquei surpresa quando ele disse que cada casal estava numa suíte agora. Afinal todos tinham motivos para comemorar. Eu ri quando ele disse que o motivo éramos nós. Era tão bom estar feliz e saber que outros também estavam felizes por você. Num impulso falei:

_ Ah Edward, estou tão feliz!

Ele me olhou do outro lado da suíte. Seu olhar para mim as vezes era muito pragmático. Mas eu conhecia _aquele_ olhar. Sim, repleto de desejo. Tentei desviar mais uma vez.

_ Acho que vamos ter que interromper alguém. Eu disse rindo. _ Esquecemos a minha mala.

_ Não tem problema Bella. Você ainda não conheceu Alice o suficiente para saber que ela já fez suas malas?

_ Malas? Mas eu só trouxe uma.

_ Ela já deve ter colocado em outra, tudo que acha que é dela e que vai ficar melhor em você. Pode ter certeza. Você acredita que ela já arrumou um quarto de hóspede para mim em sua casa e que já encheu o armário com tudo que alguém pode precisar por mais de um século? Quando disse que iria comprar uma casa para mim, ela fez biquinho dizendo que eu era muito injusto e que não queria ficar com eles. Louca né?

Disse isso rindo e tirando a camisa azul clara que estava vestindo. Quando percebeu meu olhar, deu aquele sorriso torto dizendo que ia tomar um banho para se livrar da caçada. Não imaginei porque, parecia que ele estava saindo do banho agora mesmo, sem nada fora do lugar. Quando ele virou de costas eu gritei:

_ Pare agora!

Ele se virou tão rápido com o susto que dei uma gargalhada.

_ O que? Ele gargalhou também. _ Sua louca quer me matar é?

_ Não, eu quero ver isso. E falei tocando a tatuagem nas suas costas. _ O que é?

_ Ah, isso! É uma tatuagem que eu tinha quando era humano. E quando me transformei ela também se transformou, ficou estranha, quase uma fênix.

_ Não acho estranha. Acho linda!!!

E passei os dedos de leve na pele tatuada. Ele ainda estava de costas. Não resisti e comecei a beijá-la.

Senti seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque dos meus lábios, seria possível?

Investi mais para ele o abraçando por trás, passeando minhas mãos pelos seus peitos lisos e perfeitos. Era tão macio e ao mesmo tempo tão forte.

Minha mão já ia deslizando pelo seu abdômen musculoso quando ele a segurou. Me virou e me fitou nos olhos. Com uma das mãos ele tocava meu rosto e com a outra ele fazia pressão no meu peito como se quisesse sentir meu coração.

E então tomou meus lábios. O beijo começou de leve mais foi ficando mais intenso. Suas mãos também passeavam pelo meu corpo agora por baixo do vestido, nas minhas coxas , em meu quadril. Sentia ele me segurar mais firme na cintura, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Estava ofegante, minha pulsação ia a mil. Sabia que ele estava ciente disso. Mas nosso amor não era maior que tudo? Será que não poderia fazê-lo se conter também? De sua sede por meu sangue?

Comecei a desabotoar sua calça e quando consegui, me abaixei rápido com ela em minhas mãos. Passei o olhar rápido e vi que ele ficou só de cuecas pretas. Não pude deixar de suspirar por isso, parecia uma foto de capa de alguma revista de modelo. Quando subi de novo ele me segurou pelos ombros. Me olhava intensamente . Não consegui interpretar seu olhar então ia continuar. Coloquei as mãos para baixar a única peça que ele vestia agora, porém senti o corte no meu braço se abrir um pouquinho. Foi o suficiente. Ele me segurou de novo pelos ombros, desta vez não tão gentilmente.

Quando subi a cabeça para fitá-lo já sabia.

Seus olhos de dourado cintilante passaram a negros na minha frente e fiquei vislumbrada pela descoberta que fizera. Eles não mudavam de cor, sua pupila preta que dilatava.

Aí! Até aquilo era lindo!

Quando vi seus dentes a mostra voltei um pouco a realidade. Minha vontade agora era de dar-lhe um tapa na cara para que voltasse para mim. Mas o que fiz foi bem estranho, admito. Ao invés de me afastar, cheguei mais perto, quase encostando meus lábios nos dele.

Ele soltou meus ombros. Não desisti, eu não tinha medo. O desejo ainda pulsava no meu corpo. Investi para lhe beijar a boca, mas não consegui. Ele deu um salto para trás tão rápido que tive que piscar várias vezes para acreditar onde ele estava agora. Ele foi parar do outro lado da suíte quase na varanda. Vi quando ele ficou parado respirando alto, de costas para mim.

Então se mexeu de novo vindo em minha direção.

As vezes esquecia que ele era um vampiro. Quando ele se movimentava assim, rápido demais, parecendo um filme de ficção, eu realmente ficava com medo. Mas também curiosa. Queria vê-lo correndo e agindo naturalmente conforme sua natureza.

Agora eu estava paralisada o fitando. O desejo ainda estava ali, um pouco mais brando.

Pegou meu braço e puxou devagar o curativo. Percebi que prendia sua respiração. Ficou observando um pouco, colocou o esparadrapo no lugar. E olhando para mim disse com os olhos escuros ainda:

_ Não abriu muito mas poderia. Portanto faça o favor de ficar quietinha de agora em diante , ok?

Não respondi.

Me abaixei pegando suas calças e a camisa dizendo:

_ Então me ajude colocando isso.

Eu estava brava e ele sabia. Vi o sorriso torto se formar nos seus lábios. Não estranhei, ele se divertia quando me via brava.

Ele pegou as roupas de minha mão me dando as costas e dizendo.

_ Vou tomar banho. E Bella, por favor não grite desta vez esta bem?

Ouvi a porta do banheiro fechar.

Ele podia me ver tomar banho, mas eu não. Ele podia se excitar e parar a hora que quisesse, mas eu não.

Tudo bem. Eu era humana.

Uma parte de mim estava completamente insana, disso eu tinha certeza. Louca de desejo por ele. Mas tinha que aprender a me controlar, assim como ele.

Me sentei no sofá da sala e comecei a folhear uma revista que era do local.

Parei quando vi a foto de Daniel Montepulciano ao lado de uma mulher linda. A reportagem dizia: " O solteiro mais cobiçado da Itália esta sempre acompanhado de belas mulheres". Li algumas linhas da entrevista dele. Ele dizia que não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para casar. Que antes tinha muita coisa para fazer. Fiquei pensando naquilo. Sim, iria pegar o telefone dele com Alice para resolver algumas questões, mas como? Eu não poderia citar nunca o segredo. A não ser que ele mesmo visse tudo e assim como eu, saísse vivo.

Mas claro, era isso !

Podia ser arriscado, mas iria falar com ele para participar da próxima apresentação do castelo, depois que reinaugurasse.

Queria estar com meu laptop agora para poder buscar na Internet alguma novidade, mas estava no quarto de Alice. Fiquei pensando nisso mais um pouco e adormeci.

__ Oi. _

_Me virei para fitá-lo. Ainda estava chateada. Não com ele, mas com a situação, então não respondi. Ele chegou mais perto. _

__ Amor me desculpe. Eu não sei o quanto esta sede por você pode ser mortal. _

__ Eu sei, desculpe, estou sendo egoísta. Mas porque viemos para cá? _

_Olhei em volta, eram seus aposentos no castelo Volturi. _

__ Não sei. Acho que me sinto mais a vontade aqui, afinal são tantos anos e aqui nos conhecemos, aqui nós....fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Achei que seria bom se ...._

_Não deixei ele terminar._

__ Não precisa fazer isso. Não precisamos fazer isso nos nossos sonhos, você nem esta dormindo de verdade. Vamos voltar, eu posso me controlar. Se você pode eu também posso. __Falei ríspida. _

_Ele entendeu mas ficou pensativo. Nos deitamos na cama e ficamos assim, ele fazia carinho de vez em quando, no meu rosto e nos meus cabelos. _

_Então acordei._

Já era manhã.

O sol estava forte . Estava sozinha na cama da suíte .

Levantei me espreguiçando. Onde ele estava?

E lembrei do sonho que tivera. Minha vida tinha mudado impressionantemente. Eu não poderia mais ter certeza de nada do que me esperava no minuto seguinte.

Agora eu tinha uma vida movimentada e precisava tomar algumas decisões.

A primeira seria que tentaria o máximo possível refrear meu desejo para não magoá-lo, afinal tinhamos muito tempo pela frente. Só me restava uma dúvida: seria isso possível?

A segunda seria a conversa que deveríamos ter a respeito da minha transformação. Ele não poderia ficar sofrendo de sede para sempre, ou melhor, até a minha morte.

E a terceira seria que quando eu fosse vampira, eu mesma iria dar fim naquelas atrocidades cometidas no castelo Volturi. Não sabia como, mas minha mente sempre pensava em algo.

Conversaria com ele quando chegassemos a Salt Lake City, aqui não era muito apropriado.

Caminhei até o banheiro e aproveitei para ter uns momentos a sós como humana.

Coloquei meus jeans escuros , uma camiseta branca de algodão e minhas botas. Procurei meus óculos escuros na bolsa mas não estava encontrando.

Quando estava caminhando para a porta ela se abriu. Eram Alice e Edward. Os dois disseram juntos bom dia.

Ele meu deu um beijo na testa. Ela me fitou de cima a baixo e reclamou um pouco das minhas roupas, mas eu não me importei, só queria ir embora dali.

Ele ficou me observando bastante. Viu que eu estava um pouco distante.

Mas eu não sabia como me comportar.

Quando ele sem querer passava a mão em uma parte do meu corpo, por mais inocente que fosse, o fogo se ascendia dentro de mim. Tentava desviar a atenção dele, deixando Alice encher o ambiente com suas historias. Ela sempre tinha algo engraçado para contar.

Estava entretida com sua conversa e de repente de novo, ele me tocava de alguma forma e pronto, o fogo subia de novo. Aconteceu assim algumas vezes antes de descermos para que eu tomasse meu café.

Quando entramos no elevador algo inesperado aconteceu. Estavam todos lá : Esme e Carlisle , Rose e Emmett , Jasper e Alice . Parecia até encontro marcado.

O elevador parou num andar em que entraram mais algumas pessoas e eu tive que encostar o máximo possível nele de costas. Podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço. Ele passou o braço pelo meu peito me puxando.

Parei de respirar. Sentia cada parte do seu corpo encostada ao meu, sentia sua ereção se formando atrás de mim. Naquele momento percebi que iria enlouquecer.

Ainda era de manhã.

Comecei a ficar sem ar. Ele percebeu me perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Não consegui responder, só vi quando ele pedindo licença, apertou o botão de emergência e parou o elevador na metade de um andar. Percebi o olhar de todos em nós dois, e dos nossos amigos em mim. Ouvi uma risadinha grossa, que identifiquei vindo de Emmett.

Fiquei rubra. Ele me pegou no colo e pulou comigo no espaço mínimo entre um andar e outro. Percebi alguns olhares surpresos mas não liguei, qualquer humano poderia fazer aquilo, eu acho.

Quando estávamos a sós, pois o elevador continuou seu destino, ele me colocou no chão ainda me segurando pelos braços. Me abraçou e disse:

_ Minha Bella, minha vida. Se você pudesse sentir o que eu sinto quando você esta assim. Se você soubesse o quanto é difícil para mim não te possuir aqui mesmo. Ah se você soubesse....

Fiquei pestanejando por um tempo. É, eu não sabia. Na verdade não entendia por que ele não podia pelo menos tentar, como da outra vez. Mas tentei parecer mais equilibrada.

_ Tudo bem amor, já estou melhor. Acho que estou ficando com febre agora. Menti para ele se sentir melhor, afinal tinha prometido tentar refrear meu desejo.

_ É mesmo? E colocou a mão na minha testa. _ Não sei, acho que não. Mas de qualquer forma é melhor você tomar uma dipirona para evitar a febre.

Parei de respirar de novo quando ele me pegou no colo e desceu as escadas comigo.

Quando chegamos no térreo, parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho. Nem uma gota de suor, nem um suspiro, nada. Só minha respiração ofegante. Ele me olhou com preocupação de novo e me puxou para o restaurante.

Todos estavam lá fingindo tomar café.

Nos sentamos a mesa que eles estavam.

A conversa rolava muito animada. Já nem me lembrava mais do desejo, das decisões, do corte no meu braço. Agora estava mais relaxada ao lado daqueles meus novos e tão queridos amigos.

Vi quando Emmett tentava colocar um pedaço de bolo no prato de Edward, que o tirava rápido demais sorrindo.

_ Droga ele sempre vai ter essa vantagem. Dizia Emmett sorrindo também e piscando um olho pra mim. E então colocou o pedaço de bolo no prato de Jasper que não percebeu.

Eu ri. Vi quando Alice pegou um saquinho e colocou algumas coisas dentro, inclusive tirando do prato de Jasper também. Mais tarde ela iria dar para uma pessoa carente na rua este saquinho cheio de guloseimas.

Eram assim meus novos amigos.

Pessoas, ou melhor, seres de bem, tentando lutar contra a própria natureza para serem melhores até do que muitos humanos que eu conhecia. Como poderia não gostar da companhia deles?

Quando eles me diziam o que Carlisle fazia no hospital, ajudando pessoas sem dinheiro. Ou então Esme e Rosálie que cuidavam de crianças carentes? E Emmett que dava aulas de informática para pessoas de terceira idade?

Ri quando Rosálie contou que uma vez, uma senhora se apaixonou por ele e começou a segui-lo. Não faltava uma aula sequer. Mas um dia quando ela ia se declarar, Rose foi buscá-lo na escola em que ele ministrava as aulas. Quando a senhora viu Rose, desistiu na hora. Como competir com uma Rose?

E Jasper que com seus poderes sobrenaturais ajudava ex – alcoólicos anônimos a se sentirem melhores. Segundo estas pessoas as noites eram melhores quando ele estava por perto e eu sabia exatamente do que eles estavam falando.

E Alice estava sempre ajudando alguma instituição carente distribuindo roupas doadas e outras que ela fazia questão de comprar.

E eles me aceitaram. A mim e a Edward. Uma humana egoísta comum e um vampiro mortal. Mas estávamos tentando mudar. Pelo menos alguém já tinha mudado, ele.

________________________________________________________________

_**Nos próximos caps eles não vão conseguir segurar este desejo....Prometo. Mas quero mais reviews amores....**_

**_Ei leitores fantasminhas....Podem deixar recado...eu não mordo...._**

**_Bjs_**


	25. A boate

_**gente.... me perdoem o atraso na postagem....**_

_**fiquei muito ocupada.....**_

_**isso n vai mais acontecer....**_

_**estavam com saudades?????**_

_**eu morri de saudades de vcs e de escrever......**_

**_Respondendo a uma pergunta - Salt Lake City é uma cidade como Forks, quase n tem raios de sol e tb pq foi a pedido de uma amiga ......._**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando o avião pousou em Salt Lake City estava um sol fraquinho. Mas todos estavam encapotados e de óculos escuros. Só eu era normal com os braços quase a mostra. Não percebi ninguém olhando para eles. Eles lembravam algum grupo de rock. Como a maioria das pessoas no aeroporto eram turistas que procuravam a cidade para esquiar ou patinar, passamos despercebidos.

Quando chegamos na casa de Alice, corri para ver como estava minha flor. Mas já sabia, estava morta.

Ele chegou ao meu lado olhando para ela.

_ Posso te dar outra quando você quiser.

Fiz biquinho. Aquela era única. Ela era meu portal. Peguei-a na mão para ter certeza que ela tinha existido. Esme viu e chegou do meu lado dizendo:

_ Podemos desidratá-la Bella. É um processo que conserva a cor e o cheiro, às vezes.

Dei a flor para ela dizendo:

_ Pode fazer para mim Esme, por favor?

Apesar de estar triste por ela ter morrido não queria me desfazer dela.

_ Claro Bella. E saiu nos deixando a sós.

Me voltei para fitá-lo. Ele tinha os olhos um pouco escuros. Acho que estava com sede.

Talvez por isso não o tenha beijado, apesar de sua boca estar bem perto da minha.

_ De volta a realidade. _Ele disse baixando o olhar.

_ É verdade. O que vamos fazer agora? Eu tenho que ligar para Charlie avisando que estarei em Forks no final da semana.

_ Faça isso então. Você esta com seu celular?

_ Sim. Já volto, vou pegar na bolsa.

Liguei para Charlie avisando que estava tudo bem e que voltaria no final daquela semana. Ele não pareceu preocupado. Senti que estava até feliz. Perguntei o que era porém ele disse que estava tudo normal.

Quando voltei para a sala do piano ele estava lá, sentado, tocando ' Claire De Lune" . Me sentei ao seu lado e fiquei maravilhada em ver a forma como seus dedos deslizavam pelo piano. O homem mais lindo do mundo, também era talentoso e tocava uma de minhas músicas preferidas. Eu não precisava de mais nada. Na verdade precisava um pouco mais dos seus toques, dos seus beijos, mas não poderia ser perfeito, não para mim.

Quando percebi, os outros estavam em volta de nós. Fitei alguns rostos, mas o de Esme e Alice foram os que mais me comoveram. Elas estavam realmente felizes por estarmos ali. Por ele estar finalmente ali, agindo de forma diferente.

_ Ei pessoal vocês estão muito cansados? Ouvi Emmet perguntar.

_ Porque você esta perguntando? Sabe que isso é impossível? Jasper respondia com uma pergunta.

­_ É que faz tempo que não estamos juntos desta forma e que Edward não tem companhia decente. Eu proponho uma balada para esta noite. Emmett disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

_ Bella esta cansada Emmett.

Edward disse sem desviar o olhar do piano.

_ Eu? Quem disse?

Perguntei me levantando.

_ Tem certeza? Você dormiu pouco no avião. _Edward disse parando de tocar e me olhando nos olhos.

_ Acho que me canso mais dormindo do que acordada Edward. _Falei isso corando.

Acho que todos entenderam, porque foi uma gargalhada geral.

_ Então vamos escolher uma roupa para você. Me ajuda Rose?_Era Alice já me puxando pela mão.

_ Agora vou me cansar com certeza. _ Falei para ela rindo.

_ Bella eu já sei a roupa que você vai usar então deixe de bobeira.

_ Alice, nada muito chamativo. Do contrário vou ter que passar na floresta de Black Hills antes, e caçar todos os leões da montanha que eu encontrar. _Edward disse com o sorriso torto.

Todos riram menos eu. Ele me fitou e riu mais ainda.

_ Alice, cadê aquele corpete vermelho que você queria que eu usasse no castelo?

Disse isso jogando meus cabelos pra trás, lhe dando as costas e olhando para Alice com um sorriso nos lábios.

Alice riu também e sumimos pela casa.

Antes de me arrumar tomei um longo banho e me deitei um pouquinho. Não queria ficar prá trás no quesito disposição. Afinal eles não se cansavam e não dormiam.

Alice ficou velando meu sono e não deixou ninguém me acordar, até estar na hora de nos arrumarmos. Seria difícil ficar longe dela daqui pra frente. Era como uma amiga de muito tempo. Eu iria sentir saudades. Falei isso para ela quando me acordou e ela disse que não ficaríamos muito tempo sem nos ver. Disse que iria me visitar em Forks e que eu poderia vir sempre que quisesse.

_ Mas é um pouco longe Alice, em outro estado. _Eu dizia com uma vozinha fina de choro.

_ Bella você vai mesmo com este corpete? Ela mudou de assunto.

_ Por que? Não ficou bom? _Eu perguntei me olhando no espelho pela milésima vez.

_ Não. Ficou ótimo, na verdade bem sensual. E acho que este é o problema. Edward não vai gostar. _ Ela disse olhando pelo espelho.

_ Que bom. Assim ele vai parar de resistir a mim... _Eu disse corando e rindo.

_ Ah mas vai mesmo.

Ela tinha razão.

Quando ele me viu usando o corpete de couro vermelho-sangue que deixava meu busto extravagante e calças de couro pretas coladas ao corpo, ficou boquiaberto. Acho que não acreditou que eu iria usá-lo. Alice ainda prendeu meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo ousado e fez uma maquiagem que realçou mais meu olhar. Também achei diferente. Na verdade não parecia eu. Eu parecia mais vampira do que humana.

Cheguei perto dele e meu coração saltou, como sempre. Ele estava maravilhoso. Como conseguia estar tão lindo de calças jeans escuras e uma camisa preta de malha? Era a primeira vez que o via de jeans. Achei tão normal e tão perfeito. Como ele disse que queria, ficavam mais alegres e deixavam o clima do castelo pra trás.

_ Você está diferente. _Ele disse pegando minha mão.

_ Não gostou? _Perguntei piscando os olhos várias vezes.

_ Na verdade sim. Você parece mais ...madura. Sim, é a palavra certa.

_ Ah. Você não gostou. _Falei fazendo um beiçinho.

_ Bella você esta radiante. Linda! Perfeita... Só fiquei surpreso.

_ Edward você não imagina o que Alice pode fazer ... Eu disse rindo.

_ Estou vendo.

Disse Emmett olhando para nós duas.

Alice vestia uma blusa preta de paetês e calças jeans e um par de botas que iam até o joelho.

Rose estava com um vestido preto que valorizava seu corpo bem feito. Esme também estava de jeans e uma blusa branca de gola que a deixava parecendo uma adolescente. Jasper e Emmett também estavam no estilo calça jeans e blusa preta, só que a de Jasper era estilo camisão. Carlisle não abandonava o estilo social, mas estava com uma blusa de lã fina para descontrair.

Parecia que os filmes que eu via de vampiros estavam errados. Eles não gostavam de couro, mas sim de tudo que esta na moda.

_ E eu Emmett? Não é produção de Alice, mas acho que esta bom. _Rosálie disse olhando para ele.

_ Amor você é linda com qualquer roupa, mas este vestido vai me causar uns probleminhas esta noite.

Emmett disse socando a palma da mão com a outra em punho.

Todos rimos.

Emmett estava certo. Quando chegamos na boate, Rosálie chamava muita atenção. Acho que tinha algo no seu jeito de olhar que enfeitiçava cada homem presente. Apesar do ambiente estar escuro.

Todos dançavam e se divertiam. Eu perdi a timidez e dançava também. Eu até esqueci que eles eram vampiros. De vez em quando Edward parava de dançar e se sentava à mesa que tínhamos separado para colocar nossas bolsas. Eu me sentava junto a ele perguntando o que era, em meio a gritos, devido a música muito alta. Ele se esquivava, dava um gole na bebida e voltava a dançar me puxando. Percebia o olhar das mulheres em cima deles, especialmente em Edward.

Descaradamente até de mais.

__________________________________________________________________

**_?????????????????????????????_**

**_Ah o que? _**

**_Estão curiosos? N vou demorar e postar outro pra compensar o tempo perdido...._**

**_Bjs amo vcs e n esquecem de deixar as_**

**_reviews....._**


	26. O veleiro

_**matem a curiosidade amores.......................**_

______________________________________________________________________________

Por duas vezes fui ao banheiro. Sim, porque eu precisava disso, e Alice me fazia companhia, para ver como estava sua aparência. Eu voltava e encontrava umas mulheres flertando com ele. Aquilo me irritou um pouco, mas tentei me controlar, afinal elas saiam de perto quando me viam chegar junto a ele. Porém numa terceira vez eu não acreditei no que vi.

Quando voltei do banheiro, e eu tentava ir o mais rápido possível, vi uma mulher atravessar a pista de dança e se jogar literalmente, em cima de Edward. Via como ele tentava se afastar dela gentilmente. Mas ela estava muito bêbada e tentava beijá-lo. Foram apenas segundos, mas eu já sabia o que iria fazer com ela.

Não tive tempo. Rosálie puxou a mulher pelo braço e a afastou de Edward com um empurrão contido. Quando cheguei bem perto, a mulher discutia com Rose, ela não revidava mas estava desagradável.

_ Pode deixar Rose.

Eu disse fitando a mulher nos olhos.

Me virei para Edward e colei meu lábios nos seus, iniciando um abraço bem ousado. Ele retribuiu me puxando para junto de si me agarrando.

Quando já estava sem fôlego, voltei a olhar para a mulher , com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Ela estava boquiaberta e decepcionada. Se virou e sumiu.

_ Deixo meu namorado por alguns minutos sozinho e vem alguma doida querendo beijá-lo.

Eu disse dançando de forma sensual e me afastando um pouco dele.

_ Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo nestas últimas semanas. Passei a vítima depois que te conheci. Já fui preso, passei sede, desejo e solidão. Acabei de ser assediado e quase violentado. E o pior de tudo, uma mulher teve que me defender. Eu realmente estou mudado...

Ele dizia estas palavras no meu ouvido, pois sabia que eu não podia ouvir por causa da música.

_ Mas não vou conseguir resistir a você esta noite Isabella. _ Sua voz rouca sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Meu coração disparou.

Tive que respirar profundamente para não cair. Estava com a cabeça baixa e quando levantei o olhar para fitá-lo percebi o seu. A pupila se dilatando na minha frente, ficando preta. Não me cansava de achar linda esta transformação. Fechei meus olhos e coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto puxando para beijá-lo. Ele não resistiu. Sabia que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço. Podia sentir sua boca apertando a minha, quase machucando. Não me importei. Continuei a beijá-lo quando senti ele me pegar no colo. Mas o quê? Ali na boate na frente de todos? Enlouqueceu , pensei.

_ Edward me coloque no chão.

Eu disse corando excessivamente.

_ Ah desculpe.

Ele disse me colocando no chão.

Mas não largou minha mão. Vi quando ele falou alguma coisa com Jasper e se despediu. Mas não de todos. Também não me deu tempo de me despedir. Continuou me puxando pela mão. Vi quando ele largou nossas comandas no balcão do caixa e nem esperou dizer quanto era. Tirou algumas notas altas da carteira e não esperou o troco. Me puxou pela mão de novo para dentro de um táxi que estava parado na porta. Comecei a ficar tensa. Tinha certeza do que ele queria e aquilo era como a primeira vez, de novo. Meu estômago estava revolto e eu respirava com dificuldade.

Quando chegamos à casa de Jasper, ele me levou até a garagem e me colocou dentro de um Jaguar preto que estava com as chaves na ignição. Pediu para eu aguardar uns minutinhos.

Foi bom porque pude respirar com mais calma. O que ele estava tramando? Foi tudo tão rápido. Nem deu tempo para eu perguntar e acho que também não queria. Pelo seu sorriso de criança, sabia que estava aprontando. O deixei a vontade. Já confiava nele o suficiente para isso.

Ele voltou uns cinco minutos depois pedindo desculpas por ter demorado. Estava com uma sacola e umas chaves nas mãos. Quando ia perguntar o que tinha na sacola não consegui falar. Ele percebeu minha intenção e começou a me beijar de novo dentro do carro. Como as janelas tinham insul-filme estava escuro e ninguém podia nos ver. O desejo se apoderou do meu corpo de novo. Ele se entregava agora e eu não podia ver que cor eram seus olhos. Mas não conseguia pensar nisso. Estava ficando sem ar quando ele parou, dizendo:

_ Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

E deu partida no veiculo.

Eu fiquei curiosa, mas não conseguia falar. Estava parecendo uma adolescente boba.

Ele me olhava sorrindo, e eu sorria também.

Saímos da garagem e ele seguiu com o carro em direção ao aeroporto. Pegamos um jato particular e em uma hora estávamos descendo no aeroporto de Los Angeles. Fiquei bastante surpresa.

_ Edward você já tinha planejado isso? Como pegou meu passaporte? Eu disse me virando para fitá-lo que olhava a janela do carro alugado. Ele não se virou para responder, apenas disse : _ Alice.

_ Podia ter me avisado que eu traria uma mala e.... Não pude terminar pois ele me cortou dizendo:

_ Calma Bella. Para onde vamos não será preciso roupas. Salt Lake é para vampiros porque o sol brilha muito pouco. Mas você precisa de sol amor.

_ Eu? _Disse surpresa e fiquei olhando para o tom da minha pele. Estava quase tão branca quanto a dele. _ É, talvez eu precise. _Murmurei.

Ele parou o carro numa marina que eu descobri pelas placas ser a Marina Del Rey. Me ajudou a sair do veículo e caminhamos até um barco grande. Era um veleiro branco. Estava escrito no lado Alice. Fiquei imaginando se teria sido um presente de casamento.

Ele me ajudou a subir e eu fiquei maravilhada. Fiquei imaginando se ele sabia navegar. Não imaginei por muito tempo porque o vi soltando as âncoras e se direcionando ao leme.

_ Bella você já viu a lua em alto mar?

Consegui responder.

_ Não. Mas você não disse que sabia dirigir isso....

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta.

_ Sim, Bella. Sei velejar. É fácil, quer tentar?

_ Não obrigada. Eu disse sentando na borda do barco.

Ele riu alto de novo. Parecia um garotinho mostrando o brinquedo novo.

Ficamos conversando sobre coisas de barco. Depois de uns trinta minutos ele falou.

_ Aqui esta bom. Ele disse parando o veleiro quando estávamos bem longe da marina.

Observei a lua. Realmente estava linda. Mas estava um pouco frio e eu me arrepiei. Ele percebeu e veio em minha direção tirando a camisa.

_ Vou pegar um cobertor lá em baixo. Se cubra com minha camisa, esta frio.

Peguei a camisa de suas mãos e joguei por cima dos meus braços. Ele desceu as escadas e eu fiquei alguns minutos sozinha. Olhei novamente para a lua e agradeci mentalmente por estar ali aquela noite, com ele.

Quando voltou, ele trazia alguns cobertores e uma garrafa com taças.

_ Eles deixam algumas bebidas aqui, mas não comida. Afinal eles não precisam.

E riu do que disse. Eu ri também.

_ Acho que vocês vão ter trabalho comigo daqui pra frente, né?

Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

_ É verdade. Tenho que pensar em todos os lugares que gostamos de ir e abastecer com coisas para você.

Disse me puxando para perto.

Ele nos cobriu com o cobertor e abriu a garrafa de champanhe que trouxe. Eu peguei a garrafa da mão dele e bebi no gargalo. Ele me olhou um pouco assustado e curioso.

_ O que? - Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Nada. É que você sempre me surpreende Isabella Swan.

_ Só porque bebi no gargalo? Já disse que você é muito antiquado e agora vou dizer que você é muito certinho. As vezes devemos nos arriscar e tentar coisas novas, sabia?

_ Ah tá. E me diga que parte desta nossa loucura não é uma coisa nova? Você já ouviu falar de um casal assim? Acho que já estamos nos arriscando.

_ Não mude de assunto. Você me entendeu muito bem. Estou falando do seu jeito certinho de ser.

Eu disse isso rindo e tomando mais um gole do champanhe. Desta vez ele pegou a garrafa de minhas mãos e tomou um gole, depois disse.

_ É bom beber assim. Acho que tenho muita coisa para aprender com você também.

_ Primeiro você tem que me ensinar outras coisas...

Disse me debruçando em cima dele fazendo com que ele deitasse no convés. Ele riu e puxou o cobertor para cima de mim.

_ Ei, para de me cobrir. Eu não tô com frio.

_ Bella....Você é doida. _Disse arrancando o cobertor de cima. __ Não esta com frio é?

Disse me puxando para beijá-lo.

Toda aquela sensação que estava presa no meu peito aflorou de uma vez. O desejo começou a subir pelo meu corpo novamente quando ele passou suas mãos pelas minhas costas. Como eu estava por cima eu podia beijá-lo e parar quando quisesse, para observá-lo. Explorei ao máximo sua boca, desci pelo seu pescoço, seus braços, seu peito. Minha língua descia pelo seu abdômen fazendo ele se arrepiar a cada toque da minha boca. Eu estava realmente mais preocupada em beijar e tocar todo seu corpo, do que deixar ele me beijar e me tocar. Mas quando os dois querem isso, fica um turbilhão de mãos e beijos. Quando percebi, ele já tinha rasgado o corpete vermelho que eu estava usando. Meus seios ficaram expostos bem acima dele. Ele me fez sentar no seu abdômen e rasgou a calça que eu usava junto com a calçinha.

_ A Edward, como eu vou embora depois? Menino mau. _Falei para ele, entre um beijo e outro.

Ele ficou mais excitado e num movimento rápido me puxou para baixo dele, ficando por cima. Tirou as calças rapidamente e ficou nu. Minha respiração falhou. Achei que ia ter um infarto pela expectativa de ter ele dentro de mim novamente. Ele percebeu e perguntou:

_ Nervosa amor?

_ Um pouquinho. Eu disse sem deixar sua boca.

_ Podemos parar se você quiser.

_ Nem pense nisso Edward Cullen , ou você será um vampiro morto.

Ele soltou uma risada.

_ Bella meu amor, eu já estou morto.

Aquelas palavras e a tensão me fizeram rir escandalosamente.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**acho que aqui cabe aquela musiquinha: **_

_**" Por que parou? Parou porque? Por que parou? Parou porque? " **_

_**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**_

_**deixem ...................recados...................pelo amor de Deus..........................................**_

**_I love y all_**


	27. A pérola

**_Parou mas voltou.............._**

**_Quero dizer uma coisa: _**

**_estou ficando muito infeliz pq n tem reviews suficiente, então resolvi acabar logo com esta fic. Tenho consciencia que n estão gostando..._**

**_P e r t o d o f i m ...................._**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas o que fez foi espontâneo.

Afastou minhas pernas e me penetrou. O meu riso se tornou um grande gemido. Comecei a puxar ele mais para dentro de mim com minhas mãos, braços e pernas, de tal forma que ele não conseguia mais se movimentar. Então ele mudou a posição, me colocando por cima de novo, sem sair de dentro de mim. Fiquei envergonhada, mas estava muito excitada para parar. Ele me ajudava me movimentando para cima e para baixo, segurando na minha cintura. Comecei a gritar seu nome e a gemer como louca. Ele ficava gritando meu nome pedindo para olhar para ele. Eu não conseguia, meus olhos estavam semicerrados.

Então ele mudou a posição de novo.

Ficamos sentados, eu por cima, com minhas pernas passando pela sua cintura e as deles em baixo do meu corpo. Nos encaixávamos perfeitamente assim. E ele podia segurar meu rosto pedindo para que olhasse para ele . Eu fazia sua vontade, mas estava muito difícil não beijar sua boca, seus ombros, enfiar minha cara nos seus cabelos. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço com muita vontade e senti que estava chegando a hora. Sabia que podia doer, mas não me importava. Acho que estava à beira da loucura por que ouvi minha voz dizer:

_ Edward, por favor....Me morde...Eu quero...

Ele me virou de costas para ele sem sair de dentro de mim com tanta facilidade que fiquei pasma. Meu Deus como ele é forte!

Fiquei mais excitada porque ele soltou meu rabo de cavalo e segurou meus cabelos para cima enquanto sua outra mão me ajudava a subir e a descer, segurando minha cintura. Quando eu percebi que estava chegando perto comecei a gritar para ele não parar.

Isso aumentou seu prazer porque ele cravou seus dentes na minha nuca por trás. Foi muito prazeroso quando ele passou os braços pelos meus seios me prendendo a ele, ao mesmo tempo que a sua outra mão brincava com as minhas partes mais íntimas, pela frente. Eu sabia que quando ele saísse seria ruim, mas não ligava.

Tinha explodido de prazer ali. Não me importava se sentiria dor ou falta de ar. Estava satisfeita agora. Ele também estava porque começou a se acalmar. Senti meu sangue gorgolejar e escorrer. Percebi quando ele sugou um pouco e lambeu o que estava escorrendo. Senti a pele repuxar e ele sair de mim.

"Que pena" pensei.

Ele me pegou no colo e me aninhou nos seus braços me cobrindo com o cobertor.

Então começou.

A falta de ar, bem devagar. Depois ficou mais intenso, eu me senti desfalecer . Acho que desmaiei por uns segundos porque ele estava me dando leves tapinhas no rosto e me sacudindo.

_ Bella !!! Bella!!! Não desmaie ....Por favor...Eu não devia ter bebido seu sangue...Nós não devíamos ter feito isso....Bella!!

_ Edward....Pare com isso....Eu que pedi ....Aí ...Já vai passar...

_ Bella... .Eu tenho que superar isso. Mas você me pedindo para te morder não vai ajudar em nada amor...

_ Eu sei... .Pare de ser certinho e aproveite....

_ Você é louca, garota...Quando estivermos em Forks tenho que levá-la a um psiquiatra.

_ Ah é? E o que eu vou dizer? Que estou namorando e transando com um vampiro? Ele vai me internar amor ....

_ Shiiiiii....Fique quietinha agora...Você precisa descansar para comer alguma coisa depois.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. E então eu perguntei.

_ Edward?

_ Hum..._ Ele respondeu.

_ Foi bom pra você? _ Eu perguntei me sentindo uma idiota.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e disse. _ Foi.. .e pra você?

Eu respondi :

_ Não. Eu quero mais. _ Disse isso escondendo minha cara no seu peito. _Ele soltou outra gargalhada e puxou meu queixo com o dedo.

_ Você é linda sabia? Principalmente quando esta por cima.

Eu corei muito. E arfei também. Posso até dizer que o desejo já voltava ao meu ser só com estas palavras.

_ Edward. _ Foi o que consegui dizer.

_ O que? _ Ele respondeu e estava com os olhos fechados.

_ Você rasgou minhas roupas.

_ Me desculpe...Esse cobertor vai ficar espetacular em você. _ E abriu os olhos para ver minha reação.

_ Ei. Eu não vou voltar para casa enrolada num cobertor.

_ Consertando; usando somente um cobertor. _Ele disse rindo muito.

_ Eu gostava daquele corpete. _ Eu disse rindo também.

_ Eu também. Vou procurar lá em baixo para ver se tem algumas roupas da Alice aqui.

Ele disse e já estava se levantando mas eu o puxei pelo braço.

_ Ah . Agora não. Fica aqui comigo. Eu vou com o cobertor mesmo.

Ele riu e começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça. Fiquei sonolenta e dormi.

Um raio de sol me acordou pela manhã.

Eu estava na cabine do barco agora.

Não me lembrava como tinha chegado lá. " Ele deve ter me carregado " , pensei.

Me lembrei da noite e me senti muito bem. A mordida na minha nuca não doía nem um pouco. Quando puxei o lençol para levantar percebi que estava nua. Me lembrei que ele tinha rasgado minhas roupas. Tinha que me acostumar com isso, não eram as primeiras. Acho que ele tinha uma necessidade de rasgá-las. Pudera, com sua força, para que ter paciência de tirá-las do modo convencional. Achei graça disso. Me enrolei no lençol e me espreguicei.

Resolvi me levantar e subir.

Quando subi quase fiquei cega com o sol. E com um brilho muito forte que vinha do convés.

Quando pude ver melhor percebi que o brilho vinha de Edward, do seu corpo. Parecia que ele estava coberto de purpurina cintilante. Esfreguei os olhos para ver melhor. Eram como diamantes brilhando. Cheguei mais perto e toquei suas costas. Ele estava usando somente uma bermuda branca e estava descalço. Lindo!

Ele se virou para me olhar. Tive que colocar a mão nos olhos porque seu rosto brilhava muito.

_ Bom dia. Desculpe por isso. Vou descer e colocar um casaco, assim ficará mais fraco. Percebi que estava um pouco envergonhado.

_ Não Edward.... Você é lindo..._Falei, de boca aberta e me sentando na borda do barco.

_ Geralmente isso assusta um pouco, pareço meio alienígena.

_ Não me assusta. Me encanta.

Eu disse sem parar de olhar para ele.

_ Você é mesmo diferente. Eu trouxe algumas coisas para você comer, venha aqui.

Disse me chamando para sentar ao seu lado com a sacola na mão.

_ Hum. Estou mesmo com fome. Que horas são?

_ Quase meio dia.

_ Edward, por que me deixou dormir tanto?

_ Você estava cansada. Natural que durma assim.

_ Não queria perder tempo dormindo.

Ele ficou me olhando tentando decifrar o que eu dizia. Levantou e pegou o leme com as duas mãos. Por fim falou:

_ Bella, temos todo tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos.

_ Eu não. Você tem. _ Meu olhar tentava dizer o que minhas palavras não conseguiam.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? _ Ele parou de me olhar e ficou olhando em frente para o mar.

_ Quis dizer que você vai viver para sempre e eu estou envelhecendo a cada minuto. Disse mordendo uma maça que tirei da sacola.

_ Não coma muito. Vou levar você para almoçar. _ Percebi ele me dando uma olhadinha.

_ Não mude de assunto.

_ Não estou. É que vamos chegar daqui a uns trinta minutos e tem algumas roupas de Alice no armário, se não quiser usar este lençol .

_ Edward eu quero que você me transforme.

Eu disse e desviei o olhar . Não poderia sustentá-lo caso ele me olhasse.

Seus braços caíram ao longo do corpo, largando o leme. Ele desligou o motor do barco e se virou para mim. Mais uma vez coloquei as mãos nos olhos, automaticamente.

_ Bella. Você não faz idéia do que esta me pedindo. Já não presenciou coisas ruins demais? Já não viu como matamos pessoas cruelmente? E esse brilho todo? Se chegar alguém aqui, tenho que fingir estar doente ou algo parecido e me esconder na cabine.

_ Você não vai mais matar ninguém. Alice nunca matou ninguém. Nem Esme. Você pode fazer isso, eu sei. Não vai me deixar matar ninguém. E quanto ao brilho...Ah Edward vocês são lindos...

_ Você não sabe o que esta dizendo. Os vampiros recém-criados tem vontade própria. Não ouvem ninguém. É muito difícil controlá-los. E com você vai ser pior. É muito decidida.

_ Mas Edward, eu não quero que você fique se preocupando comigo, por tudo.

_ Eu não vou fazer e nem deixar você virar um monstro Bella. Assunto encerrado.

Ele disse rudemente se virando para o leme de novo.

_ Pensei que você respeitasse minha vontade. Eu disse quase gritando, me virando para descer.

De repente tudo ficou escuro. Comecei a cambalear pelo convés e me escorei na borda do barco. Acho que ele estava tão bravo que não percebeu. Me sentei no chão enrolada no lençol. O que estava acontecendo? Olhava para o brilho que vinha dele e tentava esquecer a escuridão. Tentei me levantar novamente, mas quase caí.

Mas suas mãos poderosas me seguraram antes que um fio de cabelo meu encostasse no chão.

_ Eu disse que você esta fraca amor. Venha aqui.

_ Edward... Eu te amo, não posso imaginar morrer e deixar você aqui.

_ Depois falaremos sobre isso amor. Agora você tem que descansar. Eu bebi seu sangue e até que seu corpo fabrique mais você vai ficar fraca. Vou te dar um banho.

_ Pode ser de mar?

Perguntei como uma criança que já sabe a resposta negativa.

_ Você quer tomar banho de mar? Não tem medo de tubarão, essas coisas? _Seu olhar estava curioso.

_ Não com você por perto. _ Eu disse me levantando.

_ Mas você esta nua .

_ E você esta brilhando. _ Eu disse rindo.

Ele riu também dizendo.

_ Esta bem. Se chegar alguém eu só preciso decidir se prefiro que eles vejam você nua ou me vejam brilhando. Acho que prefiro que me vejam brilhando. Dependendo de quem sejam , ficarão mais surpresos com a sua beleza do que com a minha aberração.

_ Se forem mulheres vão querer subir a bordo.

_ Venha aqui. _ Disse me colocando na borda do barco. Tirou a bermuda e ficou nu também. Eu engoli em seco diante a cena. Será que nunca ia me acostumar com ele nu?

_ Vou mergulhar primeiro, depois você se joga nos meus braços.

_ Será que a água esta fria?_ Disse me encolhendo um pouco.

_ Isabella, você esta debaixo de um sol de quase quarenta graus e esta preocupada com a temperatura da água? Você vai acabar pegando insolação. Venha!

_ Ta bom.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás e correu até chegar na borda e dar um salto mortal e cair dentro d'água.

_ Exibido. _ Gritei.

Fiquei aguardando ele voltar à superfície. Sabia que ele não precisava respirar, mas estava preocupada com a demora. Depois de quase cinco minutos ele subiu.

_ Edward ....Você me deixou preocupada.

_ O que poderia acontecer comigo Bella? _ Ele estava sorrindo e balançando os cabelos com uma das mãos.

_ Não sei. Você esquece que eu sou humana e tenho emoções afloradas. E para que aquele salto hein? Se você bater com a cabeça e desmaiar eu não sei o que faço, ouviu?_ Eu estava quase gritando.

_ Bella se eu bater com a cabeça o barco que vai quebrar. Espere aí. _ Disse voltando para o barco tão rápido que eu ainda olhava para o lugar onde ele nadava.

_ Edward pare de fazer isso, você me deixa tonta.

_ Com você eu posso ser eu mesmo, lembra?_ Disse me puxando para um beijo.

Lembrei que ainda não tinha tido meus momentos humanos. E desviei o beijo.

_ Espere um pouco, já volto.

Desci correndo as escadas indo direto para o banheiro. Quando voltei estava nua, sem o lençol. Se íamos ser nós mesmos então não tínhamos do que nos envergonhar. Ele também continuava nu.

Percebi alguma coisa na sua mão, mas não conseguia ver direito devido a claridade dele. Cheguei mais perto e encostei a mão em seu rosto, acho que para ver se era real. Ele fechou a mão e se ajoelhou. O que ele estava fazendo?

_ Bella, sei que sou antiquado. Como você disse sou de uma época diferente. Naquela época não estaríamos fazendo isso aqui. Devo assumir que a sua época é bem mais interessante. Bem como você. O que estou querendo dizer, é que por eu ser assim, preciso ter um compromisso sério com você. Espero que me entenda.

_ Isabella Swan, você quer ser minha noiva? _ Disse isso baixando a cabeça e levantando o braço direito ao mesmo tempo em que abria a mão.

Demorei um pouco para identificar o que era, pois estava muito balançada com suas palavras.

Foquei melhor e a vi. Uma pérola pequena, mas muito brilhante na sua palma.

Levei mais alguns segundos para entender que o tempo que ele havia demorado no fundo do mar, foi para pegá-la.

Para mim.

Peguei a perola e a fechei na minha palma. Então fitei seu rosto. Já tinha me acostumado a claridade, então podia ver seus olhos, que na luz do sol ficavam quase amarelos. Puxei seus braços para que ele ficasse de pé. Olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos e disse:

_ Edward. Esta foi a coisa mais linda e perfeita que alguém já me deu na vida. Quanto ao compromisso, tudo bem. Você sabe que desde o momento que eu te vi, já era sua, para morrer ou para viver. Felizmente você decidiu me deixar viver.

As lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto. E eu só pensava em como o amava e como iria fazer para viver eternamente ao seu lado...

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**GENTE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**POR FAVOR..........RECADINHOS PARA DEIXAR A AUTORA FELIZ E AFASTAR A DEPRESSÃO...**_

_**amo vcs........**_


	28. Quantas mordidas

_

_**Oi Meninas ....Quer agradecer à vocês pelas maravilhosas palavras de incentivo. MAIS VALE QUALIDADE DO QUE QUANTIDADE!!!!**_

_**Então vcs me convenceram e vou continuar com a fic... Inclusive já tinha planejado a transformação da Bella e vcs vão ver, ok?**_

_**AMO VCS....bjs**_

______________________________________________________

Sim! Eu estava muito emocionada com aquilo. E na minha mente eu só pensava em como conseguiria convencê-lo a me transformar.

Ele percebeu que eu chorava e tocou com os dedos de leve nas lágrimas para secá-las e se afastou novamente.

Percebi que não estava confortável para ele estar brilhando, ele se sentia uma aberração assim. Mas como? Se ele soubesse como era lindo assim.

De repente o desejo começou a despertar dentro de mim. Um desejo imenso de tê-lo. De fazer amor com ele.

Dei alguns passos em sua direção. Ele não se afastou. Cheguei mais perto e comecei a beijar sua boca. Minha perola ainda estava comigo. Parei de beijá-lo e a depositei ao lado do leme num lugar bem seguro. Ele percebeu meu cuidado e sorriu. Fiquei maravilhada com seu sorriso torto . Me embriagou até a alma e não tive outro jeito se não seduzi-lo.

_ Edward, meu noivo. Faça amor comigo, agora...por favor? _ Falei no seu ouvido.

Ele não se surpreendeu.

Acho que também queria. Começou a me beijar profundamente e me pegou no colo. Percebi que ia descer as escadas então falei por entre nossos lábios.

_ Não Edward, aqui debaixo do sol.

Ele riu e me deitou do chão.

Desta vez ele beijou meu corpo todo. Acho que estava gravando cada centímetro meu, pois estava tão cuidadoso.

Seus lábios desvendaram lugares nunca antes tocados nem vistos por ninguém. Senti que não tinha mais receio para com ele. Ele agora era meu e eu era dele.

Seus toques e seus lábios quase me levaram a loucura.

Cheguei ao ápice antes dele me possuir e me fazer gritar seu nome, quando me mordeu de novo. Desta vez no pescoço. Não sugou meu sangue e eu não senti dor. Ele já me conhecia tão bem que sabia o momento exato em que eu estava gozando. Acho que o fato dele brilhar tanto me deixou mais entorpecida porque quase não senti falta de ar quando ele tirou os dentes de mim.

Ficamos deitados aproveitando o momento e o sol. De repente ele levantou e disse:

_ Você não vai mais me chamar de certinho depois disso.

Me tirou do convés rapidamente, me ergueu alto e se atirou ao mar comigo. Não tive tempo de protestar. Eu estava suada e com calor, portanto foi muito bom, mas mesmo assim fiquei brava com o susto. Ele me puxou para a superfície não me largando nem um minuto. Me afastei dele dizendo.

_ Seu vampiro presunçoso . Tinha que deixar de ser certinho fazendo isso?

E comecei a dar braçadas para longe dele. Ele ria alto vindo atrás de mim. Ficou nadando em volta de mim tão rápido que eu não consegui acompanhar com o olhar. Então falei rindo.

_ Edward pare . Estou ficando tonta.

_ Assuma que você gostou, hein?

_ Ta bom. Eu estava com calor mesmo.

_ Eu sabia. Quer subir agora?

Ele me sustentava agora para que eu não afundasse.

_ Não. Esta bom aqui.

Deitei minha cabeça na água e me deixei boiar. Ele ficou me segurando.

_ A visão do seu corpo assim é maravilhosa. Acho que podemos fazer amor aqui na água, o que você acha?

_ Não. Eu quero ter algum controle também, sabia?

_ Eu sei. Isso me encanta em você, amor. Vamos subir.

Não foi uma pergunta.

Ele me carregou e o que fez foi fantástico. Levitou comigo até estarmos em cima do barco e foi descendo aos poucos bem devagar.

Quando senti meus pés no chão do barco fiquei tonta. Ele me segurou e me levou para baixo. Me ajudou a tomar banho. Sempre rindo e brincando com meu corpo. Eu também o estava ajudando a tomar banho. Lavei seus cabelos com shampoo e depois fiz uma massagem com condicionador. Ele ficou de olhos fechados sentindo meu toque. Quando abriu os olhos disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_ Eu te amo. Também não quero te perder. Não estou prometendo nada, mas vou pensar a respeito de te transformar.

_ Obrigada. Eu sei que é difícil para você esta decisão.

_ Incrível como tudo mudou depois que te conheci. Não me imaginava criador. Sempre achei que não valia a pena fazer alguém sofrer tanto para se transformar em algo monstruoso.

_ Quando você fala assim eu lembro dos Volturi atacando no castelo. Eu não quero ficar assim. Isso é possível? Quero ser como Alice e Esme, que nunca mataram ninguém. _ E senti um arrepio ao me lembrar daquelas cenas.

_ No começo é bem difícil. Tudo o que se quer é saciar a sede. Mas depois é possível matar menos pessoas, ou seja, você consegue ficar cada vez mais tempo com sede. Mas no seu caso, se isso realmente acontecer, eu não vou deixar que carregue nem uma morte sequer na consciência. Você é muito boa para viver assim.

_ Eu confio em você , sei que não vai me deixar virar um monstro.

_ Na verdade não depende só de mim. Você estará muito mais forte do que eu. E se começar a tomar decisões sozinha, vai ficar difícil te controlar.

_ Então me tranque num quarto para que eu não possa cair na tentação.

_ E deixar você morrer de sede? Bella, não haverá quarto no mundo que te segure quando for recém criada.

_ Correntes?

_ Ta brincando?

_ Escravos transformados?

_ Vocês se matariam.

_ Hum....Então acho que vou ter que arriscar ficar ao teu lado sem te matar, assim como você fez comigo.

_ Assim como eu fiz não, assim como eu faço todo dia, a cada segundo.

_ Uau....Me arrepiei agora. Quem sabe um dia destes, você cai na tentação, me morde pra valer e acabe me transformando, fazendo eu beber seu sangue também.

_ Nem brinque com isso, Bella. Se isto acontecer, vou precisar da ajuda de todos e tem que ser planejado. De preferência num lugar bem deserto. E tem mais uma coisa. Não sei se você poderia voltar para sua antiga vida. Seu trabalho, seus pais e amigos. Eles notariam rapidamente que algo diferente aconteceu com você. Sem falar que um dia eles vão embora e você vai ficar. _Eternamente._

Ele tinha pronunciado aquela palavra pausadamente.

_ Eternamente, com você. Isso basta pra mim.

Eu disse isso e levantei num movimento brusco. Ele levantou também. Estávamos na cabine tentando achar uma roupa para nós dois.

Abri o armário da cabine em que estávamos e encontrei algumas caixas. Também tinha umas gavetas. Abri as caixas e vi que tinha uma quantidade imensa de biquínis. Sorri com a idéia das vampiras tomando sol no barco. Me decidi por um biquíni preto simples, porém muito pequeno. "Estava ficando ousada demais pro meu gosto", pensei.

Peguei um short branco de algodão e uma camisa amarela bem fresquinha. Quando me virei para o banheiro ele apareceu tão rápido na porta que tive que chegar para trás.

_ Edward...Que susto. O que foi, não achou roupas pra você?

Eu disse levantando a mão para o peito tentando respirar mais ar.

_ Achei. Estão ali em cima da cama. É que eu queria te dar um beijo antes de você vestir as roupas. Não sei quando terei a oportunidade de ficar assim com você de novo.

Ele disse isso colocando as mãos nos meus quadris e me puxando para perto. Quando meus seios encostaram na altura do seu peito, senti um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Sabia que seria impossível refrear o desejo agora.

_ Olha só quem não esta se controlando mais...._Eu disse rindo e colocando as mãos nas suas costas, como se fosse possível puxá-lo mais para perto.

_ Ainda acho que estamos nos arriscando muito. Mas percebi que é só canalizar a emoção para um ponto do seu corpo. _Ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios e passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

_ Ah sei ....O meu pescoço né?_ Eu disse colocando a mão no pescoço e virando um pouco o rosto.

_ Assim você dificulta as coisas para mim Isabella.

Ao mesmo tempo que falava, ele me pegava no colo.

Me deitou gentilmente na cama e começou a beijar a ponta dos meus dedos dos pés. Como sentia cócegas, comecei a rir muito alto e puxar minha perna.

Pulei para cima dele sentando no seu colo com minhas pernas por cima.

Senti sua ereção nas minhas partes íntimas.

Foi o suficiente.

A brincadeira acabou e começamos mais uma vez, a tentativa de saciar aquele desejo, que parecia não ter fim.

Desta vez, quando estávamos chegando ao orgasmo ele deu uma mordida de leve no meu braço. Não sangrou. Então ele não sugou meu sangue, apenas lambeu e a ferida cicatrizou em fração de segundos. Tão rápido que eu ainda olhava para ela.

Mas como estava entorpecida pelo prazer, achei que não tinha visto direito. Ele repetiu a mordida em uma de minhas coxas. Também não doeu. Ele passou a língua tão rápido que cicatrizou imediatamente. Repetiu isso mais umas três vezes ao longo do meu corpo. Como ele tinha que sair de mim para me morder, eu protestava alto. Até gritava para ele parar com isso e voltar a me penetrar. Ele achava graça, pois estava com o sorriso torto nos lábios.

Quando ele saiu mais uma vez de mim para morder minhas costas eu gritei. Me posicionei por cima e não parei de fazer movimentos pra cima e pra baixo, ao mesmo tempo que gritava para ele olhar para mim. Sentia todo sangue do meu corpo nas minhas bochechas, mas não parava de olhar para ele, para aqueles olhos dourados com a pupila dilatando.

Estava bastante consciente que estava chegando a hora para ele. Até senti quando ele tentou me segurar, mas não deixei, dei outro grito pedindo para que ele me olhasse nos olhos. Então gozamos juntos, só que desta vez ele não me mordeu daquela forma significativa.

Quando acabamos, eu não queria me mexer nem um centímetro. Estava realizada com a minha performance. Tinha conseguido fazer ele não me morder, desviando sua atenção para o meu rosto.

Ainda estava com a cabeça enterrada no seu cabelo. Queria olhar para ele e ver como estava, mas estava com medo. Foi ele quem quebrou o gelo.

_ Acho que não vou mais te transformar. Você vai mandar em mim, literalmente.

_ Não sei do que você esta falando. – Eu disse sem tirar meu rosto de seu cabelo.

Ele puxou meu corpo para que pudesse fitar meu rosto e disse:

_ Ah não sabe. E o que foi isso aqui? Num instante eu estava no comando. No outro você estava gritando comigo...

_ Mas você bem que gostou...E eu estava virando literalmente uma refeição..._ Eu disse corando.

_ Claro que gostei. Por mim você pode gritar todas as vezes. Ver seu rosto daquele jeito, com as bochechas coradas daquela forma, é bastante excitante pra mim. Está cada vez mais difícil me conter._ Ele disse isso ao mesmo tempo que afagava de leve o bico do meu seio direito.

Achei que fosse impossível, mas corei mais ainda. Ele disse aquelas palavras olhando dentro dos meus olhos e me tocando. Então abri um sorriso. Ele não tinha me mordido profundamente. E eu não senti a falta de ar.

_ Tudo bem! A mordidinhas me irritaram, mas você não me mordeu profundamente como sempre faz.

_ Hum... não encare isso como certo. Pode ser que da próxima vez eu te morda. Saiba que eu não sou previsível. _ E afagou o outro seio.

_ Mas foi uma conquista. Isso você não pode negar. _ Eu disse me levantando com vergonha.

_ Nisso você esta certa.

Ele se levantou também e pegou as roupas que estavam na outra cama. Eu peguei as roupas que tinha separado e me tranquei no banheiro. Estava precisando de uns momentos humanos.

Quando sai do banheiro ele não estava mais lá. Subi as escadas para o convés e novamente a luz que brilhava dele quase me cegou. Mas eu não me intimidei. Caminhei em sua direção e fui para o lado do leme, alcançando minha pérola preciosa. Não queria correr o risco de esquecê-la.

_ O que você quer fazer com ela? _Ele disse sem olhar para mim, pois estava ligando o barco.

_ Como assim?

_ Quero saber o que você quer fazer com ela. Digo, um anel, um pingente, um broche....Só me avise se quiser brincos, pois vou ter que mergulhar de novo.

_ Ah.. .Acho que você já sabe o que eu quero, afinal é o que você quer também, né?

_ É. Me dê sua mão direita.

Falou isso estendendo sua mão para pegar a minha. Quando alcançou meus dedos e mediu cada um, achei estranho, mas ele podia fazer coisas bem surpreendentes.

_ Um anel de noivado vai ficar lindo na sua mão amor. _ Ele disse levando minha mão direita aos lábios.

_ Eu te amo Edward Cullen, meu noivo, meu vampiro particular.

Eu ri. Ele também. E me puxou para ficar na sua frente.

_ Segure aqui, assim. _ Ele disse colocando minhas mãos no leme. Eu arfei, mas ele me acalmou dizendo que era só por uns minutos enquanto ele iria lá embaixo vestir mais roupas.

_ Tudo bem. Não tem nada para eu bater , né? Mas vai rápido amor. _ Minha voz saia trincada por conta do medo.

Foi muito rápido. Num momento ele tinha ido e no outro ele já estava ao meu lado vestido.

_ Uau. Nunca vou me acostumar com isso. _Eu disse olhando de boca aberta para ele.

Ele vestia uma camisa branca de algodão e mangas compridas e uma calça bege também de algodão. Estava lindo. Ainda podia ver o brilho no seu rosto e já ia perguntar como poderíamos ir a um restaurante sem ninguém perceber quando ele começou a falar, colocando um boné e óculos escuros .

_ Tem um restaurante perto da marina que serve de forma muito particular, na verdade serve nos barcos. Você sabe, tem muita gente que não quer ser vista com amantes e este tipo de coisa.

_ Ah! Sei. _ Eu disse como se soubesse, mas não fazia muita idéia do que ele estava falando.

A verdade é que eu estava com muita fome e a comida era maravilhosa.

Ele ficou surpreso quando eu soube pedir um prato especial e caro. Eu expliquei que já tinha pedido algumas vezes nas minhas reuniões de trabalho.

Então a conversa tomou o rumo da minha transformação de novo. Ele tentava me convencer a desistir da idéia, afirmando que eu não poderia mais ver meus colegas de trabalho, meus clientes, minhas amigas, meu pai e minha mãe. Eu não discutia. Sabia que a decisão era difícil para ele, mas ele já estava pensando a respeito e isso era muito bom.

Só o que eu queria era viver para sempre com ele.

Já tinha visto muitas histórias de amor e conhecia muito bem aquela frase " até que a morte os separe " . Mas se o meu destino tinha resolvido me dar uma oportunidade de ser diferente, porque não abraçá-la?

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hoje olhei o gerenciador e fiquei muito feliz. A quantidade de acessos esta incrível, pena que não estão deixando um recadinho...**_

_**Mas amo vcs mesmo assim, viu? **_

_**Quem quiser que a Bella seja transformada deixe um SIM, ok? **_

_**BJS**_


	29. As revelações

**_OI PESSOAL!!!_**

**_RESOLVI CONTINUAR POR VCS, VIU? _**

**_AMEI AS REVIEWS!!!!_**

_____________________________________________________________________

Ainda estava de dia quando pegamos o jato novamente.

Eu parecia uma louca de short e camiseta quando chegamos em Salt Lake. Observei algumas pessoas com roupa de esqui e perguntei se ele sabia esquiar.

_ Esse é o lado bom de ser um vampiro. Não precisamos praticar algo para aprender. Apenas observamos e fazemos. Uns fazem melhor que outros, mas no fim das contas podemos fazer quase tudo.

_ Não entendi o quase tudo. – eu disse olhando para ele novamente.

_ Antes de te conhecer achei que não poderia ficar triste com o fato de não ter e não poder fazer filhos, por exemplo.

Percebi claramente seu olhar de tristeza. Ele estava esperando uma resposta minha, porque ele sabia, que eu sabia, que com ele não poderia ter filhos.

_ Isso não importa, podemos adotá-los. – eu disse sorrindo sem vontade.

_ Isso sim é um assunto polêmico.

E mudou de assunto.

Ele ficou me contando de quando eles resolveram esquiar todos juntos. E de como eles se divertiram naquele dia, tentando parecer humanos. Disse que para disfarçar inventavam quedas incríveis e que todos ficavam pasmos como conseguiam sair vivos. Pedi para ele me ensinar a esquiar o que ele negou rapidamente afirmando que eu poderia quebrar o pescoço.

Quando chegamos à casa de Alice estávamos felizes e sorridentes. O sol já tinha se posto e eu estava cansada.

Jasper nos esperava na frente da casa. Ele estava com um olhar preocupado.

Edward leu os pensamentos dele e disse um "depois" entre lábios que eu percebi estar chateado. Perguntei o que era, mas ele não me dizia. "Vou perguntar a Alice" pensei. E deixei os dois a sós, sumindo pela casa.

Gritava o nome dela pela casa. A encontrei no jardim com Esme e Carlisle.

_ Alice! Veja.

E abri a mão mostrando a pérola na palma.

_ Bella! É linda. Não sabia que Edward era romântico. _ela disse pasma.

_ Nem eu. Ele disse que vai fazer um anel de noivado. _eu disse corando um pouco.

_ Puxa que ótima notícia. Vamos ter uma festa de noivado Esme.

Ela disse se virando para Esme que estava sentada à mesa com Carlisle. Ela se levantou e veio me dar um abraço, me dando parabéns.

_ Ai Alice. Tudo é motivo para festa? - Esme dizia me dando um beijo no rosto.

_ Mas claro. Temos muitos amigos humanos aqui, sabia? Alguns do hospital onde Carlisle trabalha. Outros no curso de Emmett. Ah e muitos outros. Melhor eu começar a fazer a lista agora e ...._ela dizia isso já contando a quantidade de pessoas, mas eu a interrompi.

_ Alice. Primeiro me diga o que esta acontecendo lá. _disse apontando para fora da casa onde estavam Edward e Jasper.

_ Ah o que? Eu não vi nada, o que foi?

Ela parecia sincera. Eu tinha me esquecido que ela não conseguia ver o futuro envolvendo os Volturi.

Foi Carlisle quem falou.

_ Bella. Marcus ligou para falar com Edward. Acho que é algo urgente. Eu que atendi e ele me tratou com arrogância. Disse que precisava falar com Edward ainda hoje a respeito de negócios.

_ Ah os negócios dos Volturi. Mas Edward não precisa mais daquele dinheiro sujo. _Alice disse entre dentes.

_ Eu vou lá fora falar com ele. _disse e me virei para sair. Mas não precisei, ele já estava saindo para o jardim, vindo em nossa direção.

Alice se sentou a mesa e me puxou também. Foi melhor assim, dependendo da conversa eu estaria mais tranqüila.

Jasper se juntou a nós e Edward foi em direção a piscina. Acho que ele queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Mas eu era muito egoísta e não consegui ficar sentada. Caminhei em sua direção. Parei ao seu lado e olhei para o céu. A lua já estava brilhando. Lembrei do dia maravilhoso que tivemos, da nossa intimidade, do pedido de noivado, então tomei coragem para perguntar.

_ Edward, Carlisle me disse que Marcus ligou a respeito dos negócios. Você não vai ligar de volta?

Ele soltou um suspiro e respondeu.

_ Não sei Bella.

_ Desculpe, você não quer falar a respeito... _eu disse e me afastei um pouco.

Ele se virou para mim. Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha dizendo:

_ Bella, num futuro não muito distante você será minha esposa. Não tem do que não falarmos a respeito.

A palavra esposa me sobressaltou, mas não tinha mais jeito. Estávamos ligados nos nossos destinos. As pessoas não iriam entender como, em menos de um mês, eu poderia estar apaixonada, noiva e quase esposa. O pior eles não sabiam, de um vampiro.

_ Que tipo de negócio é este? _perguntei.

Então ele começou uma explicação sobre os negócios das empresas Volturi, na área de construção.

Nem todos os Volturis participavam. Havia sido uma idéia de Edward, a alguns anos atrás. Então ele, Marcus, Caio e Aro haviam criado uma empresa. Depois os outros Volturi copiaram a idéia, pois acharam bastante lucrativo e com ótimas oportunidades de saciar sua sede. Eles estavam todos milionários e Edward achava que já tinha dinheiro suficiente para sair da sociedade. Eu ouvia tudo perplexa. Lembrei do que Daniel havia me dito a respeito da pesquisa que tinha feito e que não havia encontrado nada que maculasse os Volturi. "Mas eles erraram muito ao abrir as portas do seu castelo e fazer seu banquete ali mesmo", pensei.

_ Mas Edward você vai deixar a empresa que _você_ construiu assim? Tão fácil?

_ E o que eu poderia fazer? Não agüento falar com ele nem pelo telefone que dirá pessoalmente. _ele disse revirando os olhos.

_ E estas empresas tem funcionários humanos?

_ Sim. Por que?

_ Então Edward, se você quiser minha opinião, acho que você deveria ficar e ajudar a proteger a vida destas pessoas.

_ Mas Bella, isso quer dizer voltar a Itália.

_ Eu sei. Não me importo. Mas fique sempre atento ao castelo, não agüentaria ver você preso lá de novo. _eu disse ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua boca.

Ele correspondeu e me puxou para um beijo mais longo. Comecei a ficar sem ar, ele percebeu e me soltou sorrindo.

_ Você é minha vida agora. Não sei se consigo ficar longe de você.

Eu sorri também e me emocionei com suas palavras. Descansei minha cabeça no seu peito de mármore. Depois de alguns segundos eu o fitei dizendo.

_ Vamos encarar isto como a volta ao trabalho. Afinal de contas eu também tenho que trabalhar.

_ Não seja boba Bella, você não precisará trabalhar nunca mais.

_ Mas Edward eu quero. Não posso ficar as suas custas.

Ele revirou os olhos de novo e disse:

_ Na minha época as mulheres não trabalhavam.

_ Por isso elas eram menos interessantes sabia? _ eu disse dando um estalinho na sua boca.

_ Então trabalhe para mim. – O sorriso torto se formando nos seus lábios.

Eu suspirei. Imaginei as mulheres que trabalhavam com ele e fiquei com ciúmes. De repente me lembrei do dinheiro que Marcus havia me dado e que ainda não tinha devolvido para ele.

_ Edward, eu esqueci, naquele encontro que tive com Marcus ele me deu dinheiro pedindo para ir embora e deixar você para sempre.

_ Bem típico dele. Mas eu vou fazer melhor amanhã. Vamos ao banco e vou abrir uma conta conjunta com você . O que é meu, é seu agora.

_ Eu não quero nada disso. Parece até o golpe do baú...

Eu disse ficando extremamente corada.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e disse:

_ Mas Bella, quem tirou a sorte grande aqui?

E me puxou para um abraço. Ficou acariciando meus cabelos alguns minutos, então falou com uma voz que eu classifiquei, um pouco preocupada.

_Tem certeza que vai ficar bem se eu tiver que me ausentar por umas semanas?

Tinha certeza que não ficaria bem. Não sem ele, mas precisava disfarçar para que ele pudesse resolver estas questões.

_ Claro que sim amor. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, sabia?

_ Não tenho muita certeza disso. - ele disse sorrindo.

_ Ah é? E como você acha que eu me virava antes de você aparecer?

_ Nem quero pensar nisso Bella. Vou entrar agora e ligar para ele, ok?

Ele disse me dando um beijo demorado na boca.

Quando ele se afastou pude suspirar sozinha.

Seriam semanas estranhas sem ele. Mas tinha que voltar para Forks, para minha vida e meu trabalho. Para realidade.

Olhei para o céu. A lua estava linda. Guardaria aqueles momentos maravilhosos que passei ao seu lado na minha memória, caso ele não voltasse. Balancei a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não sei se conseguiria viver sem ele agora.

Tinha certeza que não conseguiria.

Resolvi perguntar para Alice se tudo iria ficar bem. Me virei e caminhei em direção a eles . Ainda estavam sentados a mesa.

_ Alice. Posso falar com você um minuto?

Ela me olhou sem entender. Se levantou e me puxou pela mão dizendo.

_ Sim Bella, o que foi?

_ Alice...e..eeu queria saber se vai ficar tudo bem...._disse gaguejando e com a voz falha.

_ Bella. O amor de vocês é muito forte. Não precisa ter medo de nada. Confie.

_ Mas você consegue nos ver juntos?

_ Sim. Mas muda cada vez que Edward vê você em perigo. E como o perigo maior é ele mesmo....Bom às vezes fica muito subjetivo...

_ Alice, pare de me enrolar...Não estou entendendo. _eu disse quase chorando.

_ Calma ! O que estou dizendo é que o futuro de vocês muda toda hora. Acho que é por causa de Edward. Talvez ele pense que ficando longe de você não te machucará.

_ Mas Alice, ele nunca vai me machucar. Tenho certeza disso. _eu sussurrei.

Peguei a perola que tinha guardado no bolso, fiquei olhando para ela como se estivesse hipnotizada. Alguém tão romântico não poderia me fazer mal.

Nunca.

Mas será que Alice estava vendo alguma coisa que não queria me dizer?

_ Alice?_ e fiquei de frente para ela olhando nos seus olhos. _ Você esta me contando tudo?

Ela desviou o olhar dizendo que sim.

Não acreditei. Mas agora não queria mais saber. Resolvi entrar e ver como estava a conversa dele com o irmão.

Ela ainda ficou olhando para a lua com o olhar perdido, quando me afastei.

Ele estava desligando o telefone quando entrei em uma das salas. Ele me viu entrando e abriu um sorriso. Meu coração disparou. Será que nunca ia me acostumar com o seu sorriso, com seu rosto perfeito? Acho que não.

_ Ficou tudo acertado Bella. _ele dizia com uma voz tranqüila. Estendeu o braço para pegar minha mão, ao mesmo tempo em que sentava no sofá. _ Combinamos que no final da semana estarei viajando para a Itália a fim de resolver a nossa sociedade. Ele estava bastante pacifico, mas não deixou duvidas que se eu não for irá me excluir da empresa.

_ Mas ele não pode te excluir se você não estiver presente.

Eu disse pegando a mão que estendeu e me sentando ao seu lado.

_ Você ficaria surpresa como ele pode fazer minha assinatura melhor do que eu. _ disse com um sorriso morto.

Eu apenas soltei um "ah" meio perplexa. Ficamos alguns minutos combinando como seriam as viagens; minha para Forks e a dele para a Itália. Ainda tínhamos dois dias antes das nossas partidas. Ele queria saber o que eu queria fazer até lá. Se queria ficar com os outros, ou a sós com ele. Se aquele negócio de aprender a esquiar era sério.

Eu queria gritar que queria ficar a sós com ele, mas me contive e disse apenas " me surpreenda" . Ele me olhou surpreso e depois levantou. Ficou olhando para fora da casa através da parede de vidro. Depois voltou o olhar para mim dizendo.

_ Posso saber por que Alice esta bloqueando a mente?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Como eu ia saber? Ela não havia me dito nada significativo.

Me levantei também, dizendo.

_ Eu não sei Edward. Eu apenas perguntei a ela se iria ficar tudo bem.

E baixei o olhar continuando. _ Entre nós...

_ E o que ela disse?

_ Disse que era subjetivo e que...bom...ela disse que você mudava de idéia a toda hora portanto estava difícil para ela ver...Mas ela disse para eu confiar.

Ele se virou para mim novamente. Com um dedo levantou meu queixo me obrigando a fitá-lo. Desceu o dedo pelo meu rosto até o pescoço. Senti um arrepio com seu toque frio. Ele sorriu e disse:

_ Você quer saber por que mudo de idéia a toda hora?

_ Claro.

_ Porque a cada dia que passa, fico mais confiante. E com isso mais displicente. Então travo uma luta interna, sem fim. Sem respostas certas. Apenas me deixo levar pelo momento. Como ontem à noite. Sua presença me faz tomar atitudes incertas, mas que de uma forma estranha, acabam bem. Acho que Alice tem razão quando diz para você confiar. Você tem feito isto melhor do que eu. Você tem confiado mais em mim do que eu poderia, em um século. Prometo que vou tentar não mudar de idéia toda hora, ok?

_ Ainda esta tão difícil assim...digo...sua sede por meu sangue?_Eu disse isso olhando nos seus olhos, mas minha voz estava falhando.

Ele desviou o olhar dizendo que não.

_ A verdade Edward..._eu disse tocando seu braço.

Quando me olhou de novo vi a pupila dos seus olhos dilatando. Será que só tocar no assunto causava este desconforto?

_ Sim...Mas não me consome mais... Eu quem decido agora. E eu decidi por fazer você feliz.

_ Não Edward, você decidiu por nos fazer felizes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meus leitores queridos,**

**Este capítulo ficou pequeno demais e por conta disso e pq vcs estão me fazendo muito feliz, **

**já estou postando outro....**

**BJS **

**N/A - Perguntaram como conseguia saber quem estava lendo a fic, é só acessar a aba : TRAFFIC, ok?**


	30. Sim, ele pode me machucar

_**Meus amores,**_

_**É tão bom ler os recadinhos de vcs....E como prometido vai mais um....**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando!!!!**_

______________________________________________________________________

Ficamos abraçados mais alguns minutos.

Depois fomos para o jardim nos juntarmos aos outros.

Emmett e Rosálie chegaram depois, e a conversa seguiu muito animada. Ficamos conversando horas. De vez em quando eu perguntava alguma coisa sobre a conversa que eu não estava entendendo, então por causa disto eles tinham que voltar no passado e me contar alguma coisa que tinha acontecido. Isso fazia eles rirem muito, trazia lembranças engraçadas e felizes. Somente Edward não tinha muitas situações felizes para contar, mas eles não ligavam.

Também contei algumas passagens da minha vida. Não era muito interessante, mas eles riam mesmo assim.

De repente a conversa tomou um rumo diferente.

Sobre a minha transformação. O clima ficou tenso. Todos davam sua opinião. Esme, Alice e Emmett já tinham tomado partido, eles eram a favor. Porém Jasper e Rosálie não. Eles achavam a mesma coisa que Edward, que não valia a pena ser transformada em um monstro. Que eu tinha a chance de escolher, coisa que eles não tiveram. Somente Carlisle não dava opinião.

Edward percebeu e perguntou o que ele achava.

_ Não sei Edward. Acho que vocês não precisam decidir isso agora, afinal de contas Bella é nova. Tem toda uma vida pela frente.

_ Não Carlisle. Eu estou envelhecendo a cada minuto. Não quero ser transformada quando for uma idosa.

A gargalhada foi geral. O assunto morreu, mas eu agora sabia com quem podia conversar a respeito, e quem me daria apoio. Ficamos conversando sobre mais algumas coisas quando Edward me viu bocejando.

_ Gente, vou pedir licença, é hora da humana dormir....

Ele disse me pegando no colo. Fiquei muito corada, mas me deixei levar, estava mesmo cansada.

_ Edward....Você me trata feito criança! _ e levantei meu braço acenando para os outros.

Todos riram.

Ainda gritei um "boa noite" para eles antes de Edward sumir comigo pela casa.

Me levou para o quarto de hospedes que Alice havia reservado para nós. Era um pouco distante dos outros. Não entendi por que, mas corei muito quando imaginei Alice tentando nos dar um pouco de privacidade. Ele notou e perguntou o que era. Eu apenas disse que o que achava. Ele riu bastante dizendo que concordava com Alice, pois se eu resolvesse gritar com ele de novo a casa toda iria ouvir.

Fiquei mais corada ainda imaginando a cena.

Me sentei na beira da cama acompanhando cada movimento seu, com o olhar. Vi quando ele abriu as portas da janela, ela era enorme e ia até o chão, mostrando toda a visão da pequena floresta que envolvia as mansões ao redor. Quase não se via a outra casa vizinha.

Resolvi levantar e tomar um banho para espantar o cansaço. Não queria dormir, não com ele ali do meu lado. Abri minha mala e peguei um vestido amarelo de tecido bem grosso, afinal estava um pouco frio. Me tranquei no banheiro sozinha. Precisava muito de uns momentos humanos.

Quando sai do banheiro achei um bilhete em cima da cama. O abri e fiquei encantada com a letra desenhada que dizia:

**" _Bella fui caçar e já volto. Se precisar de algo me ligue, levei o celular._**

****_**Edward"** _

Me deitei na cama e coloquei o bilhete em cima do peito.

Sim, aquelas semanas longe dele seriam penosas demais. Quase impossíveis. Lembrei que não tinha falado com Renée estes dias. Ela não estaria preocupada, já estávamos acostumadas a nos falar pouco, por causa da vida corrida que ela levava acompanhando seu marido Phil pelos campeonatos de futebol.

Peguei o celular e disquei seu número, se caísse na caixa postal eu deixaria um recado. Mas ela atendeu primeiro.

_ Bella....Que saudade filha..

A sua voz amorosa fez meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

_ Renée...também estou com saudades mãe... Minha voz falhava pela emoção.

_ Já voltou da Itália filha? Seu pai falou que você tem trabalhado muito. Até nas férias Bella? Você tem que aprender a se divertir garota.

E minha mãe ia começar com mais uma de suas conversas chatas sobre como me divertir, namorar etc...Mas antes que a conversa tomasse este rumo eu falei bem rápido para impressioná-la.

_ Renée estou noiva...

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Eu tive que falar, pois ela ficou muda.

_ Mãe... Você ainda esta aí?

_ Estou...é que você me pegou de surpresa...não sabia nem que você estava namorando, quanto mais ...noiva...mas quem? Onde? Como ele é?

_ Calma...Renée...Se não seu coração não agüenta...Vou te contar tudo se você prometer ficar quietinha...ok?

_ Sou toda ouvidos...Mas só me responda por que noiva tão rápido?

_ Mãe....Prometa....

_ Prometo...

E comecei um relato rápido de como nos conhecemos no castelo Volturi.

É claro que omiti a parte das mortes e dos vampiros, do resgate e tudo mais. Falei sobre meus novos amigos, em especial de Alice e Jasper, e de como parecia que já os conhecia a anos.

Falei do nosso amor avassalador e de como ele sempre fazia questão de citar a palavra esposa e de como eu ficava balançada.

Ela riu da palavra que usei e disse que eu estava usando um vocabulário muito rebuscado. Contei que Edward era muito diferente dos caras que eu havia conhecido, inventei alguma coisa sobre sua criação muito rígida e de como ele se esforçava para não parecer de outra época. Ela entendeu errado e perguntou se ele era muito velho para mim.

Soltei uma gargalhada com esta perspectiva . Queria poder dizer que ele era velho sim, mas não fisicamente. É claro que me limitei a dizer a idade que ele aparentava ter.

_ Bella, estou feliz. Achei que você nunca iria encontrar alguém para dividir sua vida. E quando vou conhecê-lo?

Agora eu estava com medo. Sabia que Charlie não iria perceber nada de errado em Edward. Mas Renée sim. Ela era bastante observadora, com certeza ela iria perceber algo. Então resolvi enfeitar o "pavão".

_ Calma mãe...Já disse que Edward é muito diferente dos caras que você conheceu. Ele sofreu muito na infância e isto fez ele ficar um pouco ...estranho...

_ Puxa Isabella...Você esta me deixando preocupada...Ele é normal? É bem sucedido?

_ Sim...Mas não foi isso que me atraiu nele, você sabe....Ele é muito carinhoso, respeitador e ......ele é lindo mãe...

Neste momento senti uma rajada de vento atrás das minhas costas fazendo meu cabelo voar para frente cobrindo meu rosto. Soltei um gritinho com o susto. E ouvi a voz rouca no meu ouvido .

_ Quem é lindo?

Suspirei um pouco para me refazer do susto. Nunca iria me acostumar com aquilo.

_ Por Deus Edward...Você ainda vai me fazer ter um infarto....

E lembrei da minha mãe no celular...Ela gritava alô....

_ Ah mãe desculpe...é que Edward apareceu de repente e eu me assustei....Vou desligar agora ok?

_ Não Bella....Ainda estou curiosa....

_ Depois Renée ....Te amo mãe...

_ Também te amo garota....ei vocês estão se cuidando?....digo...

Não deixei ela continuar.

_ Mãe depois....Não se preocupe com isso, esta tudo sobre controle. Vou desligar....Mande um alô para o Phil. Tchau.

Não esperei seu adeus. Ele estava me olhando com um sorriso de criança nos lábios.

_ Desculpe por isso. Então você contou para sua mãe, de mim....?

_ Sim...

_ E como ela reagiu?

_ Como qualquer um irá reagir....Ela acha que é pouco tempo para....estarmos noivos...

_ E você Bella, o que _você _acha?

_ Eu estou bem...._respondi mas não tinha muita certeza.

Ele riu.

Se levantou, tirou a camisa branca de algodão que estava usando. Abriu o botão das calças, tirou os chinelos e caminhou ate o closet, desaparecendo por alguns segundos. Voltou depois com algumas roupas nas mãos. Fiquei observando seus passos. É claro que eu já estava respirando com dificuldade. Ele agia muito tranquilamente. Ele já estava num estagio de intimidade que não precisava mais ir ao banheiro trocar de roupas.

Mas eu não.

Toda vez que ele ficava sem camisa na minha frente eu quase morria sem ar. Não me cansava de olhar para seu corpo perfeito. Ele tinha uma pele branca como neve, sem marcas e quase sem pêlos. Tentei pensar em outra coisa, enquanto ele perguntava o que eu achava da nossa situação. Tentei responder direito, mas não conseguia. Acho que isso nos acompanharia por um bom tempo. O desejo dele pelo meu sangue e o meu desejo pelo seu corpo. Eu sabia que ele podia sentir meu cheiro a milhas de distância. E ele estava se controlando. Por que então eu não conseguia me controlar ao vê-lo assim, quase nu? Mas eu era humana. Minhas emoções eram à flor da pele.

Estava curiosa. Resolvi perguntar.

_ Edward....eu tenho que fazer uma pergunta...é meio doida...se quiser não precisa responder...

Ele já estava entrando no banheiro da suíte, se virou e disse.

_ Como eu queria ler sua mente agora...._ele disse com o sorriso torto que eu amava.

_ O que é mais forte...o seu desejo pelo meu sangue....ou o seu desejo...ah...pelo meu corpo?

_ Esta é fácil Bella...Pense bem...Qual dos dois eu realmente consumi ? Se o meu desejo pelo seu sangue fosse maior do que o meu desejo pelo seu corpo, você provavelmente não estaria aqui perguntando...

Ele disse isso e entrou no banheiro. Eu fui atrás.

_ Então isso quer dizer que o seu desejo por mim é maior?

Ele estava de costas para mim abrindo a torneira para encher a banheira. Podia ver claramente a tatuagem nas suas costas. Tive vontade de tocá-la, mas não pude, ele se virou para mim dizendo.

_ Digamos que o meu desejo por ter você viva, em meus braços é maior que o meu desejo pelo seu sangue...

_ Então eu estou certa.

_ No que?

Ele disse baixando as calças, como estava sem cuecas ficou completamente nu. Eu arfei. Senti minhas bochechas roxas.

_ Disso..._E soltei um suspiro alto. _ Eu não posso afirmar, mas acho que o meu desejo por você é maior que o seu por mim. Estou aqui tendo esta conversa e mal consigo me expressar porque....hum..estou sem ar...

Ele riu e entrou rápido na banheira que estava quase cheia.

_ Pronto. Não precisa mais me ver sem roupas.

Eu fiquei mais corada com a ironia dele.

Resolvi testar a tese que eu estava defendendo.

Num movimento rápido tirei o vestido pela cabeça ficando somente de calçinhas. Quando ele me viu quase nua, sua pupilas dilataram rapidamente. Vi quando ele balançou a cabeça e apertou os olhos com os dedos. Então fixou o olhar em mim. Convidativo e quase irresístivel. Qualquer uma teria corrido para beijá-lo. Inclusive eu.

"Meu Deus como seu olhar é sexy", pensei. Sua boca entreaberta e seus dentes perfeitos eram uma armadilha. Peguei o vestido que estava no chão e voltei para o quarto satisfeita. Não sabia se era o desejo pelo meu sangue ou pelo meu corpo, mas algo muito maior do que eu sentia por ele, ele tentava refrear no seu ser.

Sim, eu era uma humana, tinha emoções à flor da pele e também era egoísta. Precisava saber que ele sentia o mesmo por mim, mesmo que fosse de uma forma um pouco diferente. Isso não podia ser normal. Ele havia me dito que era um predador e isso só podia ser mais uma arma do vampiro que era.

Coloquei o vestido e fiquei deitada na cama em silêncio.

Quando terminou o banho e voltou para o quarto se deitou ao meu lado na cama, também em silêncio.

Ficamos alguns minutos assim. Fitando o teto. Foi ele quem falou primeiro.

_ O que foi aquilo?

_ Aquilo o que?

_ Aquilo no banheiro? O que você esta tentando provar?

_ Ah nada.

_ Não acredito. Já disse que queria poder ler sua mente. Na verdade queria entender sua mente.

_ É fácil. Imagine milhões de emoções e pensamentos revoltos.

_ Bella...Nunca vou poder ler sua mente, mas isso não quer dizer que não posso entendê-la.

Ele disse isso se virando para mim.

Continuei fitando o teto. Ele percebeu minha relutância e pulou para cima de mim. Nem preciso dizer que meu peito ficou sem ar. Se não estivesse deitada teria caído. O perfume do banho, a sua aproximação, seus lábios e rosto perfeitos estavam me matando, e o pior, ele ainda estava sem camisa. Seu peito era frio, mas me causava sensações de prazer.

_ Eu só queria entender por que você me deixa assim...._eu disse corando e arfando.

_ Não é culpa sua. Meu corpo, meu cheiro, minha voz, são uma espécie de camuflagem para qualquer mulher...

_ As vezes acho que só eu sinto um desejo absurdo.

_ Pensa que você também não me deixa assim? Para mim é pior, são dois desejos em um.

_ Será que você não esta confundindo o desejo do meu sangue com o desejo pelo meu corpo?

_ Não. Então como você explicaria isso?

Ele disse apertando sua ereção nas minhas coxas.

Quase morri. Naquele momento não quis mais saber quem sentia o que, ou de quem era o maior desejo. Apenas queria ele dentro de mim.

_ Ah Edward...Você me deixa louca ..._ Resolvi tentar resistir a ele. O que será que ele faria se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo que não caísse na sua emboscada? Pensando assim, me virei um pouco. Foi quase impossível, mas consegui.

_ Não Isabella, _**você **_me deixa louco. _ Disse isso e tirou suas calças ficando de cuecas.

" Ah não, agora não vou conseguir". Me desvencilhei dele e sentei na cama. Ele percebeu e levantou também. Fiquei de pé e caminhei até a janela. Ele veio também me abraçando por trás.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo? _ Sua voz era rouca no meu ouvido e eu me sentia tonta.

" Não Isabella, resista." pensei.

E foi o que fiz. Saí mais uma vez de perto dele indo em direção a porta. Mas ele foi mais rápido que eu, saltando por cima de minha cabeça e chegando a porta primeiro, seu movimento foi elegante demais. Quando olhei para ele agachado em minha frente, agradeci por não estar me olhando. Não durou muito tempo meu agradecimento, quando me fitou de novo seus olhos estavam diferentes, mais sensuais do que nunca, mais lindo do que antes. Quase felino. Acho que ouvi ele grunhir. Será?

Corri para o outro lado do quarto e ele me seguiu de novo me agarrando por trás. Seus braços fortes me prendiam na altura do peito. Como estávamos de frente para o espelho eu podia ver nosso reflexo.

Um casal maravilhoso.

Minhas faces coradas serviam de contraste para sua pele branca. Eu vi meu peito subir e descer tão rápido que não acreditei. Ele me olhava pelo espelho e puxou meus cabelos para o lado dando um beijo no meu pescoço. Irresístivel. Coitada de mim tentando resistir a isso!!! Nem em mil anos.

Tentei sair do seu abraço mas ele me jogou literalmente na cama.

Pulou em cima de mim e começou a cheirar meu pescoço e meus cabelos.

Levantou meu vestido com todo cuidado até minha cintura. Eu estava só de calçinhas. Ele segurou meus pulsos com uma mão só, enquanto a outra passeava pelos meus seios. Começou a beijá-los e depois desceu pelo meu abdomen até chegar perto da calçinha. Arrancou de uma vez com a boca. Soltei um gritinho de prazer. Não sei como ele conseguiu tirar as cuecas pois sua mão ainda me imobilizava.

Depois subiu novamente e começou a me beijar com urgência. Senti sua ereção nas minhas partes íntimas e começei a tentar me desvencilhar dele. Isso o deixou mais excitado e urgente. Pedi para ele esperar que eu queria conversar mas ele não me atendia e depois de um tempinho, de seus beijos e de suas carícias, nem eu mesma me lembrava porque estava tentando parar.

Me puxou para que eu ficasse sentada por cima dele. Puxou meu vestido com cuidado de novo e eu o ajudei a tirar sem rasgar. "Graças a Deus", pensei.

Mas não pude pensar em mais nada. Porque desta vez ele estava diferente, estava menos cuidadoso.

Me penetrou com cuidado, mas depois que percebeu nosso encaixe começou a aumentar o ritmo.

Me puxava com força, me mudando de posição. Vi quando ele, segurando na cabeceira da cama, a quebrou no meio. Aquilo me despertou um pouco do êxtase, mas não por muito tempo.

Ele me colocou em outra posição e depois mais outra e outra.

Eu já estava tonta e sem entender muito o que ele estava fazendo. Não podia reclamar porque estava bom, mas ele estava sendo bruto.

Fiquei imaginando quando me mordesse. O que eu sentiria? Ia falar, mas ele calava minha boca com seu beijo, que estava urgente e molhado.

Sentia ele pegando meus braços e pernas com força. Ouvia seus gemidos loucos e seus urros de prazer . Percebi claramente que ele não fazia nenhum esforço para se conter. Engraçado que eu tenha gozado tão rápido com ele assim, principalmente quando me pegou pelos cabelos os puxando com força e investindo em mim com mais força ainda.

Quando acabamos ele se jogou na cama.

Não ficou fazendo carinho como sempre.

E também não me mordeu. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada e sem entender nada. Me levantei e fui ao banheiro. Ele não me acompanhou. Tranquei a porta e sentei na beira da banheira. Agora sim eu estava com medo. Eu não conhecia aquele Edward. O que ele estava tentando provar com isso? E o pior, por que eu tinha gostado tanto? Me sentia confusa e estranha.

Isso. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de transar com um estranho. Mas um estranho por quem eu tinha muito desejo. "Enlouqueci", pensei. Me levantei e fui para a pia escovar os dentes. Quando olhei meu rosto, percebi meus lábios inchados, os toquei com a ponta do dedo e senti dor.

_ Mas que droga....

E cheguei para trás rápido esbarrando no abajur que caiu e fez um estrondo enorme.

Um estrondo maior veio da porta do banheiro. Tive que piscar varias vezes, pois não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Edward com a porta do banheiro nas mãos me olhava com olhos preocupados.

_ O que houve? Você esta bem?

Ele dizia e olhava para mim e para o abajur no chão.

_ Nada. Só esbarrei aqui. _E apontei para o chão onde o abajur se encontrava espatifado.

Ele largou a porta no chão e veio para perto de mim. Me colocou no colo e me levou para o quarto.

_ Fique aqui. Tem vidro pelo chão.

Eu obedeci. Mas estava perplexa. De repente percebi que ele nunca seria normal, ele não era normal, ele era um vampiro tentando agir como humano.

E eu havia me apaixonado por ele assim. Eu tinha que respeitar suas diferenças. Tinha que aprender a viver com elas. Mas meus lábios estavam doendo e minhas coxas também. Sabia que ficaria toda roxa amanhã. Se eu não falasse nada perderia minha essência. Eu era assim. Melhor do que ficar pensando algo errado.

_ Edward....

Ele veio tão rápido que eu ainda olhava para o banheiro.

_ O que foi amor? Esta machucada? Se cortou?

_ Sim. Minha boca esta doendo.

Ele olhava perplexo tentando entender como eu tinha machucado a boca e perguntou se tinha sido o abajur.

_ Não foi o abajur. Foi você.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

Ele chegou perto de mim e começou a observar meus lábios, meus braços, meu pescoço e num movimento rápido ele já tinha observado todo meu corpo. Quando acabou, sentou na beira da cama e me puxou para sentar no seu colo.

Como estávamos nus ainda, fiquei com vergonha e não sentei . Ele percebeu minha recusa e puxou o vestido que estava em cima da cama. Me vestiu bem devagar. Adorava quando ele me tratava assim, mas no momento estava muito confusa.

_ Bella, precisamos conversar. Você não queria que eu provasse meu desejo por você? E foi o que fiz. Me conti o mínimo possível, aliás o máximo possível porque foi quase impossível não te morder. Eu agi conforme minha natureza. Eu fui um animal...Acho que se tivesse te mordido...Teria te matado. Por Deus Bella! Perdi o controle.

E me puxou de novo para sentar no seu colo, eu não aceitei e me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

_ Não sei Edward. A forma como acabamos de fazer amor...Foi muita nova para mim. Acho que fiquei perplexa.

_ Eu sei. Nunca mais vou fazer amor com você desta forma. Eu prometo.

Eu tentava captar alguma coisa no seu olhar mas ele não me fitava. Olhava para o chão.

_ Não estou entendendo...._falei baixinho.

_ Bella meu desejo esta ficando desenfreado. Já não consigo mais pensar no que é certo e no que é errado, quando estou fazendo amor com você. Ainda mais com você me dizendo que o meu desejo não é tão grande, tentando provar isso ficando nua na minha frente. O que você queria? Que eu voasse em cima de você e te deflorasse ? Pois bem, foi o que fiz. Olhe só para a cama, olhe para você. Esta toda marcada. Eu te disse, sou um monstro. Você não pode confiar nem um pouco em mim porque vai se arrepender, como agora.

_ Eu não estou arrependida. Só queria entender o que aconteceu. Mas pelo visto a culpa foi minha. Eu e minhas conclusões loucas. Me perdoe....

_ Não se desculpe. Eu que tenho que me desculpar aqui.

Ele disse isso e foi em direção ao closet. Colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha de malha. Deu um beijo rápido na minha testa dizendo.

_ Preciso de ar amor. Durma um pouco, amanhã conversaremos.

Eu levantei rápido, mas não tive tempo de falar. Ele pulou pela janela tão rápido que meus olhos não acompanharam.

Me joguei na cama chorando.

" Bem feito" , pensei. "Quem mandou ficar com estas teses loucas. Agora ele nunca mais vai querer fazer amor com você sua idiota, estúpida."

Fiquei mais de uma hora assim, me xingando e me arrependendo. Quando não tinha mais forças para chorar adormeci. Fiquei procurando ele pelos meus sonhos mas não encontrei.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Vocês conseguem imaginar o Edward assim? Mauzinho? _**

**_Rsrsrsrsrsrsrrs eu sim.....Adorei este cap....Espero que vcs também e_**

**_aguardem , vem muito mais por aí...._**

**_Quem estiver acompanhando não precisa deixar rewiew grande, só responder a pergunta abaixo:_**

**_VOCÊ PREFERE O EDWARD BOM OU MAU ? ? ? ? _**

**_Amu vcs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	31. Forks

**_OI PESSOAS!!!!_**

**_ADOREI TODAS AS REVIEWS. _**

**_EU TAMBÉM PREFIRO O ED MAU....MAS QUEREM SABER? EU NÃO CONSIGO DEIXAR ELE MAU POR MUITO TEMPO....ELE É SEMPRE TÃO PROTETOR...._**

**_VCS SABEM, NÉ? MAS VOU TENTAR COLOCAR ELE MAU DE NOVO....PELO MENOS NAQUELAS " HORAS "....RRSRSRSRRSR YOU KNOW _**

**_WHAT I MEAN?_**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando acordei de manhã estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme.

Comecei a me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. De repente me lembrei de Alice. Alguma coisa que ela não queria me dizer. Mas o que seria? Será que ela tinha visto isso?

Levantei sobressaltada. E se ele tivesse ido embora?

Corri para o banheiro para ter uns momentos humanos. Tomei um analgésico e quando estava mais composta decidi sair do quarto e procurar por ele.

Desci as escadas correndo.

Quando cheguei na sala maior fiquei mais calma. Ouvia alguém tocando piano na sala de música. Sabia que era ele.

Atravessei a sala o mais rápido que pude e o vi sentado ao piano tocando maravilhosamente. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pelo alívio. Ele ainda não tinha me visto, mas eu sabia que tinha me escutado.

Parei atrás dele tentando me recompor um pouco, mas não consegui. A música linda, que ele tocava, me emocionava muito. As lágrimas desciam agora sem minha permissão. Me sentei ao seu lado, no banco do piano e fiquei acompanhando suas mãos ágeis. Quando ele me viu sentar virou seu rosto para me fitar. Viu que eu estava chorando e parou de tocar.

_ O que foi amor?

_ Ah não pare. A música esta linda. _Eu disse passando as mãos nos olhos tentando secar as lágrimas.

_ Não posso com você assim. Me diga que é apenas a música.

_ Não. Quando acordei e não te vi, achei que você tinha ido embora sem se despedir.

Resolvi falar a verdade. Assim poderíamos resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível.

_ Vem aqui amor. Nunca irei embora. E muito menos sem falar com você.

Disse isso levantando, e me puxando para um abraço. Quando senti seus braços me estreitarem chorei um pouco mais, bem baixinho, no seu peito. Ele ficou fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos pedindo para eu ter calma.

_ Edward. Você não voltou ontem à noite? _eu disse bem baixinho.

_ O que? Fiquei velando seu sono a noite toda. Mas não quis te acordar de manhã, queria deixar você descansar.

_ Ah eu sou uma boba mesmo.

Eu disse enfiando a cara no seu peito de mármore.

Ele puxou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

_ Não é boba. É muito humana, só isso. Mas por que você achou que eu iria embora?

_ Por causa de ontem. Do que aconteceu.

_ Ah isso..._Ele disse me soltando.

Me fez chegar um pouco para trás e soltou um " mas que droga" quando me viu. Eu ainda usava o vestido amarelo e meus braços e pernas estavam à mostra. Eu mesma comecei a me olhar e fiquei perplexa. Estava cheia de marcas roxas pelo corpo.

Ele se afastou mais, se virou e caminhou em direção ao quadro, da " nossa praia".

Ficou olhando para ele. Eu parei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando também.

Resolvi quebrar o gelo.

_ Edward eu estou bem.

_ Ah não Bella. Você não esta bem. Já se olhou no espelho hoje? Acho que não.

_ Me olhei agora e não me importo.

_ O que? _ Ele disse se virando para mim. _me virei na mesma hora para sustentar seu olhar.E ele continuou: _ Você deve estar louca. Como pode dizer que não se importa. Eu deveria estar te fazendo bem e não te deixando machucada.

_ E o que você pretende fazer a respeito? _eu perguntei com medo de saber a resposta.

_ Não vamos mais fazer amor até que você esteja transformada.

Engoli em seco.

Mas quando seria isso? Daqui a meses, anos? Será que eu poderia agüentar?

Sim. Eu poderia. Só não agüentaria perdê-lo. Então fiquei conformada. Me virei para o piano de novo, e me sentei no banco. Olhei para ele e disse:

_ Tudo bem. Você vai preencher o meu tempo com sua presença então?

Ele ficou me olhando meio desconfiado, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

Bati com os dedos no lugar ao meu lado, no banco. Ele entendeu e se sentou.

Respirei bem devagar para não deixar sua presença disparar meu coração. Sabia que ele ficaria atento a tudo. Mas não me importava. Sabia que poderia controlar meu desejo agora. O medo de perdê-lo me fez dar valor ao simples fato de estar ao seu lado. Só com isso eu já estava grata. Ele não precisaria ficar se contendo.

Eu iria me conter por nós dois.

Passamos os dois dias antes de nossas viagens assim, nos curtindo de longe. Ao menor toque, sentia meu coração disparar, mas tentava não sucumbir ao desejo. E a lembrança daquela noite me ajudava bastante.

Quando ele tentava me ensinar a esquiar eu tive que me controlar mais, pois a aproximação estava acabando comigo. Tentava perceber alguma dificuldade de sua parte, mas estava imperceptível. Sim, ele realmente era um homem decidido.

Quando nos despedimos no aeroporto eu não chorei. Não queria que ele me visse fraca.

Ele me deu muitas recomendações e pediu que eu ligasse todos os dias. Firmamos nosso compromisso com o anel de noivado, que ele mandou fazer, com a pérola que tirou do mar. Eu estava tranqüila, pois sabia que ele iria voltar para mim daqui a duas, no máximo três semanas. E fiquei mais tranqüila ainda quando Jasper se ofereceu para ir com ele, caso algum Volturi tentasse alguma coisa.

Estava pensando nestas coisas quando o carro estacionou em frente à casa de Charlie.

Na mesma hora pensei; " tenho que arrumar um lugar para ficar, não posso trazer Edward para dormir aqui".

Meu pai me recebeu na porta de casa. Ele estava um pouco mais magro, mas parecia mais feliz.

_ Ei Bells, que bom te ver garota. Seja bem vinda.

Retribuí seu abraço rápido. Era assim o Charlie, nada de muitos sentimentalismos.

Só iria voltar a trabalhar no final da semana, então poderia colocar o assunto em dia com minha amiga Ângela.

Na mesma hora em que pensei nela, ela ligou dizendo que já estava vindo me ver. Meu pai já havia lhe dito o dia que eu chegaria. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos na lanchonete da cidade, para almoçarmos. Será que eu teria coragem de mentir para ela? Ela me conhecia tão bem, desde pequena.

_ Ei Ângela. _Eu gritei quando a vi.

_ Bella. Mas o que aconteceu com você? .

"Ah não!!!" pensei. Ela notou os hematomas que agora estavam um pouco mais fracos.

_ Ah não foi nada, cai da escada no hotel.

_ Nossa deve ter doido hã? Mas me conte tudo.

Ela continuava do mesmo jeito. Era magra e tinha os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, usava óculos e tinha sempre um sorriso nos lábios.

Fiz um relato de tudo que aconteceu sem omitir nada. Não consegui mentir para ela. Ela me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu estaria escondendo algo. Sabia que a estava colocando em perigo, mas lá estava eu, a humana egoísta de sempre. Ao terminar, percebi seu olhar estranho. Acho que ela não tinha acreditado em mim. Me arrependi de ter contado antes que ela o conhecesse.

_ Bella....eu não sei o que dizer...é muito surreal para mim.

_ Eu sei Angie...Quando você o conhecer verá o que estou dizendo.

_ Ei Bella ! Eu não sei se quero conhecê-los.

_ Já disse que não precisa ficar com medo. Eles jamais lhe fariam mal. São melhores do que muitos humanos que eu já conheci e você também.

_ Não sei Bella....

Ela dizia com um olhar estranho. Deixei este assunto de lado e comecei a perguntar como estavam as coisas para ela, que ficou me contando os últimos acontecimentos.

Ficamos praticamente coladas desde o dia em que cheguei. O que eu agradeci bastante, pois com ela ao meu lado eu não tinha chances de ficar triste com a ausência dele.

Quando ele me ligava e ficávamos conversando, eu notava que ela ficava observando.

Uma noite depois que desligamos, ela falou.

_ É Bella tenho que admitir. Você esta muito diferente. Esta mais madura. E quando você fala com ele eu percebo você muito, mas muito feliz. Só fico com medo de você se decepcionar.

_ Isso não vai acontecer Angie. Agora só faltam duas semanas para nos vermos de novo. E como amanhã volto a trabalhar, acho que o tempo vai passar mais rápido.

_ Eu espero que sim amiga. Não suportaria ver você sofrendo.

_ Angie...Entenda uma coisa...Desde o dia em que o conheci não tem felicidade plena, a não ser que esteja ao seu lado. Desculpe amiga a sinceridade. Pode ser que um dia isso enfraqueça, ou até termine, mas no momento é assim que eu me sinto. E acho que ele sente o mesmo.

Quando terminei de falar meu celular tocou. Era Alice.

_ Oi Bella , que saudade.

_ Oi Alice...Também estou com saudades....Como estão todos?

Levantei meu dedo pedindo um minuto para Ângela.

_ Estamos ótimos. Só estou ligando para confirmar a festa de noivado daqui a duas semanas....Ufa eu sei que é pouco tempo, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

_ Alice ...Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você acha mesmo necessário?

Eu respondi virando os olhos.

_ Claro Bella!!! Já mandei fazer nossos vestidos.

_ Ah não Alice. E o que Edward acha disso? _ Eu disse com uma voz chorosa.

_ Ele disse que quem resolve é você, portanto esta resolvido , né?

_ Tudo bem Alice. Só não exagere muito, minha família e amigos são humildes, viu?

Eu disse suspirando. Não tinha jeito. Alice era assim mesmo. Quando enfiava uma coisa na cabeça não tinha nada no mundo que a fizesse mudar de idéia. Agora era só relaxar e esperar a hora.

Me despedi dela com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ O que foi Bella? _ Ângela perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

_ Era Alice. Ela vai fazer uma festa de noivado. Você consegue imaginar eu recepcionando as pessoas sabendo que meu noivo é um vampiro?

_ Até que consigo...

Ela disse soltando um sorriso.

E perguntou:

_ Mas ela vai conseguir arrumar tudo até semana que vem?

_ Ah Ângela. Você não conhece Alice. Ela pode tudo quando o assunto é festa e moda. _Eu respondi sorrindo também.

_ Então tenho que comprar um vestido..._disse levantando da cama muito animada.

_ Você também? Parece que minhas amigas enlouqueceram...._e me levantei também.

Ficamos acertando nossa ida ao shopping para comprar seu vestido e uma roupa para Charlie. Eu tinha certeza que ele não teria nada elegante para usar.

Quando já passava da meia- noite Ângela foi para sua casa. Quando ela ligou avisando que chegou bem, resolvi me deitar e dormir, afinal amanhã seria um dia de muito trabalho.

Meu coração disparou quando me lembrei dos acontecimentos no castelo Volturi. Será que alguém tinha descoberto alguma coisa? E quanto aos funcionários da empresa que tinham morrido ali? O que será que todos estavam achando? Fiquei pensando nestas coisas e não consegui dormir.

Peguei o telefone celular que estava carregando e selecionei seu nome. Acho que ele não se importaria se eu ligasse, afinal de contas ele não poderia estar dormindo.

_ Alô..._Dizia a voz do outro lado maravilhosa.

_ Oi..._ eu disse tímida.

Rapidamente ele perguntou.

_ O que foi Bella ? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não Edward....Só não consigo dormir...._eu disse sussurrando.

_ Como eu queria estar ai para fazer você dormir nos meus braços amor....

Ele disse isso e meu coração disparou.

_ Se você estivesse aqui Edward eu realmente não iria dormir....

Eu agora estava respirando com dificuldade.

_ Bella meu anjo...Já esta tarde. Amanhã você já retorna ao trabalho. Fique quietinha que eu vou cantar uma canção de ninar para você dormir...Já esta deitada?

_ Já.

Eu respondi me espreguiçando.

_ Então feche seus olhos e imagine que estou deitado ao seu lado...

_ Mas Edward, eu estou com muitas saudades...

_ Eu sei amor, eu também estou. Se meu coração não estivesse morto eu diria que você o levou para Forks. Mas agora falta pouco.

Eu ri com o jeito dele tentando ser romântico. Como eu o amava.

_ Eu te amo Edward Cullen...

Eu disse bocejando.

_ Eu te amo mais Isabella Swan.

Ele disse com a voz rouca e começou a cantar a canção de ninar.

Não me lembro de como adormeci, mas quando acordei de manhã meu telefone estava embaixo do travesseiro. O despertador já tinha tocado duas vezes e eu já estava um pouco atrasada.

Resolvi levantar de uma vez.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pequeno esse né? **_

_**Quem quiser outro rápido deixe um recadinho, ok?**_

_**BYE**_


	32. Ele conhece meu lugar no mundo

_**Eu sei, eu sei....Demorei né? **_

_**Me desculpem meus amores....E olha que tive boas reviews....**_

_**Então lá vai mais um....**_

* * *

Tomei um banho rápido.

Coloquei meu terninho preto e uma blusa vermelha por baixo, combinando com os sapatos. Eu estava me sentindo bem. Ter falado com ele antes de dormir tinha sido ótimo. E ouvir ele dizer que me amava era sempre muito melhor.

Cheguei ao trabalho cantarolando.

Algumas pessoas vieram me receber e me dar boas vindas. A maioria elogiou meu humor perguntando o que tinha acontecido de bom nas minhas férias. Para as pessoas mais próximas eu mostrava a aliança na minha mão direita. Foi um murmúrio só, mas todos aparentavam estar felizes. Não tinham agido como eu pensei, que ficariam perplexos com a rapidez dos acontecimentos. Acho que eu mesma já tinha feito um pré-conceito com relação a isso, que não esperava que todos ficassem felizes por mim.

Ninguém tocou no assunto do castelo. Acho que não ficaram sabendo, pois quando perguntei pela moça que tinha conhecido lá, informaram que ela sofrera um acidente e falecera.

Fiquei calada e não comentei nada com ninguém, mesmo que quisesse não poderia.

A semana passou bem rápido.

Trabalho, visitas, clientes e compras com Ângela e meu pai.

No final de semana, Ângela teve que viajar à trabalho e eu fiquei sozinha, pois Charlie já tinha combinado de pescar com os amigos.

Coloquei algumas coisas na mochila, peguei um livro e resolvi caminhar até minha clareira para relaxar e passar o tempo.

Estranho como agora ela parecia um lugar tão distante. " Estou ficando velha" pensei.

Quando cheguei estendi um cobertor no mato e me sentei para ler o livro que tinha levado. Fiquei com muito sono e adormeci. Tentei encontrá-lo nos meus sonhos, mas não conseguia. Já tinha um tempo que não conseguíamos esta conexão.

Acordei um pouco sonolenta.

Fiquei deitada aproveitando o calor fraquinho que estava fazendo. Ali sempre tinha um pouco de sol. Por isso eu gostava tanto. O resto de Forks era só chuva e frio.

Fiquei admirando as árvores ao redor, a vegetação, os pássaros e as borboletas. Tudo tão lindo.

Resolvi me lavar no rio que passava ali. Como estava com uma calça de moletom, tive que subi-la até a altura das coxas para não molhar. Já estava fazendo a mesma coisa com a camisa de manga que usava, quando percebi o barulho de pequenos animais correndo. Automaticamente me assustei pensando ser um urso. Mas não era de urso que eles corriam...

_ Que saudade...

Me virei o mais rápido que pude para vê-lo. Meu coração quase saiu do peito. Ele estava ali, parado, maravilhoso como sempre, de calças jeans e camisa pólo branca. Tão lindo!

_ Edward....Mas como?

Eu disse com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que molhavam meus olhos.

_ Alice! _Ele disse caminhando em minha direção.

Mas eu não. Corri para abraçá-lo.

Na verdade eu pulei no seu colo e ele me levantou entrelaçando minhas pernas na sua cintura. Trocamos um beijo profundo, depois outro e mais outro. Já não conseguia respirar. Estava sentindo todo o desejo por ele, voltar ao meu corpo, só que desta vez avassaladoramente, como uma droga que eu não tomava a muito tempo, em abstinência.

Eu soltei o abraço. Ele pareceu não perceber.

_ Quando você chegou? Por que não avisou? Poderia ter te buscado no aeroporto...Eu disse fazendo carinho no seu rosto de mármore perfeita.

_ Faz mais ou menos quinze minutos. Não demorou nada correr até aqui. _Ele disse com o sorriso torto que eu tinha saudade.

_ Ah ....que bom que esta aqui. Quase não estou acreditando....

Disse tocando de novo seu rosto para me certificar que era real. E enlacei de novo meus braços no seu pescoço. Eu sentia o desejo me atacando forte demais. Será que ele sentia o mesmo? Mas eu não podia sucumbir.

_ Então é aqui, o seu lugar preferido no mundo? _ Sua voz linda perguntava.

E olhou em volta. De onde estávamos podíamos ver as árvores imensas com suas folhagens verdes envolverem a clareira, como se fosse proposital.

_ É aqui...Não é linda? Agora com você aqui ela esta perfeita.

_ Realmente é muito bonita ...e estar aqui pessoalmente é muito melhor...

Ele disse e beijou minha boca de novo.

Desta vez senti um pouco de urgência no seu toque. Foi o suficiente para me perder completamente da minha promessa de controle. Ele percebeu, mas não me afastou. Me pegou novamente no colo entrelaçando minhas pernas na sua cintura. Começou a caminhar comigo até o cobertor . Me deitou nele gentilmente.

Eu arfei. Uma ponta de esperança cresceu no meu peito. Será que ele também não conseguia se controlar?

_ Bella...Senti tantas saudades...

Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Pela milésima vez achei linda a sua pupila dilatando. E a sua voz rouca de desejo me fez perder o ar que ainda restava no meu peito.

_ Eu também Edward....Não sei se consigo ficar longe de você de novo...

Minha voz estava revelando todo meu desejo.

Comecei a puxar ele para mim que estava sentado. Quando ele ficou por cima de mim segurando o peso do seu corpo sabia que não conseguiria resistir. Foi a resposta que eu precisava. Puxei a sua camisa e tirei a minha também ficando de top. Ele riu quando eu segurei suas mãos para que ele não rasgasse minhas calças. Tirei o resto das roupas e fiquei de joelhos. Ele me imitou. Quando vi seu corpo nu me lembrei da ultima vez que ele tinha sido muito bruto.

Fiquei com um pouco de medo.

Ele percebeu e perguntou o que era. Eu não quis dizer a verdade para não estragar o clima. Mas para ele foi o suficiente. Caiu do meu lado e ficou olhando para o céu. Eu deitei também e fiquei ouvindo minha respiração descompassada.

De repente fiquei tão triste que comecei a chorar.

Ele viu e me puxou para seus braços.

_ Calma amor. Você sabe que não podemos correr este risco. Eu sei que você esta com medo. Você não pode esquecer o que eu sou.

Eu não respondi. Enfiei o rosto no seu peito e chorei mais um pouquinho. Ele ficou bastante nervoso e puxou meu queixo para que eu pudesse olhá-lo.

Quando eu o fiz pude ver a dor no seu rosto. Ele também estava sofrendo com isso.

_Bella diga o que eu tenho que fazer para você parar de sofrer...

Sua voz era tão rouca que eu mal a ouvia.

_ Eu...eu não sei Edward...Eu não quero sentir medo...

_ Isso é normal amor...Seu instinto diz que eu sou perigoso...

_ Não!! _Eu gritei. _ Você não é perigoso. E que estúpida seria eu de me apaixonar por alguém assim?

Eu disse me levantando e dando as costas para ele.

Ele se levantou também.

Me abraçou pelas costas passando seus braços por cima dos meus seios. Quando senti o toque estremeci.

Me virei para ele e fiquei admirando seu rosto de pedra. Era tão lindo! Seu olhar tinha preocupação e também ternura. Fechei meus olhos e procurei sua boca. Ele correspondeu. Acho que entendeu o que eu realmente queria porque começou a passar suas mãos pelo meu corpo como fazia antes. Tive que me segurar nele para não cair quando seus dedos encontraram minhas partes intimas.

Ele me deitou de novo no cobertor sem parar de me beijar e me tocar. Eu tentava fazer o mesmo e puxava ele mais para perto de mim.

De repente ele parou o que estava fazendo e ficou somente me olhando, por cima. Eu não entendi até fitar seus olhos. Estavam dourados de novo. Vi tanta doçura que soltei um suspiro no seu rosto, neste momento eu o vi respirar também de olhos fechados. Parecia que queria me sentir através de minha respiração. Quando ele abriu os olhos de novo estavam negros, mas eu não me assustei porque ele sussurrou as palavras " eu te amo", tão baixo que eu não consegui ouvir. Mas eu li os seus lábios. E eles me diziam o contrário da cor dos seus olhos.

Eu sorri. Senti minhas bochechas corando. Ele viu e levou seus dedos até lá, fazendo o contorno de minhas maçãs.

Eu peguei uma de suas mãos e a beijei. Depois peguei o seu dedo indicador e o coloquei inteiro na minha boca. Ele estremeceu e afastou minhas pernas. Me penetrou gentilmente eu elevei meus braços na altura do seu pescoço o agarrando com força. Fizemos amor como nunca fizemos antes. Desta vez ele estava muito cuidadoso e não mudou de posição. Ficou por cima de mim o tempo todo, e cada vez que investia para dentro de mim, me olhava nos olhos, sussurrando " Eu te amo".

Eu tentava responder, mas estava impossível. Meus olhos ainda estavam úmidos, mas desta vez era de emoção. As lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto e ele as secava com os lábios.

Demoramos um pouco mais desta vez. Acho que não queríamos que acabasse logo. A saudade era tão grande. Achei bom que ele não saiu de dentro de mim quando acabou. Continuou deitado por cima, beijando minhas bochechas.

_ Como eu senti saudades destas suas bochechas coradas...

Eu corei mais um pouco e abri um sorriso. Tínhamos feito amor de novo. Eu estava tão feliz que meu peito parecia explodir. E desta vez tinha sido tão diferente. Era como se ele fosse humano. Sem outro desejo, a não ser o do meu corpo. Não queria perguntar o que tinha mudado. Apenas sentia o momento. Ficamos bastante tempo nos olhando e conversando.

Deitei no seu peito de mármore e fiquei contemplando o céu. Nem percebemos quando o sol já estava baixando. Não queria sair mais dali, daquele momento nosso. De repente me lembrei que ele deveria ficar por aqui esta noite.

E agora o que iria falar para Charlie? Eu nem tinha comentado com meu pai que estava noiva, apenas disse que tinha conhecido alguém. Como eu já tinha falado isto outras vezes e nada tinha acontecido, acho que Charlie não acreditou muito em compromisso.

Será que nunca tinha me envolvido com alguém porque estava esperando por uma pessoa diferente? Mas tinha que ser um vampiro?

Ele me tirou de meus pensamentos.

_ Ei , você deve estar com fome.

_ Hum....Acho que só um pouquinho.

Eu respondi sem ter certeza.

_ Como aqui quase não faz sol podemos ir onde você quiser._ ele disse se levantando um pouco.

_ Forks é a cidade ideal para moradia de vampiros...

Eu disse me levantando. Comecei a recolher as coisas e colocar na mochila.

_ Mas vou sentir saudades de você brilhando_ Completei.

_ Isso não é problema, posso te levar para o alto da montanha amanhã, onde o sol brilha por cima das nuvens.

Ele disse terminando de colocar suas roupas. Eu vesti as minhas também e coloquei a mochila nos ombros. Dei a última olhada na minha clareira e segurei sua mão dizendo:

_ Vamos?

_ Vamos. Mas não andando. Você confia em mim? Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos com o sorriso torto nos lábios.

_ Epa...Você sabe que sim...Mas ...Depende ...O que você vai fazer?

Eu já estava ficando nervosa.

Ele me puxou num movimento rápido e certeiro. Me colocou nas suas costas como se fosse uma mochila e começou a correr comigo numa velocidade estonteante. No começo eu fechei os olhos com medo. Mas depois que ele perguntou se estava tudo bem eu os abri, fiquei impressionada que ele não batesse em nenhuma árvore com tamanha rapidez.

Adorei aquilo. E chegamos muito rápido também. O que me daria algum tempo até a chegada de Charlie.

_ Edward, isso foi muito bom. Mas será que algum vizinho nos viu chegando?

Eu respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Me sentei na porta de casa e ajeitei o tênis que estava incomodando.

_ Ninguém nos viu. E agora que esta em casa vou voltar para o hotel.

Ele disse me dando um beijo na testa. Então ele tinha passado num hotel primeiro. Quase me ofereci para ir com ele, mas não achei correto. Já tinha sido bom demais o dia. Mas ele tinha que conhecer meu pai.

_ Não Edward. Você tem que ficar até o Charlie chegar. _ Já estava de pé ficando ao seu lado.

_ Mas ele não pode chegar e me ver aqui. _ Ele disse totalmente sem graça.

_ Então que tal você vir para o jantar? Seria uma ótima oportunidade para conhecê-lo. Quando Charlie come, ele não presta atenção em mais nada, nem vai perceber que você não estará comendo.

_ Tudo bem então. _ E me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Depois caminhou em direção a um Volvo prateado dizendo que era alugado.

_ As oito então, não se atrase. _ E assoprei um beijo para ele.

Quando ele se foi notei que eu estava radiante.

A tarde na minha clareira havia sido inesquecível. Ele tinha afirmado que não iríamos mais fazer amor até a minha transformação, mas parece que ele também não conseguiu segurar o desejo. É claro que a minha clareira mágica ajudou um pouco com sua beleza, e eu estava feliz. Agora só precisava da aprovação de Charlie para completar.

E depois de Ângela. Com essa ia ser mais difícil porque ela sabia quem ele era.

Resolvi começar a fazer o jantar, assim teria mais tempo para conversar com Charlie.

Quando já estava quase tudo pronto meu pai chegou. Ele foi direto para a cozinha seguindo o cheiro da comida.

_ Ei Bells, que saudade deste cheiro bom do seu tempero. _ Tirou o casaco e pendurou atrás da porta. _ Vou me lavar.

_ Então só estava com saudade da minha comida pai? _ Perguntei.

Ele se lavou muito rápido e se sentou à mesa da cozinha esperando o jantar.

_ Não. Estava com saudade de você também garota. _ E soltou uma gargalhada.

_ Ah que bom. Hum.. Charlie, quero te dizer uma coisa, senta aí. _ E me virei para olhá-lo percebendo que ele já estava sentado. Então gaguejando um pouco ia começar, quando ele falou.

_ Já estou sentado Bells, o que foi?

_ Ah nada. Não tinha visto....É, bom, lembra que te falei que conheci alguém?

E tentava respirar o mais profundamente possível para não mostrar insegurança na minha voz.

_ Lembro sim, por que? _ Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e aquela famosa ruga de preocupação se formou. A coisa não estava indo bem.

_ Ele esta aqui em Forks e vem jantar conosco. _ Cuspi as palavras antes que não conseguisse pronunciá-las.

_ Ah é isso? Então por isso a mesa esta bonita hein?

Olhava meu pai tentando decifrar alguma coisa. Ele estava fazendo ironia? Algo não estava bem.

_ Também tenho algo para te contar Bells. _ percebi sua voz nervosa .

_ Mas pai...tudo bem com o jantar? _ Eu estava desconfiada.

_ Tudo bem por enquanto, mas só vai ficar bem depois que eu der minha aprovação.

_ Ah tá. E o que você tem para me contar?

Eu disse isso e comecei a colocar a comida na mesa. Já eram sete e meia. Ele já devia estar a caminho.

_ Não é nada demais, só que eu ....e..eu...ah deixa pra lá...

Nunca tinha visto meu pai tão nervoso.

_ Ah não Charlie...agora tem que falar. Por que este nervosismo todo? _ Parei o que estava fazendo e fiquei olhando para ele aguardando uma resposta.

_ Eu também estou saindo com alguém. _ Ele disse e baixou a cabeça para esconder a vergonha.

Eu fiquei feliz. Dei a volta na mesa e estendi os braços para abraçá-lo. Charlie não gostava muito de aproximação então foi bem rápido. Por fim eu perguntei.

_ E quem é ela? Eu conheço?

Ele ia se explicar mas a campainha tocou. Meu coração disparou. Era a hora. Será que Charlie iria perceber alguma coisa?

_ Ah pai ...deve ser ele. Por favor é muito importante para mim que tudo dê certo, oK?

Eu disse me abaixando para olhá-lo e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro.

_ Tá bom, tá bom...eu nem estou armado.

Eu revirei os olhos e fui atender a porta.

Era ele. Estava de calça jeans, camisa social e casaco por cima. Achei estranho porque ele não sentia frio. Mas estava lindo como sempre. Ele me olhou profundamente e tive que me conter para não pular nos seus braços.

_ Boa noite. _ A sua linda voz nos desejou.

_ Charlie, este é Edward Cullen. Edward, este é Charlie.

Eu os apresentei bastante nervosa. Fiquei procurando algum vislumbre de nervosismo nele, mas nada. Inacreditável, como ele conseguia esconder as emoções?

_ Boa noite....Quer beber alguma coisa? _ Eu ouvi meu pai tentando ser educado.

_ Ah...não sei, estou dirigindo.

_ Resposta certa garoto. Queria ver se era responsável.

Não acreditei nisso. Charlie estava tentando descobrir algo de errado em Edward? Será que ele perceberia alguma diferença? Acho que não, ele sempre era tão desligado em relação a detalhes.

Tentei desviar o assunto os chamando para jantar.

Seria uma noite interessante...

* * *

_**Então... vocês estão curiosas para saber se o Chefe Swan vai aprovar o Ed?????**_

_**Eu aprovaria!!!!**_

_**Bjs e não esqueçam - FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ!!!!!**_


	33. Um vampiro no meu quarto

_**OI Queridos!!!!**_

_**Perdoem a demora...E obrigada pelas reviews....**_

_**Nunca esqueçam de fazer a autora feliz....**_

_**Espero que gostem deste também....**_

* * *

A conversa ficou muito animada quando eles começaram a falar de futebol.

Meu pai nem percebeu que Edward não comeu. Acho que eles tinham se dado bem porque a ruga de preocupação na testa de meu pai suavizou bastante.

Quando terminamos, ou melhor, quando eu e Charlie terminamos de jantar eu resolvi tirar os pratos e lavar a louça. Edward se ofereceu para ajudar e ficamos um pouco a sós na cozinha, porque Charlie foi assistir um jogo.

_ Acho que me sai bem..._ Ele disse sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Notei que ele estava diferente. Com um ar bem despreocupado e com um sorriso eterno nos lábios.

_ É acho que sim. Mas eu ainda não contei que estou noiva.

Não queria cortar sua felicidade, mas precisava ser sincera.

_ Ah e vamos contar hoje?_ o sorriso enfraqueceu um pouco.

_ Vamos..._ Fui rígida.

_ Então terei que mentir...

Ele me olhou um pouco mais e se afastou. Não entendi até ver meu pai chegar perto da mesa.

_ Então Edward, você já me contou o que faz, onde mora, do que gosta, mas ainda não contou suas intenções com minha filha.

Eu sabia que Edward estava lendo a mente do meu pai. Mas não precisava ter este poder para saber que, agora era a hora.

_ Foi bom o senhor tocar neste assunto porque minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis. Inclusive já selei nosso compromisso com um anel de noivado, só não pedi sua mão ainda porque tenho que lhe pedir permissão, posso?

_ Caramba! Vocês estão apressados. Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ E senti o olhar repreensivo de meu pai sobre o meu rosto.

_ Não aconteceu nada pai...._ Eu disse corando horrores.

_ Foi como eu disse chefe Swan, só não pedi porque precisava da sua permissão.

_ Mas eu não vou dar agora. Preciso te conhecer primeiro. _ Charlie disse e cruzou os braços sob o peito.

Eu senti algum alivio. Afinal não queria subir ao altar agora. Não tão rápido. Olhei para Edward, nenhum pontinho de emoção, nada. Como ele fazia isso? Apenas o ouvi dizer.

_ Como o senhor quiser, vou esperar o tempo que for preciso.

_ Acho bom você se resolver rápido pai. Você não imagina como Alice ficará brava se não tiver noivado daqui a algumas semanas.

_ Quanto ao noivado tudo bem. Mas o casamento, aí é outra história...

Meu pai ainda ficou olhando para mim meio desconfiado, mas depois de um tempo e de outra conversa sobre jogos, tudo voltou ao normal.

Fiquei sozinha tempo demais, enquanto Edward tentava assistir uma partida de futebol com meu pai. Ele realmente estava levando a sério este negócio de sogro e genro.

Quando o jogo acabou eu já estava sonolenta.

Levei Edward até a porta com promessas de passarmos o domingo juntos. Quando ele se foi fui ter com Charlie.

_ E aí pai, o que achou dele?

_ Garoto bom. Gostei dele. E como eu vi que ele também gosta de você, pra mim tá bom. Mas não vou dar permissão ainda para casamento. Esta muito cedo. Vocês tem que se conhecer primeiro.

_ Que bom que gostou dele. Mas e quanto a você? Não me disse quem era.

Perguntei me lembrando da conversa de antes inacabada. Ele voltou a ficar nervoso.

_ Você não conhece. É nova na cidade.

Ele disse isso e me deu um beijo de boa noite na testa como fazia sempre.

_ Vou dormir Bells. Até amanhã.

_ Boa noite Charlie.

Percebi que ele não queria entrar em detalhes e respeitei. Afinal ele tinha sido ótimo aceitando Edward.

Terminei de guardar as coisas e subi para tomar um banho e me deitar. Eu tinha que acordar cedo amanhã para ficar o maior tempo possível com ele.

Quando já estava deitada e quase dormindo ouvi um barulho no vidro da janela. No começo não percebi o que era, mas depois ficou claro. Só poderia ser ele. Me levantei rápido e abri a janela. Ele estava pendurado na sacada.

_ Puxa amor, achei que fosse ficar ali até amanhã. _Ele disse pulando para dentro do quarto.

Tirou o casaco e o colocou em cima da poltrona. Eu estava curiosa. O que ele estava fazendo?

_ Edward, se meu pai entra aqui e te vê, ele te mata. Bom, pelo menos ele vai tentar.

_ Eu sei. Isso nunca vai acontecer porque sei exatamente o que ele esta pensando. Então o que ele achou de mim?

Se sentou na cama e ficou me olhando.

_ Ué. Achei que você sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

Ele riu. Depois disse.

_ É, eu sei que ele gostou de mim. Ele percebeu que eu amo sua filhinha linda.

Eu estava só de camiseta e uma calçinha grande, bem a vontade. Fiquei com vergonha e pulei para a cama me cobrindo até o pescoço.

_ É ele gostou de você. Ei, da próxima que vier me visitar avise para eu colocar meu conjunto da Victoria´s Secret.

Acho que ele não entendeu. Perguntou quem era.

Ficamos conversando sobre o jantar, sobre o noivado, quem iríamos convidar.

Perguntei por quanto tempo ele pretendia ficar em Forks e ele disse que ficaria até terça-feira, depois viajaria de novo para a Itália. Ele me contou como tinha sido conversar de novo com os Volturi e com Marcus e que tudo estava relativamente calmo por lá. Fiquei menos preocupada já que ele iria retornar.

Contei a ele sobre minha amiga e de tudo que tinha relatado para ela. Ele não gostou e me passou um sermão sobre a segurança dela e a minha. Ficou de cara amarrada um bom tempo. Eu sabia que era questão de tempo até ele ficar de bem comigo e tentei acelerar as coisas. Me debrucei sobre ele tentando roubar um beijo. Ele me afastou gentilmente dizendo que não poderíamos fazer nada aqui, por respeito ao meu pai.

Agora eu estava de cara amarrada. Não faríamos nada aqui? Então isso queria dizer que enquanto eu estivesse na casa de Charlie não poderíamos fazer amor. Mas existiam outros lugares para fazê-lo.

Ele olhou o relógio e me mandou dormir, dizendo que estava muito tarde. Eu protestei um pouco, mas me deixei levar pelo seu sermão e sua canção de ninar no meu ouvido. Com ele eu sempre dormia muito bem.

Tinha certeza que tinha adormecido sorrindo.

A primeira coisa que fiz de manhã ao abrir os olhos foi procurar por ele. Como não o encontrei achei que tinha sido um sonho.

Fui cambaleando até o banheiro. Escovei meus dentes, penteei os cabelos, coloquei um roupão e resolvi descer para tomar um café. Talvez com isso eu acordasse de vez.

Mas eu não estava sozinha.

Então não tinha sido um sonho. Ele realmente tinha ficado aqui em casa. No meu quarto. Fiquei parada no fim da escada observando ele se movimentar. Ao mesmo tempo que senti o cheiro do café eu ouvi sua voz doce:

_ Bom dia amor, sente-se para tomar seu café.

E se virou para mim sorrindo.

Eu sorri também e me sentei observando a quantidade de comida que estava na mesa.

_ Edward, estamos esperando alguém para o café?

Ele me olhou rapidamente e serviu uma xícara com leite e um pouco de café. Depois colocou um pãozinho com queijo e presunto fatiado num prato e estendeu para mim.

_ Pelo visto é tudo para mim. _ Eu disse tomando um gole do leite.

_ Agora pare de falar e seja boazinha comendo tudo.

Ele disse se sentando a minha frente.

Fiquei comendo em silêncio olhando para ele sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não poderia imaginar que um dia ele estivesse ali, fazendo meu café da manhã.

_ Ei onde aprendeu a fazer café? Está bom. _ Eu disse mastigando um pedaço do pão.

_ Eu gostava muito de café antes da transformação. _ Ele suspirou. _ Vou deixar você por alguns minutos. Vou até o hotel trocar de roupa e já volto.

_ Vai a que velocidade, humana ou vampira? _ Eu perguntei já sentindo falta dele.

_ Vou ter que ir na humana, estou de carro e não tem como chegar lá correndo. Mas prometo não demorar, ok?

Me deu um beijo na testa e fechou a porta ao sair.

Terminei de tomar meu café, retirei os pratos e lavei tudo. Subi novamente afim de tomar um banho, mas ainda estava com sono. " Vou me deitar um pouquinho" pensei.

Despertei com um toque frio na testa. Quando abri meus olhos o vi. Ele estava deitado ao meu lado.

_ Oh Edward, estava com tanto sono. _ Eu disse bocejando.

_ Eu sei Bella adormecida. Não levante ainda. _ E me puxou para o seu peito de mármore. Percebi que ele tinha trocado de roupa. Agora vestia uma blusa de malha azul marinho e calças jeans claras.

_ Charlie saiu cedo. Acho que ele foi se encontrar com seu novo amor. _ Eu disse mais para mim do que para ele.

_ Ei não me peça para delatar seu pai. Não vou falar nada que esteja lendo na mente dele.

_ Não tinha pensado nisso mas é uma ótima idéia...._ Eu disse levantando o pescoço.

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou. Eu me levantei também e estava decidida a tomar um banho para espantar a moleza. Fui até o armário e peguei um conjuntinho de renda, resolvi fazer uma surpresa. Pedi para ele esperar um pouco que ia ter uns momentos humanos.

Depois que tomei um banho com o sabonete mais cheiroso que eu tinha, coloquei as peças e sai. Eram lilás e com bastante rendinhas penduradas. Ele estava sentado na poltrona folheando um livro. Quando me viu, vi os seus lábios se abrirem e suas pupilas dilatarem.

Então ele se levantou me dando as costas e ficou olhando pela janela. Fiquei totalmente frustrada, porém compreendi. Ele estava decidido a não fazer nada na casa de meu pai.

Voltei para o banheiro e coloquei uns jeans velhos e uma camiseta branca por cima.

Quando voltei para o quarto ele estava no celular. Terminou de falar dizendo adeus e desligou. Eu estava curiosa mais não perguntei. Foi ele que disse.

_ Era Alice. Ela mandou um beijo. _ E se aproximou de mim me dando um beijo de leve na testa.

Eu aceitei o beijo e me afastei. Peguei minha mochila e coloquei em cima da cama.

_ Qual é o roteiro hoje? _ Perguntei colocando um livro dentro da mochila _ Algo me diz que você quer subir no alto daquela montanha _ E completei:_ Porque só assim poderemos gastar algumas calorias.

Não sabia se ele tinha captado minha ironia, mas eu estava sorrindo. Ele aproximou-se bastante. Como eu estava de costas para ele não percebi. Ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo e falou no meu ouvido, com o tom de voz sensual que eu nunca tinha ouvido ele usar, ao mesmo tempo que encostava seu corpo todo ao meu.

_ Não conheço a Sr Victoria, mas gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente a cena que pude desfrutar a alguns minutos atrás.

Aquilo foi direto no meu peito e comecei a arfar. Ele percebeu e começou a rir alto. Eu fiquei brava. Não me virei para fitá-lo. Comecei a caminhar para fora do quarto, desci rápido as escadas, com ele logo atrás.

_ Não poderemos ir ao alto da montanha hoje. Alice me fez decorar uma lista de coisas que quer que eu compre com você. _ Ele disse e eu notei que a sua voz estava entediada.

Eu sorri. Então, como a maioria dos homens, ele não gostava de shopping. Agradeci Alice mentalmente e falei.

_ Ótima idéia. Estou precisando mesmo fazer umas comprinhas.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu comecei a rir.

_ O que? _ E cheguei bem perto dele _ O vampiro não gosta de fazer compras?

_ Não quando se tem coisas mais importantes para fazer _ E abriu o sorriso torto me puxando pela cintura.

_ Hum! Não sei do que você esta falando...Uma hora pode, outra hora não...Você me confundi Edward Cullen _ E me afastei dele colocando as minhas mãos na minha cintura.

Ele riu da cena. Eu também.

_ Eu disse que não podemos fazer nada aqui mas isso não se enquadra ao hotel onde estou... _ e notei suas pupilas se modificando.

_ Aí homens! Ok, vou pegar meu casaco e já desço. _ Eu disse subindo as escadas.

Resolvi trocar de roupa. Coloquei uma calça jeans que valorizava meu corpo e uma blusa preta de gola bem justa . Peguei um casaco jeans e desci.

Quando ele me viu percebi seu olhar me explorando, mas nada disse. Tentei descobrir o que ele estava pensando, mas não consegui. Ele ficou relatando o que deveríamos comprar. Eu não achei que era muita coisa, mais para ele parecia ser.

Eu só conseguia pensar na sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido. Isso não devia ser normal. Porque aquele desejo não passava nunca?

* * *

_**Espero que estejam gostando....Não esqueçam de deixar reviews...Qualquer coisa.....**_

_**Pode ser a resposta para a pergunta abaixo:**_

_**Vocês acham que esta fic tem muitas cenas explícitas? SIM ou NÂO **_


	34. Minha amiga deslumbrada

_**Oi...E aí....Bom saber que tenho fãs constantes....**_

_**Respondendo a uma pergunta: **_

_**A Bella não vai ficar grávida nesta fic. ( Sorry) **_

_**Agora segue mais um....Enjoy it!!!**_

* * *

Pegamos o Volvo que estava em frente à minha casa e eu o guiei até o shopping mais próximo, era pequeno mas serviria para o que Alice tinha pedido.

Chegamos muito rápido pois ele dirigia como louco a uma alta velocidade.

_ Nossa, pensei que você fosse protetor a meu respeito _ eu disse batendo a porta do carro com força ao sair.

_ Bella, você acha mesmo que algo de ruim iria acontecer com você se batessemos com o carro?

_ Não sei. Alice não esta aqui para prever..._ bufei

Ele parou na minha frente me fazendo olhá-lo.

_ Jamais deixaria algo acontecer com você. Mas da próxima vez seria ótimo se colocasse o cinto de segurança_ e soltou uma gargalhada.

Eu ri também e peguei sua mão para entrarmos no shopping.

Quanto estávamos andando de mãos dadas percebia o olhar das pessoas em nós dois. Será que estavam percebendo alguma coisa? Perguntei a ele pois sabia que lia a mente delas.

_ Não estão desconfiando de mim. As mulheres estão se perguntando como ainda não tinham me visto por aqui, e os homens se perguntando o que eu fazia antes de vir para cá.

Eu parei de caminhar e voltei meu olhar para ele. O que ele estava dizendo? Mas não olhei muito tempo. Ele não me olhava mais, seu olhar agora estava voltado para alguém atrás de mim. Me virei para onde olhava e vi minha amiga Ângela caminhando em nossa direção. Ele falou rápido no meu ouvido antes dela chegar.

_ Cuidado Bella, ela está morrendo de medo.

Não percebi medo porque ela trazia um sorriso no rosto, mas se ele estava dizendo é porque estava lendo na sua mente.

_ Angie! Quando você chegou amiga? _ Gritei para ela a puxando para um abraço.

_ Me liberaram hoje cedo. Eu ía te ligar quando chegasse em casa. Tá tudo bem? _ Ela disse as ultimas palavras olhando para Edward e depois para mim.

_ Ah sim. Está tudo ótimo!!! Angie este é Edward. Edward está é Ângela.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, o que prontamente retribuiu, dizendo " olá Angela". Percebi o olhar dela quando ele abriu o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. Ele a estava deslumbrando sem saber. Resolvi falar para quebrar o encanto.

_ Angie, Alice pediu para eu comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando, você não quer nos acompanhar?

Ela ainda olhava para ele. E quando ouviu minha voz, acho que se assustou um pouco porque falou gaguejando:

_ C...Claro que s..sim! Posso ajudar. Mas antes tenho que ... ir ao banheiro, você me acompanha? _ E já nos dava as costas caminhando em direção aos sanitários.

Lancei um olhar rápido para ele pedindo que esperasse. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça indo sentar num banco vazio.

Tive que correr para alcançá-la, o que estava acontecendo?

_ Angie!!! _ Eu gritava.

E a encontrei lavando o rosto no banheiro feminino.

_ O que aconteceu Angie? Por que a pressa? _ E olhava para ela pelo reflexo do espelho aguardando uma resposta.

Ela secou o rosto e disse : _ Não sei Bella. Fiquei com medo. Acho que ele me enfeitiçou porque...._ e sua voz falhou.

Eu a abracei e insisti que continuasse.

_ Não sei o que senti. Só sei que poderia ficar olhando para ele...acho que ....para sempre...._ e baixou o olhar triste.

_ Ah! Então é isso? Não se preocupe Ângela. Ele faz isso com todas as mulheres, mas garanto a você que é sem querer. Ele diz que _ e baixei o máximo que pude a voz chegando bem junto a ela. _ ele diz que é parte do predador que é.

E olhei rapidamente para ela, para ver sua reação.

_ Ai que susto, Bella. A última coisa que queria na vida era...hum....bom...você sabe...ele é seu namorado e....você é minha melhor amiga....eu.....

Quando ela pronunciou estas palavras pude perceber minha mão se fechando de ciúmes. Mas era Angie ali. Ela estava sendo sincera. A abracei mais uma vez dizendo que depois ela iria se acostumar com ele e não iria acontecer mais.

Mas nem eu tinha tanta certeza.

Voltamos para reencontrar Edward, de mãos dadas. Eu contava a ela o que Charlie havia achado do meu namorado. E que ele havia feito o pedido ao meu pai e ele havia negado. Ela ria agora falando que era típico de Charlie.

Quando chegamos junto a ele, percebi ela respirando fundo e depois suspirando. Ele se levantou para nós e disse:

_ Por que as mulheres sempre vão juntas ao banheiro?

Rimos os três desta pergunta.

Foi Angie quem tentou responder. E rimos mais ainda da explicação.

A tarde passou tranqüila enquanto comprávamos as coisas que Alice tinha pedido.

A cada loja que entrávamos eu percebia as mulheres suspirando. Algumas simplesmente nos ignoravam e só davam atenção à ele.

Não percebi Angie suspirando para ele de novo. Acho que já estava se acostumando. Seria possível se acostumar a ele? Acho que não. Até hoje eu não tinha conseguido. Mas estava mais normal e eu já deixava os dois conversando a sós, enquanto experimentava uns sapatos para a festa de noivado. Ela me ajudou a escolher o resto das coisas e paramos um pouco para tomar um café. Edward não ficou alegando que tinha que comprar uma coisa. Quando ele nos deixou a sós eu perguntei:

_ Então Angie, o que achou dele?

_ Bella, ele é muito legal. É quase um cara normal, se não fosse pelo lance de deslumbrar e...Mas agora já passou, foi só no começo como você disse. Acho que se eu não soubesse o que ele é, nunca teria imaginado.

_ Puxa fiquei com medo porque comigo acontece até hoje. Acho que por isso sou louca por ele. _ eu ri e tomei um gole do café.

Ela não respondeu.

Mudou de assunto falando do noivado e de como iríamos para lá. Disse que estava tentando tirar umas férias, assim poderia ficar mais tempo comigo. De repente me lembrei de minha mãe e que tinha que falar com ela o mais rápido possível. A presença dela era essencial na festa. Quando chegasse em casa iria ligar para avisar .

Ele voltou com um pacote na mão sem dizer o que era. Fiquei curiosa mas me contive.

Voltamos para casa de noite e demos carona para Angie que voltava de viagem e estava sem carro. Me despedi dela combinando de nos encontramos amanhã após o trabalho.

Quando o Volvo parou em frente à casa de Charlie eu fiquei triste. Ele percebeu e perguntou o que era. Respondi que já estava com saudades. Ele me tranqüilizou dizendo que não precisava, quando estivesse deitada para dormir ele viria velar pelo meu sono.

Fiquei mais tranqüila. Era impossível ficar longe dele agora. Eu sabia que ele entrar no meu quarto à noite não era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas não tinha forças suficientes para impedi-lo.

Me despedi pedindo que não demorasse.

Charlie já estava em casa . Quando me viu entrar pela porta me chamou.

Eu não tinha percebido, tínhamos visita em casa.

_ Ei Bells! Tudo bem garota? _ sua voz estava bastante nervosa. Olhei para a mulher ao seu lado e não a reconheci.

_ Boa noite ! Eu...ah..._ fiquei sem voz.

_ Bella quero que conheça Sue. Ele é nova na cidade e eu a convidei para conhecer a vizinhança.

_ Muito prazer Sue. Seja bem vinda a Forks. _ eu disse sorrindo e continuei_ Agora se me dão licença estou muito cansada. Perdoe-me Sue, prometo que vou fazer um jantar para você ainda esta semana.

_ O prazer é meu Isabella. Virei com certeza...Obrigada..._ ela disse. Era de estatura média, tinha os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e um sorriso gentil no rosto.

_ Boa noite pai.._ e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Quando estava me virando para subir as escadas me lembrei de convidá-la para a festa de noivado. Já estava indelicado eu subir com ela ali então me voltei para eles novamente.

_ A propósito Sue, você tem algo para fazer neste final de semana? Por que se não tiver esta convidada a acompanhar o Chef Swan na minha festa de noivado.

Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda e caminhou em minha direção pegando minha mão.

_ Obrigada Bella, estarei lá.

_ Que bom...Então...boa noite. _ e subi.

Isso não estava certo. Ainda não tinha insistido com minha mãe sobre a festa. Ela tinha dito que talvez não pudesse ir por causa do Phil, um campeonato de futebol, eu acho. Resolvi ligar para ela.

_ Alô _ a voz da minha mãe sonolenta.

_ Renée ! Acordei você mãe? _ a emoção na minha voz era notável. Por mais que ficasse longe dela sentia muitas saudades e cada vez que falava com ela meu coração ficava apertado no peito. Parecia eu a filha e ela, minha mãe.

_ Bella meu amor....um poquinho...estava descansando, viajamos a noite toda. E então como estão as coisas?

_ Tudo ótimo mãe. E então já resolveu se vai fazer aquela viagem a Salt Lake City? _ eu estava ansiosa pela resposta .

_ Oh Bella ! Sinto muito filha mas realmente não poderemos ir. Você me perdoa por isso? Por mais esta ausência na sua vida? Ah?

Não ! Eu não ia perdoar. Mas para que magoá-la? Ela não tinha culpa. Desde que tinha se separado de meu pai eu não a via tão feliz como estava com Phil. "Que pena" , pensei.

_ Tudo bem Renée . Ma se você não for no meu casamento eu vou arrumar outra mãe, ouviu?

_ Não existirá outra em sua vida baby....Ai filha....estou com tantas saudades....Mas me conte como estão os preparativos _ ouvi ela choramingando, acho que estava chorando e queria mudar de assunto.

Fiz um relato rápido de como estavam os preparativos de Alice, de como ela iria adorar conhecê-la e aos outros. Ela começou a me fazer perguntas cada vez mais intimas e eu já estava roxa de vergonha. Resolvi assumir nossa relação por completo, ou pelo menos quase tudo. Contei a ela de nossa intimidade. Ela perguntou se estávamos nos cuidando de novo. Eu ri intimamente ao pensar que ele cuidava de mim melhor do que eu mesma.

Desliguei o telefone com lágrimas nos olhos. Era sempre assim com minha mãe. Ela estava longe, mas me conhecia tão bem. Será que um dia eu teria coragem de contar-lhe a verdade absoluta? Imaginei a cena: " Renée eu já ia me esquecendo, alem de transar loucamente com ele, de vez em quando ele também me morde e bebe meu sangue..."

Soltei uma gargalhada estridente com este pensamento.

_ Quero rir também....

Tomei um susto quando ele entrou pela janela e se agachou na minha frente.

_ Já disse que você ainda vai me matar de susto _ eu ria baixo agora.

Ele caminhou em minha direção me puxando pela cintura.

* * *

_**UIIIIIIIIIII......O que vai acontecer agora hein? **_

_**Espero que estejam curiosos o suficente para aguardar pelo próximo, que não vai demorar desta vez.........**_

_**AMO VCS E N ESQUEÇAM......**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS**_


	35. O presente

**_Meus amores....Perdão pela demora. Muito trabalho._**

**_Feliz Natal atrasado para vocês._**

**_E um Feliz 2010!!!_**

**_Como eu fui má e demorei vou postar dois seguidos ok? Mas eu quero muitas reviews tá bom?_**

**_Bjs e continuo amando vocês......_**

* * *

_ É melhor morrer de susto...Vai por mim...._ e o sorriso torto que nós mortais e vampiras amávamos estava lá me deslumbrando.

_ Acabei de falar com Renée...por isso estava rindo. Mas não devia, ela não vai.

Ele notou meu olhar triste e perguntou por quê. Expliquei o problema do Phil e ele foi muito gentil perguntando se eu queria adiar a data. Respondi que não, pois a vida deles era na estrada e não saberíamos quando voltariam.

_ Então você esta com pressa para firmar o compromisso? _ ele me olhava estranhamente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se jogou na cama. Depois deu leves palmadinhas ao lado me chamando.

_ Não estou com pressa. Só não quero magoar Alice adiando as coisas. E alem do mais os convites já foram entregues. Esta parecendo até casamento, não sei para que tudo isso.

_ Não fique brava comigo. Eu não tenho culpa alguma.

_ Eu sei a culpa é daquela vampira socialite...._ e ri da minha afirmação. Me joguei na cama ao seu lado e virei ficando de costas para cima.

_ Estou tão cansada...._ abri a boca num bocejo.

_ Hora da humana dormir. O dia foi mesmo cansativo_ fez uma cara de suspense _ Hum....Quem esta lá embaixo com Charlie?

_ É Sue, a namorada secreta, ou era, dele. Vou trocar de roupa para dormir. Fique aí mesmo hein? _ me levantei e caminhei até o banheiro.

_ Bella , nada de surpresas....

_ Shiiiii....Assim você vai nos entregar...._ falei fechando a porta do banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido.

Coloquei uma camisola de seda. Não faria nenhuma surpresa, mas como dormir com um moletom velho quando se tem um vampiro estonteantemente maravilhoso ao seu lado? Nem pensar.

Ele estava lá deitado ainda. Eu olhava por uma fresta da porta do banheiro. _Parado_. Eu já tinha percebido isso com a convivência com eles. As vezes ficavam parados por muito tempo. Acho que o tempo deles era diferente do meu. Talvez quando eu tiver a eternidade ao meu alcance eu também pare de correr para tudo.

_ Vai ficar parada aí me olhando?

Ele disse sem abrir os olhos e me senti uma boba. Corri para me jogar na cama. Ele deu uma olhadela rápida, acho que para se certificar que eu não estivesse usando nada muito especial.

_ Eu disse sem surpresas Isabella _ disse me dando um olhar reprovador.

_ Eu...a o que eu fiz agora? _ me cobri com o lençol.

_ Para que isso? _ puxou o lençol com uma velocidade vampírica e segurou um pedaço da camisola.

_ É minha roupa de dormir...._ tentei fazer o olhar mais inocente que pude.

Ele revirou os olhos e os fechou.

_Vou cantar para você dormir..._ e me puxou para seu peito de mármore. Automaticamente meu coração disparou. Respirei fundo, mas como sempre, impossível.

_ Calma Bella...Relaxe, durma meu amor...E sonhe comigo...._ sua voz aveludada e a canção de ninar me fizeram relaxar e dormir rápido.

Tive um pesadelo horrível.

Marcus entrava no meu quarto no meio da noite e Edward não estava lá. Ele me raptava e me levava até os Volturi. Me acusava de ser uma bruxa e de ter enfeitiçado o irmão. Eles acreditavam e me julgavam . Um dos vampiros que estava no dia do coquetel me interrogava e tentava ler minha mente. Outro que eu não conhecia tocava meu braço e também lia minha mente. Os dois decidiram que eu era culpada e que devia morrer. Tanya também estava lá torcendo para que eles me matassem. Pelo seu olhar, se eles não me condenassem, ela iria. Quando a sentença estava para ser cumprida algo aconteceu que eu não acreditei.

Eu estava presa numa cela aguardando a minha morte.

Tinha outras celas ao meu lado com outros prisioneiros. Não prestei atenção a nenhum deles até que numa noite de lua cheia um deles começou a berrar.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

O prisioneiro, um garoto de no máximo quinze anos, se transformou numa fera e quebrou as grades de sua cela se soltando. Os vampiros vieram e ouve uma luta mortal. Vi a fera jogando vários para cima e os mordendo. Quando ela conseguiu se soltar correu em minha direção. Quebrou as grades da minha cela também e rosnou para mim. Subiu rapidamente pelas paredes e fugiu pelo corredor do castelo. Todos os vampiros foram em sua caçada.

Mas ela não.

Sabia que ela queria vingança. Eu tinha roubado seu homem.

Tanya levitou em minha direção. Agarrou meu pescoço com força e começou a me morder.

Lágrimas desceram pelos meus olhos. Sabia que iria morrer. " Edward..." foi a última palavra que pensei antes de morrer.

Acordei assustada.

Eu estava sozinha na cama. " Ele deve ter ido embora" pensei. Me espreguicei para espantar o sono e o sonho. Esbarrei numa caixinha no outro lado da cama. Levantei num pulo só. Peguei a caixinha e vi um cartão onde estava escrito com a letra inesquecível dele.

_**Para Isabella**_

Abri o cartão e meu coração disparou. Continuei a ler.

_**Bom dia amor,**_

_**Queria te dar o mundo. Mas por enquanto vou te dar meu amor. Espero que seja o suficiente. Não fique brava com o presente, mas quando o vi não pude deixar de imaginar você usando.**_

_**Para sempre seu**_

_**Edward Cullen **_

Suspirei.

O que seria?

Abri a caixinha e vi . Um cordão de ouro com um pingente maravilhoso em forma de coração. Parecia ser diamante, mas era tão grande. Corri para o espelho para experimentá-lo.

_ Que lindo!!! _ falei para mim mesma vendo o reflexo no espelho. Corri para pegar o telefone e ligar para ele agradecendo mas quando vi a hora tomei um susto. Estava atrasadíssima.

Iria ligar no caminho.

Tomei um banho rápido. Coloquei um conjunto de saia e blazer cor de marfim que eu amava e corri para o carro.

Quando já estava a caminho da empresa resolvi ligar para ele agradecendo. Lembrei do pesadelo e senti um frio na espinha. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

_ Bom dia ! Que surpresa Edward!!! _ eu quase gritava.

_ Ah então você gostou? _ sua voz estava vacilando um pouco.

_ O que? Ficou louco? Qual mulher no mundo não gostaria? Mas não precisava. Eu não fiquei brava porque tive um pesadelo horrível e ...quando vi seu cartão...esqueci. Não precisava Edward, sério. _ tentava não ser rude mas ele já me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu ficava extremamente envergonhada com estes presentes.

_ Pesadelo? Por isso você estava um pouco inquieta. _ e fez silêncio alguns minutos_ Vou passar aí para te pegar para o almoço.

Não foi uma pergunta.

_ Tudo bem...Algum lugar em especial? Lembre-se que não posso demorar muito, tenho tanto trabalho para fazer....

_ Não mais do que duas horas....Te pego as 13:00hs , ok?

_ E tem outro jeito? _ eu ria agora. Ele também.

Eu usava meu diamante. Não gostava muito de jóias extravagantes mas essa era especial. Parecia que carregava seu coração junto ao meu peito. Era como ele.

Frio, inquebrável e maravilhosamente lindo.

Algumas pessoas perguntaram e eu disfarcei sem dar muitas explicações. Eu não tinha convidado ninguém para o noivado. Cresci achando que noivado era só para a família. Mas Alice...Ai Alice.

Quando o relógio marcava 13:00hs meu telefone tocou.

_ Já estou aqui _ quase não conseguia ouvir sua voz, acho que o som do carro estava alto.

_ Edward, já chegou? Estou descendo.

Peguei minha bolsa e desci com o coração aos pulos. Quando cheguei no hall de entrada ele estava conversando com uma das recepcionistas. Percebi o olhar dela e pensei " Ele daria um ótimo vendedor se a maioria de seus clientes fossem mulheres" e ri da minha piada interna.

_ Oi. _ falei interrompendo a última fala da garota.

_ Oi...como imaginei, ficou lindo, ou melhor, linda! _ ele me penetrava com seu olhar dourado.

Sem pensar muito eu me posicionei para frente para beijá-lo, ele percebeu e retribuiu. Eu tinha cinco anos de empresa e nunca havia me permitido tal intimidade na frente dos outros.

Mas com ele todas as minhas barreiras caíam.

Deixamos o local e eu ainda pude ouvir os suspiros das meninas da recepção.

Ele parou o Volvo num estacionamento próximo ao restaurante. Quando sai do carro senti seus braços me puxando. Ele me posicionou entre o carro e seu corpo me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. E falou no meu ouvido:

_ Você fica muito sensual com estas roupas de executiva.

Já estava tonta. Respirava com dificuldade e ia me esquecendo onde estávamos quando ouvi uma voz no final do corredor. A pessoa não nos viu porque ele se afastou tão rápido quanto o vento.

Eu ainda me recuperava da sua investida quando chegamos ao restaurante.

Ele pediu ao garçom uma mesa reservada. Mas se a sua intenção era ficar longe dos outros não adiantou muito. Encontrei alguns clientes lá que vieram falar comigo. Isso atrapalhou um pouco o nosso almoço porque ele fingia comer. Ficava com pena dele dando pequenas garfadas na comida. Resolvi comer o que estava no meu prato e um pouco do dele.

_ Nossa Edward, da próxima vez peça uma saladinha, do contrário vou ficar horrorosa de gorda....

_ Impossível..._ ele disse sem tirar os olhos do prato.

_ O que?

_ Você ficar horrorosa...gorda ou magra, será sempre linda...

_ Você pode me ajudar parando o tempo para mim...._ eu percorria o local com o olhar para me certificar se alguém ouvia nossa conversa. Como ninguém estava perto continuei:

_ Pode me fazer ficar magra para sempre...e jovem.

Ele agora me olhava com o olhar reprovador.

_ De novo não Bella. Já concordei, mas agora esta muito cedo. Depois que casarmos eu pensarei nisso.

_ Isso é uma condição agora? _ eu estava surpresa.

_ Talvez. Como posso ter certeza que vai casar comigo depois de transformada? _ seu olhar estava diferente, desconfiado.

_ Por que estou dizendo que vou.

_ Você vai retirar muitas coisas que disse quando for recém-criada, não posso correr este risco.

_ Tudo bem. Se é uma condição, que seja. Mas que seja rápido. Do contrário não vou entrar em nenhum vestido de noiva _ e passei a mão no abdômen respirando fundo.

_ Não seja tola Isabella..._ ele disse pegando minha mão e levando aos lábios num beijo delicado.

_ Vamos marcar a data depois do noivado. Isso é uma condição!_ eu disse puxando a mão que ele beijara.

Ele não respondeu.

Ficou com o sorriso aberto me olhando. Achei engraçado e comecei a rir baixinho.

Eu iria conseguir o que queria, mas ele também se sentia vencedor, e o prêmio era eu. Eu achava um pouco injusto que ele ficasse tão feliz com isso. Eu tinha tão pouco a oferecer. E ele podia ter tudo. Qualquer uma. Por que escolhera a mim?

Talvez nós tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro. Não existia ser no mundo em que não pudesse ler a mente. Só eu era exceção. Então eu era dele, feita sob medida .

Por isso ele estava feliz.

_ Quero ver o que Alice vai fazer quando souber disso _ ele passava as mãos no cabelo dando pequenas gargalhadas.

Imaginei a cena.

Se Alice já tinha feito um escarcéu danado por conta do noivado, o que ela não faria quando fosse o casamento?

_ Ui!!! _ me arrepiei só de pensar nisso e falei: _ Acho melhor deixarmos as coisas tomarem seu rumo próprio.

Ele riu mais alto. Tinha conseguido, por hora, me convencer. Mas eu não tinha desistido. Era uma questão de tempo.

* * *

_**Como esse foi pequeno estou postando outro....**_

_**Espero que gostem. Beijos e Feliz ANO NOVO!!!**_


	36. O incidente

_**Queridas me perdoem mas eu postei um cap adiantado.**_

_**Este aqui é o verdadeiro " O incidente" **_

_**SORRY....**_

_**Bjs**_

* * *

Saímos do restaurante exatamente duas horas depois e eu já estava desesperada. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Me deixou em frente ao prédio da empresa. Quando eu estava saindo do carro ele me puxou e me deu um beijo demorado na boca. Em seguida disse:

_ Me lembre da próxima vez que te levar para almoçar escolher um restaurante um pouco mais longe....No Alaska por exemplo.

_ Você disse Alaska? _ eu saia com dificuldade do carro de tanto rir _ Até de noite então?

_ Até de noite _ ele respondeu.

Eu dei a volta pelo carro parando em frente a sua janela.

_ Obrigada _ e envolvi meu diamante com a mão me abaixando para beijá-lo de novo.

Colei nossos rostos e disse:

_ Ei, Edward, eu não quero o mundo, eu só quero você. Eternamente, lembre-se.

E saí.

Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos processando o que eu tinha falado.

Era verdade.

Eu não queria coisas materiais. Eu queria ele. Sempre fora assim. Até hoje eu não tinha me mudado para um apartamento só meu, porque eu gostava de ficar com Charlie. Não que meu salário não fosse bom. Era. Mas eu não gostava de ficar sozinha.

Não trabalhava para ficar rica. Eu gostava do que fazia.

Eu tinha que voltar com o assunto da minha transformação depois do noivado. Eu estava envelhecendo a cada dia e correndo perigo de vida a cada segundo, com este mundo tão violento. Me lembrei da fera do meu sonho. " Era só o que me faltava" , pensei.

O resto do dia passou voando.

Já havia passado das seis quando peguei meu carro e comecei a dirigir para casa. Peguei o telefone e disquei seu numero para avisar que estava indo embora. Caiu direto na caixa postal. Liguei de novo e a mesma coisa. " Vou deixar uma mensagem" .

_ Edward, sou eu...Te espero em casa...Saudades!!

Odiava deixar recado na caixa postal. Mas era necessário. Quando coloquei o telefone na bolsa não vi um buraco enorme na estrada, uma das rodas caiu nele estourando o pneu traseiro esquerdo. Consegui segurar o carro e parar no acostamento.

_ Merda!!! _ gritei.

E agora? Vou acionar o reboque. Peguei o celular de novo e comecei a ligar para a assistência 24 horas do veículo. Não passavam carros e nenhuma viva alma pelo caminho. Consegui agendar um reboque para daqui a trinta minutos.

Comecei a ligar para ele desesperadamente, pois o local era deserto e já estava de noite. Nada. Só caixa postal.

Deixei várias mensagens.

"Edward o pneu do carro furou. Me liga..."

"Edward...cade você amor?"

"Amor...eu tô com medo, aqui tá escuro....vem me buscar"

Liguei para a casa. A esta hora meu pai estava no caminho. E ele não gostava de celular. Chamou e ninguém atendeu.

_ Mas que droga!! Cadê todo mundo? Será que Alice ainda não me viu?

De repente me assustei um pouco com um grupo que vinha na minha direção. Na mesma hora resolvi abandonar o carro e pegar um táxi. Mas não passava nenhum .

Eles se aproximaram mais e pude ver que eram quatro. Estavam rindo alto e tinham garrafas nas mãos. Comecei a caminhar o mais rápido que pude atravessando a rua.

Foi pior. Um deles começou a correr e me alcançou me puxando pelo braço. Estávamos numa parte muito escura da rua. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo dizendo:

_ Puxa garota, você é gostosa demais...Ta indo pra onde?

Consegui puxar meu braço. Quando ele investiu para me agarrar dei uma joelhada nas suas partes íntimas. Corri o máximo que pude com aqueles sapatos. Ah não, de novo não!

Um outro que estava próximo me alcançou me jogando no chão. Na mesma hora senti meus joelhos ralando no asfalto. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Ele ficou por cima e me virou para ele puxando o cordão do meu pescoço. Colocou no bolso e correu. O outro da joelhada também me alcançou e tomou o lugar do que correu.

_ Agora você vai aprender uma lição garota...

E começou a desabotoar a calça. Os outros riam alto e lhe davam cobertura. Eu tentava com toda força do meu ser empurrá-lo, mas ele era muito pesado.

De repente ele ficou tão leve que eu o senti...VOAR...

Braços gelados me pegaram no colo e me levaram para o Volvo. Olhei rapidamente e vi os outros caídos no chão. Ainda tentei ver se respiravam, mas não consegui. Ele entrou rápido no carro e começou a dirigir.

Não falou nada.

Fiquei observando sua expressão. Ódio.

Ele parou o Volvo num posto de gasolina e ordenou que eu ficasse no carro.

_ Eu volto em dez segundos.

E saiu correndo sem se preocupar se alguém olhava. Eu estava muito assustada e comecei a contar até dez. Quando cheguei no oito ele já estava de volta. Trazia o cordão numa das mãos.

Entrou no carro. Deu partida e dirigiu até minha casa.

Não falamos nada no caminho. Não que eu não quisesse. Mas estava com medo do que ia ouvir. Minha cabeça era um turbilhão de questionamentos.

Será que ele os matou?

Vi que os outros ficaram no chão. Não tinha dado tempo dele beber seu sangue, mas e quanto ao que roubou o cordão? Esse eu não vi. Comecei a tremer muito de nervoso. Ele percebeu e pegou minha mão.

Depois soltou rapidamente.

Não pensei mais nos ladrões. Afinal de contas se eles fizeram o que fizeram e receberam um bom troco, a vida tinha sido justa. E quem era eu para julgar Edward pelo que fizera? Eu mesma queria matá-los por tentarem me violentar.

Ele estava muito nervoso. Sua pupila passava de negra a rubi. Sabia que elas só ficavam assim quando eles sentiam sede. " E daí?", pensei. "O que importa é que estou viva." Mas aquele silêncio estava me matando.

Quando chegamos à casa ele me tirou do carro nos braços. Charlie já estava em casa e tomou um susto quando viu a cena. Não demorou muito para ele perceber o que tinha acontecido. O sangue escorria pelas minhas pernas.

Charlie ficou nervoso perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Edward começou um relato do que ele tinha presenciado. Omitindo a justiça com as próprias mãos.

Eles ficaram os dois cuidando de mim.

Charlie pegou um pano e secou o sangue. O que eu agradeci intimamente, pois não sabia como Edward estava.

Este foi até o andar de cima e pegou curativos e o kit de primeiros socorros.

Eu fiquei falando para eles que estava tudo bem, que eu mesma poderia fazer os curativos. Eles não aceitavam.

Quando o machucado já estava quase limpo eu pedi para subir e tomar um banho. Edward se ofereceu para me levar no colo. E Charlie até o apoiou. Ele viu que precisávamos de privacidade e disse que ia sair alegando que iria pegar Sue em casa e trazê-la para cá.

Fiquei agradecida. Queria ficar a sós com ele e queria que ele me desse um banho.

Quando ouvimos o barulho da porta ele começou a tirar minhas roupas. A saia estava toda manchada de sujeira e sangue. Notei ele prendendo a respiração de novo. Então perguntei:

_ Edward...o que você fez?...

_ Bella, não vamos falar sobre isso. O que importa é que você esta em casa, viva e bem.

olhou para os meus joelhos e continuou: _ quase.

Vi suas pupilas crescerem de novo.

_ Mas Edward como você ....eu quero saber....

_ O que você quer saber? _ e agora ele estava quase gritando _ o que eu fiz com aqueles marginais? Pois então eu vou falar. Fiz o que qualquer pai faria, qualquer marido ou namorado, irmão...qualquer um que visse a pessoa amada sendo violentada e roubada faria. Mas eu queria ter feito mais. Queria ter arrancado cada membro do seu corpo sem matá-los, para que sentissem dor, muita dor. E depois queria ter retirado com minhas próprias mãos o coração do seu peito. Era isso que eu devia ter feito. Infelizmente eles não estão mortos. Minha intenção era de morte, mas não o fiz. Porém você sabe como sou forte.

Ele estava de pé andando de um lado para o outro.

Eu ouvia tudo perplexa. Então ele não tinha matado aqueles monstros. Não sabia mais o que pensar. Eu também estava revoltada. Mas não queria a morte de ninguém.

_ Eu tive tanto medo Edward.._ e comecei a chorar.

Ele me pegou no colo rapidamente. Me colocou no chuveiro quente lavando meu corpo e minha alma. Depois me secou cuidadosamente me colocando na cama. Me dando muitos beijinhos e fazendo carinho.

Tirou o cordão de dentro do bolso e disse:

_ Você tinha razão. Eu não devia ter te dado isto.

_ Não Edward. Eu amei. _ e estendi a mão para pegá-lo.

Segurei o diamante imenso e coloquei perto do meu peito dizendo:

_ Só voltarei a usá-lo quando for uma vampira. E então quero ver quem vai se atrever a tirá-lo do meu pescoço.

Ele sorriu um sorriso morto. E disse:

_ Sim. Vou falar com Carlisle depois do noivado. Temos que começar a planejar sua transformação. Nunca mais quero passar o que passei hoje.

Eu não sorri.

Mas por dentro, estava. A transformação me traria várias coisas. Força, velocidade, imortalidade etc. Mas a mais importante de todas seria ele. Para sempre.

Eu daria um jeito de voltar a minha vida normal. Eu sempre dava um jeito em tudo e não seria diferente desta vez.

O toque da campainha me fez despertar dos meus pensamentos.

_ Será que Charlie não levou as chaves? _ eu estava confusa. _ Ou será que ele queria nos avisar que estava chegando?

_ Não é Charlie. Você vai gostar da surpresa, venha...._ e me puxou me carregando no colo e descendo as escadas comigo tão rápido que pensei que ia cair.

Ele me colocou no sofá e correu para abrir a porta.

_ Eu juro que da próxima vez eu arrombo a porta....Bella!!! _ e Alice corria para me abraçar.

_ ALICE!!! _ agora eu gritava e me levantava para retribuir o abraço. _ Mas como? Ai que saudades....

A baixinha voou delicadamente para me abraçar. Senti seus braçinhos gelados e me senti em casa.

_ Bella...Você esta bem? Vocês podem imaginar o que eu passei nestas últimas horas? _ e agora ela olhava para mim e para Edward com um olhar desesperado _ Eu não conseguia falar no seu telefone Edward, deve ter umas mil mensagens....e o seu Bella, só dava ocupado...Quando vi que não ia conseguir te avisar peguei o jato e vim para cá o mais rápido possível....

Jasper estava com ela. Quando o vi corri para abraçá-lo também . O seu toque foi muito bom porque fiquei calma em fração de segundos. Apenas olhei para ele agradecendo.

_ Que bom que vieram....Assim vocês podem me ajudar a encontrar uma boa casa...._ Edward disse olhando especialmente para Alice.

_ Tudo bem Edward você me convenceu. Bella precisa de você aqui...Aliás ela precisa de todos nós aqui.

_ Isso não será preciso se Edward resolver me transformar logo.

_ Vamos conversar sobre isso depois. Charlie chegou...._ Edward dizia caminhando em direção a porta. _ E Sue veio com ele.

Ficamos aguardando eles entrarem .

Fiz as apresentações e ficamos conversando. Sue era bastante agradável e rapidamente todos esqueceram dos últimos acontecimentos. Ela e Alice se deram muito bem. Gostavam das mesmas coisas e não paravam de conversar sobre o noivado, vestidos e coisas que eu achava totalmente, fúteis. Jasper, Edward e Charlie ficaram conversando sobre futebol e eu fiquei calada pensando.

Somente respondendo um sim, ou um " ah bom", de vez em quando.

Mas minha mente ía longe.

Se eles podiam conversar com outros humanos e se sentirem, à vontade, eu também poderia. Eu tinha quase certeza que poderia voltar para minha vida, minha família e meus amigos. Acho que poderia até continuar trabalhando.

Sorri internamente ao lembrar de Edward falando :

" Acho melhor não Bella. Se as coisas não saírem como você quer...Você pode ser incapaz de enxergar o que é certo, e o que é errado numa mesa de negócios. Agora imagina; você esta em uma reunião e um dos executivos começa a atacar você, digo verbalmente, e você vê que não tem outra opção se não ....matá-lo....porque é o que seu corpo quer. Sua mente pode até trabalhar contra, mas a raiva é um sentimento muito forte..."

Me imaginei atacando o Sr Marshall, um dos diretores-executivo da empresa, que era arrogante e intragável . Todos o odiavam e eu seria eleita a heroína se decidisse matá-lo. Ri com este pensamento.

Eles me olharam e somente Alice perguntou o que era. Me levantei e caminhei em direção a porta, depois para o lado de fora da casa.

Precisava de ar.

Ela veio atrás de mim. Não falou nada. Apenas ficou ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela só queria o meu bem, acima de tudo. Ela já havia provado isto várias vezes desde que nos conhecemos. Então me virei para ela e olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos dourados:

_ Alice você me ama?

Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes. Acho que não estava acreditando que eu ainda tinha dúvidas. E afirmou isso perguntando.

_ Você tem duvidas?

_ Não. Mas me ocorreu que você amasse Edward mais que a mim...Mas isso não é problema. Eu só queria saber se você também me ama e...

_ Sim Bella. A resposta é sim para a pergunta que você vai me fazer.

_ Ahhhh....Então ele vai me transformar...._ eu estava surpresa. Um sorriso se formou na minha boca.

_ Ele não quer isso, mas tem muito medo de te perder. E depois de hoje ele percebeu que não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

_ Quando?

_ Depois do casamento.

Eu olhava para ela. Nenhum sobressalto. Nada. Resolvi perguntar.

_ Alice você já viu nosso casamento?

_ Sim. E ao contrário do que vocês pensam eu não vou fazer um escarcéu só por causa de um casamento. O que mais importa é a felicidade de vocês. Se quiserem podem casar em Lãs Vegas, eu não ligo.

Ela estava olhando para o céu estrelado agora. O olhar perdido e triste.

_ Ah Alice...._ e pus meu braço por cima do seu ombro _ Tudo bem, pode fazer meu casamento. Do jeito que quiser.

Ela sorriu timidamente e disse:

_ Não precisa dizer isso para me agradar. Sei que vocês não gostam de festas.

_ Não Alice. Estou falando sério. Não estou preocupada com a festa e sim com o depois.

Ela virou o rosto para trás para se certificar que ninguém ouvia, depois virou falando numa voz tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi.

_ Com a lua de mel?

Eu ri.

_ Claro que não. Estou preocupada com a minha transformação, Alice.

_ Hum....Seria uma festa linda....

_ Será uma festa linda! _ eu quase gritei.

E então ela começou a dar vários pulinhos no mesmo lugar. Me abraçou tão forte que eu tive que pedir para ter cuidado. Como ela era forte! Tão pequena e de aço.

_ Calma baixinha! Esqueceu que eu sou feita de manteiga? _ eu estava rindo com ela.

Resolvemos entrar.

Não comentamos nada com eles. Percebi que Edward tentava ler alguma coisa na mente dela mas não conseguia. Acho que ela estava bloqueando sua entrada. Era melhor assim.

Charlie os convidou para dormir em casa alegando que tínhamos muitos colchonetes. É claro que eles não aceitaram dizendo que iriam para o hotel que Edward estava.

Falei para Charlie que iria também. Assim ficaria mais perto do trabalho já que estava sem carro. Iríamos pegá-lo amanhã.

Ele não gostou muito. Vi Sue falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido enquanto eu pegava algumas coisas. Quando estava subindo para fazer uma bolsa de roupas ele me parou no pé da escada.

_ Tudo bem Bells. Você já e maior de idade e faz o que quer. Mas tome cuidado, ok?

_ Ok pai...

Não consegui subir as escadas. Meus joelhos doíam.

Pedi a Alice que fizesse uma bolsa para mim.

Dez minutos depois ela descia com uma mala. "Oh Deus! Essa baixinha não tem jeito mesmo", pensei.

Me despedi de Charlie e Sue. Prometi ligar quando sair e quando chegar.

* * *

_**Agora esta certo. **_

**_O próximo será " O incidente 2" para não confundir quem já leu._**

**_Mais uma vez me desculpem...._**

**_E deixem reviews pelo amor de Deus!!!_**


	37. O incidente 2

Os três vampiros no Volvo pareciam inquietos.

Jasper dirigia e Alice estava ao seu lado no carona.

Eu e Edward nos esforçávamos para não nos tocarmos no banco traseiro. Era algo eletrizante. Sentia seu olhar no meu rosto de perfil. E quando eu virava para olhá-lo ele virava o rosto. Então era eu quem ficava observando até ele me olhar também e eu virar o rosto.

Senti meu coração disparar quando sua mão pousou na minha coxa por cima da saia fina.

Me virei para fitá-lo.

Encontrei seus olhos dourados e seu sorriso torto.

Neste momento chegamos ao hotel. Não era muito luxuoso mas era aconchegante. Ao estilo de Port Angels. Com detalhes rústicos e lareiras.

Jasper e Alice ficaram na recepção aguardando por uma suíte.

Eu e Edward desejamos boa noite e subimos para o seu quarto.

Eu já sentia meu coração descompassado. Sabia que ele podia ouvir e isso era extremamente constrangedor. Como se não bastasse todas as outras coisas, ele sabia exatamente quando eu estava perdendo o fôlego.

Isso não era justo. Ainda bem que não podia ler minha mente.

Entrei primeiro que ele e gostei do que vi.

A suíte era muito aconchegante com seus detalhes fazendeiros e rústicos. Ele caminhou até a lareira e a acendeu sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Nos sentamos no tapete em frente a lareira e ficamos conversando. Eu já estava mais a vontade e minha respiração já estava normal quando ele se levantou para pegar alguma coisa.

A visão do seu corpo, mesmo vestido, através da luz da lareira me fez perder o fôlego de novo. Vi que ele percebeu pois virou discretamente o rosto. Mas não declarou.

Como ele era educado.

Acho que estava querendo me poupar pelo dia que tinha tido. Mas será que ele não percebia que ao estar em seus braços eu esquecia de tudo e de todos?

Me deitei no tapete e fiquei olhando o teto. Talvez assim eu me controlasse.

_ Esta com sono? _ a sua voz aveludada enchia a sala da suíte.

_ Hum...Ainda não _ e continuava olhando o teto.

Ele se aproximou e deitou ao meu lado. Tentei respirar profundamente mas meu coração me delatou. Fechei meus olhos e deixei o desejo me consumir. O que eu podia fazer? Era incontrolável. Eu o amava mais do que amava a mim mesma.

De repente senti seu hálito gelado no meu pescoço. E sua voz aveludada e sensual no meu ouvido.

_ Onde vai querer que eu te morda quando for te transformar?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Meu coração saltou tão alto que tive que levar a mão ao peito com medo dele sair. Meu estômago se revirou também.

Senti seus dedos tocando meus cabelos. Ele colocava uns cachos em cima do meu ombro e puxava outros para o lado. Senti seus dedos tocarem de leve a pele do meu braço nestes movimentos.

Neste momento fiz uma introspecção.

Por que isso acontecia assim conosco? Talvez porque eu tivesse uma dose muito grande de hormônios e ele não. Ele parecia calmo. Como se estivesse deitado ao lado de uma múmia. Sem sentimentos, sem respirações. Mas quando meu toque chegava, ele se transformava. Sim, eu tinha visto e sentido. Mas por que ele nunca dava o primeiro passo? De repente pensei que se eu não o estimulasse ele não faria nada. Será?

"Pare de pensar Bella. Lembre-se da ultima vez que ficou tentando suas teorias malucas."

_ Posso saber o que você tanto pensa? Sabe que fico estressado quando não me fala.

_ Só porque pode ler a mente dos outros? Aqui comigo você é quase normal. Mentalmente estamos no mesmo nível _ eu respondi um pouco ríspida.

_ Ei ! Só falei para quebrar o gelo. Vem aqui. _ e me puxou como sempre, para seu peito de mármore _ Vou cantar para você dormir. Foi um dia muito difícil.

E eu novamente queria gritar dizendo que não queria dormir. Como no primeiro dia em que o conheci.

Será que algum dia eu teria intimidade o suficiente para deixar os sentimentos livres? Como sempre, resolvi falar.

_ Edward?

_ Sim...

_ Você...Ah...Como posso dizer? Você não esta? ... hum....Eu não quero dormir!

Droga! Ele não sentia. Não a mesma coisa que eu.

_ O que você esta tentando dizer Isabella? _ ele sustentou o cotovelo no chão para me olhar.

_ Nada, deixa pra lá. _ e me virei dando as costas para ele.

_ Vamos para a cama.

E rapidamente ele me puxou e me pegou no colo.

Atravessou a suíte e me levou para o quarto me colocando gentilmente na cama. Começou a tirar meus sapatos. Depois desabotoou o botão da minha saia e a tirou.

Eu fiquei ofegante.

Ele não parou. Continuou a me despir tirando a minha camisa. Quando eu fiquei de calçinha e sutiã ele parou e perguntou o que eu queria vestir para dormir.

Não acreditei.

Por isso estava tirando minha roupa?

Como a mala estava na sala me levantei e corri para lá. O ouvi dizendo que iria pegar, era só eu dizer o que. Não deixei.

Abri a mala e peguei a primeira camisola que vi. Coloquei e me sentei no tapete em frente a lareira. Fiquei olhando o fogo e me senti mais quente ainda.

Ele parou na minha frente entre a lareira.

_ Bella ! O que você quer de mim? _ sua voz estava entrecortada.

_ Nada que você não queira. _ eu disse ríspida de novo.

_ Como é que é? Mas você esta machucada...

_ Você é protetor demais Edward.

Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar este pensamento.

Num movimento rápido ele tirou a camisa. Meu coração reagiu a isso. Fiquei observando seu peito enquanto o fogo dançava na mármore.

Irresistível!

Ele chegou um pouco mais perto. Seu hálito frio encheu meu rosto. Então beijou minha boca com paixão.

Depois se afastou.

_ Você não vai me seduzir. Vai dormir agora. Esta com os joelhos machucados demais.

E me puxou para seu peito de mármore. Fiquei emburrada, mas ele começou a cantar uma canção de ninar que eu não conhecia. Já estava bocejando e perguntei:

_ Edward...Esta eu não conheço, é nova?

_ Sim. Mas só vou cantá-la hoje porque estamos precisando muito...Ela é preciosa e pretendo só cantá-la de novo no dia do nosso casamento....

_ Ah!

Foi o que consegui dizer. Eu estava maravilhada e também envergonhada. Parecia uma criança boba que não ganhou o doce.

" Sou uma idiota", pensei.

_ Me desculpe por ser tão infantil , esta bem?_ eu disse sem graça.

_ Não precisa se desculpar. Eu já disse antes. Você é muito humana e tem receios. Isso é normal. Mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui. _ E parou de falar e me afastou um pouco. Depois que conseguiu me olhar nos olhos continuou :_Sim, eu tenho muito desejo por você. E você não imagina como. Tanto, que às vezes tenho que me controlar para não voar em você e arrancar sua roupa toda. E sim. Já tive esta vontade em vários lugares. No castelo, na casa de Alice, na casa de Charlie, no shopping, no seu trabalho. Até naquele restaurante hoje. Quer ouvir algo estranho?

Eu estava perplexa e só depois que ele tocou seus dedos no meu rosto eu respondi.

_ Sim quero...

_ Eu fiquei imaginando você em cima da mesa com aquele conjuntinho do outro dia...Hum...Deixa ver se me lembro o nome dela...Deixa pra lá. Aquele de rendinhas...Eu por cima...arrastando tudo pro chão e te possuindo ali.. E sim Isabella. Eu quero fazer amor com você neste exato momento. Mais do que quero seu sangue. Mas do que queria ser humano. Mas não vou. Por que você esta machucada e não poderia correr o risco de te machucar mais. Porque apesar do meu desejo aparentemente controlado, mais do que ele, eu desejo que você esteja viva, ao meu lado.

Meu sono foi embora tão rápido que eu levantei o corpo. Fiquei calada boquiaberta. Tive que fazer um esforço imenso para fechá-la.

_ Não vai falar nada? _ ele perguntou ao me ver ficar sentada.

_ Você esta mentindo....Você pode ler minha mente....

_ O que? ....Bella!!!

E me puxou para deitar. Deitei no seu peito de mármore e passei uma das pernas na sua cintura me juntando a ele.

_ Você disse tudo o que eu estava pensando....Parecia até que tinha lido minha mente. Mas você sempre tem razão. E.... Puxa..._ e parei envergonhada.

_ O que? _ ele perguntou curioso.

_ Você pensou mesmo em fazer amor comigo naquele restaurante? Na frente dos outros? _ eu disse e ri baixinho. Não vi porque estava meio escuro, mas sabia que ele tinha revirado os olhos.

_ Sim...E daí? Já disse que você é minha.

_ Quem diria. Um Edward sem pré-conceitos. _ e continuava rindo baixinho.

_ Agora chega!

E começou a cantar minha nova canção. Era linda e me tocou no fundo do coração.

Ainda deixei cair algumas lágrimas antes de pegar no sono. Como eu era boba. Se tivesse perguntado ele teria me dito tudo isso e eu não ficaria pensando besteiras.

" Ah Bella, pare de pensar e viva".

Disse para mim mesma e adormeci.

* * *

_**Que isso gente? **_

_**Vocês conseguiram imaginar a cena do restaurante exatamente como eu? **_

_**Calma, respirem.....Não vão ter um infarto antes de ler toda a fic....e olha que tem muito mais por aí....**_

_**Bjs..... **_

_**R **_

_**E **_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_


	38. Preparando para o noivado

**_Queridos leitores,_**

**_Desculpem a demora. estou postando caps maiores para compensar a falta. Espero que continuem gostando._**

**_Amo muito todos voces!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Quando acordei procurei automaticamente pelo seu peito gelado. Ele estava lá, deitado, de olhos fechados. Eu fiquei alguns minutos observando seu rosto lindo, de perfil. Era tão bom que ele fosse a primeira coisa do dia que meus olhos viam.

_ Edward...você não esta dormindo, né?

_ Você sabe que não.

_ Então por que fica de olhos fechados como se estivesse?

Ele abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para me ver. Seus olhos estavam um pouco escuros.

_ Eu fico pensando muito quando estou de olhos fechados. É como uma viagem acordado.

_ E o que você estava pensando? _ Eu perguntei e soltei um bocejo.

_ Em como você fica linda dormindo. E como eu queria poder ser humano e dormir também, ao seu lado.

E virou o rosto. Ainda tinha os olhos abertos, mas agora fitava o teto.

Estiquei as pernas e senti uma dor horrível nos joelhos. Soltei um gemido.

Ele voltou a me olhar. Seu olhar agora era preocupado.

_ Esta doendo muito? _ E levantou para observar meus joelhos.

_ Não._ eu menti. _ É só que estiquei muito rápido. Hum. Não vou trabalhar hoje, né?

_ Claro que não. Você sofreu um estresse muito grande ontem. Tem que repousar.

_ Vou me levantar e ligar para lá avisando que não vou.

Me levantei e fui ao banheiro ter uns momentos humanos. Estava com uma cara péssima. Como ele podia me achar linda?

Peguei a escova e comecei a pentear meus cabelos quando ele chamou meu nome.

_ Bella ! Posso entrar?

_ Pode _ e me virei para ele. Estava com o sorriso torto no rosto, perguntei_ Que foi?

_ Você estava demorando. Já estou com saudades. _ e me abraçou por trás.

_ Edward, acho melhor você me soltar se não vai começar tudo de novo.

Ele me virou e ficou me olhando. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e depois pelo meu rosto, descendo até o pescoço.

Eu tentava me controlar mas meu peito já subia e descia.

_ Calma Bella. Só estou te dando bom dia, já que você levantou tão rápido. _ e me soltou.

_ Bom dia então. _ eu disse baixando a cabeça.

_ Você já acabou? Quero tomar um banho..._ ele disse pegando a escova da minha mão.

_ Hum, posso tomar também? _ eu disse mas já sabia a resposta. Ele estava do lado da porta e a escancarou com um dos pés. Era minha deixa.

_ Já estou saindo _ resmunguei.

Liguei para o escritório avisando que não iria e contei o que aconteceu.

Assim que desliguei , meu celular tocou. Era Ângela. Ela tinha ligado para minha casa e Charlie falou o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava muito preocupada e falava sem parar. Queria me ver. Então combinamos de almoçarmos juntas. Ela viria ate o hotel.

Na mesma hora que desliguei ele saiu do banheiro. Lindo e perfeito com os cabelos molhados.

" Calma Bella, respira!" eu dizia para mim mesma.

_ Ângela ligou. Ela vem almoçar comigo. Estava muito preocupada.

_ Não vou deixar você sozinha. A partir de hoje vou te levar e te buscar no trabalho e onde você quiser.

_ Tudo bem. Mas isso soa um pouco ....paternal...eu acho. _ eu disse sorrindo para ele.

Mas ele não sorria. Estava preocupado quando falou:

_ Pode ser exagero da minha parte. Mas se você não se importar, eu prefiro assim.

Sempre educado. E gentil. Meus sentimentos primeiro. Se preocupava tanto com eles. E quanto a parte fisiológica do meu ser? Porque ele não cuidava dela também?

_ Com algumas condições. _ eu declarei.

_ Como quiser. Eu posso saber quais são? _ ele não estava sorrindo então eu não consegui falar.

_ Ah na hora eu falo.

_ Ok. Quer descer para tomar o café? Ou quer que peça para entregarem no quarto?

_ No quarto por favor. Mas não estou com fome.

_ Mas precisa se alimentar. Você não quis comer nada ontem. _ ele disse e se aproximou de mim. Pegou meu rosto com as mãos e ficou me olhando. Seu toque gelado me fez arrepiar.

_ Edward...Porque não me beija? _ eu disse fechando os olhos.

Ele tocou meus lábios com os seus tão de leve que eu senti cócegas. Eu abri os olhos e fiquei observando sua expressão. O que será que ele estava pensando agora? Será que pensava em fazer amor comigo como disse ontem a noite? Mas porque ficava se contendo tanto?

Ele me largou e caminhou ate o telefone. Pediu o café e foi se sentar na cama.

Eu o imitei sentando ao seu lado.

_ O que foi? Você parece tão preocupado hoje...

_ Estou mesmo. Me sinto tão impotente. Não sei o que aconteceu com aquele telefone maldito. Se eu tivesse te buscado aquilo não teria acontecido. Você esta machucada e traumatizada...é tudo culpa minha...eu ..._ ele falava rápido e torcia as mãos. Mas eu o interrompi.

_ Pare Edward. Você não teve culpa de nada. Pelo contrário, se não fosse por você algo pior poderia ter acontecido. Por favor não fique se culpando, esta bem?

Eu estava em pé agora. E olhava para ele tentando descobrir o que estava pensando.

_ Se não tivesse ouvido uma de suas mensagens...eu não sei o que teria acontecido. Aliás eu sei. Pude ler a mente deles...

Neste instante a campainha tocou, devia ser o meu café. Mas ele não se levantou, continuou falando.

_ Eu devia ter acabado com eles. Não mereciam viver. Eu...

_ Edward..._ eu o interrompi de novo_ Você não ouviu a campainha? Ah deixa que eu abro_ e já estava me virando para a porta quando ele gritou:

_ Não, eu abro. _ e caminhou até a porta, mas antes parou perto de umas das cadeiras de madeira maciça e a segurou com tanta força que a mesma se partiu em duas. Aquilo me assustou e eu não entendi nada. Ele falou mais rápido que o meu julgamento.

_ Era isso ou a porta! _ e o sorriso torto estava lá de novo.

Continuou com o sorriso no rosto quando a camareira entrou com uma bandeja nas mãos e a colocou sobre a mesa. Ela não notou a cadeira. " Ainda bem" , pensei. Ele agradeceu e fechou a porta delicadamente atrás dela.

Sua voz era suave quando falou:

_ Venha tomar seu café Bella, temos que conversar.

E puxou outra cadeira para que eu pudesse me sentar. Depois sentou a minha frente. Serviu um copo com suco de laranja e me deu.

Eu tomei um gole pequeno. Já estava sem fome antes, agora então.

_ Só vou falar depois que você comer um pouco _ me jogou um sorriso e completou _ por favor?

Assenti com a cabeça e tomei outro gole, maior desta vez.

Peguei um pão e parti em dois com as mãos. Coloquei um pedaço pequeno na boca e disse:

_ Pode falar agora...

Ele se ajeitou um pouco e olhou rapidamente para a cadeira quebrada soltando um suspiro.

_ Vai ser difícil explicar isso.

_ Ah vai..._ eu respondi com um meio sorriso na boca.

_ Bella, o que tenho para dizer é que, se você quiser, vou te transformar depois do noivado. Ou seja, não vamos mais esperar até o casamento. Não me importo se você decidir não se casar comigo depois de transformada. Na verdade vou estar ao seu lado sempre, mesmo que não queira, de longe se for preciso.

Fiquei processando o que ele disse por alguns minutos.

_ Hum deixa ver se entendi. Você vai me transformar, hum, semana que vem? É isso?

Eu estava com um pouco de medo agora. Não era o que eu mais queria depois que o conheci? Por que este medo agora? Talvez fosse o medo do desconhecido. Da dor. Da perda dos meus. Ou seria a perda do que nós tínhamos fisicamente?

A verdade era que nem eu mesma sabia a resposta.

Observava seus movimentos e sua expressão. Ele parecia bastante triste com isso. Depois de alguns minutos respondeu.

_ Sim Bella é isso. Mas você ainda pode mudar de idéia, se assim quiser. Me desculpe por ser egoísta mas tenho muito medo de te perder. _ disse isso e baixou o olhar.

_ Ainda quero! _ respondi em voz alta.

Neste instante meu celular tocou. Me levantei para pegá-lo mas ele foi mais rápido, pegou e trouxe para mim em uma fração de segundos.

_ A..Alô _ eu disse_ O que? Estarei aí em trinta minutos...Até já.

Ele me olhava perplexo. Antes que pudesse resmungar eu contei o que estava acontecendo. A ligação era do trabalho e eu precisava assinar alguns papéis. Pedi para ele ir até lá comigo. Vi que ele ficou mais tranqüilo com o meu pedido.

Fui até a mala e procurei por alguma coisa mais confortável para vestir, que não apertasse os joelhos. Encontrei um vestido de seda azul. " Por que diabos Alice resolvera colocar isso na mala? Mas ajudou."

Corri para o banheiro de novo e tomei um banho rápido. Quando voltei Alice estava no quarto. Ela veio em minha direção perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ficou mais tranqüila quando me viu com o vestido.

_ Bella, que bom que trouxe este vestido. Fica lindo em você. _ e me deu um beijo de leve na bochecha.

_ Eu sei que você já sabe...Quando eu for tão forte quanto você não vou aceitar ser sua Barbie, ouviu? _ e soltei uma gargalhada.

Ela riu também e me abraçou.

_ Tudo bem Bella, mas eu nunca usei força...Até agora..._ e estendeu o dedo indicador para apontar uma caixa em cima da cama. _ Preciso que você prove o vestido para a festa hoje.

Eu fechei a cara e apertei as mãos.

_ É só o noivado Alice...O casamento vai ficar pra depois..._ olhei rapidamente para Edward tentando achar alguma reação a este comentário. Nada. Bufei. Tinha que me acostumar com isso. Então ele falou:

_ Já que esta vestida e pronta, vamos?

_ Sim. Tenho que voltar antes do meio dia. Prometi a Ângela que iria almoçar com ela.

_ Então você experimenta quando voltar? _ Alice estava com um olhar pedinte.

_ Tá bom. Eu vou gostar?

Ela fez uma cara de surpresa mas eu sabia que ela já tinha visto.

_ Acho que sim. _ e me jogou um beijo, depois se retirou.

Edward me acompanhou até o trabalho. Eu não iria atender os clientes de venda hoje, apesar da fila de espera estar enorme. Realmente eu precisava relaxar. Estava traumatizada mesmo. Me assustando com qualquer barulho mais alto.

Terminei de assinar os papéis e dei as últimas instruções para alguns funcionários. Eu ficaria fora por alguns dias.

Deixamos a empresa uma hora depois, mas antes de chegar ao hotel ele parou em frente a um banco de grande porte. Pediu para acompanhá-lo que ele tinha que resolver algo.

Procurou a gerência e eu entendi o que ele queria. Me pediu a identidade e a entregou a mulher que nos atendia. Ela, como todas as outras, estava deslumbrada com ele e não conseguia concatenar as idéias. Resolvi ajudá-la.

_ O que você quer fazer Edward?

_ Você já sabe. Vamos, assine aqui. _ ele pegou o papel das mãos da mulher me mostrando o lugar exato onde assinar. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa mas não reclamou. Apenas fez o meu cadastro e depois me entregou um papel menor com o saldo da conta.

Quase caí para traz quando li a quantidade de cifrões que estava escrito. Olhei rapidamente para ele e percebi seu sorriso torto se formando. Ele apenas disse:

_ O que é meu é seu, lembra?

Não achei justo mas agora entendia porque ele não queria que eu continuasse trabalhando. Ele realmente respeitava muito as minhas decisões.

Achei estranho quando ele apresentou a identidade e a data de nascimento era de alguém que tinha 30 anos. " Vou perguntar depois, mas só pode ser falsa." , pensei.

Chegamos no hotel quase ao meio dia. Ângela já estava lá nos esperando. Ela cumprimentou Edward e depois a mim, com um abraço apertado.

_ Ai Bells, que alívio ver que você esta bem mesmo. Que susto, hein?

_ É verdade...Mas agora já estou melhor.

Ela não sabia da possibilidade da transformação e eu não estava com vontade de contar esta parte. Não saberia qual seria sua reação. Será que ela ficaria assustada?

Caminhamos até o restaurante do hotel. Quando ele nos colocou numa mesa tranqüila, resolveu nos deixar alegando que tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Mas eu sabia que ele estava respeitando minha privacidade.

Contei a ela com detalhes o acontecido, sem omitir nada, inclusive a ajuda de Edward. Ela ficou me olhando perplexa. Depois de alguns minutos disse:

_ Bella, você já pensou como deve ter sido ruim para ele não fazer mal aqueles delinqüentes? No caso, pelo que ele é...você sabe, até eu queria matá-los.

_ É eu sei...Ele realmente esta muito preocupado com a minha segurança.

_ Eu tenho que concordar com ele. Você tem muita propensão a desastres. Você é um alvo amiga....

_ É verdade. Mas se não fosse não teria conhecido Edward.

Ela riu. Depois me olhou calada por alguns segundos e então disse:

_ Acho que você tirou a sorte grande. Nem precisa trabalhar mais com todo aquele dinheiro no banco.

_ Você me conhece e sabe que não vou aceitar um centavo.

_ Mas Bella quando forem marido e mulher a situação fica diferente...

Eu pensei no que ela tentava me dizer. Isso não estava certo. Fiquei me sentindo como se tivesse roubado o bilhete da loteria de alguém.

_ Ei Bells, você esta me escondendo alguma coisa?

Nesse momento o garçom chegou perguntando se queríamos mais alguma coisa. Pedi o cardápio de sobremesas para disfarçar.

_ Hum, será que tem torta de limão?

Mas ela não caiu.

_ Isabella, o que você esta me escondendo?

_ Eu? O que? Não entendi...._fiquei encarando meu prato, mas já sabia que ela iria ficar me questionando. Eu realmente não conseguia mentir para minha melhor amiga.

_ Ta bom não quer falar, tudo bem. É um direito seu. Vamos mudar de assunto. Quando vamos pegar o avião?

Agradeci mentalmente ela não ficar insistindo.

_ Amanhã de manhã, portanto esteja pronta hoje viu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu olhei e revirei o cardápio de sobremesas sem me decidir. Ela puxou o cardápio de minha mão dizendo que eu não precisava pedir nada para disfarçar. Eu sorri. Ela me compreendia. Brigamos para pagar a conta mas quando o garçom nos informou que a conta estava paga eu não me surpreendi. Edward era realmente um cavalheiro.

Me despedi de Ângela combinando o horário de pegar o vôo. Quando ela entrou no taxi eu resolvi fazer uma caminhada. Precisava fumar um cigarro e Edward odiava este meu vicio. Mas não consegui. Meu telefone tocou. Era Alice.

_Bella onde pensa que vai?

_ O que? Enlouqueceu? Eu sou maior de idade viu?

_ Eu sei Bella. É que Edward pediu para eu ficar de olho em você. Me desculpe tenho que avisá-lo.

_ Eu estou cumprindo pena ou algo parecido?

Fiquei muito irritada e voltei correndo para o hotel. Tudo bem que fosse protetor, mas assim já era demais.

Ele me aguardava na entrada do hotel. Não parei. Olhei firme para ele e continuei caminhando até o elevador. Ele me seguiu sem falar nada. Quando estávamos no quarto eu explodi.

_ Edward o que você pretende com isso? Primeiro eu não posso ir ao trabalho sozinha, segundo tive que almoçar com minha amiga aqui sob suas vistas, terceiro não posso sair sozinha para uma caminhada?

_ Calma. Eu só quero o seu bem. Estou preocupado.

Após pronunciar estas palavras ele caminhou em minha direção. Seus olhos fitando os meus. Assim era difícil brigar com ele. Mas por que eu estava brigando mesmo?

_ Tudo bem. Desculpe...Estou um pouco nervosa.

_ Eu sei. Eu que peço desculpas. Você sempre foi independente. Eu não quero mudar isso. Mas me entenda um pouco, fico louco só de pensar no que pode acontecer com você, tão frágil, lá fora.

_ Acho que você precisa fazer análise para se recuperar do meu " incidente ".

_ Sem ironias, ok? _ e chegou mais perto_ É só preocupação. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu não terei mais vontade de viver.

Eu peguei seu rosto gelado com as duas mãos.

_ Nunca mais diga isso Edward Cullen, você esta proibido ouviu?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu puxei seu rosto para lhe beijar a boca. Ele retribuiu.

Se afastou um pouco e me olhou de baixo para cima.

Percebi sua intenção. Seu olhar já estava ficando escuro. E o meu coração respondeu pulando. Ele segurou as duas alças do meu vestido, e com um pequeno movimento as arrebentou sem tirar os seus olhos dos meus.

Como o vestido era de seda escorregou até minha cintura deixando meus seios e meu umbigo a mostra.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e começou a beijar meu ventre. Deslizou a roupa pelos meus quadris , me deixando só de calcinha.

Meu fôlego já tinha sucumbido. Eu estava com as mãos nos seus cabelos enquanto ele explorava meu abdômen, minha barriga e descia até meu ventre.

_ Edward...eu...quero...

_ O que você quer? _ ele continuava me beijando. Agora sua boca estava por cima da minha calcinha. Ele estava me enlouquecendo.

_ Eu quero você. ..._ minha voz quase não saiu.

_ De que jeito?

Ele estava me provocando?

_ Você sabe. _ eu tentava puxá-lo para cima mas ele estava descendo minha ultima peça de roupa.

_ Diga! Em voz alta..._ ele ordenou.

_ Eu quero você dentro de mim. _ consegui falar. Mas acho que estava quase desmaiando. Eu sentia sua língua agora me explorando. " Oh Deus", pensei " Vou morrer".

Mas ele não prolongou meu sofrimento. Depois que eu disse o que ele queria ouvir me pegou no colo e me levou até a cama. Me deitou gentilmente e continuou a me beijar na altura dos seios, depois subiu até minha boca. Quando senti seus lábios me agarrei a ele e o beijei com fúria.

De repente o telefone dele começou a tocar. Eu fingi que não ouvia. Acho que ele também porque não parou o que estava fazendo.

Mas tocou novamente.

Quando percebi que iria atender eu pedi novamente.

_ Edward. Por favor, eu quero você dentro de mim, agora...

Ele olhou rapidamente para o telefone, depois para mim. Que bom que ele me escolheu se não eu ficaria com sérios problemas mentais.

_ Você me quer como eu te quero? _ sua voz estava rouca.

_ Quero...amor...

* * *

**_UI...._**

**_QUEREM MAIS? _**

**_ENTÃO DEIXEM REVIEWS...._**

**_BJS_**


	39. O noivado O início da transformação

**Calma, calma....Estive out um tempinho....Me perdoem queridos....**

**depois tem mais...**

**

* * *

**

Ele me puxou para ficarmos em pé. Não entendi na hora mas depois percebi que ele tentava preservar meus joelhos. Da forma como me segurava pela cintura me encaixou nele. Lancei meu corpo para trás com a sensação, e se ele não fosse tão forte teria me deixado cair. Puxou meu corpo novamente para conseguir me beijar. Eu me agarrei aos seus cabelos e apoiava os meus cotovelos nos seus ombros, de vez em quando.

Mas ele era realmente forte. Pela cintura, me descia e me subia sem qualquer esforço. As vezes mais rápido, as vezes mais devagar e nestas horas ficava me olhando nos olhos. Minhas pernas tentavam esmagar seu corpo sem nenhum sucesso.

Ele estava todo cuidadoso com os meus joelhos. Mas eu não estava me importando. Comecei a me mexer também quando o telefone tocou pela terceira vez. Aquilo me irritou e eu me desconcentrei.

_ Vamos Edward atende esta porcaria de telefone!

_ Não antes de concluir isso aqui! _ disse e mordeu meu pescoço. Eu senti meu corpo todo estremecer num orgasmo profundo. Ele chegou logo depois.

Quando tirou os dentes sem sugar muito do meu sangue eu desmaiei.

_Viver? Morrer? O que o destino queria de mim? Eternidade? _

_Eu havia vivido tão intensamente neste ultimo mês da minha vida, seria justo que eu morresse agora...Não!Eu não podia morrer. Não sem dizer adeus...Edward.._

_Frio...Muito frio..._

_ Bella...Acorde...Vamos, abra os olhos meu amor...

Eu ouvia ele me chamar tão baixo que achei que ainda estivesse dormindo. Eu sonhava?

Senti seus lábios frios na minha testa.

_ Ah...o que aconteceu? _ eu abria os olhos agora.

_ Você ficou desmaiada por alguns minutos. Você esta fraca e estressada. Mas não se preocupe vou cuidar de você.

Eu consegui captar sua preocupação. Tentei levantar o corpo. Não me sentia tão mal.

_ Ei não levante ainda. _ ele me puxou para seu colo.

_ Eu preciso... respirar...

_ Por isso Alice estava ligando. Para tentar nos avisar do seu desmaio.

_ O que? Que constrangedor! Ela sabia o que estávamos fazendo?

Ele não falou imediatamente, mas pela sua expressão eu sabia que sim.

_ Chega! Eu não quero mais ser humana. Me transforme por favor..._ e começei a soluçar. Ele me abraçou mais falando bem baixinho para eu ter calma e paciência.

Adormeci nos seus braços tão rápido que não tive tempo de continuar protestando.

Quando acordei já era de manhã. Ele estava falando com alguém no telefone.

_ Edward..._ eu o chamei e em frações de segundo ele já estava ao meu lado me fazendo carinho. Mas continuou a falar no telefone: _ Ela acabou de acordar. Assim que estiver pronta descemos. _ e desligou.

_ Era Jasper perguntando como você estava.

_ Hum que ótimo. A esta altura todo mundo já sabe da nossa vida sexual.

_ Nem todo mundo. Seu pai nem desconfia e ele já esta quase chegando.

_ Ah? Meu Deus tenho que me vestir. Ele pensa que estou dormindo no quarto de Alice.

Corri para tomar banho. Eu estava bastante descansada depois de dormir tanto.

Descemos para a entrada do hotel assim que meu pai entrou. Foi por pouco. Não queria que ele tratasse Edward mal.

Meu noivado daqui a dois dias.

Minha transformação daqui a uma semana. Meu casamento sabe se lá quando. Segundo Edward eu posso desistir de casar depois de transformada. Não vejo como isso seria possível. Eu o amava e não poderia mais viver sem ele. Tanto que desejava morrer para ficar ao seu lado, para sempre.

Salt Lake City estava mais fria do que antes. Sem um raio de sol. Bom para eles.

A casa de Jasper e Alice já estava pronta para a festa. Como eu imaginei, Alice não poupou um centavo. Mas estava bonito, tudo em tons azul claro.

O vestido que ela escolheu para mim caiu como uma luva. Era azul claro também com alguns paetês nas alças e na barra da saia. Eu estava elegante depois que ela me arrumou.

Os convidados já estavam na ante – sala, quando eu desci as escadas.

Foi um "Oh" geral. Fiquei totalmente envergonhada. Só não cai porque Edward me levava com um de seus braços. Ele também estava bastante elegante com um terno cinza claro.

O jantar transcorreu muito tranqüilo. Todos os vampiros fingiam comer e os humanos convidados de Alice nem percebiam porque toda hora nossos pratos eram trocados.

Quando todos já tinham acabado suas refeições foram se retirando, para o jardim onde uma banda tocava uma musica clássica tranqüila.

Edward se dirigiu para o piano estrategicamente colocada perto da piscina e disse ao microfone:

_ Dedico esta musica a minha futura esposa.

Eu fiquei tão emocionada com aquilo que não havia percebido a figura feminina ao seu lado. Eu não a conhecia e automaticamente fiquei com ciúmes. Alice percebeu o meu temor e rapidamente tentou me acalmar dizendo que era só uma vizinha convidada.

Provavelmente ela já estava deslumbrada. As mãos de Edward tocavam o piano agilmente e os olhos da mulher acompanhavam somente seu rosto. Ele percebeu meu tom e q ua ndo terminou veio em minha direção e me levou para uma dança. Meu coração disparou ao simples toque do seu corpo ao meu. Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido:

_ Esta gostando da festa ?

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar porque não consegui respirar. Ele percebeu.

_ Alice achou uma casa para mim em Forks.

Eu parei a dança estupefata.

_ Sério? Onde? _ eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

_ É um pouco para dentro da floresta, mas é muito bonita e espaçosa, eles podem nos visitar quando quiserem.

_ Oh Edward que ótima noticia. Por que só me contou agora? _ eu pulava no seu pescoço.

_ Ei calma. Todos estão nos olhando. Queria fazer surpresa. _ ele retribuiu meu abraço.

_ Você me faz tão feliz que tenho medo.

Ele chegou os lábios perto da minha orelha de novo e me segurou mais firme na cintura.

_ Não entendo você. Esta com medo de que? Eu sou seu maior pesadelo aqui. Mas prometo me comportar direitinho esta noite.

Meu coração saltou.

_ Ah é como? _ eu sentia minhas faces coradas.

_ Não vou ficar perguntando o que você quer.

Minha respiração falhou.

_ Ah não? E vai fazer o que então?

Ele me rodopiou e me puxou mais para perto.

_ Vou fazer valer o meu querer hoje.

Eu sorria. Nada mais passava na minha mente. Somente a visão de nós dois juntos de novo. Eu jamais me enjoaria dele. Nunca. Cada vez queria mais.

_ Mal posso esperar Sr Cullen..._ disse fitando seus olhos dourados cintilantes.

Quando o ultimo convidado foi embora ficamos mais a vontade. Somente os de casa.

Esme e Carslile, Emmet e Rose, Jasper e Alice, Charlie e Sue e Angie e seu namorado Eric. Ainda bem que tínhamos quartos para todos.

Charlie subiu primeiro que nós para dormir. Agradeci mentalmente pois assim ele não ficaria muito apreensivo em onde eu iria ficar.

Eu subi primeiro que Edward pois queria fazer uma surpresa, tomar um banho, me perfumar, essas coisas femininas.

Quando estava totalmente perfumada e arrumada com a camisola de seda azul clara que Alice me deu, me deitei na cama para esperá-lo.

" Hum espero que não demore, estou ficando com sono."

Eu ri sozinha ao pensar que não havia sono no mundo que me prendesse quando estivesse ao meu lado me despindo.

Fechei os olhos. Senti uma presença entrar pela janela.

Continuei de olhos fechados rindo baixinho.

Então senti meu corpo paralisar quando ouvi uma voz ecoar pelo quarto.

_ Do que você esta rindo?

Quando ia gritar pedindo socorro senti meu corpo paralisar novamente. Só minha mente funcionava agora. Me levantei sem vontade. Meus pés deram um passo em direção ao vulto. Meus olhos encontraram os dele.

Escuros e letais.

"O que você quer? " , pensei. Mas não consegui falar. Minhas pernas tinham vida própria, elas caminhavam em direção à ele. Então ouvi a voz de novo.

_ Sim, venha aqui. Para mim..._ ele olhava minhas pernas nuas na camisola de seda _ Agora prenda os cabelos. _ a sua voz era como uma ordem. Imediatamente meus braços subiram na altura da cabeça e prenderam meus cabelos num coque.

_ Linda! _ eu ouvi ele dizer._ Temos que sair daqui agora. _Falou e me pegou no colo pulando comigo pela janela. Senti um arrepio quando seus braços passaram pelas minhas pernas e costas. Ele correu comigo no colo pela floresta e eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pelos meus olhos.

_ Não chore Isabella. Você sabia que isto poderia acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

Paramos e percebi que haviam outros nos aguardando. Eram muitos, mas só reparei melhor em três deles. Reconheci o homem do dia do coquetel que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos. Os outros dois eu não conhecia. Mas o meu raptor eu conhecia muito bem. Tentei falar seu nome mas não conseguia. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Já não estava tudo bem entre eles?

_ Marcus, vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Ele esta se aproximando. Acho que já percebeu. Aquela vidente deve ter lhe avisado da nossa vinda.

Percebi tudo. Alice deve ter visto aquilo e avisou Edward. Mas eu não queria que ele viesse sozinho. Era perigoso, eles poderiam matá-lo. Comecei a bater o queixo devido ao frio que estava fazendo. Marcus percebeu, tirou seu manto negro e me cobriu dizendo:

_ Vamos logo Caius. Não queremos que ela morra aqui, de frio. _ senti uma ironia na sua voz que fez um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

" Oh Deus! Vou morrer." , pensei. Então era isso. Não estava nada bem entre eles. Ele tinha dito que voltaria para a Itália para terminar de acertar as coisas. O que dera errado? Por que eles estavam me raptando?

_ Esperem. _ eu ouvi um dos vampiros falar com uma voz de soprano. Ele aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos, cabelos loiros e a pele branca como neve. Até que era bonito se não estivesse me raptando. _ Ele já esta aqui porque é mais rápido que os outros, mas todos virão. O que vamos fazer Aro? Me deixe acabar com ele pessoalmente.

_ Não Caius! Tenha paciência. _ O vampiro mais velho disse com uma voz grossa. Ele não era bonito mas aparentava ser bastante gentil. Meu coração saltou quando ele caminhou em minha direção. Tocou levemente meu braço e fechou os olhos. Ao seu toque meu corpo saiu da paralisia e pude enfim respirar profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava algumas palavras.

_ Marcus, por que? Ainda não percebeu que eu não sou nada...Que sou apenas uma humana ridícula, frágil....Por favor me soltem, não quero morrer, nem quero que ninguém se machuque...._ eu falava enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelas minhas faces.

_ Silêncio humana. _ Aro disse chegando novamente junto a mim e tocando meu braço sem largá-lo. Ficou o que pareceu uma eternidade segurando meu braço, abrindo e fechando os olhos, me fitando de vez em quando. Então disse:

_Cometemos um erro ouvindo você Marcus. Ela não é perigosa como disse. Deixe-a e vamos embora. Sorte sua é que viemos em outra missão, do contrário teríamos vindo para nada! Não queremos lutar com eles em vão. _ ele soltou meu braço e se virou para partir levitando.

Ainda acompanhava seu vôo quando ouvi Marcus dizer:

_ Isso não vai ficar assim . Não sei como você conseguiu persuadi-lo mas voltarei sozinho para pegá-la. _Eu percebia a revolta em sua voz. E me agachei quando vi que ele também levitava seguido pelo outro vampiro chamado Caius.

Me sentei no chão e comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido mas dei graças a Deus por terem ido. Senti uma lufada de ar e algo frio me pegando no colo. Desta vez relaxei. Já conhecia seu cheiro e sua forma de me tocar.

_ Ah Edward, estou com tanto medo.

_ Bella, o que aconteceu? O que eles fizeram com você? Esta bem? Vamos voltar para a casa, aqui esta muito frio. _ ele dizia e senti seus braços me levantarem. Ainda estava com o manto de Marcus e ainda chorava muito.

Quando chegamos ao quarto ele tirou o manto jogando longe e me colocou na cama me fazendo deitar no seu peito de mármore, cantando a canção de ninar que me fazia dormir. Não protestei. Estava cansada, confusa e agora com ele ao meu lado estava segura. Meu corpo relaxou e eu dormi.

Tive muitos pesadelos envolvendo os Volturi e acordava frequentemente, porém ele cantava sua canção no meu ouvido, bem baixinho, me fazendo dormir de novo, me acalmando.

Quando o despertador tocou de manhã, me levantei com um susto. Ele ainda estava ao meu lado e me olhava, acariciando meus cabelos.

_ Calma amor. Esta tudo bem agora. Você esta a salvo. Durma mais um pouco.

_ Não posso Edward. Tenho que trabalhar. _ e me levantei da cama rapidamente.

_ Não seja ridícula Bella. Você não vai trabalhar. Aliás você não vai mais trabalhar. Quando casarmos você virá morar comigo e não vai mais precisar trabalhar, de jeito nenhum.

_ Edward eu não sei o que aconteceu. Um deles me tocou e ...._ o telefone celular dele tocou me impedindo de terminar a frase.

_ Sim Alice ela esta aqui. Só um minuto. Ela quer falar com você Bella._ e me passou o telefone.

_ Alô! _ eu disse pegando o telefone.

_ Bella minha querida! Como você esta? Aquele miserável, eu não consigo vê-lo. A sorte é que pude ver você Bella. Eu o mato, ouviu? _ e sua voz agora era estridente. _ Eu o mato Bella, se ele encostar mais uma vez os dedos em você, ouviu?

Ela estava tão emocionada que eu quase achava que estava chorando.

_ Tudo bem Alice. Esta tudo bem agora..._ eu tentava acalmá-la. _ Mas por que esta ligando se podia estar aqui pessoalmente?

_ Ah eu não queria incomodar, mas se você quiser vou. Ontem quando chegamos Edward já tinha saído com você. Ele é realmente muito rápido quando q u e r .

_ Não precisa Alice. Como estão os outros? Meu pai, Angie?

_ Estão bem. Me desculpe, precisava falar com você. Estava muito preocupada. Até logo então _ sua voz era fininha agora.

_ Ate logo! Já estamos descendo.

_ Ela estava mesmo preocupada. Ligou a cada meia hora para saber como você estava _ Edward disse pegando o telefone e o colocando no bolso e continuou: _ E quanto a mim? Se pudesse morrer de preocupação teria morrido. Não me lembro de ter corrido mais rápido do que ontem nestes meus 100 anos de existência. Eu nem sei o que estava fazendo longe de você. Nem sei porqu e te deixei aqui e fiquei lá embaixo com os outros. Me perguntei a noite inteira porque demorei tanto para chegar e o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem te levado. Bella meu mundo não é seguro para você. Eu não entendo. Para que toda esta força se nunca consigo proteger você? Foi como da outra vez, estamos ao acaso do destino.

_ Eu...A culpa não é sua. Eu tenho um alvo no peito.

_ É claro que é minha. Eu não devia deixar você sozinha nem por um segundo...

_ Não Edward. Eles não quiseram me levar. Eles desistiram de mim. Agora estou segura. _ eu disse me envolvendo no seu abraço.

_ Eu não sei o que aconteceu Bella, mas estou convencido de que mais uma vez alguma coisa em você , afastou a possibilidade de Marcus te fazer mal.

_ Aquele vampiro...hum...acho que a palavra correta é _gentil_, me tocou...._ e eu tinha o olhar perdido lembrando da cena _ quando me tocou decidiu que eu não era perigosa. Ele até disse isso em voz alta para Marcus.

_ Ah! Então foi isso. Marcus mentiu dizendo que você era perigosa e tinha me enfeitiçado. O toque de Aro pode revelar o que a pessoa esta pensando e se é verdade. Foi o que aconteceu. Me conte tudo o que lembrar Bella _ ele pediu e se sentou na cama para observar minhas expressões.

Comecei um relato do que me lembrava que eles haviam dito. De como estavam decididos a me levar e de como sabiam que ele estava por perto.

Quando terminei ele estava pensativo. Perguntei o que era e ele me explicou que quando Aro me tocou ele desvendou algum mistério meu que nem eu mesma sabia. O que seria?

Ele ficou bastante tempo pensativo. E eu fiquei rolando na cama. Me levantei e fui ter uns momentos humanos. Quando voltei ele estava de pé.

_ Bella, não poderei mais ficar sossegado com você sozinha . Então decidi que não podemos mais adiar. Vou descer e começar a planejar sua transformação . Eu disse para você deixar o trabalho mas peço desculpas. Eu não tenho este direito. Eu estava nervoso por isso disse aquelas coisas _ e parou para mexer nos cabelos depois continuou: _ Vou te transformar assim que seu pai e Ângela forem embora. Aqui é um lugar seguro.

Eu estremeci. O medo do desconhecido me invadiu. Mas eu tinha que ser corajosa, afinal eles também tinham passado por isso.

_ Já estou pronta. Vamos descer.

Percebi o olhar repreensivo de meu pai quando descemos de mãos dadas. Por Deus, que mundo ele achava que vivia? Eu já tinha 25 anos, era saudável ter relações sexuais nesta idade.

Não com um vampiro, mas ele não sabia deste detalhe...

_ Bells, já estamos de partida. Quero pegar o primeiro vôo para Forks.

_ Ah pai, não pode ficar mais um pouco?

_ Você me conhece e sabe que não me sinto bem fora de casa. Já fiz muito dormindo aqui esta noite.

_ Eu sei Charlie...Obrigada pai...Eu te amo...

_ Também amo você garota. Não demore hein? _ e me deu um abraço rápido. Depois olhou para Edward sério _ Cuide bem dela.

_ Pode deixar Charlie, daqui a dois dias estaremos de volta.

_ Hum já ouvi isso antes...

Meu pai podia ser bastante grosseiro quando queria. Sue apertou o braço dele extremamente envergonhada.

_ Edward foi uma festa linda, obrigada por tudo _ ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Não. Obrigado vocês por terem vindo.

Ângela chegou ao meu lado com a mala na mão.

_ Também já estou de partida. Mas Bella quando você volta? Não vai demorar né?

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. O que será que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

_ Não entendi Angie....O que foi?

Ela apenas me abraçou e beijou meu rosto.

_ Não é nada não, bobeira minha...É que tive pesadelos a noite toda com você em perigo _ levou o rosto perto do meu para falar no meu ouvido _ Também como poderia dormir tranqüila sabendo que todos são vampiros?

Eu ri porque ela também estava rindo. Mas foi automático, porque minha amiga não sabia, mas eu realmente estava correndo perigo de vida.

_ Fique tranqüila Ângela ela ficará muito bem ao meu lado e em breve estaremos em Forks, juntos. _ ouvi Edward dizer para ela ao mesmo tempo em que segurava meu braço. Me despertou e eu disse adeus também beijando seu rosto.

Quando só restava eu de humana na casa além dos empregados, a conversa começou. Sobre a minha transformação. Vi Rose e Alice discutindo seriamente pela primeira vez. Edward já tinha me contado que elas discutiam de vez em quando, mas agora eu queria saber por que.

Perguntei a Edward que pode ler na suas mentes.

_ Rose esta chateada com Alice por não ter visto Marcus chegando ontem à noite. Na verdade ela não esta preocupada com você, mas sim com a própria segurança. Ela acha que Alice deve se libertar deste feitiço de Marcus porque ele pode voltar a qualquer minuto.

_ Mas ninguém tem culpa e eu encaro este dom de Alice como uma vantagem, se estiver certa ótimo, se não, é vida que segue.

Ele beijou minha testa e disse : _ Eu sei. Nós vampiros podemos ser bastante egoístas quando o assunto é nossa segurança. Mais ou menos como estou sendo egoísta agora querendo que você morra para ficar segura ao meu lado. Não sei como ele pode fazer isso, meu próprio irmão.

_ Edward, já conversamos sobre isso milhões de vezes. Você sabe que é o que eu quero.

_ Sim, mas ouvindo os pensamentos de Rosálie agora, percebo como ela esta revoltada com esta minha decisão. Ela queria que alguém estivesse contra quando foi transformada.

_ Não ligue para os pensamentos dela. Apenas me ouça. É o que quero e não vou me arrepender depois.

_ Espero que não, porque do contrário você terá um ódio mortal de mim...

Eu não entendi. Ele nunca tinha falado sobre isso.

_ Como assim?

_ Alguns recém-criados odeiam tanto a sua nova vida que passam a odiar o seu criador. Já aconteceu bastante e sabemos de casos fatais.

_ O criador foi morto?

_ Sim.

Mais esta agora. Será que eu seria tão idiota a ponto de matar o meu grande amor? Não, eu tinha certeza que não.

_ Edward eu duvido muito que isso possa acontecer com agente. É mais fácil morrer por você...

Ele alisou meus cabelos e respondeu a uma pergunta íntima de Esme. _ Sim ela estava linda!

Eu olhei para ela. Não conseguia imaginar Esme tentando matar Carslile depois da transformação. Eu também não o faria.

_ Vamos adequar o porão da casa para que Bella não escape _ ouvi Carlisle dizer.

_ E quanto a dor? Não podemos dar um pouco de morfina para ela? _ Alice choramingava.

_ É uma boa idéia. Não custa nada tentar _ respondeu Carlisle.

Eles ficaram organizando a tarde toda. Faziam e refaziam o plano. Eu não prestava muita atenção. Minha mente ía longe. Sentia saudades da minha mãe. Da minha infância em que não tinha que tomar decisões. Fui repassando cada fase da minha vida. Cada situação que eu me lembrava. Será que eu lembraria tudo depois? Edward disse que apenas tinha uma vaga lembrança da sua vida humana. Eu não queria esquecer dos meus. E Ângela tinha pressentido. O que ela teria feito se eu contasse o que planejávamos? Será que ela teria me impedido? Acho que não. Ela sabia que eu só seria feliz ao lado de Edward.

Quando estava tudo planejado eu relaxei. Seria daqui a dois dias quando dispensariam os empregados da casa para umas férias coletivas. Ninguém queria correr o risco de eu matar um deles.

Eu não conseguia me imaginar assim, tão perigosa.

Eles iam e vinham nas suas velocidades vampíricas. Só eu estava tranquila. Até Alice estava estressada. Perguntei o que ela estava planejando para eu vestir no dia da transformação e ela respondeu totalmente seca: _ Bella isso não é brincadeira.

_ Ei calma aí. Vocês estão todos como loucos. Quem vai sentir dor sou eu.

_ Nós sabemos. Mas se algo der errado estaríamos colocando em risco um século de vivência. Você ainda não entendeu nossa postura e só irá entender quando for uma de nós.

Eu fiquei perplexa. Edward ouviu nossa conversa e chegou ao meu lado.

_ Bella estamos todos nervosos porque se conseguir fugir ou fizer algo errado, Alice e Jasper terão que se mudar daqui. E se não conseguirmos controlar você os Volturi irão saber e poderão colocar sua vida em risco de novo. Alias, a de todos nós.

Fiquei calada. Era o melhor a fazer. Mas eu ainda estava com medo. Muito medo. Não da dor. Mas da minha próxima vida. Eu não queria decepcionar ninguém. Principalmente Edward. Eu era um imã para coisas ruins, como seria quando fosse vampira?

O dia chegou.

Acordei com Edward me passando o telefone.

_ É Renée. Ela quer muito falar com você.

Eu ainda estava um pouco sonolenta e bocejando.

_ A..Alô...mãe...Bom dia.

_ Bella ! Que bom ouvir sua voz. Estava preocupada com você desde que acordei _ sua voz estava estridente.

_ Mas mãe nos falamos ontem. Esta com tantas saudades assim? _ eu consegui rir.

_ É acho que sim. Na verdade estou me sentindo um pouco culpada por não ter ido na sua festa de noivado. Mas tenho uma ótima notícia. Phil irá participar de um campeonato em Los Angeles, isso que dizer que nos veremos daqui a um ou dois meses. Você pode esperar?

Eu ouvi mas não consegui responder. Edward me tocou de leve no braço.

_ Bella diga que esta tudo bem _ sua voz era tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi.

_ Bella? Alô?

_ Oi mãe. Que...ótima...notícia....Estou realmente com saudades...Mas por que a preocupação?

_ O que foi? Você parece distante....Esta tudo bem filha? Eu tive uns sonhos estranhos com você. Só isso. Sabe como é né? Mãe tem destas coisas.

_ Esta tudo ótimo Renée. Não comece com suas neuras. _ me senti culpada por falar assim com ela mas tinha que ser para disfarçar.

_ Ok então meu bem...Agente se fala amanhã. Te amo....

_ Também te amo mãe...

Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão e c o l o c o u n a m e s i n h a a o l a d o d a c a m a .

_ Edward o que vamos falar para eles quando quiserem falar comigo?

_ Vamos dizer que esta doente e fraca.

_ Por quanto tempo vou ficar sentindo dor?

_ Não sabemos ao certo. Uns levaram dois dias, outros só um. Provavelmente será por um dia. Posso despistar Renée nesse ínterim.

_ Esta bem. Vou trocar de roupa para descermos, acredito que eles já nos esperam no porão.

_ Sim eles já estão lá. Mas tem uma coisa que quero fazer primeiro.

Automaticamente meu coração disparou.

_ Não é o que esta pensando. Vou caçar agora e quero que esteja presente. É sua última chance de virar as costas para esta loucura toda.

O que? Ele iria me levar para sua caçada? Mas com que propósito?

_ Edward ....Eu não vou desistir. Não vamos perder tempo com isso, ok?

_Eu preciso estar alimentado quando te morder. Do contrario não conseguirei parar de beber seu sangue na hora certa.

_ Hum...Então acho melhor irmos logo. Me espere por uns momentos.

Corri para o banheiro. Mas não tomei um banho rápido. Fiquei pensando em tudo que iria acontecer. Estava tentando adiar um pouco.

Coloquei uma calça jeans grossa, uma blusa de lã vermelha e umas botas de couro sem saltos. Afinal nós iríamos caçar.

_ Coloque este casaco e este cachecol. Esta muito frio lá fora.

Ele me passou um casaco de esqui também vermelho e um cachecol da mesma cor.

Se ele tivesse me perguntado, eu teria escolhido fazer outra coisa ao invés de caçar.

Sim, eu estava com medo de não sentir mais nada por ele depois da transformação. E como eu seria neste sentido? Talvez fosse como ele, um pouco frio se não for estimulado. Mas ele tinha me contado da paixão de nossos amigos e com eles o sexo era algo muito mais do que normal. Era uma forma de passar a noite, já que não dormiam, não se cansavam e não tinham necessidades fisiológicas. Mas ele também disse que isso iria demorar para acontecer com agente. Com eles tinha demorado pelo menos alguns anos, até décadas.

Por isso eu estava apreensiva com isso. Eu queria estar com ele mais uma vez antes de esperar 10 anos para voltar a fazê-lo.

Ele corria comigo na suas costas e percebeu o meu silêncio.

_ Sei que esta preocupada com tudo, mas não precisa ficar com medo. Vou te mostrar como se caça um alce. Os leões da montanha vou deixar para depois.

Eu ri.

_ Não estou preocupada com isso. É outra coisa que me preocupa, mas não acho que seja tão importante.

Ele parou tão rápido que eu tive vontade de vomitar.

_ Me desculpe por isso. Você esta bem?

Eu estava tonta.

_ Acho que tenho que me deitar do contrário vou vomitar.

_ Deite aqui. _ ele se sentou no chão e me fez deitar com a cabeça na sua perna. _ O que te preocupa Isabella? Não deixe que eu veja uma fagulha sequer de arrependimento porque falta pouco para eu desistir de tudo.

_ Não estou arrependida, só confusa. Com a nossa vida depois da transformação.

_ Onde você quer chegar?

_ Estou preocupada com os anos que devemos esperar até nos tocarmos de novo. Então estava pensando se poderíamos ter....uma última vez...hum...como humana...

Ele me olhava perplexo. Por que era tão difícil para ele entender a parte fisiológica do meu ser?

_ Então você terá um dia todo de dor. Poderá se tornar uma assassina cruel, impiedosa e forte que poderá matar até mesma a sua própria mãe, mas você esta preocupada com o que não vamos ter depois da transformação? Sexualmente falando?

_ É..._ eu respondi e levei minhas mãos no rosto tampando meus olhos de vergonha.

Ele riu e puxou meus braços.

_ Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Foi bom me dizer porque eu também quero sentir você _quente_ pela última vez.

Meu coração saltou. Como ele conseguia fazer isso sem me tocar? Ele se mexeu e me levantou com ele. Pegou minha mão e colocou no seu peito.

_ O que você sente?

Eu não respondi. Não podia dizer que não sentia nada. Não queria magoá-lo.

_ Eu sei. Parece que não tem nada, mas eu sinto tanto amor por você que às vezes acho que ele volta a bater. Eu até sinto ele parar quando vejo você se aproximar.

_ Oh Edward...eu amo você...é tudo por você...por nós...

_ Você será a vampira mais feliz deste mundo desde a existência da nossa espécie. Eu prometo.

_ E eu acredito.

Ele me pegou no colo e correu comigo até uma gruta. Tirou o seu casaco e estendeu no chão. Eu estava urgente e não queria esperar ele tirar a roupa. Ele também parecia estar. Me levantou um pouco e tirou o meu casaco. Abriu as calças rapidamente. Eu não deixei ele tirar a minha com medo dele rasgá-la.

_ Você tem que parar com essa mania de achar que eu vou rasgar todas as suas roupas.

_ Mas é verdade. Se não fosse por Alice eu não teria mais nenhuma inteira.

_ Ah que exagero. Nem me lembro da última roupa sua que rasguei...._ ele estava rindo e eu também.

_ Pois eu lembro...._ não consegui terminar, ele calou minha boca com seu beijo urgente.

As carícias ficaram mais intensas. Eu só chamava o seu nome e pedia para ele dar um fim naquilo. Eu estava louca. E ele também. Me penetrou tão gentilmente que eu chorei.

Fiquei aproveitando cada minuto pois sabia que seria o último.

Eu nem percebi quando meu corpo começou a arquejar em espasmos. Ainda notei seu olhar e seu sorriso vitorioso. Depois como que por encanto seu olhar escureceu, vi sua boca se abrir e fiquei com medo. Rapidamente me lembrei do dia no castelo em que ele quase provocou minha morte. Pude peceber claramente a luta interna que estava travando. O que estava acontecendo? Ele percebeu o meu medo.

Então sua voz aveludada ecoou:

_ Agora é a minha vez...Por favor não se esqueça de nós...de mim..._ e puxou meu braço e arregaçou a manga. Eu não entendi no começo. Ele cravou os dentes no meu pulso direito.

E começou a sugar.

Eu não pensava nisso, somente achava estranho o seu olhar letal. Sempre que estava comigo assim eu vislumbrava um pouco daquele Edward sedento, mas ele sempre o afastava e se tornava o vampiro-humano que eu amava. Mas agora era diferente. Ele estava planejando a minha transformação. E se não conseguisse parar na hora certa? Suas ações comprovaram meu medo. Ele não estava parando. Ía sugar até me matar.

_ Edward....chega...você esta descontrolado.

Ele não me ouvia. Segurava meu braço cada vez mais forte. Eu comecei a me debater um pouco tentando empurrá-lo mas ele colocou a outra mão no meu ombro sem apertar. Depois segurou o meu pescoço.

_ Pare...Você enlouqueceu...Não era para ser assim...Você vai me matar....

Eu estava gritando com medo. Ele não disse que ia me morder no pescoço? Por que ele estava sugando todo meu sangue pelo meu pulso?

Eu sentia que estava a ponto de desmaiar. Uma fraqueza incomum se apoderou do meu corpo. Como se estivesse com o sono atrasado a dias.

De repente ele soltou meu braço e meu pescoço. A falta de ar me alcançou tão rápido que eu levantei metade do corpo em busca de ar. Ele me segurou gentilmente dizendo:

_ Meu amor me perdoe...não podia morder seu pescoço, se não seria fatal....Vamos, seja boazinha e beba o meu sangue....

Eu o vi morder o próprio braço e o sangue escorrer em gotas. Meu estomago se revoltou e a falta de ar ficou pior.

_ Bella!!! _ ele gritou...._ Beba agora...

Mas eu não estava conseguindo. Eu iria me engasgar se tentasse. Será que ele não via meu sofrimento? Ele encostou o sangue na minha boca. Eu senti o gosto de ferro. Instintivamente eu peguei o seu braço e suguei um pouco.

_ Isso meu amor...beba de mim...agora somos um só..

* * *

**_Para quem queria ler esta chegando: A TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!! _**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR QUALQUER COISA ALI NO BOTÃO VERDINHO.....PLEASE!!!_**

**_LOVE Y_**


	40. A transformação

Ele estava com um sorriso diferente... Eu ainda vi a sua pupila ficar vermelha, sua boca escancarada e as suas presas sujas de sangue.

Fechei os olhos! Não queria que esta fosse a ultima lembrança dele. Me assustei quando ele pegou meu braço de novo e recomeçou a sugar. Isso estava certo? Ao mesmo tempo que eu sugava o dele? Ele não me explicou isso. Ele não podia deixar de me explicar as coisas. Assim seria difícil entender e espantar o medo.

_Suas presas sujas de sangue_.

Seu corpo em cima do meu. Sua mão no meu pescoço apertando. Por que ele não largava? Eu não ia fugir...Estava incomodando. Sim, estava doendo mesmo. Quando abri os olhos vi que ele não segurava mais meu pescoço. E eu não sugava mais seu sangue.

Eu fechei os olhos e ouvi ele dizer, provavelmente ao celular:

_ Está consumado. Vou correr com ela até o porão. Por favor não me critiquem, eu fiz o que achei melhor para ela. Só eu posso entendê-la.

Não entendi. Ele estava brigando? Mas por que diabos esta dor no meu pescoço não me abandonava? Será que ele apertou assim com tanta força? A dor passou para a mordida tão rápido que eu soltei um berro de dor.

_ Calma amor....Já vai passar....

A sua voz me acalmou um pouco. Mas a dor se espalhou pelo braço chegando ao meu estômago. Soltei outro grito de dor. Senti ele me vestindo e me colocando nas costas. Começou a correr comigo. O vento gelado aliviou um pouco a dor e acho até que dormi um pouco. Era tão bom estar perto dele.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade me deitaram numa cama.

Por que suas presas não saíam da minha mente?

_Sujas de sangue, do meu sangue..._

Eu estava delirando. Tinha certeza. Alguém aplicou uma injeção no meu braço. Eu tentei abrir os olhos.

_ Edward...eu...

_ Estou aqui Bella do seu lado.

Senti ele pegar minha mão. Neste momento senti a dor voltar avassaladora. Soltei um grito de dor. Ele segurou mais a minha mão, mas eu a puxei.

Eu berrava. Eu gritava. Eu me contorcia, mas a dor não ia embora.

Era como se estivesse levando várias facadas por todo meu corpo. Primeiro nos braços, depois nas pernas. Quando a dor chegou ao meu peito achei que não iria agüentar. Era como se estivessem abrindo meu tórax para tirar meu coração comigo viva. Sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto e a minha garganta ardia como se estivesse pegando fogo.

Ouvia de vez em quando eles falarem comigo.

Mas tinha uma voz em particular que fazia minha dor ficar pior. Era como se ela comandasse as facadas, pedindo para serem mais profundas. Eu queria pedir para que calasse a boca, mas a única coisa que saía da minha eram gritos e urros.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de dor eu senti a minha garganta aliviar. A voz ainda continuava e as facadas ainda me perfuravam. Resolvi tentar abrir os olhos para pedir que calasse a boca.

Tomei um susto quando o vi pegar minha mão. A dor me atingiu em cheio no coração. Eu levei a mão lá para tentar abrandar. Nada. Nem sei como conseguir falar.

_ Largue minha mão Edward!

E desmaiei.

Acordei com meu coração querendo sair do corpo. Ele batia tão rápido que achei que ia explodir.

_ Calma Bella! Eu posso sentir que falta pouco agora. Por favor confie em mim.

Eu reconheci a voz de Alice. Suspirei profundamente.

As batidas estavam diminuindo quando ele falou:

_ Se aplicarmos um pouco de morfina no coração?

As batidas se intensificaram e eu comecei a sentir raiva. Falei por entre dentes:

_ Nada de morfina...Não adiantou antes, não vai adiantar agora...Seria melhor se você calasse a boca Edward...

_ Calma amor já vai passar...._ ele disse segurando minha mão.

_ Não quero que me toquem..._ eu gritei e senti as batidas de meu coração aumentarem ainda mais.

Seria possível? Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Eu podia contá-las, seriam o que? Umas duzentas por minuto? Não trezentas.

De repente ele parou.

Eu abri os olhos e vi várias faces.

Arrependimento.

Dúvida.

Medo.

Pena.

Raiva.

Compaixão.

Preocupação.

E apaguei.

***

_ Eu disse que seria uma péssima idéia. Ela sempre pareceu fraca.

_ Cale a boca Rosálie, você esta me irritando.

_ Calma Edward. Estamos todos nervosos aqui.

_ Mas Carlisle você viu como Bella tratava a mim, em especial? Ela ficou com raiva de mim. Tenho certeza.

_ Eu não vi isso no seu futuro Edward, não sofra por antecipação.

_ Ainda acho que foi errado Edward.

_ Saia Rosálie por favor, você não esta ajudando em nada.

_ Obrigado Jasper.

_ Eu sei como esta se sentindo Edward, vamos me de sua mão.

De quem eles estavam falando? E quem eram estas pessoas todas gritando? Por que eles tinham convidado tanta gente para me ver transformar?

Transformação.

Eu não me sentia transformada. Se não fosse pelas vozes na minha cabeça eu estava normal. Mas não eram só vozes. Que barulho é este?

Seria um carro? Mas a rodovia era a quilômetros dali.

Ouvi um barulho mais alto e me assustei abrindo os olhos. Será que estava prestes a chover? Por que aquilo só poderia ser barulho de trovão. Tão alto.

_ Ei não bata a porta, você a acordou.

Olhei para Alice ao meu lado. Como ela era bonita. Mas ela estava estranha, tinha algo diferente nela. Era como se eu pudesse ver seus poros se quisesse.

Ela segurou minha mão. Não achei fria. A mesma temperatura que a minha.

_ Alice por favor, saia de perto dela.

Levantei um pouco o corpo para ver quem estava falando. Jasper parecia mais branco do que nunca. Mas por que ele estava pedindo para ela sair de perto de mim?

_ Saia Alice. Bella é minha responsabilidade.

Eu fechei os olhos. Por que a voz dele estava me irritando tanto? Tentei lembrar dos nossos últimos momentos juntos. Só conseguia lembrar dele segurando meu pescoço.

Agindo por instinto me levantei e fiquei de pé tão rápido que nem eu mesma acreditei.

Todos se afastaram menos ele.

Nossos olhos se encontraram.

Podia ver a perfeição do seu rosto com meus novos olhos de vampira. Eu sentia meu corpo forte. Eu podia correr o dia inteiro e não me cansar.

_ Bella se acalme por favor...

Sua voz me fez lembrar dos momentos de dor. Olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos e sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta.

_Eu estou calma..._ me assustei com a minha própria voz, não parecia minha.

_Eu sei amor, mas todos ficarão mais tranquilos se você deitar de novo_ caminhou em minha direção e segurou meu braço. Tive que olhar rápido pois não acreditava que não estivesse

com uma faca na mão. O lugar onde ele mordeu era um buraco agora. Automaticamente puxei meu braço e sem ele perceber agarrei seu pescoço.

Senti vários braços me agarrando e me prendendo. Eu consegui me desvencilhar de alguns, mas quando Emmett me segurou não consegui soltar. Ainda mais com Alice na minha frente dizendo:

_ Bella o que é isso? É Edward o amor da sua vida. Por ele você passou por toda esta dor.

_ É por isso mesmo que quero quebrar o pescoço dele.

Eu falei e me assustei de novo com a minha voz. Estava diferente ou meu ouvido que estava? Estava bonita e aveludada. Isso me desviou um pouco e eu parei de lutar.

_ Ótimo! Agora temos uma recém-criada que odeia o seu criador! Alguém leu em algum livro como lidar com isso? Por que não vamos poder ficar de babá o tempo todo.

_ Rosálie tenha alguma compaixão. Venha comigo agora. _ vi Esme a pegando pela mão e senti inveja.

Que sentimentos eram estes?

Raiva, inveja? Será que eu havia me tornado um demônio?

E por que eu estava com raiva dele?

Olhei mais uma vez em sua direção e nosso olhar se encontrou. Ele estava tão triste que senti pena. Até que enfim um sentimento bom...

O que? Pena não era um bom sentimento.

E por que eu tinha tantos barulhos na cabeça? Eu não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito.

Levei as mãos aos ouvidos automaticamente fechando os olhos. Quando os abri eu foquei a parede do porão. Pude ver perfeitamente o ninho de pássaros que estava bem longe. Pude ouvir e ver com detalhes microscópicos os ovos e suas rachaduras. Ao mesmo tempo percebi a intenção de Edward caminhando em minha direção.

Mas ele quase não havia se mexido .

Rapidamente eu me virei e fiquei em posição de ataque rosnando para ele.

Vi quando revirou os olhos dizendo:

_ Gente isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. Mas fique sabendo Isabella Swan que não vou desistir de você. _ e caminhou em minha direção.

_ Edward você enlouqueceu? Ela esta mais forte do que eu. _ Emmett havia se posicionado o segurando.

Eu apenas queria sair dali. Passei por eles e tentei correr, mas Emmet me segurou seguido de Edward. Quando senti sua mão me tocando fiquei com mais raiva. Acho que isso me deu forças porque consegui me desvencilhar deles. Mas não consegui passar por Jasper. Ele tocou meu braço e me forçou a me acalmar.

Foi estranho. Eu queria correr, mas me encontrava imóvel.

Ele me segurou gentilmente no colo e me deitou de novo na cama, me amarrando com barras de ferro por todo meu corpo.

Comecei a rir.

_ O que foi agora Bella? _ Jasper perguntou rindo também.

_ Vocês acham mesmo que estas barrinhas vão me deter?

_ Não. Mas se Jasper ficar do seu lado sim. _ Alice dizia e colocava umas das mãos de Jasper no meu braço.

Não tive como protestar. Ele me acalmava. Deixava meu ódio e minha raiva longe de mim.

_ Diga Bella o que você vê? _ Edward me perguntava.

Eu me mexi um pouco e consegui quebrar as primeiras barras de ferro.

_ Edward acho melhor você subir. _ Alice disse com o olhar triste.

_ Não! Eu que tinha que estar cuidando dela. Por que esta raiva Isabella? Vamos me diga? _ ele gritava agora.

Isso não estava certo.

Eu o amava, por isso tinha escolhido ser transformada. Por que estava com raiva dele? E lembrei de toda dor que senti. Fiquei enfurecida e não teve como o toque de Jasper me acalmar.

Arrebentei as barras de ferro e literalmente voei para cima dele o jogando no chão. O barulho do chão se quebrando em baixo de nós foi tão ensurdecedor que me perdi por uns segundos. Foi o suficiente para ele me levantar e me jogar no chão, caindo por cima de mim tentando me imobilizar.

Seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu. Sua boca estava bem perto da minha. Eu podia sentir o seu cheiro me inebriando.

_ Bella por favor, eu não posso lutar contra você...

Eu soltei uma gargalhada alta.

Minha voz saiu baixa quando falei.

_ E o que você vai fazer então?

Ele arriscou um beijo. Eu não deixei. O empurrei com toda força que pude. Ele caiu para trás derrotado.

Eu me levantei elegantemente e me virei para os outros que estavam perplexos.

_ Vou me deitar de novo Jasper. Mas vou logo avisando. Não o deixem chegar perto de mim. Ouviram? Da próxima vez eu o mato. _ eu disse esta ultima frase entre dentes.

Nem eu sabia que podia sentir tanta raiva.

Me deitei novamente, desta vez sem as barras de ferro. Eles estavam paralisados. Foi Carlisle quem quebrou o gelo.

_ Jasper, pelo visto não precisaremos mais destas barras de ferro. Já sabemos qual é o problema aqui. Edward me acompanhe por favor, você precisa caçar.

Ele se levantou lentamente. Passou mais uma vez por mim me olhando. Eu virei para o outro lado.

Ainda ouvi ele dizer: _ Jasper por favor cuide dela. Não a deixe sair. Eu prometi que ela jamais macularia sua nova vida com uma morte humana.

_ Pode deixar Edward.

Ele disse vida humana? Eu não mataria ninguém. Eu nem mesmo sentia sede. A única coisa que estava me irritando era sua preocupação idiota. Eu iria provar para ele como era capaz de nunca matar um humano. Quem ele pensava que era? Meu dono? O amor tem limites.

Senti Alice chegar ao meu lado. Estranho como eu já reconhecia o cheiro deles.

_ Oi..._ ela disse encabulada.

_ Oi._ eu respondi sem olhar para ela.

_ Bella. Por favor não me ataque. Você esta mais forte e....

_ Alice por favor...eu sei que você já viu que não vou te atacar, do contrário não teria vindo.

_ Bella. Nós te amamos. Ele te ama. Não esqueça disso, nunca.

Eu ouvi, mas nada falei.

_ Lembra quando dizíamos que as coisas podiam ficar diferentes quando nos tornamos imortais? Pois bem, você esta passando por uma delas agora. Você esta negando o seu criador. Já vimos isto antes e o final não foi bom.

_ Alice por favor...Eu só não quero aproximação...Só isso...

_ Não Bella! Pense bem, você só não quer a aproximação de Edward. Até Rosálie ficou perto de você.

_ E o que você quer que eu faça? _ eu já estava me levantando, mas o olhar reprovador de Jasper me fez parar.

_ Nada. Só quero que saiba que vi o seu futuro como vampira. E não será de uma assassina. Mas não vejo você junto a ele.

_ Que bom porq...

_ Cale-se! Lembre-se porque esta aqui. Porque decidiu renunciar a tudo e a todos para viver com ele, lembra-se? Eternamente você costumava dizer.

A baixinha disse isso e saiu sem olhar para trás. Eu acompanhei a sua saída e achei estranho que pudesse continuar acompanhando até mesmo quando chegou ao jardim. Percebi ela abrindo e fechando a porta do carro. Depois não prestei mais atenção porque Jasper me olhava profundamente.

_ Então é isso. Você vai ficar aqui comigo preso? Não esta com medo?

_ Eu deveria?

Fitei seus olhos dourados e encontrei segurança. Por que eu não pude sentir isso quando estava frente a frente com ele? Eu ainda o amava, mas a raiva estava me consumindo. Era castigo. Eu tinha certeza.

_ Jasper é castigo isso. Sabia que a felicidade não era para mim.

_ De tempo ao tempo Bella. Tudo vai se acalmar.

Eu fazia votos que sim. Mas nada se acalmou. Já se passavam três dias e eu não agüentava mais ficar no porão como um bicho preso. Resolvi falar.

_ Jasper eu vou ficar aqui quanto tempo?

_ O tempo que for preciso.

_ Para que?

_ Para aprender a se entender.

Não entendi. Mas não quis aprofundar o assunto.

Passaram se mais alguns dias e eu estava conversando calmamente com Carlisle quando senti minha garganta explodir em fogo. Jasper nunca me abandonava e quando me encostou eu me senti um pouco melhor.

_ O que foi isso? _ eu perguntei com a mão na garganta.

_ É a sede Bella. Você vai ter que sair para caçar. _ ele mantinha uma mão em meu braço.

_ Eu?....Ah não!

_ Não fique com medo. Os animais não poderão fazer nada contra você.

Alice me ajudou a achar uma roupa. Era a primeira vez que eu saia do porão. Podia sentir o cheiro dele por toda parte. Na cama, no closet, no banheiro. Fiquei relembrando dos nossos momentos naquela cama, de nossa intimidade e de como eu era frágil e tímida. E também de como meu desejo por Edward me consumia mais do que qualquer coisa.

_ Alice, eu quero...preciso mudar de quarto.

Ela entendeu.

_ Vou providenciar isso hoje mesmo. Vamos vista logo estas roupas.

Eu ri. Pelo menos isso eu ainda tinha. Alice tentando me fazer de Barbie. Quando estava pronta ela me puxou pela mão até o banheiro.

_ Veja Bella como você esta magnífica.

Eu olhei surpresa para meu reflexo no espelho. Quase não reconheci. Meus traços que já eram finos ficaram mais elegantes. Minha pele era branca como neve. Meus cabelos antes lisos e castanhos escuros agora estavam ondulados nas pontas e a cor era mel com reflexos mais claros nas pontas e nos cachos. Meus olhos eram assustadoramente vermelhos.

_ Alice você não trouxe um cabeleireiro aqui enquanto eu estava com dor, né?

Ela apenas riu.

_ Eu estou surpresa. ...

_ É para ficar. Nem Rosálie conseguiu ficar tão bonita quanto você. Por isso Edward esta sofrendo tanto. _ senti a sua voz triste.

Ao ouvir o som do seu nome meus dentes trincaram. Por que? Já estava convencida de que nada seria como antes.

_ Vamos logo antes que eu morra de sede.

Fomos eu, Jasper, Emmett , Carslile e Alice. Eu fiquei maravilhada com a floresta ao nosso redor. Agora ela parecia um bosque, mas era linda. As cores eram tão chamativas. Era como se antes eu visse tudo borrado e agora conseguisse ver com perfeição.

Eles corriam e eu corria com eles. A uma velocidade desumana. Mas não batíamos nas árvores. Me lembrei de quando ele me levava para correr nas suas costas.

Por onde ele estaria agora?

_ Alice onde esta Edward?

Todos pararam e eu não entendi por quê. Ela chegou um pouco mais perto de mim e perguntou:

_ Você perguntou por Edward?

* * *

**_Não se pode ter tudo..._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado da transformação. Ainda teremos muitas surpresas pela frente..._**

**_Deixem reviews queridos!!!_**


	41. O reencontro 1

**_Adorei saber que vcs gostaram da idéia louca da minha amiga de deixar a Bella com raiva do Ed...._**

**_Até quem nunca deixou review escreveu um pouquinho. Muito legal mesmo!!!_**

**_Obrigada..._**

**_Então segue mais um cap. _**

**_Até..._**

* * *

A dor.

De novo, ouvir o seu nome pronunciado por alguém me deixava tonta de raiva.

_ Ah deixa pra lá. _ e recomecei a correr mais rápido que todos.

Eles ficaram para trás. Me vi sozinha no meio da floresta e descobri que poderia viver sozinha ali. Sem ninguém para me chatear. Talvez eu amadurecesse esta idéia. Eu não tinha sido uma garota humana normal. Eu gostava de ficar o dia inteiro na minha clareira, ouvindo o barulho do rio, dos bichos e da vida na floresta. Alguma coisa na natureza sempre me encantou, talvez agora eu pudesse descobrir, já que não sofria mais dos perigos eminentes.

Jasper e Emmet me encontraram segundos depois.

Emmett virou para mim e disse:

_ Observe o mestre.

Neste instante ouvi o barulho de patas no chão. Identifiquei automaticamente de onde vinham e as coordenadas corretas, bem como o cheiro. Sabia exatamente qual era macho e qual era fêmea.

Corri com Emmett dando uma distancia para que me mostrasse como fazer. Mas quando dei por mim, eu já tinha alcançado o maior dos veados, que só podia ser o líder. Nem percebi quando meus dentes cravaram no seu pescoço e sugaram o sangue quente, tamanha era minha sede.

Depois que suguei tudo olhei para o bicho morto.

Senti pena.

Se pudesse teria chorado.

Emmett chegou alguns segundos depois bem como os outros.

Alice me viu triste e perguntou o que era. Eu apontei o animal morto no chão.

Ela me disse que ele só teria mais alguns dias de vida. Seria devorado por um leopardo.

Me reconfortou um pouco mas não o suficiente.

Só tinha um culpado por eu ter me tornado um monstro.

Mais dias se passaram. Eu já completava um mês de recém-criada. Charlie e Renée ligaram para saber como eu estava. Tentei disfarçar minha voz o máximo que pude dizendo que estava tão feliz que não queria voltar para Forks. Charlie e Renée caíram mas Angie não.

_ Bella me diga o que esta acontecendo se não pego um vôo e chego aí o mais rápido possível.

_ Não é nada Angie. Só descobri que não preciso mais trabalhar. Não foi você quem me aconselhou assim?

_ E não foi você quem disse que não queria nenhum centavo dele?

Eu rosnei baixo ao lembrar do que ele queria.

_ Angie você entregou os papéis que eu te enviei lá na empresa?

_ Sim, eles acharam estranho você pedir férias de novo, mas depois da tentativa de assalto o que você podia fazer? Estou com saudades Bella.

Eu não respondi. Lembrei do cordão que Edward me deu. Resolvi desligar.

_ Angie depois falo com você. Adeus.

_ Adeus então.

Eu não conseguia entender como eles tinham paciência com os humanos. Eu estava sem nenhuma.

Corri pela casa para o meu novo quarto que era bem longe do dele.

Achei o que procurava. Coloquei o cordão e me olhei no espelho.

Senti toda nostalgia daquela época da minha vida me invadir. Me senti tonta. Neste instante Alice entrou no quarto.

_ Bella o que foi?

Ao mesmo tempo que eu era forte fisicamente minha mente não era. E Alice me acompanhava de perto olhando meu futuro para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Então ela sempre sabia qual era meu futuro e Jasper acompanhava meu estado de espírito.

_ Onde ele esta Alice?

_ No Brasil com alguns amigos.

_ Tão longe assim?

_ Foi melhor para você. As coisas estavam ficando feias mesmo, no seu futuro. Ele só resolveu partir quando viu na minha mente o que você poderia fazer com ele. Mas não foi por covardia e sim por saber que você poderia se arrepender depois.

_ Alice...eu ainda o amo?

_ Você esta me perguntando?

_ Sim. Você pode ver nosso futuro, sabe o que vai acontecer.

Eu estava triste agora.

_ Eu vi seu futuro sem Edward.

Eu me conformei. A raiva tinha passado um pouco, talvez porque ele estivesse longe.

_ Alice...ele não vai voltar?

_ Depende, você quer que ele volte?

Eu dei de ombros. Isso já estava muito além. Mas olhei de novo o cordão e me permitir relembrar do dia em que me deu.

" Eu queria te dar o mundo, mas por enquanto vou te dar meu amor"

Tentei lembrar o que estava escrito no papel de bilhete, mas eu não sabia nem onde estava.

Sai do quarto com o cordão no pescoço. Isso os deixou um pouco felizes, mas eu não entendia por que.

*-*

Eu já estava vivendo uma vida quase normal após dois meses de recém- criada. Os empregados haviam voltado e o estresse foi total. Todos achavam, inclusive eu, que seria perigoso, mas eu não dei a mínima com o cheiro deles. Eu estava bastante saciada e já tinha me acostumado a matar animais. Carlisle me fez parar de sentir pena salientando que era como antes, quando eu era humana, também comia animais, só que cozidos.

Os humanos tinham um cheiro especial, mas como nunca tinha provado não me chamava muita atenção.

Eles acharam estranho e começaram a perceber que eu era realmente diferente de tudo que tinham visto.

Eu já saia sozinha para caçar e pegava sempre os maiores, mas os meus preferidos eram os ursos. Assim como Emmett eu gostava de lutar pela comida. Mas eu sempre pegava os machos. Uma vez tentei pegar uma fêmea e me comovi pela forma como ela protegia seus filhotes. Não consegui finalizar e a deixei sair com vida.

Eu só não saia sozinha pelas ruas da cidade. Segundo Carlisle algum cheiro humano poderia me chamar a atenção e não ter como voltar atrás.

Mas naquele dia em particular eu queria sair de carro e logo.

Eles estavam todos em seus quartos. Provavelmente se amando. Um buraco se formou no meu peito. Por que eu não sentia saudades dele? E aquele desejo todo? Onde foi parar?

Me vesti e peguei o Jaguar de Alice. Eu não iria longe, apenas até a cidade comprar um presente para Ângela que faria aniversário daqui a uma semana. Se eu entregaria, eu não sabia , mas poderia mandar por sedex.

O fato é que eu não agüentava mais vê-los felizes em seus quartos e esperar que Alice ou Emmett pudessem sair comigo para a cidade. Eles dois e Jasper, eram meus amigos inseparáveis. Eles tinham resolvido ficar até que eu estivesse totalmente habilitada.

Eu corria pela cidade no Jaguar. Agora entendia porque eles gostavam de velocidade. Seria mais fácil se pudéssemos correr literalmente, até a cidade, mas não sem deixar vestígios. Portanto não tinha como dirigir devagar. Quando cheguei à rodovia ouvi meu celular tocar. Provavelmente era Alice.

_ Onde você vai sozinha e de carro?

_ Não se preocupe Alice, vou até a cidade comprar um presente para Ângela. Não vou demorar, eu prometo.

_ Não me decepcione.

_ Nunca!

Eu amava esta baixinha. Era como se fosse minha irmã.

Estacionei o carro e caminhei até o shopping mais próximo. Por onde eu passava eu chamava atenção. Meu corpo de antes era bonito, mas não tinha tantas curvas como agora. Se fosse antes eu ficaria constrangida com todos aqueles olhares, mas agora dava de ombros. Eu acreditava ser parte da transformação a beleza, uma forma de atrair para si as presas. Mas ninguém me atraia. Nem mesmo o mais bonito dos humanos.

E eu era noiva, ainda.

Automaticamente olhei para o anel no meu dedo. Por diversas vezes tentei tirá-lo e abandoná-lo, mas algo no fundo do meu ser me dizia para não fazê-lo.

Entrei numa loja e rapidamente comprei um vestido para Angie. Ainda conhecia seu gosto.

Senti saudades.

Carlisle tinha razão. No começo eu não tinha muita paciência com eles, mas depois eles começam a fazer falta.

Quando sai apressada, eu não sabia por que vivia correndo, ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

Eu reconheci imediatamente o tom da voz, mas não me virei para fitá-lo. Fiquei parada feito uma estátua.

Ele chamou de novo e eu me lembrei, tinha que disfarçar.

Me virei com o meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

_ Isabella! Quanto tempo. Por um momento achei que não fosse você, esta tão diferente.

_ Daniel, como vai? _ eu tentava manter meu sorriso, mas estava tremendo por dentro.

_ Os ares desta cidade te fizeram muito bem, você está...deslumbrante.

Eu peguei de leve a mão que ele estendeu, esperando por sua rejeição ao meu toque. Mas não aconteceu. Acho que eu o tinha deslumbrado, assim como Edward fazia com todas as humanas que conhecia. Mas que droga, por que eu sempre tinha que ficar lembrando dele?

Meu celular tocou e eu já sabia quem era.

_ Só um minuto por favor. _ eu pedi para Daniel.

Me afastei um pouco e atendi.

_ Oi Alice.

_ Bella como você esta?

_ Estou bem, mas o que eu faço agora?

_ Não sei, o que você quer fazer? Não quer matá-lo né?

_ Eu? Não mesmo. Ele esta muito bonito e o seu cheiro é bem agradável....

_ Bella, você prometeu, controle-se, convide-o para vir aqui se quiser, mas pelo amor de Deus, controle-se.

_ Tudo bem...Vou desligar, confie em mim droga...

Voltei para perto dele. Ele realmente cheirava muito bem, diferente do cheiro que senti nos outros humanos. " Que estranho" Ou será que era o cheiro da sua pele? Oh Deus me ajude mesmo eu sendo uma assassina.

_ Era Alice. Eu contei que você esta na cidade e ela pediu para convidá-lo para almoçar conosco.

_ Vou aceitar, mas apenas por que tenho algo interessante para conversar com vocês.

_ E o que seria?

_ É sobre o castelo Volturi, lembra?

Eu lembrava. Como poderia esquecer. Lá havia sido desenhado o meu terrível destino.

Mas eu não me importava mais com o que eles faziam ali. Nem com os humanos que morriam. Eu não era como Carlisle e os outros. Eu não tinha compaixão com os humanos. Ate mesmo Edward era melhor do que eu, pois ele tinha resolvido mudar de vida.

Bom para ele, pena que ele não tivesse tido pena de mim.

Eu estava sendo injusta.

Ele tinha decidido não me matar. Eu estava viva, ou morta graças a ele. E eu procurava desculpas para odiá-lo, quando na verdade eu mesma tinha pedido tanto a minha transformação.

Lá estava eu pensando nele novamente. A sorte é que meu cérebro podia pensar varias coisas ao mesmo tempo então pude responder a pergunta que Daniel me fez.

_ Sim, umas férias prolongadas.

_ Parabéns pela aliança.

_ Ah? Obrigada. _ ele percebia tudo em mim. Será que percebeu como meus dentes cresceram? Resolvi sorrir o mais escancarado possível. Será que ele teria medo? Na mesma hora lembrei de Alice. Droga!!

_ Vamos no meu carro. Pegue sua mala.

Quando ele entrou no carro e as janelas estavam fechadas começou o meu horror. Seu cheiro impregnava o ar e eu prendi a respiração. Ele falava e gesticulava muito sem saber que eu observava a veia pulsando no seu pescoço. De repente comecei a imaginar a cena. Ele deitado na cama, eu por cima rasgando sua camisa e sentindo o cheiro do seu pescoço. Imaginei meus dentes cravando sua pele e senti minha boca se escancarando.

Estou surtando.

_ Ei você dirige muito rápido. Cuidado!

_ Já estou acostumada.

Eu dirigia tão rápido que ele se calou. Acho que estava enjoado das curvas. Alice já nos esperava na porta de casa. Ela me olhou com um olhar reprovador e depois sorriu para Daniel.

_ Seja bem vindo Daniel Montepulciano. É uma honra tê-lo em minha casa. Vamos entre.

_ Obrigado e você esta mais linda do que nunca. Quero beber da água que vocês estão bebendo.

Ela riu e eu senti vertigens. Precisava caçar. Automaticamente procurei por Emmett, mas ele estava fora com Rose. Jasper estava do lado de fora cumprimentando Daniel, assim como Esme e Carlisle.

Resolvi caçar sozinha. Ele não sentiria minha falta né?

Voltei uma hora depois. Tive que me saciar com um urso imenso e um leopardo. Minhas roupas estavam um trapo por conta dos arranhões do animal. A briga tinha valido a pena. Eu estava saciada. Agora poderia lidar melhor com o cheiro "diferente" do humano na sala.

Subi pela janela do quarto para que não me visse. Tomei um banho, troquei de roupas e desci. Ele estava na sala conversando com Carlisle.

_ Isabella por onde você andou?

_ Me desculpe eu tive que descansar um pouco.

_ Mas claro, que indelicado, me perdoe...

Eu o vi tentando disfarçar o olhar de minhas curvas.

_ Então Daniel, que assunto você queria conversar comigo a respeito do Castelo Volturi?

_ Bem, na verdade eu queria falar com seu noivo, Edward, mas parece que a viagem foi perdida, não é mesmo?

Carlisle me deu um breve olhar, depois falou.

_ Se quiser aguardar até amanhã...

_ Por que?

Eu queria fazer a mesma pergunta, mas não podia, tinha que manter as aparências.

_ Bella não lhe contou? Ele volta do Brasil amanhã cedo.

Daniel virou seu olhar para mim. Tinha que arrumar uma desculpa rápida.

_ Você não perguntou ...

_ Então acho que vou esperar...posso?

Foi Jasper quem falou.

_ Será uma honra. Amigos de minha esposa também são meus amigos.

O almoço foi servido e mais uma vez nos vimos forçados a disfarçar que estávamos comendo. Mas nossos empregados já sabiam que não comíamos carne. Ao seu ver, éramos vegetarianos e só serviam pratos leves, como sopas e saladas.

Eu tentava provar um pouco da sopa que estava a minha frente, mas estava impossível. Olhei para Alice rapidamente. Ela sorriu me passando o prato de saladas. Percebi como ela fazia. Dava algumas colheradas na sopa e depois na salada, ao mesmo tempo que revirava tudo. Mas ela não estava comendo, como fazia isso? Então percebi que com meus olhos de vampira eu podia ver, mas para os olhos humanos seria impossível.

Jasper e Carlisle passaram a tarde toda conversando com Daniel.

E eu estava apavorada. Cada vez que olhava para o relógio e via que estava anoitecendo ficava mais preocupada. Como seria quando ele chegasse? O que eu sentiria? Será que a minha raiva ainda estava tão forte?

Eu tinha certeza que não sentia a mesma coisa por ele, do contrario como teria agüentado ficar sem vê-lo estes dois meses?

De vez em quando ele ligava para saber como estavam as coisas, mas nunca falava comigo.

Um dia ele ligou para o telefone convencional e eu atendi. Ao ouvir sua voz a lembrança da dor veio como um raio, tão forte que eu desliguei o telefone. Eu sabia que estava sendo grosseira, mas não consegui falar.

Mas agora já fazia bastante tempo. Eu precisava saber o que iria acontecer. E o pior era que deveria disfarçar tendo Daniel como expectador. Como eu faria isso? Certamente precisaria da ajuda de Edward e deveria falar com Alice a respeito.

_ Alice..._ eu a procurava pela casa.

_ Sim Bella estou aqui..._ ela respondeu da sala ao lado. Eu já sabia, podia ouvir seus dedos tocando o teclado do piano.

Sentei ao seu lado no banco em frente ao objeto, exatamente como fiz com ele enquanto tocava minha canção de ninar preferida.

De repente senti muita saudade da música. Sim, só da música, eu repetia para mim mesma.

Ela me olhou com um olhar tão triste.

Neste instante percebi que eles deviam ter sentido muito a falta de Edward, principalmente ela. Eles eram tão ligados.

_ Alice_ eu suspirei. _ O que vai acontecer amanhã? Eu sei que você já viu..

_ Sim...estou muito feliz que ele esteja de volta, pena que você não...

Eu não estava?

_ Não sei...Estou muito apreensiva. Eu não sinto mais tanta raiva. Apenas a lembrança da dor.

_ Só consigo ver que não haverá nenhuma morte amanhã....Nem lutas...

Fiquei aliviada. Pelo menos eu seria pacífica.

Ela começou a tocar a canção de ninar e eu fiquei triste também. Por que meu destino tinha que ser assim? Nós tínhamos planejado tudo. Ficar juntos para sempre. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Eu deveria ter morrido naquele dia no castelo e como ele não o fez, condenou nossos destinos. Só podia ser isto.

_ Alice...eu preciso que você avise Edward ....quanto ao Daniel...ele acha que estamos bem...digo...ele não pensa que ....

_ Esta bem Bella, vou ligar para ele, a esta hora ele já deve estar entrando no avião.. _ ela disse e se levantou caminhando em direção ao telefone.

Continuei sentada e arrisquei tocar no piano. Meus dedos passaram onde os dele haviam passado e a sensação foi tão boa. Uma saudade me invadiu e comecei a ficar mais esperançosa.

Talvez quando o visse de novo ...

_Você toca piano Bella?_ Daniel estava atrás de mim perguntando.

_ Não muito. Edward não teve tempo de me ensinar. _ eu respondi sem olhar para ele.

_ Pois eu sim...Posso? _ e parou ao meu lado. Será que queria sentar ao meu lado?

Não achei correto, não no lugar que pertencia a ele.

Sem dizer palavra alguma me levantei e saí.

Ouvi seu coração disparar, mas não parei. Eu já estava bastante confusa e não precisava de um Daniel Montepulciano humano tentando flertar comigo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Passei por Alice apressada, estava quase numa velocidade suspeita. Ela me olhou surpresa.

_ Bella, você perdeu o juízo, se um dos empregados te visse...Você é irresponsável e vive colocando tudo a perder...

_ Agora não Alice! _ eu bufei. Mas ela agarrou meu braço com força. Tive que me controlar para não jogar ela longe.

_ Bella você não esta ouvindo. Não me faça desistir de você.

Aquelas palavras me fizeram refrear.

_ Alice ...me perdoe. Eu estou tão..._ e coloquei minhas mãos nos olhos.

Que droga que não podíamos chorar.

_ Eu sei...Venha aqui! _ e me abraçou. Desde que fora transformada era a primeira vez que recebia um carinho, ou deixava receber.

Agora eu entendia tudo.

Carlisle passou estes meses tentando me dizer que nosso coração morria, mas nossos sentimentos humanos não. Continuaríamos a tê-los da mesma forma que antes.

Mas eu não enxergava.

Meu corpo forte, minha mente veloz não me deixavam pensar nestas coisas.

Passaram se somente alguns meses, mas parecia uma eternidade para mim.

Senti saudades de Charlie, de Renée , de Angie e de todos meus conhecidos.

Por onde eu andei?

Afinal quem sou eu?

Ou melhor, em quem eu me transformei?

_ Bella ele entendeu, disse para você não se preocupar. Manterá a farsa até Daniel ir embora, depois ele irá para Forks, você sabe, aquela casa que ele comprou.

_ Melhor assim. Acho que agora vou ficar mais tranqüila. _ menti.

Não ficaria tranqüila até por os olhos naquele que me transformou.

Daniel ainda tentou falar comigo mais algumas vezes naquela noite. Eu tentei não ser ríspida de novo. Quando ele informou que iria se deitar eu suspirei aliviada.

O seu cheiro era bastante forte para mim e estava me incomodando. E já era o terceiro par de lentes de contacto que eu usava.

Mas só ele se recolheu. Ninguém tinha clima para subir aos quartos. Todos estavam preocupados com o amanhã. A expectativa era grande e não conseguíamos pensar em outra coisa.

Fiquei calada enquanto Esme conversava com Alice a respeito dele e as duas davam várias risadinhas acompanhadas de Rosálie.

_ Ei, não vou deixar você encostar um dedo nele, confie no seu amigo.

_ Eu sei Jasper. Na verdade, Alice já me avisou que não teremos lutas nem mortes.

_ Então por que esta tão nervosa? Posso sentir sem encostar em você..._ e levou uma mão até meu braço direito.

_ Não sei. Acho que estou ansiosa por saber o que eu vou sentir...Raiva? Ódio? Rancor? Ou o bom e velho desejo? _ eu ri da minha escolha de palavras.

_ É verdade. Eu sentia como vocês se desejavam. Onde foi parar aquilo tudo? _ ele riu comigo.

_ Acho que se esvaiu com a minha vida..._ eu sorri de novo, um sorriso sem esforço.

Alice chegou correndo até nós.

_ Bella! Venha comigo! _ a baixinha me puxava pelo braço.

_ O que? Onde? _ me assustei com a sua felicidade repentina.

_ No quarto. Tem algo que quero te mostrar. _ ela dava pulinhos e sorria para mim. Não pude resistir e comecei a sorrir também.

Ela me pediu para ver o desenho que tinha feito do meu vestido de noiva. Fiquei surpresa. Isso iria acontecer mesmo?

Talvez ela tivesse feito antes, mas não senti vontade de perguntar. Queria acreditar que eu ainda o amasse o suficiente para ir até o altar.

Isso me parecia tão ridículo agora.

Para que se todos os convidados humanos estariam mortos daqui a algumas décadas?

Lá estava eu de novo pensando como vampira.

Por que eu não podia ser como eles?

Aproveitei que estávamos no seu quarto e pedi uma sugestão de roupas para amanhã.

Ela me olhou surpresa, mas nada disse. Acho que estava com medo que eu desistisse.

_ Acho que uma boa calça jeans e esta blusa ficará bom..

Ela me apontava uma blusa branca simples. Eu não gostei.

_ Ei cadê a minha estilista?

Ela abriu a boca.

_ Esta bem, espere um minuto aqui. Vou no quarto de Rosálie. _ ela estava com uma cara muito séria.

Voltou um minuto depois com um vestido preto tomara que caia. Eu o vesti e gostei. Ele marcava a cintura e não era muito curto. Resolvi colocar as minhas botas já que estava fazendo frio, não que eu sentisse. Até coloquei um casaco leve jeans para disfarçar.

Fiquei arrumada esperando por ele até o sol raiar. Alice ficou me fazendo companhia. Mas quando chegou a hora dele chegar, eu comecei a ficar muito inquieta e não conseguia usar meu disfarce.

Me movimentava muito rápido ao olhar humano. Pensava em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Ela chamou Jasper e eu o deixei me tocar.

Fiquei mais calma e me sentei no sofá.

Eu podia ouvir Daniel acordando no andar de cima.

Ele não levou muito tempo para se arrumar e descer. Resolvi ser simpática.

_ Bom dia Daniel, dormiu bem?

_ Bom dia Bella. Absolutamente bem. O clima desta cidade é propício ao descanso. Então, muito ansiosa?

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa e levei alguns minutos para entender que ele perguntava por achar que eu estava saudosa.

_ Ah sim...Mas veja, ainda estou um pouco sonolenta._ e fingi soltar um bocejo. _ Me desculpe.

_ Bella ! Bella! Ele chegou. _ gritou a baixinha saltitante.

* * *

**_Tchan Tchan Tchan ...O que será que vai acontecer hein? Alguém advinha? _**

**_Aguardo reviews maravilhosas de vcs...._**

**_Bjs_**


	42. O reencontro 2

**_Espero que gostem da SURPRESA neste cap._**

**_Aproveitem..._**

* * *

Caminhamos até o jardim para esperá-lo.

A limousine de Jasper estacionou na entrada e a porta se abriu.

Engraçado mas pude sentir meu coração aos pulos.

Então ele saiu. Vestia um sobretudo preto por cima de roupas sociais, fazia tempo que eu não o via as usando. Ficava tão sóbrio. E tão bonito.

Trazia o sorriso torto que no passado me encantava e seus olhos fitavam os de Alice. Foi a primeira pessoa com quem falou.

Olhei de rabo de olho para Daniel. Ele não tinha nossa força, mas não era estúpido. Rapidamente ele perceberia que algo estava errado, eu tinha certeza.

Se éramos um casal feliz por que eu não pulei no seu colo para recebê-lo? Mas ainda tinha tempo de concertar o erro.

Caminhei em sua direção e entrei no seu raio de visão. Não que ele não tivesse me visto antes. Tinha certeza que já tinha visto até que par de brincos eu usava.

_ Edward...Que saudade! _ eu disse sem saber se era verdade.

Enfim ele me olhou. Pude ver tanta coisa em seus olhos.

Saudade, expectativa, desejo...e medo.

Eu continuava sorrindo. Ouvi sua respiração ficar mais rápida.

A minha também não estava normal.

Me aproximei o máximo que pude e fiquei tão perto que podia sentir seu hálito no meu rosto.

Toquei de leve a pele do seu rosto agora macio.

Ele pegou minha mão e levou a boca tocando de leve num beijo.

Depois me abraçou.

Eu enrijeci. Mas foi melhor do que um beijo na boca, eu acho.

Falei rapidamente no seu ouvido.

_ Obrigada.

Ele respondeu mais rápido ainda, a uma altura que nenhum humano poderia ouvir.

_ Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, ele já desconfia de algo.

Me afastei e olhei para Daniel. Ele podia ler sua mente, então eu tinha que fingir melhor.

Peguei o seu braço e coloquei no meu ombro. Juntos caminhamos até os outros.

Senti a lembrança da dor me alcançar gradativamente.

Ele me largou para abraçar Esme e Rosálie e eu agradeci por isso. Depois cumprimentou os outros com apertos de mão e abraços.

Com Daniel ele apenas usou um aperto de mãos rápido.

Alice ficou mimando Edward de todas as formas. Ela relatava por alto o que tinha acontecido na cidade e nos seus trabalhos.

Eu fiquei um pouco afastada fingindo olhar alguma coisa no computador. Mas estava atenta a tudo.

Todas as conversas, olhares, nada me escapava.

Eu não senti raiva.

Ele me deslumbrava como antes, só isso. Mas achei difícil que eu não ficasse assim. Observava seu rosto perfeito com meus olhos de vampira.

Imaginei como teria sido se eu o tivesse beijado. Será que eu sentiria a dor mais profunda?

Neste instante ele caminhou em minha direção.

Minha respiração falhou. O que ele queria?

_ Bella pode me acompanhar por um minuto?

Assenti com a cabeça me levantando.

E o segui até nosso antigo quarto.

Ele andava na minha frente. Percebi quando parou em frente ao dormitório. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Parecia estar lembrando de algo. Depois olhou para mim rapidamente e entrou.

Prendi a respiração para que esta não me delatasse. Era somente a situação inesperada. Não queria criar expectativas.

Ele olhou tudo em volta e sua testa formou um vinco de preocupação. Ele demorou uma eternidade para falar.

_ Bella me desculpe, queria falar com você sem que Daniel ouvisse. Eu já li na sua mente , ele vai me perguntar sobre algo que descobriu no castelo Volturi. Mais especificamente sobre mim. Sobre o dinheiro que injetei lá. Eu sei que ele já tinha falado com você sobre o castelo. Você tem que pará-lo. Ele corre perigo de vida, se Marcus descobrir e...

Ele continuou falando, mas eu não prestei mais atenção. Ele falava de Daniel? E quanto a nós? Achei que ele tinha me chamado para falar sobre isso. Ou será que eu queria que ele tentasse algo?

Eu estava tão confusa.

_ Eu..sinto muito vou me retirar..._ e o deixei falando sozinho.

Mas ele voou pelo corredor e saltou na minha frente.

_ O que houve agora? Achei que já tivesse esquecido aquilo tudo. _ ele se levantava elegantemente.

_ Não consigo. Eu estou...tão confusa. Não sei mais o que sinto...

_ Eu não estou te pressionando...Nem toquei neste assunto.

_ Por isso mesmo. Fiquei a noite toda pensando em como seria quando...nós dois...

_ Bella! Não existe mais nós dois. _ ele segurou meu braço para falar, depois soltou gentilmente e saiu.

_Não existe mais nós dois_.

Ele tinha razão. Eu não tinha sentido falta dele. O que eu queria então?

Ele desceu as escadas como humano. Eu não. Pulei pela janela sem me importar se alguém me via. Desci no jardim e corri a minha velocidade natural para a floresta.

Não queria pensar em nada.

Em como Alice estava brava por eu ser irresponsável.

Em como Carlisle e os outros estariam decepcionados.

Só pensava nas palavras dele:

**" Não existe mais nós dois".**

Quando estava longe o bastante, parei.

Me agachei e senti um buraco no meu peito.

Me lembrei de tudo que passei antes e depois da transformação.

Eu ainda o amava. E, ouvir ele dizer que não existia mais nada entre nós foi o estopim para que eu parasse e revisse o que eu realmente queria.

E eu queria ele.

Eu desejei tanto estar ao seu lado que não percebi quando meus olhos viam o jardim da casa de Alice.

_ Hã? O que? Mas como? _ eu estava perplexa. Como consegui fazer isto?

_ Bella! _ Alice gritava correndo em minha direção.

_ Alice. Eu não sei como vim parar aqui..._ eu estava andando de um lado para o outro feito louca. _ Alice a alguns segundos atrás eu estava na floresta. Sim era a floresta. Mas como? Impossível..._ eu falava e gesticulava.

_ Bella, eu não pude te contar antes. Mas já tinha visto. Você também tem um dom...

_ É um dom incrível. _ ouvi a voz de Edward na entrada do jardim. Ele caminhava vagarosamente em nossa direção.

_ Edward...me desculpe _ eu falava baixo, mas sabia que ele podia ouvir de onde estava.

_ Não tem do que se desculpar. Você não tem culpa. Rosálie tinha razão, sua transformação foi um erro. Eu queria tanto te proteger e acabei te perdendo.

Eu sumi e apareci na sua frente. A centímetros dele.

Ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

_ Não Edward. Você esta enganado. Ainda existe nós dois.

Ele segurou meu rosto e eu senti um arrepio de dor.

Mas era suportável.

Ele tinha sofrido tanto ao tentar não me matar quando eu era humana. Eu tinha que tentar retribuir agora.

_ Você pode se transportar...é incrível. _ ele mantinha seus olhos fixos aos meus.

_ Então é isso? Eu tenho um poder? Assim como você, Alice e Jasper?

_ Eu não diria poder comparando desta forma. Você pode mover montanhas...

_ Para que servirão se eu não souber para onde levá-las?

_ Bella o que você estava tentando me dizer?

Me virei para Alice e disse:

_ Diga que saímos por um momento...

Ela assentiu com um sorriso e olhos esperançosos.

Eu sabia que podia fazê-lo. Era como respirar agora que tinha descoberto. Estendi minha mão para ele e sorri quando ele a pegou.

_ A praia...

Em fração de segundos estávamos na nossa praia.

O sol atingiu em cheio meu rosto e o dele.

Partículas de luz dançavam em nossa volta.

Ele virou a cabeça rapidamente sem acreditar onde estava.

Ela estava exatamente da mesma forma, linda. Parecia que o tempo parava ali. O mar sereno, a areia branca como açúcar, o céu tão azul que quase se igualava ao mar. Somente as árvores estavam diferentes. Devia ser primavera, as flores estavam desabrochando.

Eu olhei para ele bastante orgulhosa do meu poder e soltei sua mão devagar.

_ Como você fez isso?

_ Não sei. Apenas sabia que podia.

Ele olhava para o mar surpreso.

_ Edward você desistiu de mim?

_ Nunca! E você sabe disso. _ se virou para mim e tocou meu rosto, senti a cicatriz da sua mordida no meu braço se abrir. Automaticamente olhei para ela. Estava intacta.

_ Eu sinto ...dor quando você me toca.

Seu olhar estava preocupado. Ele puxou rapidamente o braço e deixou de me tocar.

_ Então é isso? Por isso estava com raiva de mim?

_ Sim. Mas ainda o quero. Agora eu sei.

_ E esta disposta a viver com dor? Por mim? Por nós dois?

_ Você não viveu assim quando eu era humana? Com o fogo em sua garganta cada vez que me tocava?

_ É diferente Bella. Era um desejo de saciar a sede da caça. Você era a minha presa. Aquilo não estava certo. Era como se o leão se apaixonasse pelo cordeiro ao invés de matá-lo.

_ Eu não sou mais a sua presa. Pode agir naturalmente agora.

_ Não com você sentindo dor.

_ Não precisamos nos tocar..._ eu disse mas não acreditava nestas palavras.

Eu não podia desistir, tinha que convencê-lo do contrário.

_ Ah não? _ disse chegando mais perto. Passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos e tocou de leve meu queixo. Senti uma pontada de dor no pescoço. Era suportável. _ De que intensidade estamos falando? _ e tocou com a ponta dos dedos meus lábios. Senti uma dorzinha fina na cicatriz.

_ Ainda não sei mensurar. Por que?

Ele se afastou. Tirou o sobretudo e jogou na areia da praia. Depois começou a desabotoar a camisa e a tirou jogando tão alto que ficou presa no galho de uma árvore.

Eu ri da cena.

_ Até que ponto você poderá viver com esta dor? _ pegou minha mão e levou até seu peito do lado esquerdo. _ Você se lembra quando eu disse que não tinha nada aqui?

Eu senti meus dedos formigando ao tocar seu peito. Era tão macio. Tão perfeito. Eu nem percebi que meus dedos pareciam estar sendo esmagados. Também não falei. Mas meus lábios se contorceram.

_ A verdade Isabella. Não poderei te tocar, nem deixar que me toque sem saber o quanto de dor esta sentindo.

_ Isso vai passar. Tenho certeza. _ eu olhava para o seu abdômen perfeito com uma vontade louca de tocá-lo.

_ Você não sabe. Não posso ler sua mente mas te conheço bastante para saber quando esta mentindo. _ disse se afastando.

_ Esta bem. Eu não sei. Mas podemos descobrir juntos. _ peguei seu braço para que não se afastasse mais e senti uma dor muito forte no pulso. Automaticamente larguei. Ele percebeu.

_ Não disse, você não tem idéia. _ ele olhava para baixo balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_ Edward, eu quero tentar uma coisa.

Ele levantou o queixo para me olhar.

Eu aproximei meu rosto do dele o mais devagar que podia. Bem lentamente fui encostando minha testa na dele. Ao perceber minha intenção ele se moveu para frente para tocar meus lábios com os seus.

_ Não se mexa por favor..._ eu disse me aproximando mais. Quando meus lábios encontraram os dele, senti o desejo voltar com toda força. Ele era quente agora. Tão convidativo e macio. Sim, eu ainda sentia desejo por ele. Mas acompanhado de uma dor muito forte na minha garganta. A ignorei e o puxei para um beijo mais intenso. Ele correspondeu e eu pude ouvir um gemido abafado sair de seus lábios. Aquele som me enlouqueceu. O empurrei com força para que deitássemos na areia. Ele começou a levantar meu vestido mais a dor na minha cicatriz foi tão intensa que tive que parar de beijá-lo para segurar o braço.

_ Eu sabia. Esta insuportável não é?

Ele ainda estava deitado e eu estava ajoelhada com as pernas em volta das suas.

_ Mas eu sinto o mesmo desejo de antes. Maior até...Por que Edward? Por que?

Eu sentei ao seu lado me recompondo.

Ele me imitou.

Ficamos algum tempo conversando.

Tentando entender o que teria acontecido na transformação para que eu sentisse esta dor.

Ele relatou alguns casos que tinha ouvido parecidos com o nosso, mas com um final muito infeliz.

Pelo menos tínhamos resolvido tentar. E eu já não tinha mais vontade de matá-lo. Pelo menos não por hora.

Ele me perguntou o que tinha perdido de interessante. Eu comecei a contar como era minha vida desde a transformação.

Como eu estava caçando. Em como eu sentia pena no inicio ao matar os animais.

Como eu me sentia em relação aos humanos e ao seu cheiro diferente.

Ele ouvia e ria das situações engraçadas que eu contava.

Partilhei com ele do meu medo de nunca mais vê-lo, de nunca mais sentir nada por ele e de como eu não conseguia me desfazer do anel de noivado. De como fiquei triste ao colocar o cordão que ele tinha me dado.

Eu observava a forma como me olhava, como sorria. O som da sua voz, o brilho do seu olhar dourado.

Como pude não sentir saudades?

Foi então que percebi que tinha sentido saudades.

Em como estava perdida sem ele no meu mundo.

Sentia mais forte do que nunca meu amor por ele.

De repente percebi que podíamos ser felizes. Somente precisávamos estar juntos.

Nosso mundo era diferente agora. Tínhamos uma eternidade pela frente. Não seria possível que esta dor fosse me acompanhar para sempre.

Nem percebemos quando o sol estava se pondo.

Eu segurei sua mão para voltarmos. Ainda ouvi ele dizer.

_ Acho que nunca mais vou precisar por os pés num avião.

Chegamos à floresta perto da casa de Alice rindo alto. Eu não queria aparecer no jardim e estava com medo de errar e aparecermos dentro de casa.

Me senti um pouco tonta. Aquilo era novo e eu tinha me esgotado mentalmente.

Comecei a cambalear um pouco o que ele rapidamente percebeu.

_ Bella você não devia ter usado tanto esse dom. Ainda nem sabemos se poderá fazer sempre.

_ Meu Deus esquecemos de Daniel..._ e eu ri mais alto ainda. Ele riu também.

_ E agora o que vamos dizer? _ ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

_ Ah não vamos dizer nada Edward. Acho que ele pode imaginar o que um casal saudoso quer fazer nos primeiros momentos que estão juntos. Era o que eu queria ter feito na verdade.

Se pudesse teria corado. Ele soltou outra gargalhada.

_ Senti muita falta de ouvir você assim, como antes. _ disse me puxando pela cintura. Eu revirei os olhos de dor.

_ Me desculpe...Você esta intocável. _ e continuou rindo.

_ E você ri?

_ Você queria que eu chorasse? Você já era irresistível antes da transformação, agora então, esta impossível para meus membros não tomarem rumo próprio...Todos eles.

_ Edward!!! Não tem vergonha de me falar isso? _ eu segurei a risada.

_ Não. É a mais pura verdade. Juro.

Arrisquei um soco no seu ombro. Ele continuou rindo e me puxando para o jardim.

Eles estavam nos esperando e quando nos viram entrar rindo e de mãos dadas vieram nos abraçar.

Retribui os beijos e abraços de Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme. Rosálie parou do meu lado dizendo;

_ Que bom que tudo acabou bem.

Entramos todos na ante-sala.

Daniel estava num canto da sala e pelo seu olhar não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

Me aproximei dele dizendo:

_ Daniel, eu e Edward estávamos...brigados.

_ AH Bella, não precisa se incomodar, não precisa me dar explicações. Mas que bom que tudo ficou bem.

_ Não é verdade. Você é nosso amigo e tem o direito de saber. Afinal você virá para o casamento não é mesmo?

_ Claro que sim. Obrigado por me convidar.

Eu estava feliz de novo. E sentia compaixão de novo. Assim como eu havia mudado a vida dele, ele dava um novo rumo a minha nova vida.

Eu podia conversar sobre o castelo Volturi agora e sentia que poderia até mesmo ajudar os humanos sacrificados lá.

Me sentia como Carlisle e sua compaixão pelos humanos.

Sim eu estava feliz.

Senti saudades de minha mãe.

_ Edward, preciso ligar para Renée. Estou morrendo de saudades de todos.

Ele parou na minha frente e ficou me olhando bem nos olhos. Depois sorriu. Eu perguntei.

_ O que foi?

_ Nada. É que você ficou estonteante depois da transformação. Não que você não fosse antes, mas agora, Bella você se tornou uma deusa...

Se pudesse tinha corado.

_ Que exagero Edward! Eu sou a mesma, quase...

_ Não. Seus movimentos estão graciosos, seu sorriso brilha e sua voz esta aveludada. Não me admira que ele não pare de te olhar. _ e virou a cabeça discretamente para apontar Daniel.

_ É. Já esta ficando deselegante. E o seu cheiro é bastante forte para mim.

_ Tenha pena do pobre homem Bella. Nem eu consigo parar de te olhar, pena que não possa te tocar...

Ele disse e deu um passo para frente. Meu coração morto disparou. Talvez eu continuasse a mesma.

_ É claro que pode me tocar. _ eu disse baixinho.

_ Prefiro esperar quando você estiver livre da dor, acho que um dia inteiro não vai ser suficiente para matar a fome que estou de você...

Se pudesse tinha perdido o fôlego.

Ele estava parado a centímetros de mim. Era mais alto que eu, calculei mentalmente a sua altura. Acompanhei a largura dos seus ombros e os músculos dos seus braços. Meus olhos de vampira percebiam e gravavam na minha mente cada detalhe do seu rosto perfeito.

Eu não podia esperar para este dia chegar. Eu também sentia desejo por ele.

Mas por hora eu deveria me conter. Não sabia dizer quanta dor sentiria se estivéssemos com mais intimidade.

Conversamos com Daniel a noite toda. Sempre sugerindo que ele se afastasse do castelo Volturi, mas ele não parecia ter sido persuadido. Ele estava decidido.

Num certo momento ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e disse bem baixo, supondo que somente eu ouviria.

_ Isabella, não acredito que você desistiu do castelo. Você, melhor do que eu, sabe o que acontece lá.

Eu fiquei surpresa. Será que estava blefando ou sabia mesmo o que dizia? E além do mais seu cheiro estava intoxicando o ambiente, será que só eu percebia isso?

_ Não sei do que você esta falando Daniel.

_ É claro que sabe. Eu já te disse antes, pessoas morrem por lá. Mas os políticos sujos e gananciosos não se importam, eles só querem o dinheiro dos Volturi. Eu sei que Edward também esta envolvido. _ ele disse o nome de Edward o mais baixo possível. Mas eu tinha certeza que todos tinham ouvido.

_ Daniel, você não entende algumas coisas porque não sabe o que acontece lá. Por favor, não se envolva mais, é perigoso. Edward já esta fora à alguns meses, faça como ele.

_ Não entendi. Ele esta fora?

Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Apenas me levantei e caminhei até a porta que dava para os jardins para me ver livre do seu cheiro inebriante e daquela conversa. Mas antes de sair me virei para ele e disse:

_ Me perdoe se algum dia dei a você esperanças de que te ajudaria lá. Eu simplesmente não posso mais.

Minha garganta estava seca, mas não era de sede. Meu peito doía mas não era físico. Eu queria poder chorar por todas aquelas pessoas lá. Eu queria lutar contra os Volturi para que aquilo cessasse. Mas como eu poderia continuar a julgá-los se agora eu era um deles? Como poderia impedi-los de fazer a única coisa para que foram criados? Eu também queria estar lá. Também queria provar do sangue humano, tão irresistível. Só não o fazia porque tinha visto como Edward tinha sofrido em não me matar. Aquilo tinha servido como exemplo e talvez eu nunca encostasse num humano.

Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que não por muito tempo.

E como se fosse natural eu lembrei dos humanos que eu jamais poderia matar.

Charlie e Renée. Já estava tarde e não poderia ligar para eles sem alarmá-los. Mas nesse exato momento Alice veio atrás de mim com o celular na mão.

_ Bella é o seu.

Eu peguei o celular de suas mãos pequenas e verifiquei no visor quem era. Minha mãe tinha um sexto sentido incrível.

_ Oi mãe, que saudade. _ eu falei rápido para que não percebesse a mudança em minha voz. Mas ela era muito perspicaz.

_ Bella, Bella é você?

_ Sim sou eu mãe. _ baixei um pouco o tom para tentar disfarçar. Ela já tinha falado comigo outras vezes mas nunca reconhecia minha voz.

_ Ah filha, tudo bem. Desculpe a hora, é que estou com saudades. Como vão as coisas?

Senti a sua voz se acalmando e tive que me controlar para não me transportar até ela.

_ Também estou com saudades. E então, quando vem me ver?

_ Não vou mais Bella. Phil perdeu o campeonato.

_ Ah não...Que pena, ele deve estar arrasado.

Eu senti pena, mas também senti um certo alivio. Só iríamos nos ver no casamento e isso queria dizer daqui a algum tempo.

_ Filha...Você não pode vir nos visitar? Você e o Edward? Hein? _ sua voz estava suplicante e eu fiquei com pena dela.

_ Ah mãe, claro que sim. Vou ver quando e te ligo para marcarmos ok?

Ela ficou mais feliz. E a minha noite ganhou um novo rumo. Algo em que pensar, ao invés do castelo. Eu poderia perfeitamente visitar Renée. Era só não dormir no mesmo teto que ela. Será que Edward aprovaria essa viagem? Acho que sim.

Ouvi seus passos e seu cheiro se aproximarem. Poderia identificá-los a qualquer distancia.

_ Não ter que dormir dá muito no que pensar, não é mesmo?

A sua voz me acalmava agora. Bem diferente de quando eu estava com dor. Suas mãos pousaram delicadamente nos meus ombros. Eu estava sentada e ele de pé atrás de mim. Iniciou uma massagem bem suave. Não senti dor. Ele puxou umas mechas do meu cabelo para o lado e senti seus dedos percorrerem a pele do meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo. Ainda sem dor.

Eu não estava sequer respirando. Achei que assim poderia estender aquele toque. Seus dedos continuaram a explorar meu pescoço passando depois para minha nuca.

Soltei um suspiro inevitável. Ele parou por alguns mínimos segundos, depois recomeçou. Senti ele segurar a minha nuca com um pouco mais de força. Eu estendi os meus braços para tocá-lo mas não consegui, eles caíram pesados de volta.

Seus dedos continuaram queimando a pele do meu rosto e foram tatear a pele dos meus lábios. Fiquei imóvel porque começou bem de leve, bem devagar na minha cicatriz. A dor foi se intensificando conforme eu ficava mais excitada.

_ Ai! _ minha voz saiu sem querer.

_ Desculpe. _ ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Joguei a cabeça para trás para ver seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo. Deu a volta e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Estava bem escuro mas nossos olhos viam perfeitamente cada detalhe do rosto um do outro.

_ Por um momento achei que não fosse sentir..._ sua voz sumiu.

_ Eu também. Acho que a dor é proporcional ao meu...desejo. _ disse e abri um sorriso sem graça.

_ Incrível Bella. Você se tornou uma das mulheres mais magníficas do mundo e ainda consegue ficar tímida ao falar do seu desejo?

_ Não só magnífica, mas forte também.

Eu dei um salto mortal por cima dele e o agarrei com minhas pernas o puxando para o chão. Mas ele foi mais rápido que eu e não deixou que encostássemos na grama. Rapidamente girou seu corpo ficando por cima de mim levitando até chegar em cima da piscina. Algumas mechas dos meus cabelos já estavam dentro da água, eu podia sentir.

_ Forte...Mas não tão rápida.

_ Não me solte Edward Cullen._ eu estava rindo e me agarrando a ele.

Levitamos de volta ao banco que estávamos antes. Ele me sentou gentilmente e eu me senti um pouco culpada.

_ Me desculpe por isso. Estou com os meus músculos a flor da pele. Parece que estou presa neste disfarce. Queria poder ser eu mesma, correr a minha velocidade natural...não ter que fingir o tempo todo.

_ Cuidado Bella, é assim que começamos a sentir a verdadeira _sede_._ advertiu ele muito sério.

Não concordei. Eu me sentia a mesma de sempre.

_ Eu estava pensando antes de você chegar que podíamos fazer uma visita a Renée. O que você acha?

Ele ficou alguns minutos olhando para o céu. Fiquei observando seu perfil à luz do luar. Ele parecia uma estátua, tão imóvel. Arrisquei tocar com a ponta dos meus dedos o seu rosto.

_ Você é tão lindo!

Ele abriu o meu sorriso torto, depois virou bem lentamente o seu rosto.

_ Tudo bem. Mas antes vamos ver se você passa em alguns dos meus testes.

_ Testes? Você não mencionou isso anteriormente. _ eu estava confusa. Ele nunca tinha falado nada parecido.

_ Bella quando disse que você jamais macularia sua nova vida com o sangue humano eu estava sendo verdadeiro e como você sabe, eu não sou de quebrar promessas.

_ Nossa Edward, você acha que eu seria mesmo capaz de fazer mal a minha própria mãe?

_ Quando a sede nos domina tudo fica embaçado, não conseguimos raciocinar, somente o animal que esta preso age e quando terminamos é que tomamos ciência do que aconteceu. È muito triste. Acredite em mim, você não vai querer passar por isso, quanto mais com um dos seus.

Tentei imaginar a cena e senti calafrios de horror. Eu não seria capaz. Mas também não podia duvidar daquele homem experiente.

_ Certo. Quando começamos?

_ Agora. Venha!

* * *

**_Então me respondam se gostaram do poder da Bella, é só digitar:_**

**_SIM_**

**_ou_**

**_NÃO_**

**_OBrigada a todos!!!_**


	43. O teste

_**Que bom que vcs gostaram do poder da Bella, diferente né?**_

_**E agora mais um para seu deleite...Bjs**_

Eu deixei ele me puxar para o estacionamento. Passamos por todos os carros e paramos em frente a uma moto preta imensa. Se fosse antes eu ficaria com medo, mas agora era diferente. Meus olhos brilharam.

Ele me jogou um capacete e eu ri imaginando que nunca mais precisaria de um.

_ Para que isso?

_ Nosso disfarce, lembra? _ disse me ajudando a encaixar a fivela que prendia o capacete ao meu queixo.

_ Seria muito melhor se o vento batesse diretamente no meu rosto, mas eu entendo.

Ele colocou o dele e subiu na máquina. Não esperei ser convidada. Em fração de segundos estávamos na estrada. Eu me agarrava a ele sem precisar. A adrenalina estava agindo forte no meu corpo e não me deixou sentir dor de novo. Fato que eu só percebi quando chegamos bem perto de um aglomerado de pessoas.

Era um tipo de festa fechada.

Ele estacionou a moto e me ajudou a descer me segurando pela cintura. Foi tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de sentir dor. Ou pelo menos não com aquele toque.

Percebi ele prestando atenção em algumas mentes. Era tão estranho como eu podia notar isso agora. Seu olhar, o vinco que se formava no seu rosto, suas sobrancelhas subindo e descendo.

De repente ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para a parte de trás da casa. La estava mais escuro e não tinha ninguém. Ele olhou para uma janela no ultimo andar e depois para a cobertura. Pegou minha mão de novo e disse:

_ Siga-me e nem pense em se transportar!

Eu segui sua ordem e escalei a parede da casa tão rápido que se algum humano tivesse visto iria achar que era a sombra de alguma arvore a luz do luar.

Rapidamente estávamos na cobertura. Eu olhei para ele que apontou a porta atrás do pequeno jardim de inverno. Depois colocou o dedo nos lábios pedindo silencio, quando viu que eu falaria alguma coisa.

Ele abriu bem devagar a porta e pudemos ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

Um homem vestido somente com calças estava em pé em frente a uma cama imensa. Nela estava deitada uma garota que deveria ter no máximo uns dezoito anos. Ela estava presa com algemas na cama e seus pés se debatiam no colchão.

Uma gargalhada ecoou no quarto.

Eu o vi levar uma taça até a pequena boca da adolescente. Percebi que ela estava machucada e sangrando nos labios. Meus pulsos se fecharam e deixei sair um silvo baixo por entre dentes.

Ela cuspiu o liquido no rosto dele e em reação ele espalmou sua mão imensa no seu rosto , arrancando um grito de dor e lágrimas de seus olhos.

Olhei para Edward e me agachei me preparando para o bote. Ele rapidamente me segurou e me imprensou na parede da cobertura. Falou tão baixo no meu ouvido que eu tinha certeza que ninguém havia escutado.

_ Então Bella, qual a sua decisão? Você não pode aparecer do nada e dizer que é um anjo. Também não pode fazer justiça com as próprias mãos ou então vai ter que matar a garota também. E não esqueça do nosso disfarce, portanto nada de velocidades máximas e dentes à mostra.

Meus olhos estavam esbugalhados. Ouvi mais um grito da menina em conjunto com a musica que ficou mais alta. Provavelmente ele não queria que ouvissem seus gritos. Eu sabia que não podia fazer nada porque se fizesse não seria nada calmo. Ouvir os gritos dela e saber que eu poderia em fração de segundos quebrar o pescoço daquele cafajeste estavam me matando. Olhei rapidamente para os lados pensando em algo.

" Pense Bella, pense mais do que nunca."

Edward me soltara e estava me olhando acompanhando cada movimento meu. Eu fiquei parada alguns segundos a mais quando ouvi um rasgar de roupas. Olhei de novo para dentro do quarto e vi a menina nua.

Então visualizei a cena na minha mente. Eu voava no quarto segurando o pescoço daquele homem. Eu era muito mais forte e sua pele cedeu ao meu toque. Senti a pulsação da sua veia e em fração de segundos estava cravando meu dente no seu pescoço. Quase senti o gosto do sangue. A menina gritava mais ainda com a minha investida, eu tinha que calá-la de alguma forma, então acabei com a distância que nos separava e quebrei seu pescoço, incapaz de sugar outra vida.

Pude sentir uma lágrima descer no meu rosto, era imaginária.

Eu estava tremendo tanto que Edward me segurou. Eu não podia fazer nada. Me sentei no chão e envolvi meus ouvidos com as mãos tentando esquecer dos gritos da menina.

Me assustei quando Edward me deixou rapidamente e entrou no quarto. No quarto?

Mas o que ele estava fazendo?

Me levantei e o segui porta adentro. Me deparei com o homem estirado no chão e Edward soltando as mãos da garota. Ela chorava e muito e dizia que ele era um anjo enviado de Deus. Olhei mais atentamente e vi uma pequena faca nas mãos do homem desacordado. Vi Edward ligar para a policia e depois prender uma das mãos dele com a algema.

Ele a vestiu com seu casaco de couro e pediu que ela descesse as escadas alegando que era da SWAT e não podia ser visto na festa. Ela ainda deu um beijo no seu rosto e desceu as escadas correndo e gritando.

Ele pegou minha mão e pulou da cobertura até o chão em segundos. Um baque seco.

Eu estava cheia de perguntas e duvidas.

Pegamos a moto e eu comecei...

_ Por que você resolveu interferir?

_ Bella a menina não era nenhuma santa. Eu li na sua mente que a sua mãe já havia lhe avisado do mau caráter do seu namorado. Mas ela insistiu sabendo que se ficasse grávida iria tirar o filho dele. Não era a primeira vez que fazia sexo. Mas nunca fazia com ele fingindo que era virgem. Quando ele descobriu a verdade quis fazer de qualquer jeito, a força mesmo. Ela não estava gostando mas não ia morrer por causa disso, apesar de existir uma grande chance de ficar traumatizada após um estupro.

_ Ainda não entendi...

_ Deixe eu terminar sim?

_ Ok.

_ O que me fez mudar de idéia foi a faca que ele pegou. Quando li na sua mente que só estupro não era suficiente, tive certeza de que iria matá-la. A esta altura seus amigos já sabiam e iriam caçoar dele.

_ Ah...então por isso ele estava com a faca..

_ Bella, não podemos salvar cada vitima de assalto, de estupro, de violência, mas quando se trata de morte a coisa fica diferente. O que estou querendo dizer é que não somos os mocinhos. Não podemos ficar por ai salvando "donzelas" em perigo. Mas quando podemos evitar que alguém morra, ajuda a amenizar as muitas mortes que a nossa espécie já causou.

Eu entendi perfeitamente e voltei calada o resto da viagem. Nem a adrenalina me empolgou. Como poderia saber a verdade se eu não lia mentes? Para ele era tudo mais fácil. Era como se Deus tivesse dado este dom a ele para que ajudasse as pessoas. Mas e quanto aos outros?

Ele tinha razão.

Nós não somos os heróis. Nós somos o pesadelo das pessoas. É difícil pensar em ajudar com tanta sede.

Antes que ele parasse a moto na garagem eu saltei. Arranquei o capacete da cabeça e o coloquei em cima de uma bancada próxima.

Eu estava confusa. E tinha certeza que ainda não estava preparada para estas situações, mas meu senso de justiça ainda era valido e eu tinha certeza que não mataria minha mãe. Mas isso não incluía se alguém a fizesse mal. Nunca mais poderia desfrutar de sua companhia normalmente.

Ele me alcançou e segurou meus ombros.

_ Bella, eu sei que é difícil, mas eu avisei não foi? Você sabia o que estava perdendo quando resolveu ser um vampiro. As conseqüências podem ser muito duras.

_ Eu sei. Só estou triste. _ Me virei para fitá-lo. _ Então nada de visitas?

_ Posso pensar a respeito?

Eu dei de ombros. Já nem sabia se queria aquela visita.

_ Tudo bem. Mas e quanto ao aniversário de Angie? Ela vai ficar arrasada se eu não for.

_ Ela vai perceber a mudança em você, vai ter que dizer a verdade completa.

_ Eu sei....Droga.

Eu corri para as arvores. Era a melhor coisa a fazer para tentar esquecer um pouco aquela noite. Ele não veio atrás de mim. Acho que estava me dando um espaço para pensar.

Só parei quando percebi que estava muito longe.

**_Eu sei...Pequeno demais...Vou postar o outro que já esta quase pronto, não fiquem tristes...._**

**_E deixem reviews. Tem muita gente acessando e não deixa nem um recadinho..._**

**_Snif Snif Snif...._**

**_Façam a autora feliz.................................................................................................._**


	44. Desejo X Dor

**_Ei pessoal segue mais um.....Curtam...._**

**_Um avisinho: Agora esta mesmo perto de terminar esta fic....O final esta chegando...Só estou decidindo se será feliz ou não...._**

Desejei estar na minha clareira e tive que me controlar para não me transportar.

Eu não podia mais levar a minha antiga vida. Não poderia mais trabalhar pois se algo de extraordinário acontecesse eu acabaria com meu disfarce em segundos. Não podia mais estar com minha família e meus amigos. Ele me avisou tudo isso. Mas não me disse que eu não podia ficar com a única coisa que realmente importava agora; Ele. Se não podia estar com ele, tocá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo então o que eu faria do resto da minha existência?

Eu precisava me acalmar. A minha mente estava tentando culpá-lo novamente e isso eu não deixaria acontecer. Já bastava aquela dor para atrapalhar nossas vidas.

Já era de manhã quando voltei para casa do modo tradicional para imortais, correndo.

Ninguém estava por perto. Fui até meu quarto e tomei um longo banho. Coloquei um vestido leve cor marfim com bojo tomara que caia, que marcava a cintura com uma faixa da mesma cor. Queria que tivesse um pouco de sol mas aqui era difícil.

E eu não poderia ficar exposta mesmo.

Quando desci alguns estavam reunidos no jardim.

Senti vontade de perguntar por Edward mas não o fiz.

Daniel já estava se preparando para ir embora. Ele dava algumas instruções pelo celular e eu percebi um dos empregados carregando suas malas.

_ Então já vai? _ eu sorria para ele.

_ Sim. Então pensou na minha proposta?_ percebi seu olhar lascivo mas não me importei, afinal o vestido era bastante sensual.

Lembrei da parte da noite em que ele pedira minha ajuda insistindo em investigar o que ocorria no castelo Volturi. Na hora eu não estava disposta, mas hoje e depois de tudo o que eu vi e pensei , eu estava bastante tendenciosa a aceitar.

_ Preciso pensar a respeito. Prometo ligar semana que vem. Você terá minha resposta.

_ Espero que seja positiva. _ disse me puxando para um abraço.

Eu tremi. Ter o seu pescoço tão perto dos meus dentes me fez delirar e por pouco não o mordi. Seu cheiro me atingiu como uma flecha e automaticamente minha garganta sucumbiu a sede. Não fosse por Jasper me tocar eu teria feito.

_ O que foi Bella? _ Daniel perguntou preocupado.

_ Ah! Foi um mal estar, mas já passou.

Eu olhei para Jasper com um olhar suplicante. Ele entendeu e disse que eu precisava de um copo de água e me levou para dentro. Mas Daniel estava mesmo preocupado e nos seguiu.

Jasper me sentou no sofá e Alice já estava chegando com um copo de água.

Neste instante Edward desceu as escadas e quando me viu ficou mais pálido do que nunca. Jasper o tranqüilizou dizendo que eu já estava bem. Ele enfatizou bastante a ultima palavra.

Mas eu não tinha certeza. Daniel se ajoelhou na minha frente e seu cheiro me invadiu novamente. Acompanhei com o olhar seu pescoço bem feito e tive que me segurar para não estender o dedo e tocá-lo. Levei a mão ao nariz e prendi a respiração. Meu Deus o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Carlisle pediu a Edward que me levasse ao quarto, queria me examinar melhor, dizendo que eu poderia estar doente.

Ele me levantou nos braços e me suspendeu até as escadas me levando até o quarto. Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, não sabia quanto tempo poderia resistir.

Eles dois ficaram conjecturando sobre a minha súbita sede e por que na pessoa de Daniel. Eu estava deitada na cama para eliminar qualquer suspeita e não prestava muita atenção ao que eles falavam. Mas alguma coisa que Edward disse me chamou atenção.

_ O que você disse? _ eu já estava com metade do corpo para fora da cama.

_ Eu não tenho certeza do que disse. _ ele baixou o olhar envergonhado.

Era difícil ver Edward Cullen envergonhado. Então eu precisa lembrar o que ele havia dito e como por milagre a minha mente poderosa "rebobinou a fita' e eu lembrei do que foi dito.

_ Você disse que eu tinha uma certa atração por ele quando era humana e que isso poderia ter me acompanhado na transformação? Não foi?

_ Não foram exatamente estas palavras.

_ Mas foi este o sentido. _ eu já estava em pé e andando de um lado para o outro. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. _ Me explique..._ eu pedi.

Foi Carlisle quem falou:

_ Bella, se acalme. Edward esta tentando dizer que a sua súbita sede só acontece com Daniel. Os outros humanos que você conhece, em especial os que trabalham nesta casa não te atingem. Edward já viu isso acontecer, a muitos anos, com Tanya. Foi assim que ela foi transformada.

_ Não estou entendendo...

_ Foi assim que Tanya foi transformada pelo seu noivo. Ele era uma boa pessoa mas não resistiu a ela e a mordeu. Ela ficou com tanta raiva que o matou. Seu nome era Jared.

_ Eu não vou morder Daniel...

_ Você não tem certeza..._desta vez foi Edward que falou. Sua voz era um sussurro para si mesmo.

_ Carlisle diga a ele que eu não ligo para o sangue humano. Diga a ele que eu já fui sozinha na cidade e voltei a mesma. Diga que eu não me importo com minha sede...Diga...Por favor..._ eu estava gritando agora. Eu não queria ser o monstro que eles estavam falando.

_ Calma Bella. Vou chamar Jasper. _ Carlisle disse e saiu.

Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. O que eu tivesse sentido por Daniel não era nada. Eu não lembrava de ter tido um pensamento sequer alem de amizade a seu respeito. Ele era e continuava sendo muito bonito, era verdade. Mas eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, mesmo agora com toda aquela dor, eu ainda sentia o mesmo.

_ Edward...eu...nao sei do que vocês estão falando...eu...

_ Bella, acho que você não entendeu. Nós vampiros não temos escrúpulos quanto a esta situação. É involuntário. Não tem como parar. Deixa eu dar um exemplo, se eu tivesse te conhecido antes de me tornar imortal você não estaria aqui, agora. Eu já teria consumado o que meu desejo humano queria.

_ O que? _ eu estava perto dele agora. _ O que você esta me dizendo? _ eu batia com os punhos fechados no seu peito. _ Você enlouqueceu? Só tem uma pessoa por quem eu tenho desejo e ela esta bem aqui, mas eu não posso tocá-lo não é mesmo? É um castigo que vou carregar para sempre, por toda eternidade.

Eu falava e batia nele. Ele ficou estático somente me segurando quando eu estava quase caindo.

_ Edward...eu te amo..._ eu estava ajoelhada e ele me imitou.

_ Eu sei Bella, minha promessa continua, não vou deixar você fazer mal a ninguém. Vou defendê-la de você mesma.

Eu queira chorar. Eu queria gritar. Correr e sumir. Por que eu sabia e sentia que aquilo que ele estava falando era o certo. Mas meu corpo e meu extinto queriam por demais o humano que estava lá embaixo. Somente a lembrança do seu cheiro me entorpeceu. E o que fiz foi muito estranho. Me levantei e o puxei comigo. Segurei o seu rosto com minhas duas mãos para beijá-lo. Como ele era mais alto eu tive que ficar na ponta dos pés e ele acabou me erguendo pela cintura, tamanha era a fúria do seu desejo.

Eu tentava não pensar em nada, somente me levava por aquele desejo exatamente como fazia antes. E isso parecia trazer a tona tudo aquilo que havíamos vivido antes. Mas a minha mente era poderosa e eu pensava em varias coisas enquanto beijava aquele homem maravilhoso. Ele agora se entregava com sofreguidão. Parecia estar liberto daqueles grilhões que eram a sede pelo seu sangue. Ele agora era como eu e podia me beijar e me abraçar sem a preocupação de me machucar. E ver e sentir ele assim livre, me fez ter mais desejo e a necessidade de ser sua como antes.

Ele me carregou nos braços e me deitou na cama e em frações de segundos ele trancou a porta do quarto e voltou para mim. Quando ele deitou seu corpo sobre o meu sem medo de me esmagar eu comecei a sentir a dor, bem fraca, na minha cicatriz.

Queria poder arrancar meu braço fora. Não dei bola e continue tentando tirar sua camisa.

Foi uma sensação maravilhosa sentir seu peso sob meu corpo, a pele do seu peito da mesma temperatura que a minha e ver seus braços e músculos trabalhando para me apertar mais.

Ele era tentador.

Mas a dor foi ficando pior. Tentei disfarçar para que ele não notasse.

Mas ele percebeu. Ele me conhecia tão bem. Parou de me beijar e me olhou.

_ Começou?

Eu não queria responder. Soltei um protesto por ele parar de me beijar e o puxei de novo. Desta vez meu beijo foi tão feroz que eu o teria machucado se não fosse feito de aço. Eu arrisquei morder seu pescoço devagar pois sabia que meus dentes poderiam atravessar a pele dele, eu estava mais forte por ser recém-criada. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no meu ouvido mas não entendi. Eu continuei investindo e tentando tirar a minha roupa. Ele sussurrou de novo e desta vez eu entendi, foi um pare não muito convincente. Achei engraçado eu estar o seduzindo agora que tinha tanta força quanto ele.

De repente a cama em que estávamos se partiu ao meio. Não sofremos um só arranhão. Mas rimos da situação.

Eu aproveitei que ele estava mais calmo e com um puxão arranquei sua calça, como ele costumava fazer com minhas roupas. Ele riu e tentou fazer o mesmo comigo mas não conseguiu. Eu sumi de sua frente a apareci perto da porta.

_ Ei isso não é justo eu não posso ler sua mente... _ ele estava rindo.

_ É muito mais do que justo. Estou vingando todos que você leu.

Mas ele era mais experiente e num piscar de olhos estava me apertando na porta. Esta não suportou e desabou. Rimos muito da cena. Não conseguimos ser tão agéis e num segundo estávamos no chão. As risadas me impediram de reagir rápido. Ainda pude ver Jasper aparecer na escada e voltar ao ver que estávamos rindo.

Eu levantei rápido e puxei a porta colocando-a no lugar.

_ Meu Deus vamos destruir o quarto. _ ele disse rindo e pegando uma calça no armário. Eu puxei a peça de sua mão dizendo.

_ O que esta fazendo?

_ Eu pretendia me vestir, não posso ficar só de box. _ o sorriso torto estava lá. _ Vamos Bella, não podemos continuar com isso aqui e você esta com dor.

_ Ah não, de novo você me evitando...Isso é demais...

_ Eu não estou te evitando amor..._ e me puxou para um abraço.

_ Então é o que?_ eu suspirei profundamente o seu cheiro maravilhoso.

_ Você vai me dizer que não estava sentindo dor? _ ele me afastou para me olhar nos olhos. Ele sempre fazia isso quando queria a verdade e eu sabia que ele poderia ler nos meus olhos a mentira.

_ Um pouquinho só..._menti.

_ Bella, eu podia suportar aquela sede por você, por suas vontades, mas não poderei suportar ver você sentindo dor, por isso.

_ Mas Edward eu quero você..._ fiz um biquinho e baixei a cabeça.

_ Deus me ajude! Como pode ser tão sensual? Se ficar me pedindo assim não terei como evitar agora que sei que não vou mais te machucar.

Eu notei seu olhar mudando. A pupila se dilatando de novo, era o desejo, desta vez pelo meu corpo, por mim. Ele me olhou sério por alguns segundos. Pegou meus braços e colocou em volta do seu pescoço.

Continuou me olhando sério ao mesmo tempo em que me pegou pela cintura. Entrelaçou minhas pernas na altura dos seus quadris. Minha respiração falhou.

Acho que desta vez eu realmente estava corando porque senti meu rosto arder como fogo.

Também senti seu corpo tremer em baixo do meu. Ele mantinha as mãos em minhas coxas para que eu não descesse e me encostou na parede. Eu ainda estava de vestido mas como era esvoaçante ele apenas o afastou e rasgou minha calçinha. Minha respiração estava tão rápida que por uns segundos esqueci que era um vampiro e me lembrei de como era ser " Bella".

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus e com uma das mãos tirou a única peça de roupa que vestia.

Com muito cuidado e bem devagar ele se encaixou em mim, então _Tudo escureceu_.

**Ah não! Podem me chamar de má...eu sei que sou e só vou continuar se deixarem reviews...Rá!**

**Tô brincando amores amo vcs....**


	45. A solução infeliz

**Pessoas!**

**me perdoem pela demora, é que minha cachorrinha estava muito doente, então fiquei um pouco desligada de tudo. Ela ainda esta doentinha, mas melhorou então eu consegui escrever um pouco. Espero que gostem...BEIJOS MIL!**

_ Bella! Você esta acordando...Como pode dormir? Vampiros não dormem...

Eu ouvi sua voz nervosa e me lembrei do que tinha acontecido. Me levantei como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me olhei de cima abaixo e não vi nada quebrado, torto ou fora do lugar. Então, de onde veio aquela dor que fez um vampiro tão forte como eu desmaiar?

Não entendi. Como ele disse, vampiros não dormem, não desmaiam...Como isso podia acontecer comigo? Ele estava preocupado me olhando. Acho que aguardava eu falar alguma coisa.

_ Edward...eu desmaiei?

_ Sim. Ficou desmaiada alguns minutos, um dois ou três, eu acho. Como pode fazer isso? Em que pensou? Você sonhou?

_ Eu...eu não sei...Eu..._ eu não queria dizer. Ele nunca mais encostaria um dedo em mim. _ Acho que estou mesmo doente..._tentei disfarçar.

_ Bella! vampiros não adoecem. Eu sei o que aconteceu. Eu não devia ter feito o que me pediu...mas você sempre tem o que quer de mim...Será que essa dor pode machucar você? _ ele já estava vestido e me ajudava a colocar o vestido.

_ Não foi nada. Eu estou bem..._ para provar me vesti rápido.

Era isso então. Não poderíamos mais fazer amor. Eu não agüentaria tamanha dor. Resolvi falar a verdade. Será que eu nunca teria uma vida sexual normal?

Estava destinada a ter sempre algum problema maior que tudo? Maior que a minha vontade? Talvez fosse o preço que eu estava pagando por ter alguém como Edward, afinal ele era quase intocável, um deus de mármore.

_ Você tem razão, não poderemos fazer amor...Eu desmaiei por causa da dor e nem sei ao certo onde foi que doeu, só sei que foi tão insuportável que meu corpo forte não agüentou.

_ Eu sabia...Você me seduziu...Agora estou confuso, nunca vi e nem li sobre vampiros desmaiando. Você é única. E você é minha e eu tenho que protegê-la. Não se preocupe com isso... Carlisle já deve ter ouvido algo a respeito...Temos que pesquisar e..._ ele estava falando sem parar coisas sem nexo algum. Deixei ele terminar o desabafo e depois falei.

_ Você consegue ler a mente deles...Hum ...queria saber se Daniel já foi...

_ Já. Pode descer tranqüila. Eu vou falar com Carlisle sobre isso.

Revirei os olhos, mas não tinha outro jeito, todos já sabiam da nossa vida sexual, não era novidade para ninguém.

Quando ele puxou a porta esta desabou na sua mão. Ele rapidamente a segurou e colocou no chão sem deixar tocá-lo.

_ Vou ter que consertar isso depois...

_ Edward, espere...eu quero falar algo antes de descermos.

Ele me olhou com olhos desconfiados. Eu abri um sorriso torto e peguei uma de suas mãos.

_ Eu quero dizer que você me completa...e ...bom _ Provavelmente meu rosto estaria vermelho se eu não fosse imortal, ainda conseguia ficar tímida ao falar de nossos sentimentos _...O que estou querendo dizer é que...queria te pedir para...eu...não...Ah! Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto tentando tampar minha vergonha.

_ O que você esta tentando me dizer Isabella?

Eu não gostava quando ele pronunciava meu nome completo. Era sempre antes de uma bronca ou de um sermão.

_ Esquece..._ me levantei e caminhei até a porta, mas ele me impediu de continuar segurando meu braço.

_ Pode me dizer...por favor? _ seu olhar ficou ardente e eu me senti mais segura.

_ Não sei o queria dizer. Estou confusa, não quero que você sofra por minha causa. E se vamos ficar assim por toda eternidade...não posso ficar com você. Digo, não devemos ficar juntos...O que quero dizer é que você esta livre para ter alguém que possa lhe dar prazer e...ficar com você totalmente. Eu posso viver sozinha se souber que você esta feliz. Quem sabe você e Tânia...

Ele não me permitiu continuar. Selou minha boca com um beijo profundo até eu começar a sentir a dor e me afastar um pouco já sem fôlego.

_ Eu não quero outra...para mim só existe você. Esperarei o tempo que for preciso, uma eternidade talvez...quem sabe? O que importa é estar com você.

Seu olhar estava tão apaixonado que acreditei automaticamente. Não tinha outro jeito, estávamos conectados para sempre. Mesmo que fosse para ser "diferente" dos outros casais.

Me abracei a ele e respirei o perfume que exalava do seu pescoço.

_ Tudo bem então. Vamos descer? _ murmurei.

Passaram-se algumas semanas sem que ele me tocasse de novo. Sempre o mesmo motivo. E, para ser sincera, eu também estava com medo. Carlisle pesquisou a respeito do nosso caso e não encontrou nada parecido no mundo todo.

Já estávamos perdendo a esperança quando numa manhã ensolarada, após uma caçada minha e de Edward, Carlisle nos esperava no jardim. Ele tinha um olhar feliz.

_ Edward, Bella, acho que encontrei algo que vocês irão gostar de ouvir.

Já estávamos ao seu lado impacientes.

_ O que foi? _ Edward perguntou enlaçando minha cintura.

_ Acho que descobri algo parecido com o caso de Bella. Um amigo falou a respeito...Não sei se é confiável pois o casal viveu a muito tempo no Brasil e depois foram embora e ninguém nunca mais os viu.

_ Brasil? ...Hum..Estávamos mesmo querendo visitá-lo, não é mesmo Bella?

Me lembrei de nossa praia.

Se lá nosso problema poderia ser resolvido, então seria nosso paraíso.

_ Sim...é verdade.

Olhei para ele e vislumbrei seu olhar esperançoso. Ele devia estar sentido muita falta de nossa intimidade, mas ele era sempre tão educado, nunca falava a respeito e nunca tentava uma aproximação maior. Quando nossos corpos se encostavam, ocasionalmente, eu sempre perdia a tranqüilidade da minha respiração e a dele, sempre controlada. Nestas horas eu tentava decifrar seu olhar para saber se estava sofrendo, e sempre me sentia em casa, segura e amada. Portanto já estava me acostumando a viver com ele e amá-lo sem tocá-lo.

Planejamos uma viagem rápida para o Brasil, mas exatamente no Rio de Janeiro. Lá iríamos tentar encontrar os conhecidos do casal que tinham problemas parecidos com os nossos. Carlisle falou que nossa chance era de 50%, mas era melhor isso do que nada.

Alice ficou muito triste com nossa viagem, ela queria ir, mas Edward não deixou. Disse para ela ficar com Jasper.

Liguei para meus pais avisando da viagem. Charlie aceitou de bom grado afirmando que só porque estava com alguém "rico" eu desisti de trabalhar, mas Renée ficou preocupada e insistia que queria me ver. Fez várias perguntas sobre o casamento e sobre nossa relação. Eu teria que visitá-la após nossa viagem ao Brasil.

Pegamos o avião em direção a America do Sul, pois eu não conseguiria levar nossa bagagem através da minha telepatia.

Edward já tinha me falado que o Brasil era um país muito ensolarado, mas eu não imaginava que fosse tanto. Nem sei como não perceberam nossa luminosidade, tamanho o sol que nos invadia naquela manhã. Fomos direto para o hotel nos escondermos. Acho que por isso eles contaram historias de que alguns vampiros só saíam à noite para não serem descobertos.

_ Puxa Edward aqui é muito lindo..._ eu olhava pela janela da suíte a bela visão da cidade ensolarada e da praia movimentada. Jamais poderíamos desfrutar dela como fazíamos com a nossa, que era deserta.

Ele me abraçou por trás encostando seu corpo todo ao meu. Fazia algum tempo que ele não me tocava desta forma. No mesmo instante meu coração disparou. Eu senti uma pontada de esperança me invadir.

_ Você é minha vida, sabia? _ me virou para beijar meus lábios. Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui. Seu beijo estava ardente e me fez esquecer de tudo.

Alguns minutos depois ele me soltou, pois sabia que eu já estava com dor. Ele me conhecia tão bem. Devia ter certeza que como eu estava com dor, também estava excitada e isso era constrangedor.

Eu olhei para ele totalmente encabulada. Ele apenas segurou meu queixo de leve e sorriu. Ele me conhecia tão bem. Não precisávamos de palavras...

Esperamos o sol se por para sairmos. O endereço que Carlisle nos deu não era longe. Quando abri a mala que Alice fez para mim tomei um susto, somente roupas curtas e claras. Essa louca, como espera que me vista assim? Coloquei um vestido curtissimo de alças que marcava levemente a cintura, só gostei da cor porque Edward elogiou bastante quando me viu.

_ Você fica deslumbrante de azul, está linda.

_ Não esta muito curto? Eu vou matar aquela vampira idiota.

Ele me puxou para observar a janela. _ Bella veja na rua, a maioria das mulheres daqui parecem não gostar muito de roupas compridas, você se sentirá a vontade.

Pegamos um taxi e ouvi Edward dar instruções em português. Como ele sabia tantas coisas? Segundo me disse era um século de instrução.

O taxi nos deixou em frente a uma casa antiga muito bonita. Olhei ao redor, estávamos num local com varias casas parecidas e pude sentir o cheiro de floresta por perto.

_ Esta sentindo? _ perguntei a ele sem entender, pelo que eu sabia não existiam muitas florestas urbanas.

_ Sim estou. Bem perto daqui existe uma floresta, onde eles se alimentavam.

Eu olhei surpresa para ele.

_ Você conhece Carlisle, ele só se relaciona com vegetarianos...

Atenderam a campainha assim que Edward a tocou. Trocamos um olhar de surpresa. A senhora que nos atendeu não era um vampiro, mas estava vestida tão antiquadamente que me imaginei num filme de época.

_ O senhor Silva já ira atendê-los favor aguardar aqui.

E apontou uma sala de espera. A casa era toda decorada com moveis antigos. Imaginei quanto tempo aqueles moveis estavam ali.

Aguardamos mais de uma hora.

Muito indelicado, eu achei, e já estava ficando irritada quando o homem entrou na sala que aguardávamos.

Era um senhor de meia idade que se vestia com modernidade, totalmente diferente da residência. Ele parecia ser bastante simpático.

_ Boa noite, Edward, Isabella...Desculpem o atraso.

Respondemos com educação mas ele não explicou o que aconteceu.

Senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado. Sabia que estava explorando sua mente agora.

_ Então, e o meu amigo Carlisle, como esta? O de sempre não é mesmo? Não mudamos de forma alguma..._ ele ria da sua própria piada.

_ Está ótimo e mandou lembranças. Muita gentileza sua nos receber, mesmo sabendo que eu sou um Volturi. Mas devo avisar que não estou mais envolvido com o estilo de vida deles, se é que me entende.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Edward pois notei sua voz falhar uma nota. Era difícil para ele ter um passado tão sombrio.

O homem continuou a falar sem parar. Contou um pouco sobre a cidade e de como era sua atuação noturna. Relatou sobre a organização que fazia parte, na qual todos eram vampiros e viviam normalmente na sociedade, somente com ressalvas para saídas diurnas.

Estava tão interessante que quase esqueci nosso foco inicial. Ele que tocou no assunto.

_ Sim eles viviam aqui. Muito felizes por sinal e quando descobriram uma forma de serem amantes novamente tudo mudou.

_ Mudou como? _ era praticamente a primeira vez que eu falava, ele me olhou um pouco surpreso.

_ Eles ficaram obcecados por este assunto e quando conseguiram resolve-lo, bom da forma que resolveram, foi diferente para ele. Então tudo mudou. Por isso foram embora.

_ Não entendi._ eu quase me levantei e o chocalhei para que falasse logo. Edward percebeu minha inquietude e segurou de leve minha mão.

_ Ele teve que fazer algo ruim...E que ia contra seus princípios. _ ele parecia triste contando. Eu suspirei. Ele não iria falar mais rápido que isso, era doloroso. Então aguardei o desenrolar da historia.

Ele nos contou sobre a historia do casal que se amava. Ela humana, ele humano. Porem ela foi transformada. Se sentia sozinha e abandonada e veio morar aqui. Descobriu nossa organização e mudou seu modo de viver. Ele não desistiu dela e a seguiu até aqui mas ficou anos sem encontrá-la. Ela já estava totalmente refeita das mortes que causara quando o encontrou novamente. Ele começou a visitá-la sem entender o que tinha acontecido, já que descobriu que ela continuava sozinha. Quando finalmente descobriu a verdade insistiu para que ela o transformasse também, assim viveriam juntos novamente. Ela o faria, mas com promessas de que nunca ele encostaria num humano pois ela se sentia um monstro devido ao seu passado tenebroso. Então tudo aconteceu como planejado. Eles só não contavam com o que aconteceria depois.

Ele deu uma pausa para se recompor. Continuou, mas antes me olhou e soltou um meio sorriso.

Sua voz estava muito emocionada quanto contou o que aconteceu. Parecia que eu estava vendo uma reprise de nossas vidas. Aconteceu exatamente da mesma forma com eles. A raiva dele por ela. Depois a aceitação, mas seguida de dor física. Ele ate desmaiou como eu. Mas eu não esperava pelo final. E quando ele terminou eu não resisti e levantei.

Fiquei de costas para eles com as mãos nos ouvidos. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Era demais aquilo.

Edward se levantou um segundo depois que o fiz. Ele tocou meus ombros de leve e disse no meu ouvido.

_ Não precisamos fazer isso, de forma alguma Bella.

Eu ouvi mas não respondi.

O Sr Silva nos deu alguns minutos e depois se levantou também. Ele foi ate a estante próxima e pegou um porta-retratos. Ficou alguns minutos ali olhando.

Eu percebi que ele queria nos mostrar a foto então me virei novamente para eles, olhei Edward rapidamente nos olhos e pedi ao vampiro que me mostrasse a porcaria da foto.

_ Isabella, essa decisão é muito perigosa portanto pense bastante antes de tomá-la. Agora se me dão licença devo sair. Já estou atrasado, a noite é curta.

Trocou um aperto de mãos com Edward e saiu.

Eu caminhei ate a estante onde ele depositou o porta-retratos. Meus dedos tremiam e quase não consegui pegá-lo. Eram tão bonitos. Principalmente ela.

_ Bella! Vamos, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. Temos que continuar procurando outra forma, vamos falar com Carlisle, ele acha que um grupo no norte da França também conseguiu.

Eu percebi que ele estava tentando me confortar. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Coloquei o porta-retratos de volta e caminhei até a porta.

Não trocamos uma palavra no taxi. Quando chegamos ao hotel ele começou.

_ Você acha mesmo que pode continuar desta forma? Sem me falar nada? Sabe que estou enlouquecendo aqui. _ sua voz passava de triste a revoltada.

_ O que você quer ouvir? _ meu corpo ficou muito imóvel, estático.

_ O que pensa, qualquer coisa, mas não me deixe assim...Sabe que não consigo.

Consegui me mover ao notar que ele estava realmente abalado. Caminhei em sua direção e me envolvi nos seus braços.

_ É errado demais Edward..

_Eu sei. Jamais pensei nisso se concretizando. _ ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos carinhosamente.

_ Mas também é tentador. Eu quero nossa vida completa. Eu quero você Edward.

Afundei mais meu rosto no seu peito agora macio e quente. Já sentia a eletricidade do nosso toque me envolvendo.

_ O que você decidir eu apoio, só não quero que faça algo que vá se arrepender depois.

_ Depois...Este é o problema. E seu eu fizer como ele, se não me contentar com uma morte só? Você vai ficar infeliz, eu ficarei infeliz, todos ficarão infelizes...

_ Eu não deixaria isso acontecer._ ele fechou seu braços forte em minhas costas, como para provar o que estava dizendo. No mesmo instante eu forcei seus braços e ele instintivamente me largou.

_ Esta vendo, você sempre faz o que eu quero...Não acredito que estamos conjecturando a este respeito...Meu Deus!_ me afastei dele e me tranquei no banheiro.

Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, mas era bom ter hábitos humanos. Resolvi tomar um banho quente para tentar relaxar minha mente, já que meu corpo não se cansava nunca.

Quando terminei encontrei Edward ao telefone tentando explicar o que descobrimos. Todos estavam tristes por nós.

Aos poucos eu fui percebendo ela crescer, devagar e imponente, uma barreira entre nós. Tínhamos uma solução que poderia dar certo. Eu queria, mas ele não. Sempre alegando que eu me arrependeria depois. Tentei conversar com ele mais de uma vez. Ele sempre acabava fazendo o que eu queria. Mas desta vez estava irredutivel. Se para me curar fosse preciso matar uma vez, como fez o vampiro para se libertar, então ficaríamos bem, mas se acontecesse exatamente da mesma forma, e eu não tinha duvidas que seria já que as nossas historias eram idênticas, então começaria a matar cada vez mais e mais até não me lembrar o porquê comecei a fazê-lo, por nós.

Foi assim o nosso clima de volta do Brasil. Assim nossos amigos nos receberam, com a barreira que teimava em ficar entre nós.

Ele já não me pedia para dizer o que estava pensando e nem eu queria contar, mas ambos sabíamos o que o outro estava pensando, em como isso poderia acontecer. Como seria rápido e sem dor resolver tudo.

Ficamos algumas semanas assim. Era verdade que todo casal tinha seus problemas de cotidiano, mas parecia que a vida queria realmente nos pregar uma peça. Quando parecia que tudo ia ficar perfeito, lá estávamos nós de novo, com novos problemas a serem resolvidos.

Resolvi visitar Renée e explicar a ela mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha mais tanta certeza do casamento. Não por mim, mas agora era ele quem estava se afastando. Desde que voltamos de viagem ele estava diferente, distante. E aquela barreira lá para nos atrapalhar.

Quando me despedi, e eu achava que ele iria insistir para eu não ir, ou tentar ir comigo, ele apenas disse um "tome cuidado, Bella" sem o menor esforço. Quase não acreditei. E todas as promessas de ficar comigo mesmo assim, sem nos tocarmos?

Respeitei seu momento e peguei o carro em direção a casa de Renée, sozinha.

Minha mãe estranhou muito minha mudança. Seu abraço foi o mais apertado que me deu na vida. Suas palavras me confortaram mais do que qualquer outra que li ou ouvi. Parecia que ela sabia que eu estava sofrendo, e ela com certeza notou a diferença em mim. Mas nada falou a respeito. Ela queria me ajudar na minha relação, mas não sabia o quanto difícil seria.

Foi muito bom ter uns momentos com ela apesar de nunca sair de dia alegando que não queria me bronzear para o casamento.

Não tinha um só minuto que eu não pensasse nele. As vezes ficava tão forte, que eu tinha que me controlar para não surpreender minha mãe com meu, tão pouco conhecido, poder.

Nesses momentos eu segurava forte em alguma coisa, foi assim que eu consegui quebrar a cadeira em que estava sentada. Ela não percebeu porque eu fingi estar caindo. Foi estúpido e infantil, mas deu certo.

Quando ela e Phil iam para seu quarto, eu ficava no meu fingindo dormir. Depois pegava o carro e dirigia até a fronteira onde eu o deixava e continuava o trajeto correndo, para chegar até a mata e me alimentar.

Fiquei com eles quase um mês. Quase, porque na ultima semana para completá-lo, Edward apareceu do nada dizendo que estava com saudades.

Já era de noite e tínhamos combinado de ir até um bar para beber alguma coisa, segundo minha mãe eu precisava ver gente, mal sabia ela que isso era tudo que eu estava evitando no momento.

Eu senti os olhares masculinos se voltarem quando eu entrei no pub, mas eles não incomodaram percebendo que eu estava com Phil e minha mãe. Quando fui ate o bar pegar mais um drink, percebi os olhares femininos se voltarem para a porta, quase deixei os copos caírem. Eu nunca me acostumaria com o rosto perfeito de Edward Cullen. E assim, entrando num recinto, sabendo que estava sendo admirado e cobiçado, parecia que ficava mais sexy. Ele só olhava em minha direção, meu coração morto falhou por um segundo.

_ Mãe, Phil quero que conheçam meu noivo Edward Cullen.

Ele apertou a mão de Phil e deu um beijo no rosto de Renée. É claro que ela estava deslumbrada, mas parecia algo mais como ter orgulho por ele ter me escolhido.

_ Quanto honra conhecer a mãe da mulher de minha vida. _ galanteador como sempre.

_ Você não avisou que vinha, queria fazer surpresa ou ver alguma coisa errada? _ eu perguntei com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

_ Só surpresa mesmo, e claro, muita saudade. _ surpresa, sim eu estava e fiquei mais ainda quando notei que ele me puxou para um beijo na frente de todos. Toquei seus lábios rapidamente e me afastei envergonhada. Ele só podia estar brincando, teria que me explicar isso quando estivéssemos a sós.

A noite passou tranqüila. Rapidamente Edward conquistou minha mãe e meu padrasto. Ele estava com um humor espetacular e eu não conseguia entender como, diante dos nossos problemas.

Eu tinha certeza que ele estava falando as coisas certas, nas horas certas em que suas mentes pediam. Isso não era muito certo. Ele tinha algo de demoníaco quando fazia isso, não era natural. Mas ele iria acabar os conquistando de qualquer forma quando eles o conhecessem melhor. E assim a noite terminou, com minha mãe e Phil rindo até o último minuto antes de dizerem boa noite para dormir.

Eu já estava pegando cobertores e travesseiros para Edward dormir no sofá da sala de minha mãe, quando ela me viu e perguntou o que estava fazendo, ela disse que seria muito indelicado ele dormir ali e que no meu quarto tinha uma cama de casal. Eu ri dela tentando se explicar.

_ Ok mãe, ele vai dormir comigo então.

Desta vez ele ficou constrangido.

_ De forma alguma, não posso, eu já tinha feito reservas numa pousada aqui perto, não se preocupem, por favor.

_ Então porque não vão os dois dormirem lá? Podem ficar mais a vontade para conversar. _ eu ri de novo e peguei as chaves do carro.

Quando estávamos no carro a caminho da pousada ele enfim perguntou como eu estava. Começamos uma conversa leve sobre assuntos banais. Perguntei por todos e ele relatou por meia hora a vida de meus amigos vampiros. Se demorou um pouco mais em Alice.

_ Ela vive nervosa. Diz que você muda muito de opinião...

Notei seu olhar preocupado, mas não respondi.

_ Sobre o que você muda tanto de opinião? _ agora seu olhar estava fingindo despreocupação.

_ Não sabe mesmo? _ eu não parava de encará-lo.

_ Não, o que seria?

Eu dei de ombros. Não queria ter aquela conversa ali.

Ele estava bastante eufórico e eu não sabia o porque. Tentei perguntar algumas vezes mas ele também estava muito disposto a me distrair.

O que estava acontecendo com esse ser que sempre conseguia me surpreender?

**Posto logo, prometo, neste instante já vou começar a escrever o próximo...BOA SEMANA E BOM ECLIPSE PARA VOCÊS**


	46. A esperança

**_Será que adianta pedir mil desculpas pela demora? Acho que não! E se eu postar dois? Acho que ajuda, né? _**

**_Então lá vai...Enjoy it!_**

Eu dei de ombros. Não queria ter aquela conversa ali.

Ele estava bastante eufórico e eu não sabia o porquê. Tentei perguntar algumas vezes mas ele também estava muito disposto a me distrair.

Depois de muita conversa sem sentindo e eu já estava nervosa porque ele não parava de falar, eu consegui me concentrar no que realmente era importante.

_ Agora chega Edward, vai me falar o que esta acontecendo?

Ele ficou parado com o sorriso torto nos lábios e fitando o chão do quarto da pousada. Eu estava de pé ao seu lado que estava sentado na cama. Estiquei o braço e toquei nos seus cabelos sedosos. Ele segurou minha mão e levou até os lábios, em seguida me olhou.

_ O que foi? _ eu fiquei intrigada com seu olhar. Por uma fração de segundos não reconheci aquela cor castanha.

_ Não é nada. Por que pergunta?

_ Você esta me escondendo alguma coisa.

Ele se levantou e me deu as costas. Ele fazia isso quando não queria me contar alguma coisa, ou então quando queria esconder seu olhar.

_ Eu vou ligar para Alice, ela vai me dizer..._ andei em direção a minha bolsa para pegar o celular mas ele se colocou na minha frente tão rápido que bati no seu peito de pedra.

_ Eu vou falar...Sente-se! _ era uma ordem.

_ Eu não preciso me sentar, não tenho mais este hábito humano bobo. Fala logo.

_ Foi a Alice. Eu vi na sua mente o nosso futuro. E estava tudo bem. Tudo como tem que ser. _ ele se sentou novamente na cama. Como era possível ter esta necessidade?

E continuou...

_ Nos amando plenamente. Mas não pude ver o antes. Então decidi vir para cá e ficar ao seu lado e impedir que você faça uma idiotice. E como eu tomei esta decisão e depois ainda via o mesmo futuro, isso quer dizer que encontraremos outra forma de resolver a questão. _ terminou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

_ Hum. Entendi, por isso você esta tão ...feliz? Mas não faz sentido. Você ouviu aquela historia e sabe que é idêntica, portanto não poderia haver outra forma de resolver isso e..._ ele se levantou rapidamente e colou seus lábios nos meus. Eu não me assustei mas meu coração adormecido acordou num salto.

Seus lábios quentes, sua língua explorando o interior da minha boca me deixaram tonta. Seu hálito doce e seus gemidos me excitaram tanto que eu cheguei a pensar que poderíamos ter feito amor tão rápido que eu nem chegaria a sentir dor. Mas ela veio e eu já não podia suportar. O empurrei com tanta força que ele bateu com as costas na parede do quarto. Eu sempre me esquecia que estava mais forte que ele.

_ Me desculpe...Eu não tive a intenção..._ Não consegui terminar. Ele avançou em mim novamente e me beijou mais profundo que antes. Será que ele tinha esquecido que eu sentia dor?

_ Edward, você esta louco? Eu...Aí..._ não precisei empurrá-lo, ele se afastou devagar. Mas ainda me tinha sob controle.

_ Eu só achei que você sabendo de tudo poderia não sentir...Mas vamos conseguir, eu vi claramente. _ sua mãos desceram na minha cintura e me apertaram com força.

_ Acho que a nossa abstinência esta fazendo você delirar. Você mesmo que dizia que as visões de Alice são subjetivas.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo pensando por um segundo, depois respondeu.

_ Eu sei, mas se você visse como eu vi, não teria mais dúvidas. A não ser que você tenha decidido...mudar sua dieta. _ e me encostou na parede segurando em meus quadris.

_ Não mudei de idéia se é o que quer saber, não vou matar ninguém. _ eu tentei empurrá-lo mas não tive animo. Ele aproveitou e segurando em minhas coxas entrelaçou minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Como ele podia pensar isso de mim? Ele já não me conhecia o suficiente? Mas se Alice tinha visto nós dois juntos de novo deveria ter outra solução, porque aquela certamente não seria.

_ Eu sei...eu não vou deixar...mesmo que isso aqui seja algo extraordinariamente maravilhoso, sua alma é mais importante para mim.

Minha alma? Eu era uma morta viva, não tinha mais alma. Para que protegê-la? Eu só podia estar delirando. Não era para menos, sentindo Edward e sua masculinidade tão perto de mim, eu estava enlouquecendo.

_ Eu quero você Isabella Swan. Ainda me quer? _ ele disse e traçou um caminho de fogo no meu pescoço e ombros.

_ Você sabe...que ...s sim...Mas pare com isso, eu posso desmaiar, lembra?

Mas ele não parou. Estava decidido a provar alguma coisa. Suas mãos estavam percorrendo minhas costas por baixo da camisa e me apertando, então a dor começou a ficar mais intensa. Eu tentei gritar, mas só consegui falar seu nome.

Quando finalmente a minha cicatriz se abriu eu me desvencilhei dele.

Fiquei alguns segundos olhando para ela. Estava intacta, mas parecia estar sangrando novamente. Estava claro que era tudo psicológico e como vampiros não tinham psique, não tinha como curar minha mente, que era extremamente poderosa.

Me deu mais alguns beijos nos lábios e se afastou.

Tão diferente. Será que tinha me contado tudo? Parecia estar tão confiante. Como se soubesse que eu não sentiria dor. Será que era tudo fruto da minha imaginação e ele havia descoberto? Será que se não alimentasse minha dor e não admitisse que ela existia, eu a esqueceria?

Muito estranho!

De qualquer forma eu tinha uma eternidade para pensar sobre isso.

Esperamos amanhecer para voltar para minha casa. Minha mãe ficou triste com a nossa partida mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz em saber que estávamos nos entendendo.

Eu prometi consultá-la antes de marcar a data do casamento, assim não teria como ser pega de surpresa com um dos jogos do Phil.

Dizem que as mães amam seus filhos incondicionalmente, eu tive certeza. Ela sabia que eu não era a mesma. Percebi seu corpo estremecer ao me tocar no abraço de despedida, mas não falou nada e nem por um segundo se afastou. E quando estávamos entrando no carro ela disse que eu sempre seria sua garotinha, não importava que a vida tivesse me transformado.

Fiquei pensando nestas palavras na viagem de volta, em algumas décadas ela não estaria mais aqui e eu sentiria tanto sua falta. Queria poder contar a verdade mas achei que seria demais , então me limitei a promessa de tentar ser feliz com o homem de minha vida. Ela pareceu ficar satisfeita com este detalhe.

Alice já nos esperava na entrada da mansão. Ela correu para abrir a porta do carro e me dar um grande abraço. Os outros também vieram e fiquei surpresa com a recepção calorosa.

Ate Rosálie, que não era de muitas alegrias veio me abraçar.

Algumas semanas se passaram e tudo estava relativamente comum.

Tudo estava perfeito.

A barreira havia desabado por completo.

Eu e Edward estávamos mais próximos do que nunca. Ele estava confiante e me deixava também. Meu mundo girava em torno dele, portanto o que ele sentia, eu sentia também.

Alice estava muito ocupada com os preparativos do casamento. Já havíamos combinado uma data que combinava perfeitamente com a tabela de jogos de Phil e por isso minha mãe viria. Ela e Alice conversavam muito sobre os preparativos e de vez em quando envolviam Esme e Rosálie também. Meu vestido de noiva já estava pronto e Alice pediu a Rosálie para pegá-lo sem que ela visse porque Edward vasculhava a mente de todos eles.

Com toda essa coisa de casamento esquecíamos com freqüência o nosso problema. Mas eu me pegava sonhando de olhos abertos com nossos momentos juntos. As lembranças viam tão perfeitas nestas horas devido a minha mente poderosa, que ficava muito difícil depois estar perto dele sem tocá-lo. E como ultimamente ele estava mais aberto a tentativas, nestas horas eu o puxava para algum lugar mais deserto e tentava, insistentemente, uma aproximação. Mas ela sempre me atingia, as vezes no começo, as vezes no fim, me dando um pouco de esperança. Mas não me abandonava e ficava cada vez mais fácil lidar com ela, a dor. Tanto que nas últimas tentativas nós quase esquecíamos que ela existia. Era bastante perturbador não terminar o que começávamos, sempre nos causava um incomodo físico.

Ele sempre tentava me confortar dizendo que era por pouco tempo. Eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas como ele estava tão confiante, eu não ficava questionando.

Então chegou o grande dia...

**_Já tem continuação. Não fiquem bravas...Bjs e deixem reviews, se puderem e não for muito incomodo. Não demora nada_**...


	47. O casamento

**COMO PROMETIDO, SEGUE OUTRO. O PRÓXIMO JÁ ESTA A CAMINHO...EU SEI. EU DISSE ISSO NO OUTRO CAP E DEMOROU HORRORES. MAS NÃO ESQUEÇO DE VOCÊS VIU? **

Eu estava muito pensativa e não ligava que Alice e Rosálie estivessem me fazendo de boneca.

Elas tentavam dar uma cor perfeita ao meu rosto e corpo. Me passaram milhões de cremes, me fizeram massagens, me colocaram imersa numa banheira de sais. Até minha mãe achou que já era demais, que eu precisava descansar. Meu cabelo nunca foi tão penteado, nem quando era uma mortal. Elas até conjecturaram sobre dar um corte nele, mas neste mesmo instante Edward ligou para o celular de Alice dizendo que quem colocasse uma tesoura perto das minhas madeixas estaria morta.

É claro que Alice lhe deu uma bronca por estar espionando e agradeceu muito que eu ainda não estivesse com o vestido. Ela fez com que Jasper sumisse com Edward da mansão.

Eu ri muito e quase borrei todo o rosto que já estava maquilado.

Até me esqueci porque estava pensativa.

Na verdade eu estava um pouco indecisa. Como poderia casar com alguém que não encostaria nunca mais? E a noite de núpcias que não existiria?

Talvez eu já tivesse vivido a melhor parte de minha vida. E ter alguém como Edward para iniciá-la foi um privilégio, eu teria que me dar por satisfeita.

_ Espere dois minutos que já volto. Não se mexa, é uma ordem ouviu? _ a voz de Alice me acordou de meus devaneios. Eu assenti com a cabeça. Para onde eu poderia ir afinal?

Olhei pela janela, o tempo estava nublado mas não iria chover naquela tarde. O clima perfeito para o casamento de sonhos de qualquer mulher. Imaginei Edward me aguardando no altar e me surpreendi com um arrepio descendo pela minha espinha.

Neste instante meu celular tocou. Eu achei estranho o nome que eu lia, será que ele estava ligando para avisar que tinha chegado?

_ Oi Daniel, já chegou?_ minha voz saiu um pouco estridente. Desde aquele incidente que eu quase não me controlei, eu já não o via e evitava um pouco sua presença.

_ Bella, por favor preciso de sua ajuda..._ sua voz era um sussurro de tão baixa.

_ O que aconteceu? _ automaticamente enrijeci meu corpo aguardando a resposta.

_ Estou preso...no Castelo Volturi...eu...vim ajudar...eles me prenderam...eu não...Ah! _

Seu grito no final da frase me arrepiou e antes que eu pensasse estava nos aposentos de Edward.

Eu olhei atônita para os dois lados quase não acreditando onde estava. Se o poder não fosse meu eu não teria acreditado, fazia um tempinho que eu não usava.

Me olhei rapidamente no espelho. Estava de lingerie e ligas brancas. Lembrei que daqui a algumas horas eu estaria casando e se desarrumasse meu cabelo, certamente Alice iria me matar. Mas salvar Daniel parecia ser mais importante neste momento.

Peguei um sobretudo de Edward no closet e o amarrei com um cinto que estava perto. Pelo menos eu estava calçada com umas sandálias baixas.

Rapidamente fiz um esforço para me transportar para fora dos aposentos e me concentrei em achar Daniel.

Mas eu cheguei tarde demais.

_ Não! _ eu gritei tão forte que o seu agressor parou.

Duas coisas aconteceram tão rápidas que eu fiquei paralisada.

O cheiro do sangue de Daniel invadindo meu corpo e a raiva que senti ao ver Tânia lhe morder o pescoço. Quando ela me viu e percebeu rapidamente no que eu havia me transformado não pensou duas vezes, o largou no chão sangrando e correu covardemente. Na certa sabia que eu estava mais forte.

Levei um segundo para alcançar Daniel com minha rapidez. Ele ficou estupefato com meu movimento, mas soltou um grito de dor.

Eu coloquei a mão onde ela mordeu e quase desmaiei de tanto desejo de continuar o que ela tinha começado. Mas algo no seu olhar e no sorriso que começou a se formar me impediram de fazê-lo. Ele dependia de mim, aquele humano fraco, como um dia eu tinha sido e Edward tinha me poupado. Travei uma luta interna que levou apenas alguns segundos. Eu tinha que impedir que ele se tornasse um vampiro.

_ Bella esta doendo muito, estou queimando...Por Deus o que é isso? _ ele gritava e se contorcia.

Eu segurei firme o seu braço e disse com a voz mais aveludada que eu podia usar.

_Shi...Já vai passar, eu vou fazer parar a dor ...Tente não se mexer muito...por favor.

Então coloquei meus lábios no seu pescoço e comecei a sugar. Seu sangue tinha um sabor absurdamente maravilhoso.

A cada gota ingerida, eu sentia minhas moléculas fervendo e soltando uma descarga de adrenalina poderosa em cada parte do meu corpo. A cada mililitro bebido, eu sentia meus músculos mais fortes e minha força renovada um milhão de vezes. Começou um frenesi louco e tive que me controlar ainda mais pois eu estava segurando seus braços frágeis.

Mas estava chegando a hora de parar e eu não sabia se seria capaz. O sangue dele já estava sem veneno e eu estava quase o matando, não encontrava forças para abandonar meu instinto selvagem. Rapidamente eu o peguei no colo e pensei em ir para perto de Edward, que era meu porto seguro.

Segundos depois eu estava na floresta perto da casa de Alice e ainda mantinha meu lábios e o movimento frenético que estava levando Daniel a morte.

No mesmo instante em que eu reuni todas as forças para soltar Daniel eu senti um aperto no meu braço direito. Minha boca deixou o pescoço de Daniel e se abriu num sorriso quase feliz. Ao meu lado, segurando meu braço, estava o homem mais lindo e mais perfeito que o mundo já vira e vestido a caráter para seu casamento. Aquela imagem de Edward jamais me abandonaria. Como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais divino?

Eu pousei a cabeça de Daniel na grama e me levantei observando Carlisle chegar perto com sua maleta de médico. Não me preocupei. Sabia que ele estava a salvo. Eu os ouvi discutindo o que fariam e percebi que alguém pegou Daniel no colo e o levava para um dos carros. Mas não percebi quem era. Eu só olhava em uma direção. E ele me olhava de volta. Ficamos assim quase que hipnotizados e eu só parei de olhá-lo quando Alice gritou comigo informando que os convidados já estariam chegando e eu ainda não estava com o vestido de noiva.

Eu me deixei levar por elas. Ainda vislumbrei um sorriso torto nos lábios de meu noivo antes de deixar de olhá-lo.

Quando desci as escadas da mansão de Jasper e Alice uma hora mais tarde, eu estava linda.

Elas prenderam novamente meu cabelo entrelaçando algumas flores e tiaras com brilhantes e deixaram uma boa parte dele solta atrás, onde reforçaram os cachos que insistiam em ficar depois da minha transformação. Elas reclamaram muito mas eu não me importei, eu estava presa na minha bolha particular. Eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado depois do acontecido e tive certeza, ao olhar dentro dos olhos de Edward, que ele também o sabia.

E a forma como cantava a nossa musica me fez ficar emocionada. Troquei um rápido olhar com minha mãe que estava na primeira fileira, ela trazia os olhos marejados e um lenço a mão.

Eu estava esperançosa.

Então deixei elas fazerem comigo o que quisessem. E elas fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Senti o olhar das pessoas me admirando, pessoas que eu amava e que me conheciam tão bem. Meu vestido tomara que caia, tinha uma calda media e me acompanhava perfeitamente, bem como meu pai ao meu lado me segurando.

_ Você esta deslumbrante Bells, nem parece aquela menininha desajeitada _ meu pai falava com os olhos marejados. Não era do seu feitio chorar mas ele estava se segurando. Eu mesma teria chorado se pudesse.

Quando vi aquele homem maravilhoso me aguardando no altar, um bolo se formou na minha garganta e me perguntei se esta era a forma de um vampiro chorar.

Ele me recebeu sem tirar os olhos de mim. E eu fazia o mesmo. Quando o juiz terminou seu discurso e proferiu as palavras mágicas " Pode beijar a noiva" eu senti meu coração disparar como se fosse a primeira vez que fosse beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos. E na verdade parecia. Quando me tocou de leve, eu senti algo que nunca senti antes, mas que só descobri mais tarde quando nossos lábios se tocaram de verdade e com vontade.

A hora do crepusculo foi embora e a noite caiu, criando um clima perfeito com as milhares de luzes que Alice tinha pendurado pelo jardim.

Estávamos separados no salão falando com os convidados mas sempre estávamos conectados pelo nosso olhar. Toda vez que ele passava por mim e me tocava eu sentia algo diferente no ar.

Por fim ele conseguiu me tirar para uma dança. Quando suas mãos tocaram minha cintura eu senti um choque elétrico por todo o corpo, tão forte que eu suspirei alto.

_ Cansada Sra Cullen? _ seu olhar estava tão ardente que eu demorei alguns minutos para responder.

_ Um pouco, louca para deitar e dormir. _ eu brinquei. Ele percebeu minha ironia e respondeu.

_ Vamos dormir a noite toda, estou exausto.

Ele me rodopiou novamente e me segurou mais forte de encontro ao seu corpo rígido.

Eu sentia minha cabeça girando. Parecia ate humana novamente. Pensei muito em nos teletransportar mas muitas pessoas acompanhavam nossa dança.

_ Que bom ouvir isto, não queria ser a estraga prazeres. _ levei meu braços na altura do seu pescoço transformando a valsa num abraço apertado.

_ Não sabe como esta absurdamente maravilhosa. _ seu olhar se tornou sério por uns segundos e depois divertido de novo. _ É claro que não sou só eu que acha isso.

**NO PRÓXIMO CAP TEM UMA SURPRESA PARA VOCÊS. **

**AGUARDEM...BOA SEMANA!**


	48. Lua de Mel

**_OI GENTE! POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM...EU ESTAVA MUITO OCUPADA COM O TRABALHO E A PÓS...ENTÃO PARA MELHORAR UM POUQUINHO TUDO ESTOU REFAZENDO MINHA FORMA DE ESCREVER E ...SURPRESA..POV ED..._**

_ Não sabe como esta absurdamente maravilhosa. _ seu olhar se tornou sério por uns segundos e depois divertido de novo. _ É claro que não sou só eu que acha isso.

POV EDWARD

Eu estava insuportável. Muito preocupado com o que poderia ter levado Bella a deixar a mansão utilizando seu poder.

Só poderia ser algo com sua família, do contrario ela me pediria ajuda.

Mas...Renée já estava aqui com Phil. Charlie, Sue e Ângela já estavam a caminho. Quem seria?

Eu ainda não estava acostumado com o fato de não ter mais que protegê-la. Ela agora era tão forte, muito mais do que eu. Então por que eu continuava com esta sensação de proteção ?

Provavelmente porque para mim ela seria sempre a minha Bella.

Eu pensava e remoia dentro do meu ser, maldizendo Alice por ter me feito ficar longe da mansão. Que idéia estúpida não poder ver o vestido antes da hora. Nenhum azar poderia ser maior que o nosso. Nossa noite de núpcias seria um fiasco e eu teria que reconfortá-la.

Ela ficaria triste. Será que ela não percebia? Eu não a queria para isso. Eu a queria para ser minha, estar comigo, para sempre. Como minha companheira. É claro que o sexo é uma conseqüência, mas quem precisa dele quando se tem alguém como Bella?

Sim, talvez eu sentisse falta dele, mas não seria tudo o que eu poderia ter de Bella.

Neste meus cem anos eu procurei e esperei por alguém como ela. Enigmática e surpreendente, principalmente quando era humana. E agora que era imortal estava muito decidida e não aceitava facilmente minha ajuda.

Era incrivelmente forte e não precisava mais ser protegida e então sumia num piscar de olhos utilizando seu poder surpreendente.

Por onde será que andava? Não se lembrava que faltavam apenas algumas horas para o nosso casamento?

Nunca fui inseguro antes de conhecer Bella. Ela conseguia me fazer mudar de opinião várias vezes, mudar meu modo de pensar também.

E se ela tivesse me abandonando? Ela já havia falado sobre isso. Que ficaria feliz sabendo que eu também estava. Mas como poderia estar feliz sem ela ao meu lado?

Esta idéia fazia minha cabeça girar e quase perder o controle do meu corpo. Comecei a vasculhar na mente de todos em especial de Alice para verificar se a viam. Já estava me movendo para falar com ela, afinal tinha sido a ultima a vê-la, porém algo na sua mente me fez parar.

Sim era Bella, estava com alguém no colo que não consegui reconhecer.

A mente de Alice costuma ficar muito obscura quando vê o futuro. Se eu não a acompanhasse a muito tempo não conseguiria reconhecer o local em que Bella estava se transportando.

Um frio na espinha me percorreu ao ver a minha amada em meus antigos aposentos. Segundos depois ela estava do lado de fora e gritava com alguém.

Quando meus pensamentos me avisaram onde ela estaria, não pensei duas vezes e deixei minha natureza me levar ao seu encontro. Eu era o mais rápido de todos e fui o primeiro a chegar. Ainda tive tempo de segurar no seu braço de leve para que não a assustasse .

Muitas coisas passaram na minha cabeça naquele momento. Ela não tinha resistido a sede? Ou ela teria abdicado de sua pureza para estrear nossa noite de núpcias? Ou ela estava tentando salvar Daniel Montepulciano ? Esta ultima se encaixava perfeitamente com a minha Isabella. E quando li nos seus olhos a verdade, meu peito se encheu de um orgulho único, só nosso. Não sabia o que tinha levado Bella a fazer esta loucura, mas sabia que era para salvá-lo.

Quando ela soltou o seu pescoço e sorriu para mim, tive certeza que eu jamais conseguiria viver sem aquela mulher. Mesmo que a contragosto eu jamais pudesse tocá-la novamente. Mas alguma coisa no seu olhar me fez ter esperança, me fez acreditar que seríamos felizes.

Olhei rapidamente para Carlisle que já fazia uma sutura onde seus dentes estavam. Vi e senti que seu sangue estava limpo e que ela tinha feito um grande esforço para não matá-lo. Quando ela contou a Alice o que havia acontecido eu não me surpreendi. Já o sabia. Ela tinha se teletransportado para salvar Daniel, no dia do nosso casamento.

Isso era tão absurdo e se encaixava perfeitamente com ela. Sempre se arriscando para salvar os outros.

Foi com este pensamento que aguardei a mulher da minha vida chegar até meu encontro no altar, cantando a canção que compus para ela. Estava desesperadamente maravilhosa. De tantas coisas magníficas nela, duas me chamaram mais a atenção. Seus cabelos e seu rosto.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que a cerimônia acabasse e eu pudesse tocá-la. Meus lábios queriam sugá-la, mas deixei que eles a tocassem bem de leve e uma descarga elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Ela também sentiu, tive certeza.

Eu queria muitas coisas aquela noite, mas nem sabia por onde começar e se devia começar. E se ela sentisse dor novamente? E se ela ficasse tão magoada a ponto de estragar o nosso enlace?

Bom, de qualquer forma um homem não pode fugir de seus deveres e lá estava eu tentando mais uma vez aplacar aquele desejo que me consumia. Será que um dia teria fim?

Tirei delicadamente seus sapatos e iniciei uma massagem nos seus pés. Sabia que ela não estava cansada mas estava deitada, ela continuava com alguns hábitos humanos. Então meio que para relaxar eu puxei sua meia calça por um fio, tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de olhar.

Surtiu efeito. Ela levantou a cabeça e se apoiou nos cotovelos, dizendo com uma voz melosa.

_ Como você fez isso? Nós mulheres levamos séculos para tirar esta coisa...

Ela estava divertida. Seu olhar tinha um misto de desejo e medo. Como ela era o único ser que eu não conseguia ler, meu cérebro rapidamente aprendeu uma forma de ler seu rosto. E dava tão certo. Eu não queria que ela tivesse medo. Eu não a machucaria, se a dor começasse, eu pararia.

Tentei não pensar mais nisso e me concentrei em tirar seu vestido preso por vários botões de pérola.

_ Vire um pouco para mim, não quero estragar este vestido. _ me surpreendi com a minha voz rouca. Eu estava tenso.

Ela fez o que eu mandei. A cada botão desencaixado meus dedos tocavam de leve a pele das suas costas. Eu sentia a intensidade deste toque percorrer seu corpo. Era tão macia e tão quente. Não tanto quanto quando era humana, mas naquela época eu não podia me entregar totalmente aos meus desejos. E agora que podia, que nada mais me faria parar e me afundar no seu corpo, não era permitido, ela sentia dor.

Mas aquela noite prometia.

A atmosfera que nos envolvia era significativamente diferente. Parecia que nos dava sua bênção.

Eu aproveitei ao máximo aquele momento e depositava beijos leves por toda suas costas e pescoço. Quando enfim me livrei do vestido percebi que ela estava com uma lingerie bastante sensual. Fiz uma nota mental para agradecer Alice, tinha certeza que Bella estava completamente envergonhada. Realmente ela não precisava disso para ficar mais bonita, mas da forma que estava em pé me olhando, com os cabelos caídos nos ombros, ainda preso nas tiaras reluzentes, ficava extraordinária.

Minhas mãos desceram automaticamente para sua cintura e depois para a tira da sua calçinha.

_ Não ouse arrebentar minha...Edward! _ ela não terminou a frase, infelizmente meu instinto selvagem estava presente. Segurei as suas costas e a levantei um pouco do chão ao mesmo tempo em que meus dedos passavam por baixo do corpete. Com um movimento rápido eu puxei a corda que o segurava. Ela tirou as mãos dos meus ombros e segurou a peça que teimava em cair.

_ Edward eu...eu não tenho certeza...eu...estou com medo..._ sua voz era um sussurro e parecia sinfonia aos meus ouvidos.

_ Medo? De mim? Achei que já tinha superado esta parte. _ eu tentava ironizar sem sucesso algum, minha voz se mostrava mais rouca que antes, sinalizando todo meu nervosismo.

_ Muito engraçado! Estou falando da ...dor. _ ela baixou o tom na ultima palavra. Eu não esperei ela terminar. Segurei suas pernas fazendo ela cair nos meus braços e a deitei na cama. Ergui meu corpo com cuidado sobre o seu, um habito de proteção antigo. Ela suspirou ao sentir meu peso ser depositado sobre o seu.

Reuni todas as minhas forças para não afastar as suas pernas e a possuir naquele momento. Ela estava tão divina. Seu aroma era de flores e estava me enlouquecendo. Mas não podia. Tinha que ir com calma. Não sabia se ela iria desmaiar de novo ou se aquela dor pudesse lhe fazer um mal sem retorno.

Quando percebi que ela iria falar algo novamente colei nossos lábios.

Beijar Bella era algo insuportavelmente delicioso. Me fazia a quer mais e me fazia perder o controle. Ela também já estava sufocando, eu sabia pelo fato de pronunciar meu nome baixinho.

O beijo passou ao segundo estagio e percebi que ainda estava com o traje completo. Comecei a tirar o paletó e ela me ajudou com a gravata. Em meio minuto já estava nu. Ela praticamente arrancou minhas calças.

Foi com grande prazer que notei algo diferente. Ela não estava reclamando. Será que não estava doendo? Eu sabia que a dor ficava mais intensa ao passo que ela ficava mais excitada. Ela sempre ficava constrangida.

Resolvi não falar nada. Ela me conhecia o bastante para saber que eu não me importaria de forma alguma, em parar o que estávamos fazendo para poupá-la. Mesmo na nossa noite de núpcias.

Parei o beijo por alguns segundos tentando ler o que seus olhos diziam. Ela estava um pouco preocupada. Depois sorriu. Eu sorri de volta e não resisti a vontade de continuar a beijá-la.

De repente a senti enrijecer. Automaticamente meu instinto de proteção me fez parar e refrear meu desejo. Me afastei um pouco e a olhei novamente.

_ Começou? _ perguntei tentando manter a voz o mais despreocupada possível.

_ Não!...Não esta vendo? _ ela agora estava sorrindo.

Apenas sorri de volta a encorajando a continuar.

_ Não estou sentindo...ela foi embora...

Não deixei ela terminar. Todo aquele desejo desenfreado e doentio me dominou e me transformou. Gentilmente afastei suas pernas e me afundei no seu corpo quente. Ela soltou um grito de surpresa ou de dor, não pude saber. Juntei todas as forças do meu ser para diminuir o ritmo e verificar se ela me acompanhava. Eu estava um pouco envergonhado por ter perdido o controle. Como ela não reclamou novamente ergui meu pescoço e a encarei.

Foi uma das cenas mais lindas que vi na minha vida. Bella com os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e sussurrando meu nome. Beijei diversas vezes sua boca mas não conseguia deixar de olhá-la.

Quando eu a possuía em sua versão humana eu quase não me permitia olhá-la. Poderia ser fatal. Ver suas bochechas coradas no momento em que me afundava nela era quase impossível. Irresistível.

Mas agora não existiam mais os grilhões que me prendiam. E eu tornava o ato uma orquestra na qual seu olhar e seu desejo me lideravam.

Nossos corpos se encaixaram e se mesclaram por diversas vezes aquela noite. E também no dia seguinte. E na noite após não foi diferente.

Achei absurdo que não pudéssemos parar nunca. Para mim seria eterno se ela não tivesse tomado a iniciativa.

_ Edward, temos que aparecer pelo menos para dizer que estamos com fome, do contrario Renée vai aparecer aqui com uma bandeja na mão.

Ela parecia estar mais bonita com toda a volúpia daquele dia. E seu riso encheu o ambiente do chalé que estávamos.

Eu ri também e me levantei da cama. Fiquei observando a floresta pela janela do chalé. Era bastante alto e muito frio. Não me incomodei que a lareira estivesse apagada, apenas tinha acendido para criar o clima.

Observando seu reflexo na janela falei:

_ É tão bonita vista daqui.

_ Também acho._ ela se levantou e me acompanhou admirando a floresta.

_ Estava falando de você amor..._ me virei para ela e sorri traçando uma linha imaginaria no seu rosto.

_ Não, não estava não...

_ É claro que estava quer que eu prove? _ ela se afastou um pouco e eu a segurei pela cintura. Puxei a sua nuca a forçando me beijar. Após alguns segundos não era mais preciso. Ela sempre aquiescia ao meu toque. E eu sempre ao dela. Era mutuo.

Comecei a levitar a trazendo comigo. Ficamos trocando de lugar freneticamente. Ora eu estava por cima, ora ela estava por baixo.

Quase escutei a idéia que ela teve. Quando abri meus olhos estávamos na areia da nossa praia deserta.

_ Bella...estamos nus..._ eu olhei e ouvi tentando procurar algum pensamento próximo. Nada.

_ Fazia tempo que eu queria vir aqui. _ ela puxou minha mão e me fez levantar.

Olhamos juntos para o mar sereno. Sempre com o seu inigualável azul piscina. Com pequenas ondas e com o sol a pino.

_ Do frio ao calor em fração de segundos. Depois você diz que tirou a sorte grande..

Ela riu e acompanhou o meu raciocínio.

_ O bilhete da sorte, foi o que eu disse, mas isso não se compara a ter você.

Caminhamos até o mar e mergulhamos nas águas quentes. Agora que podíamos nadar juntos exploramos um pouco mais o oceano. Fiquei admirado como ela nadava tão rápido quanto eu.

Quando o sol já estava bastante baixo resolvemos voltar.

Eu aplaquei com a mão o brilho que vinha do seu corpo. Não me cansava de admirá-la.

_ O que você acha que pode ter acontecido no incidente com Daniel que fez a dor sumir?

_ Acho que o fato de ter provado o sangue humano já me modificou. _ ela ficou um pouco sombria. Tentei desanuviar seus pensamentos:

_ Eu tenho outra teoria. Assim como a sua mente o seu paladar também tem algum problema. E isso afetou diretamente na "maldição", como você gosta de dizer.

Soltei uma gargalhada com a mudança no seu humor. Ela se irritava facilmente e com isso o tom se tornava mais divertido.

_ Ei, eu não tenho problemas com a minha mente e muito menos com o meu paladar...

Eu ri mais alto.

Ela segurou minha mão e nos teletransportou de volta ao chalé.

_ Vou tomar um banho. Depois vou caçar alguns humanos. _ saiu batendo os pés.

_ Essa não teve graça Bella. _ meu sorriso sumiu no fundo da garganta. Ainda corríamos este risco.

Eu a persegui até o banheiro e a abracei por trás. Era quase impossível mas o desejo me abateu imediatamente. Com ela não foi diferente.

O que me deixava um pouco mais tranqüilo era saber que tínhamos algumas eras para aplacar aquele desejo.

_Eu amo você Sra Cullen.

Ela ficou alguns segundos olhando nosso reflexo no espelho depois respondeu.

_ Foi assim que você viu nossa lua de mel, na mente de Alice?

Eu me surpreendi com o assunto mas respondi.

_ Não vi nossa noite de núpcias, nem nossa lua de mel, o que vi foi o nosso futuro e bem...ele estava repleto de muitas noites quentes como estas que passamos.

_**ACHARAM POUCO? EU TAMBÉM...NÃO VOU MAIS FAZER PROMESSAS DE POSTAR RÁPIDO, QUEM VIVER VERÁ...BEIJOS**_...


End file.
